The Dream Eater
by Chaos' Ace
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the dream eater. A demon from hell who has come to the human world to eat nightmares; demons who feed off troubled humans and live up to their name. However, Sasuke needs a disguise and by fate, he finds Sakura Haruno.
1. The Meeting

**HELLO MY READERS!**

**I know, long time see! This will be my first story that is more than one chapters. I hope that you enjoy this chapter (which is a pilot), so this is actually a trial chapter. If you guys don't like it I won't continue but I really hope you guys want to read more. I got my idea for this story from the anime 'Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro'.**

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.<strong>

**Summary:  
>Sasuke Uchiha is the dream eater. A demon from hell who has come to the human world to eat nightmares: demons who feed off troubled humans and live up to their name. However, Sasuke needs a disguise and by fate he finds Sakura Haruno, a 16 years old girl who he takes an interest into. However, they've met each other before, she just can't remember.<strong>

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

><p><span>The Dream Eater: Pilot: The Meeting<span>

Sasuke Uchiha sat on the ledge of his open window with a bored look on his face. The glow of the setting sun made his face making him look even more handsome than before. Even so, Sasuke Uchiha was bored, he had nothing to do. Nothing to keep his mind occupied, nothing to play with. He was hungry, he needed something to eat. To be more specific, he needed to consume nightmares.

He took a deep breath and sighed with frustration. It was silent as he gracefully jumped of the window ledge, it was the same walking down the stairs of the castle. It was no doubt that he was from a royal family. Collecting his coat on the way down, he smirked. He had made his mind. Sasuke was now by the door and laid his dominant hand on the door handle.

He made no signs of shock when a larger hand rested on his right hand. The youngest Uchiha looked up and saw his older brother with a mix of amusement and something else on his face. Was it sadness? "So you are leaving after all." It was a statement, not a question.

"Hn."

"Are you sure about this?" asked the eldest son. Itachi Uchiha saw his younger brother take a deep breath, and after a few seconds of silence he heard a quiet, "Yes."

"Is it because you want food? Or is it because of _her_?"

"Both."

"I see." Sasuke didn't realize Itachi had lifted his hand off his until he felt a pair of arms envelope him into a warm hug. Slowly but surely Sasuke returned the hug. It wasn't the most emotional embrace but they didn't need to show emotion to understand each other. They were the Uchiha brothers, they could understand each other without such actions.

Itachi was the first to end the hug and showed a rare smile to his brother. Sasuke smirked back up at his brother and said, "Look after mother and father for me."

Itachi was the one who was smirking after that comment, "Of course." Sasuke gave one final look to his brother, turned and returned his hand to the door handle leading out to the human world. "Sasuke," he heard. Said person turned his head and found his brother's hand in front of his forehead. The next few seconds were unexpected, Sasuke flinched when he felt his brother's fingers flick his head.

Sasuke glared at his smirking sibling and without another word he turned his head and walked through the doors. Itachi looked as his brother walked out and disappeared into the darkness. Itachi then walked the direction Sasuke came from. But before that, he laid one of his hands on the door exactly where Sasuke's were and pushed the doors close.

**_Good luck Sasuke, I hope you find her._**

* * *

><p>As Sasuke opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the light of the human world. He found himself standing on a branch of a tall tree. He quickly surveyed the surrounding area to see if there was anyone around and smirked when he found out he was concealed by the leaves. Jumping down from the tree with no problem at all, he started to walk towards the opening of the forest. Once he was at the entrance he found himself staring at buildings and vehicles.<p>

He saw the inhabitants of the foreign world he didn't belong to. He chuckled at how weak they were, it would be no sweat to take them out in less than an hour. But what really caught his eye was a group of girls walking out of the school gates. Well, what really caught his eye was the pink-haired girl in the middle of the group. She was beautiful, she had long bubblegum hair, shining emerald eyes and a nice physique. She was slender and had all the curves in the right places. She didn't have the biggest chest but it was in proportion with her body. She was just perfect, he couldn't see any of the other girls when the rosette was there. **_It's her, definitely._**

The demon saw her dispatch from her group of friends and wave them goodbye. She was perfect, she was absolutely perfect. She was exactly what he needed in this world. But first, he would need to convince her. One second he was standing on the branch of the tree, then he was in the alley she had just passed. He peered at her from behind the wall and widened his smirk. It was definitely her.

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't feel right, she felt like someone was watching her. She slowly turned so she wouldn't attract staring eyes, but she saw nothing. She considered the alleyway but there was nothing there when she passed it. <strong><em>Ok, calm down Sakura. Don't go insane over something that isn't even there<em>****.** She continued walking, but sped up her pace as her heart started beating faster and faster.

After a few minutes of power walking, her house was in sight and she sighed in relief. She quickly opened the gate and almost slammed the door open. "Honey, is that you?" asked her mother who was in the kitchen.

"Yes!"

"Welcome back!"

"Glad to be back mum, I'm going to do my homework now!" Sakura said while walking up the stairs. She was so relieved she was home, she felt safe in her room. There was always going to be someone to protect her when she was home. She said she was going to do her homework but was tired from how much energy she put into her walking. She walked to her bed, jumped onto it and stared at her white ceilings. She closed her eyes and let her mind do the same.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was perched on a branch outside her bedroom, he could see through her windows and smirked when he saw her eyes closed. With the same ability before, he was in her bedroom with in a blink of an eye and walked over to her bed and silently laid down next to her. Now he could smell her and he could deny that she did smell nice. She smelt like strawberries and cherries with a hint of vanilla. <em>She hasn't changed at all<em>. He was ecstatic to see her again, it had been such a long time. It was such a shame that she wouldn't remember him. He then adverted his gaze to her face and sucked in a breath when he saw how peaceful it looked. He saw her eyes flutter and prepared for it by covering her mouth lightly with one of his hands and wrapping his other arm around her arms so she couldn't move her arms. **_This is going to be harder than I thought_****.**

* * *

><p>Sakura felt something move on her bed, it felt bigger than she would of liked it to be. <strong><em>A book or something must of fallen of my bedside table. Yeah that's it, my mind is still half asleep. <em>**She rolled onto her side to get more comfortable. Well she tried to and would have succeeded if two arms hadn't wrapped themselves around her body.**_Your dreaming Sakura, dreaming, dreaming, dreaming. Wait! Is something moving? Okay, that's it! Open your eyes Sakura! _**Her emerald eyes shot open and found herself gazing into a pair of onyx orbs. She stared in shock and after a minute she opened her mouth and drew in a breath for a loud scream and—

—nothing came out. A hand was covering her mouth, stopping her from calling for help. She struggled and tried to kick her captor, but nothing was working. She then clamped her teeth down into the hand and tightened her jaw—still nothing. **_Why isn't he in pain? Doesn't he feel anything? _**She then felt the hand squeeze tighter and she couldn't breath anymore. She struggled even harder and the adrenaline kicked in. Sakura was losing oxygen fast and her struggling lessened until she was on the verge of passing out. Her eyes rolled up into her head and then she could breathe again. She was gasping for air and turned to glare at her almost-killer. She was going to kill him and send him to jail, but when she saw his face she felt her breath being knocked away _again_.

* * *

><p>She was struggling so much. He was going to have to do something about it. Sasuke felt her mouth clamp onto the hand which was covering her mouth and he definitely felt felt her biting into his flesh. Sasuke was a patient man—and even though it didn't hurt—but when someone bites you, you tend lose it. He felt his control slipping, his eyes turned red and his hand pressed further in and he felt her struggle harder. The arm keeping her restricted tightened as well and he knew she was going to pass out soon. He didn't want her to die, he had come all the way here for her. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a killer, he was the demon. <strong><em>Control yourself Sasuke, calm down. <em>**He took a deep breath and lifted his hand of the female's face and the crimson turned back to onyx.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke heard a raspy voice say. "You almost killed me!" Sasuke looked at her and saw that she was red and breathing quickly. His eyes widened when he saw tears fall out of her eyes and immediately felt guilty about hurting her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. The raven haired boy saw the rosette turn to him in shock and knew she saw that he was truly sorry.

"It's okay," he heard her say.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What did I just say? Did I just say it was okay? He almost killed me and I'm forgiving him? What is wrong with me?<em>**But she didn't feel threatened at all, she almost felt safe with him. "Who are you?" she asked not knowing if she really wanted the answer.

"The dream eater," was his only reply.

"The what?"

"The dream eater," he repeated slightly annoyed.

"I heard that bit, but what is a dream eater?"

"Just what it sounds like."

Sakura stared at him like he was insane, "You eat dreams?"

"Nightmares actually."

Why did she believe him? Why was she trusting him? "Why do I trust you," she mostly asked herself but he heard her nonetheless.

"Because you feel safe with me," he whispered to her.

"Why are you telling me this?" She was confused on why he was telling her that he wasn't human.

She saw him hesitate and then finally, "Because I need you."

"You need me?"

Do you really expect that the public will just accept a person they've never seen before, relieving them of all their nightmares?"

**_That was the longest sentence he'd ever said to me. I think I will get use to him in time._**

Sasuke held her closer to his body and said, "Don't you want to have an adventurous life? Don't you want a thrill?" She looked at his face and saw anxiousness. She knew then she had made her choice.

She smiled and said, "Yes. I'll go with you."

He smirked and replied, "I'll never let you go now." **_This is why I chose you Sakura._**

* * *

><p>"Nightmares are actually demons?"<p>

"Hn, they feed on the anguish of humans who are under a lot of stress and kept their prey by replaying nightmares in their heads every night."

"So you feed off nightmares?" asked Sakura before taking a sip of her coffee. They pair were in a cheap but cheerful cafe. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw the waitress giving Sasuke flirty innuendoes. For some unknown reason, Sakura was angry at the waitress and smirked when Sasuke didn't even notice Miss. Flirty.

"Yes."

"How are we going to find nightmares?"

"I can sense them but that will take too long, we need to set up an attraction, preferably an office." Sakura's mouth dropped open, she could deal with demons and a person trying to strangle her but setting up an office?

"Sasuke, I'm only sixteen. How am I going to set something that big up? Wait! My mum has an office that she doesn't use anymore. We can use that!"

Sasuke smiled at her conversation with herself, "Will she mind?"

Now Sakura gave the smirk, "I'll say that I'm using it when I need to study with my friends."

"Hn, good."

"So Sasuke, where are you going to stay for the night?" He gave a devious grin, "I'll find somewhere." Sakura didn't like the look on his face, he looked like he was planning something. Sakura didn't notice the sun was setting until Sasuke laid some money on the table and stood up. He offered a hand to her and she took it without hesitance.

They walked back to Sakura's house side by side. Sakura jumped when she felt a familiar hand slip into hers. She felt her face go red and tried to hide it by covering her face with her hair. He wasn't fooled, he was the dream eater. He had over a thousand years of experience with reading people. "You're blushing." His smirk grew even wider when her head snapped up and turned even redder. It was silent until Sasuke broke the silence by saying, "We're here." They were at her house now. Sakura looked at him just to see if he was real and wouldn't disappear like they did in fairy tales. The man lowered his head and pressed his lips to the slightly large forehead, he let his lips linger there for a couple of seconds and then released himself of her.

"Goodnight Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow," and then he was gone.

She stared at the spot where he was in shock and then she smiled. "Back at you Sasuke."

**_I'll protect you. After all, I'm the dream eater. I'll protect you from any nightmare that comes your way._**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! That took so long! I'm really proud of it and hope you guys liked it as well. Please review and tell me if you want more. Bye!<strong>

**Hi guys, I've decided to edit this story. I've just realized all the terrible grammar mistakes I made and cannot bare to leave them alone so be ready for the new and improved chapters. **

**Ciao!**


	2. Debt

**Hi! I hope you liked the previous chapter and I hope you want to read more. So right now, I'm sitting on my dog's bed and racking my brains to see how I'm going to write this chapter. Not to mention my brother is singing like a maniac.**

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.<strong>

**Summary:  
>Kouchi Kurata is in a huge debt with a dangerous company. Now, a nightmare is plaguing him him. But Sasuke Uchiha, the dream eater and his lovely assisstant, Sakura Haruno is here to vanquish it.<strong>

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

><p><span>The Dream Eater: Chapter 1: Debt<span>

"It's delicious!" Sakura's eyes were closed in bliss. She was eating dinner with her mum and well, her mum knew how to cook.

"I'm glad you think so." Sakura's mother sounded pleased. "You seen very happy darling."

"That's because I had a good day."

"Sounds like it." Her mum didn't press her for information. She knew a girl needed her privacy.

"Mum?" asked Sakura with hesitance and nervousness.

"Hm? What darling?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

Sakura took a deep breath and asked, "I was wondering if I could have the apartment that you use to stay when you worked late?"

Her mother looked surprised, "How come?"

"Well..."

"Come on Sakura, spit it out."

"I-I was thinking that if we had a test or something coming up, my friends and I could go over there to study instead of bothering the parents." Mrs. Haruno looked at her daughter in surprise. Sakura looked at her mother nervously and wondering what her answer was going to be.

"That's a good idea actually. Yes, you can have the apartment."

The younger lady raised her head in shock and then a smile spread across her face, "Really?"

Mrs. Haruno smiled, "Of course."

"Mum, I was also thinking if I could stay there overnight some days."

Now her mother looked suspicious, "Why?"

"Well, it's closer to school and I won't need to stay in the house when you're away." Sakura's mother was a journalist and travelled around the globe to find stories.

"Okay... Just promise me that you won't do anything that you shouldn't do when I'm away."

"I promise mum."

Sakura's mother laid her hands on her only child. "I know you won't."

Sakura smiled back up at her mum and was the first to break the silence, "I should go to bed now," she stood up and released herself from her mother's hands.

"Sakura, I also have something to tell you."

The rosette turned and looked at her mother with curiosity, "What is it?"

* * *

><p>"What have you done? You've doomed us now!"<p>

"I'm sorry! I'll fix it!"

"You cant fix this! Nobody can run away from them!"

"I'm sorry Haruhi."

"If you were really sorry you wouldn't of got us into this mess! You got involved with the yakuza! The yakuza! They don't take 'no' for an answer!"

"Haruhi, I—"

"No! I had enough! I'm out of here!"

"Haruhi! Please! Don't go!"

The sound of the door slamming shut echoed across the room.

"Haruhi... I'm sorry. I'll fix everything. I promise."

A buzzing sound vibrated in the man's pocket.

"Hello?"

"Where's the money?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"If you don't bring the money by tomorrow, we'll kill your wife."

"Don't touch her!"

"Give us the money and we won't. You got that? By tomorrow."

"Wait! Hello? Hello?"

Kouchi Kurata sank down to his knee's and covered his face with his hands. Tears ran down his face and his breathing quickened. He felt something come over him and a voice kept replaying its self in his head. _You put your own wife in danger. You're a disgrace._ **_No, no, I'll fix it!_**

_Liar! _It was a nasty voice, Kouchi couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed and started twitching on the floor.

Haruhi Kurata peeked in her husband's room from behind the door and her eyes widened when she saw him on the floor, in what seemed like pain. She rushed in the room and shook her husband, "Kouchi? Kouchi, what's wrong? Answer me! KOUCHI!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that people will come just after seeing a poster?"<p>

"Humans will do anything when they're anxious."

Sakura huffed, "Excuse me?"

Sasuke smirked.

"I still can't believe that when I went to bed last night you were sleeping on my ceiling. You're lucky I didn't scream."

"Not that you minded," said the still smirking Sasuke.

Sakura wanted to smack him but knew she would probably injure herself rather than her target. She changed the subject instead, "Why did you name the office 'Cherry Blossom'?"

"Sakura is your name is it not?"

"So you named in after me? Why?"

The young man looked at her for a while before he replied, "Because a cherry blossom in bloom is the most beautiful thing ever."

"Huh?"

"When you become famous, you will be the thing that shines the most out there."

The sixteen years old stared at him and gave a small smile. "Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn, your welcome." Sakura was sitting on the couch of the apartment her mother let her have. It was a regular apartment with a kitchen come dining room, a bathroom, a living room and two bedrooms for obvious reasons. The apartment was decorated with black paint with a hint of silver. Sakura's mother had bought it for herself when she had no time to go home because of her job and would just stay in the apartment. "What about your mother?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you afraid that your mother will check on this apartment?"

Sakura's face turned from confusion to sadness, "Actually... My mother is going to America for a story."

The handsome ran gave her a look of sympathy, "For how long?"

"A-A year."

"Hn." Sakura started tearing up and tried stop the waterworks from cascading. Sasuke cupped her cheek and softly said, "I'll be there for you." Her green eyes looked at him with hope and happiness. The couple were sitting on the couch looking at each other with a mix of emotions. They were silent for who knows how long, but the moment was ruined of course. They heard three sharp knocks on the door and Sakura heard Sasuke growl in anger.

The teenager stood up, smartened herself up and responded to the knocks by saying, "Come in."

* * *

><p>Haruhi Kurata stood in front of a black door that said 'Cherry Blossom'. She brought her right hand to her chest and took a deep breath. She was nervous, dead nervous. She had seen the poster stuck on to a house next to her large mansion that had something written on it that reassured her.<p>

Her husband had made a fortune by starting a company selling various things, but now he had got himself into trouble. He had borrowed money from the yakuza and he hadn't manage to make enough money to pay them back. She had tried to convince him not to borrow money from them and just wait until a client wanted to buy from them but he didn't listen. So now they were in this situation. Her husband may have money but she graduated from one of the best universities in Japan. Now she would take the lead, she would protect her beloved.

She took her hand away from her heart and knocked three times on to the door Her knocks were sharp and loud due to her nervousness. She heard some scrambling and then a, "Come in." was said to her.

Haruhi steadied her self before she opened the door and walked in. The first thing she saw was the most handsome man in the world and to compliment him was the prettiest girl she ever saw. The man had the face of a model and the body of a surfer. His black hair was long in the front and spiked up in the back, almost like the rear end of a duck funnily enough. He wore a black button up shirt with jeans that fitted around his waist perfectly. The outfit was topped off with a black pair of converse shoes.

The girl on the couch wore her high school uniform and the same shoes that her companion was wearing. She had bubblegum pink hair that reached her back and it was decorated with a black hairband. Next to her, she had a typical Japanese school bag which was a brief case closed by a belt like strap.

She was in the middle of observing the room when, "Can I help you?" was heard.

Mrs. Kurata turned to see that the rosette had spoken and she stuttered her words out, "I-I-I need help."

"Ma'am, how many we help you?" spoke the boy this time with a smile of his face which Sakura realized was fake.

"I-I saw the poster you put up and thought it would be a good idea to come here.

"Ma'm, would you like some tea?" asked the female.

"Yes please, my name is Haruhi Kurata."

Sakura shook the hand extended to her, "My name is Sakura Haruno and my friend here is..." She looked at Sasuke to see what he would say.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, pleased to meet you Ma'am. Please tell us what's troubling you."

* * *

><p>"It's my husband, he's in a debt." Sakura placed a cup of tea in front of the speaking women and then sat herself next to the male on the couch, "Thank you."<p>

"You're welcome Mrs. Kurata."

"Please, call me Haruhi," said the elder women.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we get back to the subject," said Sasuke.

"Yes, sorry." Haruhi started her story, "It began when my husband asked money from the y-y-yakuza and he didn't manage to pay them back and now he's in a bad condition. He hasn't left his room and we kept getting phone calls. I know that they're threatening to kill me as well so I left and... I feel so guilty in leaving my husband. He's in really bad state and I just left him like that." Haruhi was in tears and she literally grabbed the tissue that was held in front of her face. "T-T-Thank you," she blubbered out to the sixteen years old.

Sasuke stood up and and opened the door, "Shall we go?" Sakura looked up at him, confused. "To Mrs. Kurata's house."

Haruhi stood up straight away almost knocking Sakura over. "Please, we must hurry." Sasuke held the door open for the client and as soon as she was gone the smile was gone.

A smirk replaced it and he looked at Sakura and said, "Lets go." She stood up and walked towards the door and waited until Sasuke locked the door before following Haruhi.

* * *

><p>The three were now outside the large mansion. "Wow!" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.<p>

"Hn, nothing surprising."

"Only for you since your so rich."

"Hn."

They were now at the door and Haruhi pressed the gold painted doorbell. The door opened immediately and they were greeted by a middle aged man dressed in a suit. "Welcome back Ma'am."

"Thank you Sebastian," replied Haruhi. The lady of the house turned to Sasuke and Sakura and invited them in, "Please come in." Sakura nervously stepped in the house while Sasuke walked in like he was use to it. Haruhi turned back to Sebastian and asked, "Is Kouchi still in his room?"

"Yes Ma'am, he hasn't left his room since you went."

"Oh," Haruhi could feel the tears come back and quickly said, "My husband is on the first floor, first room to the right. I'll leave you guys alone."

Sakura quickly replied, "We'll try our best to help your husband." Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's back and guided her towards the room of the nightmare. She felt nervous, this was the first time she was going to see a nightmare in it's true form but more importantly this was the first she was going to see the real Sasuke.

Once the pair reached the room Sasuke opened the door and once they were both in, he locked it. Only then did Sakura see the man being troubled by a nightmare. It was a horrible sight. Kouchi Kurata was trembling in pain, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Sakura squeezed her eye's shut, rubbed them and when she opened them again she saw something even more gruesome: a nightmare. It was latched on to the man's body with what seemed like spider legs and it seemed to be growing bigger and bigger every minute. The rest of its body was spider-like too. It was literally a giant spider. Because of the nightmare, Sakura didn't notice that the room had changed. It was like Sasuke had transported them to a different dimension, everything else was black. The only thing that could be seen was Sasuke, herself, Kouchi and the nightmare.

Sakura was the one to break the sound of Kouchi's pain, "I-I-Is that a nightmare?"

"Yes." Sasuke then stepped forward and said, "So, your my next meal huh?" The nightmare now noticed the pair in the room and released the man from his grasp. It hissed at the pair and jumped towards Sakura with its sharp legs extended towards her. All of it's eight red eyes promising death. Sakura closed her eyes, covered her face and waited for the impact and pain, but it never came. "Hn, cocky monster" Sakura uncovered her face and saw Sasuke in front of her, his arm extended towards the creature. The nightmare was somehow stuck in the air and it's legs were thrashing about, trying to get out of the invisible grip Sasuke had on it. Sakura eyes were covered in fear and her body was shaking.

"Do you wish to be sent back?" Sasuke asked.

"W-What?"

"If this is too much for you I can send you back to the human world." Sasuke smirked at her, not paying any attention to the dangling creature at all, "When I travel to this dimension time in the human world is frozen. That way I can't be disturbed at all. Do you want to go back or not?" Sakura thought hard about it, Sasuke could tell.

After long moments of thinking, "No. If I'm going to be your partner I must get use to seeing this."

Sasuke smirked at her bravery, "If that's your wish." Sasuke then turned back to the nightmare and gave it a cruel smirk, his eyes turned red. **_This is when he got mad at me when I wouldn't stop struggling. This must happen when he's angry. But his eyes are different from the nightmares. I don't know what, but there's a difference_****. **Sasuke stared at the red-eyed creature and after a few moments the mutant spider started giving off a dark gas. It was almost like Sasuke was squeezing the nightmares soul out.

Once again Sasuke turned to Sakura and said, "This is all the energy the nightmare took from the host and once the energy has been taken back the nightmare is powerless. By now all the energy from the spider was taken and now the black gas was wrapping itself around Sasuke.

After it had finished doing that, the energy started melting into the dream eater's skin and he'd look like he was having a great time. His eyes were wide with excitement and he started to look like a real demon. The dream eater took one last look at the nightmare and he then he slightly squeezed his hand. The spider was instantly crushed into pieces and those pieces started to disintegrate into dust.

A speck of dust managed to get into Sakura eyes and she quickly snapped them shut and started rubbing them. By the time she opened her eyes she was back at the human world. It was like nothing had happened, the furniture was where it always was and Kouchi was sleeping peacefully.

"You did it!" Sasuke turned to look at the girl who had a huge grin on her face.

"You're smiling."

"Of course I am, you saved a person from his worst nightmares."

"Hn, I merely wanted to eat," Sasuke replied.

**_I know you better than that Sasuke._**

* * *

><p>"Thank you, thank you so much!" wept Haruhi in delight. Kouchi Kurata held his wife around her waist and was smiling like he hadn't been attacked by a nightmare for the past few days.<p>

"Glad to be of service," was Sakura's reply.

"You guys should go international," began Haruhi, "You guys are really are good at your job."

Sasuke put on his fake smile again and said, "We are glad to be of service Ma'am, but now we must go."

Sakura and Sasuke followed the Kurata's towards the exit of the mansion, "Goodbye, please take care," said Sebastian holding the door open for them. Sakura thanked them and followed Sasuke who had left first. Husband and wife followed them out and they lived happily ever after... not, well not yet.

"Well, well, well, having fun with your wife?" Outside the mansion was a group of men that didn't look like they were here for a cup of tea.

"Y-Y-Yakuza!" whispered Kouchi in fright, his grip on his wife tightened.

"Where's the money?" asked a man who was probably the boss.

"..."

"You don't have it?" screamed the man getting angry, he motioned towards the other men and they started taking out knives and bats.

"Now, now, now, let's not get too hasty,"

Mr. Boss turned towards Sasuke Uchiha, "Huh? What did you say, you little brat! I'll teach you to respect your elders!"

The man lunged at Sasuke with a very sharp knife in his hand, "SASUKE!" screamed Sakura, closing her eyes. Honestly, there was nothing to worry about, Sasuke had just eaten a nightmare and Sakura was worried about a man with a knife. **_Silly girl, thinking a knife would injure me._**

Sasuke smirked at the man in mid air and his beautiful dark eyes turned crimson again, he stared at the boss and then, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the boss. He fell on to the ground, wrapped his arms around himself and started rolling about, muttering something that no one could understand. The rest of the men stared at Sasuke in fear and after a few moments they ran towards the boss, picked him up and ran back to the car. Sakura had a sweat drop run down her head while she watched the car drive away. **_What did he do to them?_**

"Oh dear," Sasuke said with his fake smile, "He did seem rather frightened when I told them that Miss. Sakura would send them to jail."

**_WHAT! WHAT DID YOU DO SASUKE?_**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you! You made me look like I was the demon."<p>

Sasuke chuckled at the irony.

"It's not funny Sasuke!

"At least the Kurata's will be able to live in peace now."

"True, what did you do to the man anyway?"

"I merely showed him a vision of his death."

Sakura stopped walking and stared at him, "You can do that?"

Sasuke stared back down at her, "There isn't anything I can't do."

Sakura glared at him, "Apart from minimizing your ego size."

Another chuckle was heard and then it was silent.

"What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Can you deal with this kind of thing? Can you stand watching me eat nightmares?"

Sakura walked towards Sasuke and took one of his hands in both of hers. "I know you'll protect me Sasuke. So I'll stay with you, now and forever."

Sasuke cupped Sakura's face with his free hand and said, "Forever," and then he was gone. Sakura stroked the cheek that Sasuke had touched and looked towards the setting sun. It was the most beautiful thing Sakura had even seen. The mix of red, yellow and orange was magnificent. It reminded her of Sasuke, beautiful but it was always gone within a instant.**_I stay with you because I know you'll protect me. I trust you Sasuke, now and forever._**

**_For you to say you'll be with me forever is hurting me. For you are a human and I am the dream eater._**

* * *

><p><strong>I'M DONE! OMG, I can't believe I actually finished another chapter. REVIEW OR I'LL SET A NIGHTMARE ON YOU!<strong>


	3. A Mother's Loss

**Hello my little nightmares!**

**I uploaded the first chapter yesterday. Now, it's time for the second chapter. It's so frustrating when I spend some much time on writing but when I see it in fanfic form it seems so little! Arrrrrrrrggghhhhhhh!**

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.<strong>

**Summary:  
>Haruka Suzuki was the happiest women in the entire universe. She's pregnant and it's almost time to give birth to the healthy baby. However, on a trip to the hospital it goes all wrong. Haruka survives but a loss took place. Now in despair, a nightmare latches on to her. But before it can go too far Sasuke Uchiha catches scent of it.<strong>

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

><p><span>The Dream Eater: Chapter 2: A Mother's Loss<span>

"Are you alright Haruka?"

"Yes... It's the just the baby kicking."

"It must be a healthy baby then."

"Because it has two healthy parents."

"Haruka, I'm so glad that I'm having a baby with you."

"Awww, I'm glad too Hayate."

"It's almost time for your next check up honey, I'll just get my coat."

"I'll see you in the car then."

"Hmmm, where did I put my jacket?"

"AAHHHHHH!"

"Haruka!"

"..."

"Haruka! Are you okay? Haruka? Haruka? Answer me! Someone call the ambulance! Now!"

* * *

><p>"Haruka! Is she okay?"<p>

"Please calm down sir, you wife is stable, but..."

"But what?"

"The baby didn't survive, I'm sorry for your loss sir."

"... I see, may I got see her?"

"Yes, but she is still in a bad condition. Please don't make her do anything excessive."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Haruka, are you okay?"<p>

"MY BABY! WHERE'S MY BABY?"

"Haruka, the child didn't survive the accident."

"Your lying! Where is my child?"

"Haruka... Listen to me, the baby is dead."

"LIAR!"

* * *

><p>"Arrrrggggghhhh! School is killing me!" screamed Sakura who had was lying on the couch with her face in a cushion.<p>

"Why? Your one of the top students, school should be easy for you," said Sasuke who was sitting on the desk playing with a pen. Sakura looked at him from her spot in the couch and smiled when he looked healthier, liked he ate a feast last night.

**_Well, he did actually._** She observed his attire and saw that he was wearing a black shirt with a matching leather jacket, he wore the same jeans that he wore yesterday. Sasuke also had the same shoes that he wore yesterday. In other words, he was smoking hot! She herself was wearing her school uniform with her black converse shoes. **_Lucky, he doesn't need to go to school and he's probably super smart._**"Interesting topic you were studying today," said Sasuke who broke Sakura's ogling.

"W-What?" **_How did he find out?_**She then saw that he was playing with one of her text books, throwing it up and catching it with one hand. **_How did he manage to get my book?_**

"So, sex-ed huh?" enjoying the the growing blush on Sakura's face. He continued, "Are you only learning about what happens inside the body or are you actually learning on how you get to that part?"

**_He's enjoying this. _**She glared at him while her face turned even more red. She stood up, stalked over to the smirking man and tried to grab the book while it was in mid air-correction, she tried to. He caught the hand which was trying to destroy his fun and in a blink of a eye, he had managed to throw the book back into her open bag.

Sakura, whose right hand was still in the grip of the demon tried to twist out of his grip with no avail. He sighed when she struggled even harder and and hopped of the table with her hand still in his grip. He leaned down towards her and whispered in her ear, "No matter how hard you struggle, you won't be able to escape."

She looked down, trying to hide the blush which was now all over her face. He inwardly chuckled at her actions and used his free hand to lift her face so that he could see her face. She was frozen in shock and for some reason she didn't want to move. It seemed like forever that they were staring at each other and suddenly Sasuke's head snapped up and looked towards the door.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" she asked in concern. "I smell a nightmare," he simply said.

"What? Here?" she gasped.

"No, it's not a nightmare but it's the scent of one. It must be a relative of the victim." Sakura was scared, another person was in pain. She twisted the hand which Sasuke held so now they were holding hands like a couple. He looked at the girl and saw that she was staring at the door with her still red face. Sasuke chuckled silently and looked at the same spot where his companion was staring at, waiting for his next meal.

* * *

><p>Hayate Suzuki was troubled, his wife was in critical condition. Physically, she was alright, she healed up nicely actually but... Once she heard that the baby she wished for so much was no longer in this world she had lost it. The hospital refused to discharge her until she had calmed down, which Hayate agreed on. He knew that if his wife was left uncared for she would get into trouble. If she saw any parent with their child she would have another breakdown. Haruka was a very nice women but every mother was protective of their child, and any mother would cry if that child was injured. She needed something to calm her down, perhaps someone to speak to.<p>

He had been in the kitchen staring at the television with no interest until he heard, "The CEO of the Kurata company, Mr. Kurata told the media just last week that he was in a bad condition and was calmed down by two teenagers. Mr. Kurata told us about the debt he got himself into and how they were threatening to kill his wife, but after Mrs. Kurata asked two children who advertised with only one poster not only managed to help Mr. Kurata but also get rid of the men who were pestering the Kuratas. We have been told that these children are beyond amazing and could calm down even the angriest of men. Haruhi Kurata also said the girl was called Sakura Haruno and the charming man she works with is called Sasuke Uchiha and they have formed an counseling office called Cherry Blossom."

Hayate stared at the screen and tightened his fists into balls. **_Maybe, just maybe, they might be able to help Haruka. _**He stood up, almost destroyed the television's off button and ran out of his house. It was only a 10 minute run to the office, he literally sprinted up the stairs and skidded when he reached the door. He smarted himself up and raised his hand to knock, only hesitating when wondering if he was making the right decision. After reasoning with himself, he saved his wife's life by knocking on the door right below the metal that said 'Cherry Blossom'.

* * *

><p>"What is taking him so long?" asked a bored Sakura.<p>

"Give them time, he is probably wondering if he should come here or not. You are only a child after all."

She huffed, "Why am I the child?"

He looked down at her with his trademark smirk, "Because I surpass the age of a child," he laughed silently when she stared at him like he had grown two heads.

After minutes of silence she started to ask, "How old are—" but she was interrupted by three sharp knocks, exactly like the ones from their last case. Sakura gave the door a dirty look and muttered, "Took them long enough," and then smartened herself up. She made room for Sasuke when he sat next to her on the couch.

This time Sasuke was the one to answer, "Come in," he said after he put his fake smile on. His smile was really nice and gave off a nice feeling but to Sakura, it was fake. He thoughts were broken when the door opened slowly and revealed their next client.

"Hello?" was the first thing Hayate could think of to say.

"Do you need some help, Sir?" He saw two figures on the couch, one male and the other female.

He silently cleared his throat before saying, "Are you Sasuke and Sakura?"

Sasuke kept his smile in check and said, "Yes, yes we are. Do you need some help, Sir?" Hayate was shocked by the politeness, never had he heard a teenager call him 'sir', he instantly felt comfortable. Maybe it was because of the warm atmosphere the boy gave off or maybe is was because of the cup of tea the girl had placed in front of him when he sat down. She returned to her stop next to the dark haired boy.

After taking a sip of tea, Hayate started the conversation, "My name is Hayate Suzuki and I need you to help me." For a minute Sakura saw Sasuke replace his smile with a small smirk but as soon as she saw it, the smile was back.

Sakura then spoke, "What do you need help with, Sir?" she was just as polite as Sasuke, but she was not acting.

"I heard on the television that you two help the CEO of the Kurata company, and I thought that you two would be able to help my wife.

Sakura was instantly worried, "May I ask what's wrong with your wife."

The client took a deep breath before he told his story just like Haruhi had. "My wife, Haruka was pregnant with a healthy baby. It was two days ago that is happened, it was time for another check up on the baby and I told her to wait for me in the car while I got my jacket. I was in my room when it happened, I heard a scream and then a crash. I rushed outside and I saw that a truck had skidded of the road and crashed into the car my wife was in. She was rushed to the hospital immediately and she was stabilized. Unfortunately the baby was not, because the baby caused her stomach to swell, it was the first thing that got hit. They baby was killed and my wife hasn't been the same ever since. The doctors are not allowing her to leave the hospital until she is mentally stable again and I thought that you two could help her."

Everything was silent after that, Hayate was breathing like he had told the story in one big breath. Sakura was clutching on to Sasuke's arms with tears in her eyes and Sasuke was now putting up an act of sympathy. Sasuke being the least affected was the one to break the tense moment, "Very well, we'll go to see if we can help your wife." You could her Hayate's breath a sign of relief and a smile broke over his face.

"Thank you, thank you so much," he kept saying, he was only interrupted until another problem arose. He looked at the two and asked, "What do you want in return?" It was not Sakura's turn to look nervous, they hadn't really asked anything of the Kurata's last time, but Sasuke's quick mind saved the pair.

"If you don't mind, Sir, you could give us some money since we need to pay for the rent of this apartment," said Sasuke with a convincing tone and the fake smile added to it.

Sakura sweat dropped while Hayate quickly complied, "How much do you want?"

"We'll figure that out later," said Sakura before Sasuke could ask for a ridiculous amount of money, "We should see your wife as soon as possible."

"Yes, as quickly as possible, I'll take you to the hospital."

"If you could just give us a moment Mr. Suzuki," asked Sasuke.

"Yes, of course. The demon and the rosette made sure that Hayate was out of hearing range before discussing their plan.

"How are going to handle this?" asked Sakura while getting her jacket.

"We go to the hospital, I eat the nightmare and you'll handle the lady."

"Why me?" she whined.

"Because you're good at understanding the human mind."

Sakura's blush returned, "Are you complimenting me?"

He grinned a sly grin, "Maybe. Come on, we need to go now." he said while holding the open for his female companion. She thanked him before walking out, she waited for him at the top of the stairs before walking down together. There, they met Mr. Suzuki with a smile on his face, but Sasuke could tell that he was worried.

"Is something wrong Mr. Suzuki? You look worried." Said man stared at Sasuke in shock. **_How did he know?_**

He quickly composed him self and revealed his worries, "I just got a phone call from my workplace, they need me to fix a problem." He really did look apologetic.

Sasuke smirked at the convenience of what was happening and made a mental note to thank Hayate's workplace, "Go, we'll take care of you wife for you." Hayate hesitated, he took one last look at the pair before running towards his new destination. Sakura stared after the man until Sasuke lightly put his hand on her back and started walking towards the hospital.

They finally reached the large white building with the red cross on it after receiving lots of stares, "Hey, isn't that them? The two that saved the Kurata's from the yakuza?"

"Yeah! That's them!"

"She's pretty cute isn't she!"

"Never mind her! That boy is smoking hot."

Sakura was uncomfortable, she was use to receiving stares because of her unusual hair color but it was different now. "Ignore them," she looked up at Sasuke and saw him staring straight ahead not acknowledging the staring citizens at all.

"You act like you're use to this," she said with a sweat drop running down her head.

"Because I am, I live in a castle back in the demon world after," he said casually. **_Is he pulling my leg or is he really telling the truth?_**The young demon let a deep chuckle out when he saw the girl's face. She was looking at him with a sarcastic expression. Her face returned to normal when she realized that they were in front of the hospital, they walked in and still the staring did not stop.

When they reached the front desk, Sasuke put on his fake smile again and asked the receptionist, "Excuse me, but could you tell us which room Haruka Suzuki is in?" The female receptionist looked up from her computer and her eyes widened when she saw the handsome man in front of her, but as soon as she saw the female next to him, her eyes turned into slits.

She forced a smile on her face, "Room 216, do you need anything else Sir?" Sasuke almost rolled his eyes when he realized the double meaning in the receptionist's words, he was use to this in Hell. All the female demons would swoon over him and even fight each other. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his assisstant glare at the lady sitting at the desk. **_She's jealous, and I love it._**

"Come on Miss. Haruno," said Sasuke politely, he then led Sakura towards his next room. He could feel the intensity of the glare the receptionist gave his companion and it took a lot of restraint for him not to rip the head of the glaring lady.

Once they reached the room, Sasuke put his hand on the door handle but did not open it. He quickly glanced around the hallway to see if the coast was clear. When no one was in range Sasuke pushed the handle and walked in first. Sakura followed him immediately and prepared herself for another nightmare. This time it was different though, they were already in the other dimension as soon as they walked in.

Sasuke saw the confusion on her face and explained, "Last time we were alone, because we are in a public place this time I had to transport us straight away." Sakura only nodded. They both turned the heads towards the bed of Haruka Suzuki, it was like last time. The nightmare was still in the form of a spider and it was feeding of the women in the bed. She was moaning and you could see the sweat running down her face.

Sakura didn't catch it at first but now she heard what Haruka was saying, "My baby, my poor baby. Where is it? Where is my little baby?" Sakura's eyes softened and she felt sorry for the lady.

However, Sasuke was a demon and he cared more about his food then the lady. "Hn, disgusting vermin," he spat at the nightmare, "Even if you are a demon, to attack a lady is a disgrace." Once again, Sakura saw Sasuke shows a little of his true colors, his eyes turned red, canine teeth lengthen and his eyes widened with excitement.

The female of the two knew that the nightmare felt intimidated because like last time, the spider jumped at her instead Sasuke. It's long claws extended and it's eight red eyes ready to kill, Sasuke inwardly sighed. Sakura closed her eyes, but not out of fear this time, she was waiting. When she opened her eye's again she saw that the spider was dangling in the air and trying to escape. It was like a replay of last time, "You weren't scared," she heard him say.

"I knew you wear going to protect me," she replied softly, not taking her eye's off the spider. He smirked and without another glance he returned his attention to his meal. He stared at it for a couple of seconds and the stolen energy came out and started to wrap around the more powerful demon. Once that was finished the nightmare was reduced to dust, and Sasuke turned to smirk at Sakura, fully satisfied.

"That was a good mea-" he started to say before a loud wail interrupted him. He turned with annoyance towards the source of his interruption and saw Haruka, now sitting up with her hands covering her face. You was crying her heart out and Sakura felt very sorry for her. Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw that he was looking out of the window, she knew that he was giving her the privacy that they needed.

She slowly walked over to the weeping Haruka and wrapped her arms around the mother who'd loss something important to her. Haruka uncovered her face just in time to see a girl she never saw before hugging her. For some reason it felt comforting, like this girl could make everything better.

She felt obliged to tell the girl everything and that's what she did, "I-I-I was going to name him Kibo, he was going to be my first born! Now, it's all over! My life is ruined, I created so much trouble for my husband, I've troubled everybody!"

Sakura rubbed the women's back and comforted her by saying, "It's not the end of the world you know, you can always try again. This is just a problem you encounter in life you know, and when you have problems like these you just face them head on and continue with your life. You can always try again." she repeated the last words.

Haruka slowly lifted her face from Sakura's shoulder and after a few moments, she brought her hands up to her face and wiped her tears away. After that, the teary face started to smile and a rosy blush appeared on her face.

"You're right! I can always try again. I won't ruin my life by moping!" The two women stared at each other with matching smiles on their faces.

Sasuke made himself existent by tapping the younger female on her shoulder and he whispered in her ear, "We should go, her husband is here," right after he said that, Hayate burst threw the doors.

"Haruka! Did you guys manage to help her!" Hayate almost yelled, and he instantly stopped when he saw his wife awake and healthy. "Haruka!" he signed in relief, tears running down his face. Sakura quickly released the lady and walked back to Sasuke and smiled when she saw Hayate run to the bed and embrace his wife. "Haruka, I'm so glad you're okay."

Said person returned the hug and buried her head into her husband's shoulders, "I'm so sorry I caused so much troubled you Hayate."

"It's okay honey, just rest." Sakura smiled at the scene in front of her, she felt a warm hand slip into hers and looked up at the culprit. He was also looking at the couple, his face showed no interest at all that was okay. Haruka was saved, Hayate didn't need to worry about his wife and most importantly, Sasuke got his meal.

Haruka released herself of her husband and looked at Sasuke and Sakura with a face full of gratitude, "Thank you so much for helping me, to think that you went through that much trouble and I don't even know your names yet."

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno Ma'am, my friend here is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm so happy that you managed to let go of the past."

Hayate looked at his beloved in surprise, she chuckled, "That's right Hayate, we can always try again."

Hayate gave his wife a big grin and then he walked towards the other couple, "Thank you so much, I'm so glad that I did come to you after all. You helped me, so now I must repay you for all your work." Sakura inwardly groaned, she wasn't good when it came to business. She knew Sasuke was good at everything but he didn't see things the way humans saw them, oh well. **_Just let him deal with it, we need money for the apartment anyway._**

Somehow, Sasuke was thinking the same thing and, "If you could just help us with the rent we would be so grateful."

But Hayate didn't complain, "Of course, I would be glad to pay you more that though."

"But sir," Sakura protested, but he wouldn't have it.

"No, no, no, you helped us, this is the only way I can repay you," he slipped a large bundle of money into Sasuke's hand and the demon took it without any hesitance.

"Thank you sir," he said with that fake smile plastered on his face, "We'll leave you now."

Haruka now spoke, "If you ever need help with anything, please don't hesitate to call us."

Sakura sweat dropped, "Thank you Ma'am," as if Sasuke would need any help from a human. The two exited the room and started walking towards the exit of the hospital. They past the receptionist who glared at Sakura when they passed her, but this time as they walked past Sasuke turned his head and gave her the most scariest glare that she almost wet her pants. The young man gave a satisfied smirk when she lowered her face, "What's wrong Sasuke?" he was the rosette look at him in concern.

"Nothing," he said, but his smirk told another story. Sakura suddenly stopped walking, Sasuke looked at her in concern, "Sakura?"

"Sasuke... You still haven't told me how old you are."

He laughed, "Is that what's worrying you?" She nodded, refusing to speak.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but promise me you won't freak out," he held out his pinky towards her.

She stared at it for a while and then slowly she connected her pinky to his outstretched one. "I promise not to freak out, now tell me."

He laughed again at her tone, "A thousand."

Her jaw dropped, "A thousand?" she stuttered.

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"What? Did you think I was eighteen?"

"Well, yes."

He then drew back his pinky finger from her's and stroked her soft hair and said, "Don't judge a person by their appearance. Haven't you heard that expression before?" She glared at him once again and stomped off.

After a few pace she turned and smiled at Sasuke, "I don't really mind that your a thousand years old, your still Sasuke to me," then she continued to walk towards the exit. He stared at her retreating back for a moment, then he started to walk after her with a smirk on his face.

When the two walked out of the hospital they were greeted by a large crowd who were holding cameras and microphones. It was the paparazzi. Reporters were everywhere, asking them questions which were impossible to understand, and the flashes of the cameras were blinding. "Another person dealt with, how do you do it?"

"Miss. Haruno, what do you think about this kind of work?" It went on and on and it only stopped because Sasuke grabbed her hand and started running back to the office with her in tow.

Sakura blushed when she realized that she was holding hands with Sasuke and unconsciously tightened her grip on him. Sasuke, who was looking forward smirked when he felt her grip tighten. **_This is going to be fun._** His smirk fell when he sensed a presence which wasn't human and it definitely wasn't his, it was another demon, a strong one. It couldn't be a nightmare and when he finally realized whose scent it was his smirk came back. **_So, it's him huh?_**

A dark silhouette watched the commotion outside the hospital, he saw _him _run out of the circle with a girl behind him. He grinned when he noticed the pair holdings hands. **_Hmph, took you long enough Sasuke._**

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Another chapter done! YAY! REVIEW OR I'LL SET 10 NIGHTMARES ON YOU! MUHAHAHAHA!<strong>


	4. A Not so Happy Valentine

**My school is going to be the death of me! Sports day is coming up soon! Anyway, I'm going to try and upload a new chapter every week, but I can't guarantee it. Maybe because I'm busy or maybe because I've run out of ideas. Since I've just began this story I have a lot of ideas but I need to think of the ending and... (45 minutes later) and that is why I might not be able to upload weekly. :D Hope you enjoy this chapter, right now it's Tuesday and I'm tired from school. Also, I think I'm turning into a perfectionist, if there is a single mistake in my writing, I'll freak.**

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.<strong>

**Summary:  
>In 1984, on the 14th of February, Touya Nagai was celebrating his 4th year with his girlfriend. But because of an incident on her way home, Touya lost her. For 27 years, he has been disturbed by a nightmare who reminds him of the death of his beloved girlfriend every night. Now, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are on the case.<strong>

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

><p><span>The Dream Eater: Chapter 3: A Not so Happy Valentine's Day<span>

Valentine's Day, 1984, 12:00AM

"Happy Valentine's day Touya! I made some chocolates for you!"

"Mmmmmm, these are delicious, you really are a brilliant cook Hana."

"Awwwww, don't say that."

"I mean it Hana. I would never lie to you."

"You're making me blush."

"It's Valentine's day, we're suppose to be romantic."

"I know, but I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be, I love you Hana."

"What's with saying that so suddenly? Of course I love you too Touya."

The man leaned in for a kiss.

"S-S-Stop! Touya! It's 12:00AM, I have to go back now! My parents will find out that I sneaked out!"

"Mmmmm, fine."

"Sorry Touya, but I would rather leave you now then get grounded and not see you for a long time."

"Your right, I'm sorry, I was being thoughtless."

"It's okay, goodnight my love."

"I'll walk you back home."

"No, no, it's okay, I don't want to bother you."

"Hana-"

"No, really, it's fine. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Promise me that you'll call as soon as you get back home."

"I promise."

"Goodnight Hana, I love you."

"I love you too Touya, see you tomorrow."

"Oh, and Hana?"

"Hm?"

"Happy Valentine's day."

"Touya... Thank you."

* * *

><p>"It was so sweet of Touya to stay up until 12:00AM just to celebrate Valentine's day with me. Brrrrrrrr, it's so cold! I've got to hurry or my parents will find out, then I'll be in trouble." <strong><em>Oh my god, it someone following me? Maybe it's just another person back from seeing their Valentine's. Calm down Hana, no need to get scared—uh oh, it's a guy.<em>**

"Hey baby, wan't to spend some time with me?"

"No thank you, I have to get back home."

"Awww, don't be like that."

"I said no! Get your hands off me! Help! Someone help me!"

"Heh, no one's going to come to your aid. You shouldn't of been out this late."

"Stop it! I said stop it!"

"Nope, not until I've had my fun with you."

"STOP IT! NOOOOOOOOO! TOUYA, HELP ME!"

**_I wonder why Hana hasn't called me yet. Maybe she's really tired and went to bed. Yeah, that must be it, I'll check on her tomorrow._**

* * *

><p>"Uggggh, stupid alarm. Oh yeah, I have to check on Hana soon, I'll just get some tea and check the news first."<p>

"This is breaking news, a young lady was found dead in the morning on the streets after being raped and beaten up badly." **_Wait, no, it couldn't be! _**

"Experts have found out that the girl was raped around 12:00AM, they believe that the girl was probably going home after celebrating Valentine's day. The family of the girl gave us permission to reveal the her name, around 12:00AM on Valentine's day, Hana Mijikai was raped and murdered. The culprit hasn't been found yet, the police are doing everything then can to find evidence but all fingerprints has were erased from the body."

**_No, no, no, that can't be true! Hana! You said you would be okay! _**

"HANAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><span>13th Of February, 27 Years Later<span>

Sasuke and Sakura were walking back to the office after visiting the chocolatier. She had brought a variety of chocolates but she wouldn't tell Sasuke who she got them for. Didn't matter, he already knew who she was going to give them too. **_I must say Sakura, you have good taste in men. _**After all, he was a very handsome man.

"Sasuke?" asked the very person who was on his mind, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the rosette.

"Yes?"

With a curious face, she asked him, "Do you know what day it is?"

"The 13th of February?"

She sighed, "I know, but do you know what's happening tomorrow?"

He smirked, "Sakura, I have an IQ of over 200, I have more knowledge then the smartest human out here.

"I can tell!" she snapped with a scowl on her face. **_He's just playing with me, stupid demon._**

Said demon saw that she was getting irritated and decided to stop teasing her before she got really mad. He finally released the frustration within her by giving her the answer she so longed for, "It's Valentine's day tomorrow isn't it?"

She gleamed, "So you do know!"

He snickered, "It was really obvious you know, buying chocolates and it's pink everywhere. It's way to obvious."

Sakura was now in flames, but instead of showing her anger she changed the subject, "Guess what?" The young man now looked interested, instead of waiting for Sasuke to reply she continued, "I'm moving into the apartment, my mum left for America yesterday." When she mentioned her mother, her face fell a bit.

"Have you moved your things yet?" the boy said with the intent of secretly changing the subject.

She saw through his act, "Nope, not yet. There's a lot of stuff though."

"I'll help you," he offered.

Her face brightened and said, "Thank you." The two continued walking, now towards Sakura's house so Sasuke could fulfill his offer. The rest of the walk was silent, they were both comfortable in each other's presence and it gave time for Sasuke to think about some important things. **_Tch, I can't believe that he's here, honestly that idiot. Hn, at least it's him and not some other person. He may be an idiot but that's why I became friends with him. But if he tries anything with Sakura, he's a deadman. _**

He once again snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Sakura flinch against him and move closer. He saw that they were passing an old house, most likely abandoned, nothing to worry about. But the way his assisstant acted around it was obvious that there was something to worry about. The pink haired girl was eyeing the house wearily and she had a light sheen of sweat on her face. She whispered something, not knowing if she was talking to herself or her companion, "It's haunted."

That's when he realized what the unnerving feeling was: a nightmare. He quietly slid his hand into her's and lightly pulled her away, when they were a good distance away he answered the confusion in her face, "There's a nightmare in there."

Her eyes widened with not fear but realization, "Another one?" she whispered back even though she knew they couldn't be heard. As soon as her confused face was gone, it was back again. "Don't you want to eat it?"

He had a good excuse though, "We need to move your things to the office though," he contradicted. She tightened her grip on his hand and then started to pull him back towards the 'haunted' house.

When the couple reached the house, they silently opened the gate and climbed the steps. Sasuke pushed the door gently and Sakura gasped when it opened. "It isn't locked?"

"Hn, obviously the victim hasn't been out for a long time," he said while walking through the hallway to the stairs. The stairs groaned when the newcomers used them, Sakura was scared that the scares would collapse under the weight. When the reached the top, they heard a sounds that didn't come from them, Sakura started to sweat and she could feel it.

Sasuke however, was getting excited, his eyes were starting to turn red and three commas were starting to spin around his pupil. They were now in front of the door which the weird sounds were coming from and Sasuke wasn't showing any signs that he was going to open the door.

She felt a hand stop her from turning the handle, Sakura looked up and gasped when she saw his beautiful eyes. They were beautiful, not only the colors but the depth they had in them. She saw so many mysteries in them and all the adventures he had, she wanted to have those eyes as well.

She wanted eyes that told stories of mysteries and promised adventures. She snapped out of it when Sasuke kicked violently kicked the door and she flinched when the door flew of it's hinges and crashed into the wall behind it. The rosette peeked in the room from behind Sasuke's back and her eyes grew wide when she saw what was in the room.

The man in front of them was sitting on the floor which his head in his hands. Touya Nagai was a mess, he hadn't eaten for weeks now. After Hana died, he was sad but he continued as a lifeless person. I didn't matter if he was a lifeless soul, as long as he was eating and sleeping it was okay. But one week ago something had come over him, every night he kept dreaming of his last night with Hana. But it didn't stop at that, when he was dreaming he could see what happened when she went home, her last night.

No matter how loud he screamed at the attacker to leave her alone, he just wasn't there. It was like he was a spirit, a cursed spirit, forever tormented to watch this scene forever. But actually, it was a nightmare. His nightmares were interrupted when the door to his cage was blown off with a unnatural force. His head automatically snapped up and he stared at his rescuers.

This gratitude disappeared as soon as Sasuke said, "So, your girlfriend was raped and murdered?" Touya felt something boil inside of him and started to growl. The demon continued, "What a pathetic boyfriend, you can't even take care of your own girlfriend."

Sakura's grip on the black haired boy tightened, "Sasuke! Don't provoke him!"

Of course he ignored her, "Honestly, you're as low as the nightmare that feeds off you." That was the final straw for Touya, he had completely lost his temper. He shot to his feet and charged at the uninvited visitors, screaming a war cry while he ran. Even though Sakura was with Sasuke, it's natural for a human to fear when they're being threatened.

She grabbed onto Sasuke and buried her head into his chest. She could still hear the deranged man screaming when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. It took ages for the man grab onto them and try to kill them, Sasuke had both of his arms occupied so how was he going to protect he? She heard him chuckle and her eye's almost popped out of her head when she realized they were back in the office.

Her questions came tumbling out all together, "How did you—? What just—?" He obviously got tired with her unfinished questions so he placed a large hand over her mouth to restrain her from speaking. That didn't stop her from trying though. "Mmmmm! Mmmmmmm!" He rolled her eyes at her antics and slightly tightened his grip, not in a threatening way though.

She finally stopped and he took his hand of her mouth, "Finished?" He watched her while she drew her breath back in, amused.

She was bent down, her hands on her knees, "What just happened?"

"I'm a demon remember?"

Sakura looked at him with a annoyed expression, "No shit!"

He smirked, "Now, now."

She glared, "You could have warned me! Are you listening?"

He was staring out of the window, not really paying attention to what his companion was saying. "Soon." She looked at him, he was smirking, no, he had a grin on his face which was scary, nearly demonic.

He continued, "Soon, I will devour the nightmare." He turned to her, tonight at 12:00AM we shall strike.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"Miss. Haruno? What is the answer?"<p>

Without any difficulty, she answer, "99."

"Correct, expected from our honor student." She paid no attention, she stared out of the window thinking about the poor man in the broken down house. **_Can't believe that Sasuke's making me go with him back to that creepy house! Not only that, but at midnight! But why exactly on Valentine's day? I don't understand that demon, well he is a guy too._**

She was going to continue thinking about Sasuke until something interesting was said, "Hey, have you heard the legend of the haunted house on Valentine's day?" It was one of her classmates, she was talking to the other girls next to her in a hushed voice. Trying not to look like she was eavesdropping she leaned slightly to her right.

They didn't notice thankfully, "No, what happened?"

"Well, apparently in 1984 a couple had just finished celebrating Valentine's day together. They had celebrated at the stroke of midnight, the first minute into Valentine's day. But a tragedy happened, the lady hadn't let her boyfriend walk her home and a rapist had met her. She was had been raped and killed, they found her the next morning. Her beloved was distraught and had never been the same afterwards. He was heartbroken. It has been said that the girl was named after a flower of something like that, and the guy was named after a season I think."

**_Wait a minute, that sounds a lot like the place we went to yesterday. I better tell Sasuke as soon as school finishes. _**And as soon as she thought that the bell rang. She quickly grabbed her things and rushed out of the room, people must have been staring. She didn't care though, all she wanted to do was tell Sasuke the story.

Sasuke was lying on the couch when Sakura burst through the door. He opened one eye and saw that the girl looked rather flustered. "Is something wrong?" she jumped, she hadn't realized that he was awake.

The girl took a deep breath and started, "At school, I heard the story about the house we went to yesterday. She was going back home and she happened to meet a rapist. He was heartbroken and never the same again."

She looked at him for his reaction and to her shock, he was smirking, "Didn't you hear me talk to the man yesterday? I already knew that his girlfriend was raped and murdered."

She now looked angry, "Don't you know how hurt he must have been? His love, raped and killed!" He didn't look sympathetic so she continued, "It's the same as losing you!" she blurted out. As soon as she said that she covered her mouth, he smirked. In a flash she was pushed against the wall with Sasuke pinning her to it. Both of her hands were above her head, it only took one of his hands to trap both of hers.

She was getting red and flustered, "I'm a demon Sakura, I never had to go through this."

She now looked ashamed, "I'm sorry."

"Hn, it's fine," he leaned down so his mouth was touching her ears. "Love is one of the most dangerous things in the world, it can change people."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't move her head, instead she quietly asked, "What's the other most dangerous thing in the world?"

He looked at her darkly, "Demons," he replied. He then lifted his head and moved back, "You should rest for tonight." She didn't mind that he changed the subject, she was a more than a little flustered.

She kept her head down, trying to hide the blush, "That's a good idea." She didn't say anything as she passed him, he watched her as she walked into one of the bedrooms. He heard the door click and knew that she would be asleep soon. He himself walked into the other bedroom and laid down onto the bed, he did not sleep though. He had quite a lot to think about actually.

**_Hn, wonder how much power it took for him to come up here. Probably not that much since after all, he is on the same level as me. This could be a good thing, he could look after Sakura while I eat. Even he has his uses, guess some company won't kill. _**After spending quite a lot of time thinking about that person, he finally closed his eyes but you can't say that he let down his guard, because he never did.

* * *

><p>Sakura was awoken by a light shaking, she groaned and turned over. She heard a rich chuckle but her mind was still in dream land. "Sakura, Sakura wake up."<p>

"Mmmmmm, 5 more minutes mum."

Another chuckle was heard, "Sakura, I'm not a female, and I'm definitely not your mother." She opened her eyes a little and then shot open when she realized it was indeed not her mother talking to her. She sat up on her bed and stared at Sasuke not saying anything, just staring. **_She's still not awake huh? Time for plan B then. _**He picked something of the bedside table and suddenly Sakura was drenched in ice cold water. She literally jumped out of bed and saw that the man in her room was holding a empty cup.

"Why you!"

"You wouldn't get up."

"That doesn't mean you can pour ice-cold water on me you idiot!"

He merely stood and walked towards the door, "It's 11:30PM, we need to go." The clock she glanced at proved that he was telling the truth. She sighed as he left the room, after a while of just sitting on her bed moping about getting up she got ready. After she put her wet shirt in the washing bin, she didn't really have to do much to get ready, all she did was grab a scarf from her closet and run out of her room.

She met Sasuke by the door, she glared at him while she put her converse shoes on. He just smirked down at her and held the door when she was ready, he also locked in and sipped the keys in his pocket. The street was silent and empty, people must be in bed already or getting ready for Valentine's day. It was a quick walk to the house and the they still hadn't passed a single person. **_I wonder if Sasuke did something to make the street empty. Did he put a sleeping potion in every single house?_**

"I didn't do anything Sakura," answered Sasuke. She inwardly gulped. **_Did he read my mind or did I say that out loud?_**Once again he answered her thoughts, "I can't read minds but I can read faces, and yours in very easy to read." Sakura was very tempted to take out her mirror and see if that was true. "We're here," she looked at the person who'd spoke and then looked at the house that the nightmare resided in.

Even though she had been in this house before, Sakura still felt the sweat build up on her temple. She slipped one of her hands into Sasuke's and waited for him to open the door. She then regretted doing that because she was afraid that he was going to kick down the door again. Thank god that he had some humanity in him and he opened the door normally. They climbed up the stairs and Sakura was literally producing a waterfall of sweat. Of all the victims they'd met this was the first time they were attacked.

Just before they reached the door Sasuke said to her, "Get ready, as soon as we enter the room, I'll take us to the other dimension." She just nodded and kept staring at the room where the nightmare was. She felt quite safe now knowing that Sasuke as going to take them straight to the other dimension without any hassle. She closed her eyes and let Sasuke guide her towards the room, she knew that she had walked into the room because the felt Sasuke transport to the feeding grounds.

The other dimension had a sinister feel to it, when Sakura's eyes were closed she could imagine a deserted place with withered trees and vultures flying around. But it was nothing like that, it was black, just nothingness. The only things that could be seen was the victim, the nightmare, herself and the dream eater. The dream eater glowed the most, he was the light in this black nothingness.

The bubblegum haired girl opened her eyes and saw the nightmare. It's spider-like body was menacing as ever. She also saw Touya with his head in his heads crying in pain. The nightmare was obviously showing him the night his girlfriend died. Sakura now turned towards Sasuke, she was not surprised. Three commas swam in his crimson iris with excitement, the insane smirk on his face was not humane. It was no obvious, but if you were close enough you could see the tiny bit of saliva coming out of his mouth.

Sasuke Uchiha was a man of royalty, he did not go his food, his food came to him. And to do that, all he had to do was provoke his food, "What a pathetic demon you are, latching onto a man's misery." Said demon lifted it's head and stared at the pair with all of it's eight eyes. They were red, same as Sasuke's but the dream eater's were more alluring and beautiful. **_I wonder if every demon has red eyes._**

The nightmare interrupted her thoughts by releasing the man and jumping at the two. Sasuke wasn't fazed, "Hn, pathetic." The demon obviously didn't understand because it was still trying to attack them. Sasuke lifted his hand and once again the disgusting spider was stuck in mid air. Sakura started to smile when the dark energy started to come out of the nightmare and wrap around Sasuke. He looked beautiful, when darkness surrounded him and he looked smoking hot.

It was kind of wrong that she was thinking about his look's when he was showing his true colors. In an instant Sasuke had finished his meal and the spider was turned into dust. When Sasuke turned around to face Sakura his face was back to normal. His crimson eyes were back to onyx and his crazy grin was a smirk again. He started to walk towards the door and when he pasted Sakura he said, "Let's go."

But she didn't, instead she turned towards the nightmare free man. He was sobbing and still in pain, she walked over to him and kneeled down. She was right in front of him and she put one of her hands on his. He looked up with blood shot eyes and started to talk, "I wasn't there for her! I should of gone with her! It's all my fault, I shouldn't be alive! I've failed Hana"

He was stopped when he felt a warm hand slap his face. He stared at her in shock and saw that she was crying as well, "Do you really think that she would want to see you like this?"

"What?"

She repeated herself, "Do you really think that Hana would want to see you like this?" She saw the answer in his eyes, after that he held his chin high and smiled.

"Your right, I wasted twenty-seven year's of my life, I won't waste make the same mistake. My parent's house is not far from here, I'll set off tomorrow."

Sakura stood up, "I hope that your journey goes well."

He gave her a smile, "Thank you. I would go now, your friend has left." Sakura whipped her head around and saw that Sasuke was gone, she quickly ran towards the exit but before she ran through the door she turned around and gave the man one last wave.

She was really worried when she couldn't see Sasuke outside the house, she started to panic and jumped a foot in the air when she felt two hands land on her shoulders. She calmed down when she heard a familiar chuckle and she saw Sasuke behind her smirking. "You did a great job calming the man down. Something I couldn't of done."

**_Did Sasuke just admit he couldn't do something? _**He answered her by grunting and walking away from the house. She giggled and followed after him and grabbed onto his hands, smiling all the way.

* * *

><p>If was only until they were there did Sakura realize that they were not outside their apartment. This house looked no better than than the one they were just in but this house had a different atmosphere. It had a dangerous and disgusting feeling to it, "Where are we?" she asked Sasuke.<p>

"We are going to teach a special someone a lesson." He didn't say anymore and continued to walk towards the house. She followed after him hesitantly and gasped when Sasuke kicked the door open.

This time it didn't fall of it's hinges and as soon as Sasuke had done that they heard, "Who's that?" It was a nasty voice, it was disgusting, and the voice matched the person. She saw a man walk out of a room and he was obviously a criminal. The man was unshaved, didn't wash and had yellow teeth, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Sasuke just smirked and walked towards the man, "You are him."

"What?"

"You raped a girl on Valentine's day."

The man eyes widened and he started stuttering, "W-W-What? I-I have no idea what you're talking about! Your have no proof!"

Sasuke was now right in front of the man, "Don't lie to me." The demon covered the man's mouth and right after he'd done that the man started screaming bloody murder. Luckily his scream was muffled by Sasuke's large hand and he started laughing with glee. Then the man fainted, Sakura didn't know if it was because of what Sasuke did to him or if Sasuke was blocking of his air supply.

"What did you do to him?"

"I merely showed him a vision of his death," he said like he did it everyday which he had done with the yakuza not so long ago. A sweat drop ran down Sakura's head, **_I'm so glad that I'm in his good books. _**The street was was still deserted, it was way past 12:00AM now.

Sakura was tired but she still had to ask Sasuke something, "Sasuke." Said person turned to her and saw that she had a concentrated expression on her face,

"What?"

"How come we had to wait until midnight," she asked with a slighty annoyed tone. She was tired, he could tell, he answered her none the less.

"A nightmare is at it's strongest point when it's the day the victim's tragedy happened. Because Touya lost his beloved around midnight, that particular nightmare was strongest on Valentine's day. The stronger the nightmare, the more energy I get from it," he explained. That didn't stop Sakura from being tired and annoyed though, even though she wanted to shout at Sasuke she was too tired and she knew that she wouldn't be able to lay a hand on him.

* * *

><p>"I am so tired! It's already 2:00AM!" Sakura staggered into the office while Sasuke just walked in showing no sign of tiredness. "You better not wake me up tomorrow or I'll kill you."<p>

"Hn, I'd like to see you try."

She glared with tired eyes and then they widened, "What's wrong?"

She started fiddling with her fingers and walked over to the couch where her bag was. She took out a small box that Sasuke couldn't see and hid it behind her back, "Um, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

She was now red and she started to lift her feet slightly and back down and kept repeating. "I-I-I wonder if you would accept my c-chocolates," while saying that she revealed the box from behind her back and them out. When he didn't reply she looked at his face and saw him smirking, "It's okay if you don't want them, I mean you're a demon, I doubt that you want chocolate. She started to take the chocolates back but was stopped by a pair of hands.

She felt the box slip out of her hands and she heard, "I already knew that you bought them for me Sakura. You can't fool me. But I appreciate that you got something for me." As soon as the box was completely out of her hands, he lifted the lid, slid out a chocolate and popped it in his mouth.

Sakura's blush intensified, "I should go now," she said before running towards her room. But she was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, she then felt a pair of lips on her cheek. Sakura's eyes almost popped out of her head and she couldn't get anything out of her mouth.

He then released himself of her and then said, "You should go to bed now."

She didn't say anything, she just walked towards her room. "Sakura?"

She turned, "Huh?"

"Happy Valentine's day."

"... Thank you Sasuke."

Making sure that Sakura was completely in her room, he then walked into his room and laid onto his bed. **_Hn, almost time huh? When will he reveal himself? He better not scare my Sakura._**

The same dark shadow from last time stood outside the office. **_Your right Sasuke, it's almost time. Don't worry, I won't touch her, she's all yours._**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I'm soooo sorry that I took forever to publish this. I was just so busy! School, homework and stuff. Hope you liked this chapter and hope you want more. Ciao!<strong>


	5. Onsen

**Hi!**

**It's Sunday and I didn't get up until 12:00PM. Hee hee! Before I write any chapters I have a document called a planner. I write down my ideas there! :D I've been raised to plan before I do. Guess school does pay off sometimes, don't tell them I said that. Shhhhhhh!**

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.<strong>

**Summary:  
>Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno go to a onsen(hot spring) during their office vacation. But since when do our favorite characters get a break? A land developer want to chop down a forest the onsen resides in. But the company isn't the real problem.<strong>

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

><p><span> The Dream Eater: Chapter 4: Onsen<span>

"I won't allow it!"

"Son!"

"They have no right to do this!"

"Maki, please calm down. I'm sure they'll understand."

"No they wont! They don't understand anything."

"Maki!"

"They'll destroy this place! They'll destroy us! Are you okay with that? Mum? Dad? Will you allow them to do this to us?"

"...Maki, listen to me. We can't do anything, they have money and power. They won't listen even if we do protest."

"...I'm sorry mum, dad."

"It's okay Maki, it's our fault, as your parents you shouldn't have to go through this."

"It's okay. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Maki."

"Goodnight son."

**_I won't let this happen, even if I have to kill someone. I won't let this happen!_**

* * *

><p>"Due to the typhoon during the weekend, part of the school has been destroyed. Therefore you students cannot go to school for at least a month. We are sorry for the inconvenience, but we can't do anything about it. We expect you be home schooled during this interval and not think as this as a holiday. That is all."<p>

The assembly hall was full of chattering students, this was going to be fun. During the weekend, mother nature had decided to create havoc for Japan and a typhoon was sent to destroy them. No lives were lost but Sakura's school was partly destroyed and it was impossible for the students to continue school.

It would take at least a month for the builders to repair the school. The principal had said this was not a holiday but a time to study, well, screw that. Sakura needed a break from everything and what better way to do that but go to an onsen.

For some reason Sasuke had a large amount of money which definitely didn't come from the funds of eating nightmares.

**_He is from a royal family, but that's in hell. There is no way that hell and Japan have the same currency. He'd better not of stolen it, Sasuke wouldn't do that... right? He may be a demon but he wouldn't do that._**

* * *

><p>"Do you have a driver's license Sasuke?"<p>

He looked at her with interest, "You need one?"

"Of course you do! Have you ever driven a car before?" she almost had a heart attack when he shook his head.

"You're going to kill us! Let me drive!"

He smirked, "You haven't driven before and you're underaged."

"That doesn't matter! It's safer for me to drive!"

He disagreed, "I have sharper senses and quicker reactions." She closed her open mouth and thought about it.

**_He does have a point. But that doesn't change the fact that he hasn't driven a car before. Sure, if we crash, we'll be okay but the car won't. It'll cost a lot to repair a rented car._**

After a long while of thinking she sighed and Sasuke took that as a sign that she was okay with him driving. Even though she accepted him as the driver, that didn't stop her from clutching onto her seatbelt. Sasuke saw this and accelerated, he saw her clutch onto the seatbelt harder. After two long hours of driving and wondering if she was going to die they finally made it.

Sasuke parked the car and rolled up the windows. Sakura was going to open the door but Sasuke made it there first. **_How did he—? Or never mind, he's a demon. Get use to it Sakura._**

He must of heard her thoughts because he smirked as soon as she thought that. Sakura then realized that they were in front of a wooden house that radiated a hot atmosphere. It was an onsen.

"Ahhhh, finally! A break from school! No homework, no school, this is the life," she said while stepping out of the car.

Sasuke locked the car and slung a arm around her, "A honor student shouldn't be saying that."

She huffed, "I never wanted to be an honor student, it's just that none of my classmates are smarter."

He chuckled, "So your being a showoff now?"

She flung his arm off her, "It's true."

He merely chuckled again, "Do you really think that we came here for a vacation?"

He laughed when her face fell, "What?"

Sasuke officially ruined her day when he said, "I sense a nightmare here."

Her sad face turned into a furious one, "I can't believe you, you—!"

The smirking demon interrupted her,"That doesn't mean you can't enjoy the hot springs."

She paused, then she sighed, "Fine."

The demon and human walked into the wooden house and were greeted by three figures. They were standing behind a wooden receptionist like desk. There were two males and one female, a grandma, grandpa and a younger man in his thirties. They all smiled when Sasuke and Sakura walked in but it took the younger man extra time to smile.

Sakura ignored this action, "Excuse me, we would like to rent a room for a week."

They looked surprised, "Isn't it a school week?" they looked suspicious.

Sasuke now explained, "Our school was destroyed by the typhoon last week so we decided to have a break." Sakura sweat dropped when Sasuke said 'our', but she sighed with relief when the owners accepted his reason.

"So, two rooms?" asked the old man.

Sakura was about to reply but Sasuke beat her to the chase, "One actually." Four sets of eyes stared at him, "It's cheaper that way." The old couple didn't look convinced, so Sasuke did something that Sakura didn't know he was capable of. His eyes closed for a fraction of a second and when they opened again, they were like a mixture of melting honey and roses.

It wasn't only his eyes but his voice too, "Please, you must understand, we don't have that much money and this is the first time that my friend and I managed to get out of town."

He did it, with his voice right now he could convince anybody and everybody. "Oh, I'm so sorry, we shouldn't of mistrusted you, please forgive us," asked the old lady.

Sakura waved her hands, "No, no, no, it's okay. Really, it's fine." when the old lady was about to disagree.

The young man spoke for the first time, "Here," he said while offering a small silver key to the black haired boy. He took it and with the silky voice, "Thank you Mr.-?" "Mr. Bara, I'm the son of Mr. and Mrs. Bara."

Sasuke continued, "Well, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Bara."

Sasuke was about to pick up their luggage when, "Um, may I ask you a question?"

The Bara's looked at the pink haired girl, "Yes, what is it?" "I saw a large machine outside and was wondering if you were going to expand the inn."

It was silent and Sakura wondered if she'd asked the wrong question until old Mr. Bara broke the silence. "A developer wants to get rid of the forest and build there." Sakura's eyes widened and it was silent until they heard a crash on the desk, the young son had smashed his fist onto the table. "Maki!" scolded Mr. Bara, "Please keep calm."

Maki just nodded and din't say anything. Sasuke didn't say anything, he picked up his luggage as well as Sakura's and started to walk towards the stairs. Sakura look one last glance towards Maki and followed Sasuke up the stairs. The stairs were like the one in Touya Nagai's house but they were in better condition.

When the reached the room Sasuke somehow unlocked the door even though his hands were occupied with bags and walked in. He placed one of the bags on the closest bed and the other one on the bed next to the window. Sakura observed the room, it was quite spacious, two single beds next to each other, a bedside table each, a wooden desk next to the door leading to the en-suite bathroom. On the desk, there was a small clock which read 5:00PM.

"I'm going to the hot springs," Sasuke heard the girl say.

"Already? We just got here."

She huffed, "After two hours of dangerous driving I need a break."

"Dangerous driving?" he grinned, if you think that was dangerous you and I have different definitions on that word."

She pouted, "You're a demon though, of course you have a different definition." She was still pouting when she passed Sasuke and when she exited the room. He heard her walk down the stairs and walk towards the hot springs. When he couldn't hear her anymore he walked out of the room and locked the door smirking all the way.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed with relief when she felt the hot water surround her. It was extremely relaxing, also there was nobody else in the hot springs. Looking at the white towel concealing her body, she heard something that made her jump.<p>

A male chuckle echoed around the place, she knew that voice. "Sasuke? You'd better not be in here!" she hissed while jumping up. She looked around the onsen and couldn't see anybody, but that didn't mean Sasuke wasn't.

**_He's a demon, I'm sure he can turn into mist or something like that._**

"I'm not a vampire Sakura, I can't turn into mist or a bat. I'm in the onsen next to you." She didn't notice the bamboo wall separating the male and female hot springs. She approached the wall cautiously and placed her hand against it, she felt something push against her hand and realized it was Sasuke's hand.

They stood there for a while, enjoying each other's presence until Sakura spoke, "What was it like in Hell?"

He didn't reply so she thought he didn't want to answer until she heard a sigh, "Knew you'd ask that question sooner or later. I guess it's okay to tell you," she stayed silent so he continued. "Hell is what you humans think it's like but it's also a lot different as well. Hell is it's own world, but it's only one country. We live like you humans do, we eat, we sleep but we are more durable. We also have a royal family, you should already know that I'm part of it."

She smiled, "So that means demons aren't that different from us right?"

Another chuckle echoed the hot springs, "Hn, demons have the similarities and differences. Is that all you wanted to know?" She nodded and even though he couldn't see it, he understood.

Sakura sat down, her back facing the fence as nothing else could be heard, it was all silent and peaceful. But Sakura wasn't a demon so she couldn't sense things the way Sasuke did, somebody else was here. Sasuke's back was also facing the bamboo fence and he was just as relaxed as Sakura, even though he knew somebody else was here.

**_So, he's finally going to show himself. This is good, I could use his help right now. Especially now since we have two idiots this time. I can't really decide on which one is more of an idiot, that man or that boy. Guess I'll just have to find out later. _**Sakura jumped when she heard a splash and realized that Sasuke was preparing to exit the hot springs.

This was confirmed when Sasuke said, "Ready?" She just stood up and walked towards the sliding doors, she then took her time getting ready for bed. By the time she'd finish and walked up to her room Sasuke was already lying on his bed. His eyes were closed but Sakura knew better than to think that he was asleep.

Even when she finished bushing her teeth and finished changing, his eyes were still closed. It was very convincing, but it was Sasuke she was talking about. She switched off the main light knowing Sasuke didn't need light, she climbed into her bed and reached over her head to switch of the lamp on her bedside table. She stared into the darkness for a while then she turned to stare at Sasuke, his eyes were still closed.

After a while of staring, her eyes were getting tired so she closed them and let her mind drift, knowing that no nightmare would hurt her while Sasuke was with her.

As soon as he heard her steady breathing, he opened his eyes. She was facing him and she looked beautiful. Her pink hair was messy and all over her face, her mouth was slightly open and even though her bright eyes were closed she was still as beautiful. He managed to stare at her much longer than she managed to stare at him.

But in the end, even his eyes had a limit and finally, he let his mind wander. But he was a demon, the dream eater no less, his body may be asleep but his mind was not. He was always on guard, his elder brother had taught him that.

* * *

><p>Sakura moaned when she felt her eyes open, <strong><em>Whhyyyyy? Stupid brain, waking up like this.<em>**She glanced at the clock and groaned even louder when she saw it wasn't even 5:00AM yet. She then realized why she woke up, it was hot, really hot.

**_Why is it so hot? Oh right, we're near an onsen which is powered by natural heat from the ground. I guess being an honor student is useful in during these times. Anyway, back to the point, there is no way I can sleep in this heat. I wonder if it'll be cooler outside, worth a try I guess._**

She jumped when she realized that another person was in her room, **_Oh yeah, forgot I'm sharing a room with Sasuke. Whoops._**After a while of staring at her companion she slid the sheets of her and stood up. She quietly sneaked into the bathroom to get her yukata, after putting in hot she tried to silently open the door. Once she had succeeded she took one more glance at the sleeping Sasuke before closing the door silently. Well, what she thought was the sleeping Sasuke.

Sasuke opened one of his eyes when he heard the door close, he inwardly sighed. **_Is she really that dim? She knows there's a nightmare here and yet she still goes out alone. Thank the devil I'm with her, if I wasn't with her she might have been killed. There is no need for me to go out just yet though. This will give him a chance to introduce himself to Sakura._**

* * *

><p>Sakura regretted going out as soon as she opened the doors. <strong><em>Oh well, can't turn back now.<em>**She continued walking towards the woods, not paying attention to where she was going. That's why she didn't she the mysterious shadow following her in the shadows.

Only when she completely surrounded by trees did she realize that she had no idea where she was or where she was going. She was alone and she started to panic, it was dark and she could hear the owls hooting. The crickets were making a really weird sound too, it was a nasty sound. It was coordinated and had a quick tempo to it. It also had a rough sound, like a tree being sawed down. Sakura quickly deduced that the sound was coming from behind her and she span around.

But it was too late, all she could see was brown. She fell onto her backside and raised her hands to protect herself even though she knew her arms were incapable of protecting her. When the tree drew nearer she closed her eyes waiting for the deathly impact. **_Sasuke! Sasuke, I'm sorry I went out without you. I just didn't want to disturb you. I knew there was a nightmare and I still went out. I'm sorry! Sasuke!_**

**_Huh? Why isn't there pain? Is this what death feels like? If this is what it feels like then it isn't so bad. But... Sasuke... I'm sorry. _**Sakura didn't have the energy to open her eyes and just laid there. She was shocked when she heard a manly but childish laugh, **_What? What's going on?_**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and the first thing you saw was black. **_Huh? Isn't a tree brown? What's going on?_**She heard a another laugh and tilted her head back and she almost fainted when she saw what'd saved her.

It was a man, her eyes were as wide as saucers now. Then she realized how this man saved her, his foot had stopped the tree from falling. The nearest part of the tree was completely broken and laid on the ground and the other side was an inch away from the rosette's face. Right next to her face on the right side was a black leather shoe, it only took his toes to stop the heavy tree.

She was still in shock when the man spoke, "Are you going to stay there all night?" She still didn't move so the man sighed and somehow grabbed her arm and pulled her out. He was extremely strong, almost as strong as... Sasuke.

He pulled her up onto her feet and this was the first time she saw the face of Naruto Uzumaki. He had a childish face but that doesn't mean he wasn't handsome. He had sun kissed blond hair and matching cerulean eyes, his face was completed with a wide grin. His teeth were sharp, almost like a foxes, "No thanks Little Miss? I just saved your life you know."

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He laughed, it was very much like Sasuke's but different in it's own ways. It was bright, it warmed you up somehow but it had a demonic tint to it. Sakura tried to speak but her voice got stuck in her throat, it was like she had lost her voice. When she still didn't speak he got a little worried, "Hey little miss, are you okay?" He shook her a little, that obviously did the trick. It was like he managed to shake the words out of her throat.

"Y-Y-Yes. I'm fine."

He grinned, "Ah, so you can speak."

Sakura had no idea who he was and how he managed to stop a tree from crushing her but he was pretty arrogant. "Oh yeah, like it's normal to speak after almost being crushed by a tree," she snapped.

He seemed to ignore her question, "So... this is why he chose you."

Sakura was baffled now, "What?"

The blond hair man changed the subject again, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Little Miss, and you are?" She sweat dropped, **_Is he having mood swings or does he have a multiple personality disorder?_**

She replied nonetheless, "Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She had no idea why she was telling a stranger her name but she felt safe with him, almost like when she first met Sasuke.

Speak of the devil, Sasuke appeared. Sakura started to tear up, "Sasuke!" she quickly broke out of Naruto's grasp and literally jumped onto the demon. And because he was a demon, he managed to catch Sakura easily as her legs wrapped around his waist. She buried her head into his chest and started crying, not caring who heard her.

The nightmares who'd attack her in the past months didn't scare her because she was with Sasuke but just now, it was terrifying. The dream eater felt her distress and started rubbing her back in comfort. He looked up and saw Naruto Uzumaki supporting the fallen tree with only one foot. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a huge grin on his face. With Sakura still in his arms, Sasuke walked over to Naruto and with one hand and hit him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for you bastard?" he shouted while rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't of scared her like that," he scolded the blond, "You should of stopped the tree before it was cut," continued Sasuke.

Naruto defended himself, "Hey, hey, hey, you should be grateful she's still alive."

Sasuke sighed and let it go, he looked at the pink hair covering his chest and gently let the girl down. When Sakura felt him release her she gripped onto his yukata tighter.

After a few moments she stood back and wiped her eyes, she looked at Sasuke's face and was shocked. He was angry, his eyes were red with three commas circling his pupil, his canine teeth were lengthened and he was almost growling. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and was relieved when his eyes closed and when they opened again, they were black.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at the girl one more time and then turned to the grinning male. "Took your time didn't you?"<p>

The stranger's grin grew wider if that's even possible, "Well... You didn't really need my help with your previous meals, so I didn't really need to reveal myself until now," Naruto explained. That's a good reason, so Sasuke let it go. Sakura was confused, never had Sasuke acted this close to humans before so why was he now? **_Unless he's a demon as well..._**

Sasuke had somehow read her mind again and smirked, "You're right, he's a demon too."

"Oh..." she didn't really have the words to say so she let her mouth do the work.

The grin fell of Naruto's face and was replaced with a smirk, this made him look more menacing and Sakura gulped. The cerulean eyed boy was as scary as Sasuke now, no wonder why he grinned instead of smirking. "Oh look Sasuke, the Little Miss look likes she going to faint. Maybe you should bring her back to your room."

Sakura quickly shook her head, she didn't want to go back yet. She had so many questions to ask, Sasuke saw this and let her have it her way.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, she quickly went through her questions in her mind and chose the most important one to begin with.

"How do you know him?" she asked while motioning to Naruto. Once again Sakura asked the most awkward question first, Naruto quietly laughed when he saw sigh.

"He's an accomplice of mine in Hell," he simply said.

Naruto pouted, "Only an accomplice?"

"Fine, he's my best friend," Sasuke confessed.

The rosette's eyes almost took up most of her face, **_Sasuke? Best friend? I can't even imagine the words 'Sasuke' and 'best friend' in the same 's impossible! _**The men saw her doubt and both chuckled, she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the laughing.

Sasuke explained more, "He came to the human world because he thinks I'm not capable of handling this, which means he will be staying with us from now on. But now is that the time for this, we have more important things to deal with don't we idiot?"

Sakura turned around to see why Naruto hadn't replied but he was gone. She turned at full circle before turning to Sasuke for answers. But that was unnecessary because Naruto was back, but he wasn't alone. **_Please not another demon! Please! I don't think I can take anymore demons._**

Luckily for sakura it wasn't, in fact it was a human, a human being carried by Naruto. Not in a dainty princess like way but more of a you're-dead-meat way. The man was being held by the scruff of his neck and obviously didn't want to be here. He was struggling, but not for long. Naruto got tired of the man's movements and threw him to the ground. Sakura gasped when she saw who it was and Sasuke growled a low growl. It was Maki Bara.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Sakura to realize why Maki was on the ground. She fumed, "You! You tried to kill me!"<p>

Sakura would of pounced on him if Sasuke didn't wrap his arms around her waist, "Calm down Sakura, you don't know that."

She whipped her head around and glared, "But he's the only one other than us in this forest! It has to be him!"

Maki stood and Sakura growled, "I swear I didn't do anything! I admit I was in the forest but I didn't try to kill you! I swear!"

Sakura didn't believe him of course, "You liar!" she was going to continue but Sasuke covered her mouth just like last time. But like last time too, that didn't stop her from trying, "Mmmmmmm!"

Naruto was on the ground, laughing while clutching him stomach, he stopped when Sasuke kicked him. "Ouch! Bastard," he groaned while getting up.

The black haired demon returned his attention to the girl in his arms and whispered into her ears, "It's not him, I can assure you that."

She argued, "If it wasn't him then who was it?" Then a howl was heard, the trio turned towards the man on the ground to see him on the ground withering in pain. Sakura realized that the nightmare must be on Maki, he quickly glanced at Sasuke to see him getting ready to eat.

Red eyes and lengthened teeth was what she saw, "So, you're my next meal huh?"

Maki paid no attention and started blubbering, "They can't! They can't destroy the forest! They have no right! I'll kill them, I'll kill anyone who tries take away our home!"

Sakura who was next to Naruto, "What's he going on about?"

Naruto knew of course, "You saw the construction machine when you got here didn't you? This man doesn't want his home to be destroyed. He's under stress so that's why a nightmare has latched onto him."

"Oh," was her simple reply. The lack of sleep was catching up onto Sakura and she closed her eyes and rubbed them, when she opened them again they were in the feeding grounds. The nightmare was as disgusting as ever, eyes promising death once again. Only this time Sasuke didn't need to say anything to provoke his meal, it came to him.

Sakura merely leaned onto Naruto and rested while Sasuke ate on the stolen energy. A second later the weak demon was turned into dust and was gone. It was nothing new to Sakura, she had seen it enough times already but Sasuke never ceased to amaze her. He was beautiful, his eyes, his hair, his body, everything about him was just so handsome. She jumped when she heard another wail, it was Maki again.

This time he looked healthier, he definitely didn't remember what just happened. Thank the devil. But just because he was free on the nightmare doesn't mean he was free of his troubles. Tears started to come out of Maki's eyes and Sakura genuinely felt sorry for him. Last time Sakura had to console the previous victims but this time it was unneeded, for he was going to explain everything.

* * *

><p>"I just didn't want the developer to destroy the forest. If the forest was destroyed, buildings would be built here and my parents would lose their jobs. They're hiding their pain so I won't have to see it but I just can't watch my home being destroyed. I never meant to harm anyone, it's true I was in the forest but I swear I didn't try to attack Miss. Haruno. I was going to the place where the developer was staying and I was going to scare him. Make it seem that the forest was haunted so he wouldn't chop it down but I had nothing to do with the tree incident."<p>

Sakura had calmed down by the time Maki had finished his speech. She was sitting on the ground with her knees drew up to her chest, Sasuke was right behind her, still standing.

Naruto was leaning against a tree, observing the sky, but he was still alert and listening. "So what now?" asked the confused Sakura, she had been through a lot in one night but she was doing well so far.

Naruto pushed himself away from the tree, "Well, first we should find out who tried to kill you Little Miss and then kill him," finished Naruto while grinning. Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine.

**_How can he talk about killing so easily? Wait, he's a demon as well. Just because he's different from Sasuke doesn't make him any weaker. Sasuke did say he was his best friend. Like they say, you can't judge a book by it's cover. I know I definitely can't judge Naruto by his appearance._**

Maki, confused and tired asked a very good question, "How do we find out who cut the tree?"

It was all silent until Sasuke answered with a very good answer, "Who's the one who wants this forest gone so much?" They all knew the answer, it must be the developer.

"But why would he try to kill Miss. Haruno?"

Sasuke growled, "Same reason you were out here tonight, he was going to make the forest seem haunted so that they would get easy permission to destroy this place. But obviously, people have different definitions of 'haunted'." Sakura was silent, she had almost been killed. Anybody who had almost been killed would be silent, it was actually a miracle she was still conscious. Again, Maki asked another question which would be hard for any other person to answer, but were demons ordinary people? No.

Naruto grinned a sneaky grin, "We're going to do some investigating."

"Investigating?"

Sakura felt hands on her shoulders, she tipped her head back and saw Sasuke with his trademark smirk, "Yep."

Sasuke then turned to look at Maki, "You go back the your house and we'll meet you there soon." Maki opened his mouth to protest and immediately shut it when he saw the look is Sasuke's eyes.

"Go," Sasuke ordered. With no other words, Maki ran off towards the direction of his house and soon disappeared from sight.

Once he was gone, Sakura was pulled to her feet by the hands on her shoulders. She turned around, looking at Sasuke for directions, he merely pointed in the opposite direction Maki went and he started walking.

Naruto waited until Sasuke was ahead before he joined Sakura, he slung a arm over her. She didn't mind though, he was warm, it was a great comfort in this cold night. It was like someone had covered her in an electric blanket. She was sure that Sasuke didn't mind since Naruto was doing it for her health and safety.

They continued walking for quite some time and Sakura was getting tired. Naruto saw that she kept falling asleep because of her bobbing head and closing eyes, she was still walking though which was quite a feat.

When she had fallen asleep again Naruto whispered to his friend, "Oi bastard, Little Miss looks really tired. Maybe you should carry here." Sasuke heard him because he stopped and waited until Naruto was next to him with the sleeping Sakura. The blond lifted the rosette onto Sasuke's back and made sure that she was secure. The black-haired man put his arms under her legs and started walking again, this time they were much faster.

The boys must of purposely walked slowly for Sakura, if she knew this she would be embarrassed. But she was asleep so it was okay. In less that an minute, a concrete house came in view with monstrous machines around it. This was the developers house of course. Sasuke and Naruto stopped just at the entrance of the forest and observed their surroundings. This would be fun, both had demonic smirks on their faces. They were staring to show their true colors, the developer would deeply regret trying to kill Sakura.

* * *

><p>"What should we do with the Little Miss?" asked Naruto, "I don't think it's safe to leave her out here alone."<p>

"You're right," responded Sasuke, "Just take her with us," so they did. It was no surprise to the demons when they found out the door was locked. So they did the least damage they could, they teleported. Without any difficulty they were in the developer's room, it didn't take long to fine the weapon of destruction.

It was stuffed into a draw under piles of clothes, "The handle is still warm, it's definitely him," deducted Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed the saw from him and inspected it, turning it around in his hands, "Hn, definitely has been used less than an hour ago."

"But how are we going to prove to the police that the developer did do it?"

Sasuke smirked evilly, "We make him say it."

Naruto also smirked, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, so evil."

"I'm a demon idiot, what do you expect?" Naruto was about to say something when they heard the door click signaling the door was being unlocked. The boys in the room looked at each other and nodded, Sasuke slipped something onto a shelf and as soon as he did that, they were gone.

Kinta Misaki walked into his room with a tired and irritated look on his face. "God damn it! Stupid hot springs! If they don't move by the end of the month, I'll destroy their house and them." He had a nasty smirk on his face, not like Naruto's or Sasuke's, it was not beautiful. His nasty face matched his personality, "Can't believed I failed killing that stupid girl! I don't know why she managed to survive but I don't care. I'll find a way to make this forest seem haunted, and then it'll be easy to get permission to cut down this forest."

He started laughing, it was a horribly evil laugh. Maybe it wasn't the laugh, it was probably Kinta himself. If Naruto or Sasuke had laughed it would still sound like a beautiful melody to anybody.

If Kinta had noticed the device Sasuke had secretly slipped into his room, he wouldn't of said what he just did. On the highest shelf in his room, there was a small recording device sitting there, recording everything that was being said. It had been switched on when Sasuke took it out of his pocket, don't ask where he got it from.

The developer took something out of his draw, flipped it open then closed it. He smirk grew wider then he grabbed his keys from the table and walked through the door. He didn't forget to look the door and he soon pocketed the keys in his back pocket. He was going to get the land even if he had to kill someone.

Maki was behind the counter alone, worrying about the trio that he'd met in the forest. He knew that they knew that it wasn't him who tried to kill Sakura. **_But enough if they found that man, how are they going to prove it? I'm sure that he was careful not to leave any evidence. _**He was in shock but also relief when he saw two men walk in, one black haired and the other blond. But the black haired boy's hair was mixed with pink and it looked rather nice. Maki saw that Sakura was on Sasuke's back, asleep.

He ran to the two with worry and before he could ask any questions Naruto interrupted, "We managed to get into his room and find the saw."

Maki was worried, "But that won't prove anything."

The younger looking boy spoke again, "Don't worry, if you can just call the police we'll be able to prove it."

There was something about the two men that comforted Maki, "O-O-Of course." He quickly ran to the front desk and picked up the phone and dialed three numbers, he then placed it to his right ear. "Hello?" he said when the dialing sound stopped, "Yes, we need you to come here straight away." He quickly said the address and with a quick thanks, he put down the phone. He turned back to the boys to say that they would be here soon but they were nowhere to be seen. **_Where did they go? They were just here a second ago._**

Sasuke gently laid Sakura down on her bed and sat down next to her. He looked at Naruto who was staring out of the window. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and said, "He'll be here soon."

"Yeah."

A feminine voice interrupted them, "Uggggggghhhhh!" Both men turned towards the girl in the bed and when she opened her eyes she saw two men staring back at her. Instead of screaming like most girls would, she scrambled backwards, her hand slipped and she fell out of the bed. A loud groan was heard from the floor after that. A hand clutched itself onto the bed as she pulled herself up. Sakura was red with embarrassment. It took her a while to take in her surroundings and like the males had expected, she was confused. "W-W-What? Where?" she couldn't seem to get out a question with out another one coming out of her mouth.

Sasuke placed a hand on her head and she suddenly felt calm, "You fell asleep when we were still in the forest, so we took you back here."

She didn't like the look on his face, "You're not telling me something. You did something after we left the forest and before you took me back to the onsen didn't you?"

Naruto chuckled, "Perceptive." She glared,**_Does he think I'm stupid? I know perfectly well that these two wouldn't just go back to the onsen without doing something else._**

"We should go back down now," ordered Sasuke. "We can't miss the action can we?" Energetically, Naruto bounded out of the room and disappeared down the stairs, Sakura was slower and Sasuke had decided to go her pace.

When they made it downstairs, Sakura was shocked by what she saw. There were a lot of people in the reception room; the police, the Baras and a man she had never seen before. That man was a nasty piece of work, he was dressed well and well shaven, but there was something about him Sakura didn't like. Surprisingly, the nasty looking man spoke first, "What's going on here? I just came here to ask if you'd change your mind about the forest." Sakura's eyes widened. **_This must be the developer! He doesn't look nice at all! But then, you can't judge a book by its cover._**

Sasuke must of read her mind again. **_True, you can't judge a book by it's cover but you can judge a human by it's heart. And we demons can hear extremely well._**

"That's what we would like to know," said one of the policemen, he was the man in the middle out of the three. Maki knew what was going on but he didn't know how to phase it, luckily Naruto saw this and spoke for him.

"A friend here," he said while gesturing to Sakura, "was almost killed by someone in the forest tonight. Sakura was shocked again. **_It's still not tomorrow yet? Wow, time is slow here._**

The policemen looked shocked, "Do you have any idea who did this and why?"

Naruto answered, "We have a very good idea who did this and why." Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw Kinta tighten his fist and his eyes grew wide in fear.

Sasuke took over now, "The man who tried to commit murder is in this room right now." A few gasps were heard in the room by different people and Maki was starting to feel really uncomfortable. Sasuke almost fainted again when she realized that only one person in the room that was capable of killing her. Well, everybody in this room was capable of killing her but you get what she meant.

The police were now looking impatient, "Well? Who is it then?" Naruto took over again, he raised his hand and with one finger, he pointed to the culprit.

"What? Me? That's impossible!" cried Maki, "There is no way I would kill someone!"

Sasuke's voice grew louder, "You wanted to destroy this forest and build on it, so to get easy permission you would have to make this forest seem unwanted. And the best way to do this was to make it seem haunted right?"

Sweat started pouring down Kinta's forehead, "That's stupid! You have no proof-"

Naruto contradicted, "Actually, we do have proof, if everyone would accompany us to Mr. Misaki's room we can give you the proof you need."

Kinta was so desperate, "No! I won't allow you!"

Shocking everybody, and surprising Sakura, "If you're innocent, there is nothing to fear right Mr. Misaki?" questioned Mr. Bara. Sakura didn't notice the owners of the onsen standing in the shadows, not saying anything until now.

The policemen turned professional now, "Well, like Mr. Bara said, if you are innocent Mr. Misaki, there is nothing to fear right?" Said man didn't say anything so Sasuke opened the door and everybody started following Naruto when he walked out. It was a silent walk to the concrete house and when they got there, instead a waiting for Kinta to get out his keys, it was Naruto this time to kick the door open. Like last time, the door flew off it's hinges and slammed into the wall behind, everybody started in shock except the smirking Sasuke and Sakura who had a sweatdrop running down her head.

Everybody filed into the room and Kinta stood near the doorless entrance, not knowing that both of the demons were keeping an eye on him. When he was sure that his companion was capable of watching the developer, Sasuke walked over to the draw, opened it and pulled out the saw. "This is the saw that cut down the tree which almost killed Sakura." Said women felt a shiver when Sasuke said her name, he was getting excited again. But his eyes didn't turn red, she could see them widen but no red.

"That doesn't prove I did it though," said the now smirking Kinta, "I'm a developer, it's not unusual that I have a saw in my room."

With what seemed like reluctance, one of the policemen said, "He's right sir, that's not enough proof."

Kinta's smirk widened nastily, **_Heh, he can't actually prove that I was the one who tried to kill that girl. For trying to frame me, I'll kill that boy once the police are gone. I'll also kill the blond boy and then I'll leave the girl for will definitely get me the forest easily. _**But, Sasuke wasn't finished, he simply walked over to the shelf and picked up the recording device. He threw it up and down in his hand and put on a smirk that beat Kinta's.

"Do you know what this it?" he asked, not really directing this question to anybody.

"It's a voice recorder," Sakura answered slowly.

"Right. So if I play what's on here, I'm sure you'll have the proof you need," he said the the policemen. He chucked the device to his demon friend and with a big grin, Naruto pressed the play button.

Everybody's eyes opened when they heard what was recorded. As soon as it started, the recording finished and all eyes stared at the developer. His breathing quickened and his palms felt really sweaty.

One of the policemen approached him, "Sir, if you could come with us to the police station," while placing a hand on his shoulders. A blood curdling scream was heard from policeman when Kinta whipped out a knife and stabbed the man in the stomach. He brandished his knife and silently threatened the people in the room. The remaining two policemen took out their guns but the crazy man pulled the injured man up and held the knife to his neck.

"Come any closer and I'll end his life," he hissed. The men holding the guns slowly lowered their weapons and dropped them when Kinta told them to. "Hahahahaha! What are you going to do now?" Sakura clutched onto Sasuke's sleeve and glared at the man.

She said something which she knew would probably kill her, "You're a coward! Just to get a piece of land, you try to kill people!" Kinta Misaki glared at her with deranged eyes and threw the injured policeman down. With a war cry, he started running to her and Sasuke. **_This is just like a repeat of last time. When we were with Touya Nagai, but I think this man is beyond help._**

Last time Sasuke had teleported back to the office, but not this time. Actually, Sasuke didn't have to do anything because just before Kinta reached them, Naruto was in front of the two and with a smirk, he pulled his fist back and pushed it forwards with great strength. Sakura and everyone else could tell he used a lot of strength because the punched man crashed into the wall and let a groan out before sliding down to the floor.

Or maybe this didn't take Naruto any energy at all since he was a demon. Without any hesitation, one of the policemen pulled out some handcuffs before approaching the man who was groaning on the floor. The other one quickly ran towards his injured comrade and started doing first aid.

"Well that was fun," Sakura heard Naruto whisper to them, Sasuke laughed silently while Sakura just stared. **_Now I can see why Sasuke considers Naruto his equal._**

* * *

><p>Sakura was miserable, she was laying on the backseat staring at the roof of the car, sulking.<strong><em>This was suppose to be a nice, relaxing holiday! But no, there had to be a nightmare and a deranged man here. I really want to kill Sasuke right now.<em>**

Sakura huffed when Sasuke chuckled at her expression.

"At least you got to go to the hot springs," reasoned Naruto, she merely huffed again. Suddenly a question she had been thinking about ever since they had left the inn popped into her head. Thinking back, she clearly remembered Kinta Misaki being thrown into the police van and the Baras thanking them. They were really happy because they didn't charge anything for the room they stayed in. Sakura had tried to protest but they wouldn't listen.

She hesitantly leaned over to the front seat and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. He turned to her with a cheeky grin on his face, "Is something wrong Little Miss?"

Her vein twitched when he used her nickname but ignored it otherwise, "You're a demon too right?"

"Yep."

"So how come you didn't need to eat as well?"

The way Sasuke chuckled and Naruto responded was rather worrying. He answered none the less, "Listen carefully little miss," she gave him her full attention. "Once in a lifetime, a demon will find find a nightmare which will sustain him forever. These are called dreams." This news was shocking to her and she fell back onto her seat which wide eyes. She saw Naruto looking back at her. She also saw the rest of the story in his shining blue eyes.

**_He's already ate his dream which explains why he doesn't need to eat nightmares anymore. Which also means that when Sasuke finds his, he'll go back to hell._**After comprehending this, she stayed quiet and looked at her knees. Sasuke saw this and he said something he wouldn't say to just anyone, but Sakura wasn't just anyone.

"I'll stay with you." Her head shot up, eyes wider than ever. He repeated, "I won't go back just because I found my nightmare. I can still kill nightmares without eating them." A wide smile grew on Sakura's face and she had completely forgotten that someone else than them were in the car with them. She stared at Sasuke with eyes that he had never seen before and he smirked at her.

The moment was ruined by Naruto of course, "Won't it be kind of weird if your son had pink hair? Not saying pink is bad or anything—Ouch! Bastard!"

Sasuke had hit him over the head while still driving, which was a great skill. Sakura giggled when Naruto clutched his head in pain, she doubted that it even hurt but then it was Sasuke. Sakura's eyes met with Sasuke's in the rearview mirror. Now, with no Naruto to interrupt them, they stared at each other with different emotions that Sakura couldn't explain.

The devil must of been feeling extra evil today because they were interrupted again, "Bastard! Keep your eyes on the road! You can't have children with the Little Miss if she dies!"

Naruto was prepared this time because he covered his head with his arms but Sasuke didn't hit him this time. Instead, he was staring at the road, following Naruto's instructions.

Sakura giggled again when Sasuke ignored his best friend when he tried to converse with him. "Hmph, stupid bastard. Ignoring me now! What kind of friend are you?"

**_I don't care if you're a demon. I don't care if I'm a human. Rules are suppose to be broken. I'll help you find your dream Sasuke._**

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I actually finished! This is the longest chapter yet! 11 pages! YAY! Please, please, please, I need ideas. I'm not worried about the story line, I just need ideas for more nightmares. Like who's being affected and where. If you could leave some ideas, it would be really helpful.<strong>

**Ciao!**


	6. 17 at Last

**I'm way too lazy! I can't be bothered to start writing this story until Sunday. I'm so tired! But I'm really happy because two of my worst teachers are going away for camp. Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Credits:  
>Bianca K: For giving me the idea of adding NaruHina into the story.<strong>

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.<strong>

**Summary:  
>Today is the 28th of March! What's so special about that? It's Sakura's birthday of course! She's turning 17 so Sasuke and Naruto are taking her out for a nice dinner at a very nice restaurant. The staff recognize Sakura so they are allowed to go into the kitchen and they discover a nightmare there.<strong>

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

><p><span>The Dream Eater: Chapter 5: 17 at Last<span>

"Ayame... I will avenge you. I promise you that. I'll make him pay."

The mysterious man lifted his hand from the stone that marked his wife's burial place. "I will avenge you... Ayame."

* * *

><p>"This is breaking news! Once again Sakura Haruno has stunned us once again by solving a terrifying mystery. Last week, the young rosette went to an onsen with her two male friends and was almost killed. They said Naruto Uzumaki, a new member of Cherry Blossom, saved her from the dangerous Kinta Misaki. The developer, who had wanted to buy the forest the onsen resided in almost murdered the young girl so he could get the land easily. By killing a person, it would make the forest seem haunted and unwanted. Luckily, Sasuke Uchiha had managed to get proof of his evil intentions and Kinta Misaki was arrested. But it didn't stop at that! Maki Bara who was the son of the onsen owners was under stress. He was calmed down by Sakura Haruno and he's now in tip top condition. Cherry Blossom has amazed us once again, what will they do next?"<p>

"Hey Little Miss?" Sakura turned her attention away from the television screen and looked at the male blond.

"Yes?"

He sat himself on the couch next to Sakura, "How come you're not at school?"

She looked at him in surprise, "You don't know?"

His grin didn't falter, "I just arrived from hell," he explained. Sakura looked at the black haired boy who was leaning on the office desk looking out of the window. **_He didn't tell Naruto? Some kind of friend he is. _**When Sakura didn't reply, Naruto shook her gently and she turned her attention back to him.

"Well Little Miss, are you going to tell me why you're not at school? Oh wait! I got it! You're skipping aren't you?" Her glare said 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-up'. He continued despite her warning, "Tell me why you're not at school then!"

"Fine! The typhoon from last week destroyed part of our school so we have a month off. Happy?" It probably wasn't the best idea threatening a demon but Sakura had pride.

"Extremely, but I'm sure you're suppose to study during this 'holiday'. **_Wait! How did he know? Unless he already knew my school was destroyed. _**The look in his eyes told her that he did know and that he was just playing with her. Her 'I'll-kill-you' glare reappeared but he wasn't fazed at all. However, he was fazed and cringed when a pale hand hit the blond hair covered head.

Sasuke was standing behind the couch with a evil smirk on his face, "You have two more weeks left right?"

It took Sakura a moment to realize that he was talking to her, "Y-Yeah." Naruto wasn't immune to all pain because he was holding his head in his hands and wailing in pain.**_Exactly how much strength did Sasuke put into that punch? I'm sure if Naruto was human, he would be dead by now._**Sakura shuddered and looked at Naruto with sympathy now. She wasn't bothered to help the boy in pain though, she just sat there, staring at Sasuke with caution.

He noticed and smirked, "You're right, if the idiot was human, he would be dead by now."

She fumed again, "Would you stop reading my mind?"

"No," he replied with an innocent face."

So you might be wondering what happened after the onsen incident. Well, Sasuke had driven them home much to Sakura's chagrin. After they had made it back to the office in one piece, there was a slight problem with the sleeping arrangement.

There were only two bedrooms and Sasuke had violently refused to share his room with Naruto. The newcomer was too much of a gentlemen to take Sakura's room or ask her to share. Without Sakura's consent, right after she'd gotten ready for bed, Sasuke appeared. He walked in, ignoring Sakura's questioning glance and placed himself on her bed. He only acknowledged her when she walked over to her bed and glowered at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

He put on his innocent face which could make people melt within seconds. "I just felt so sorry for my dear friend, so I let him have my room."

Her mouth dropped open, "You liar! There's no way you would let Naruto have your room!" He pouted and the look in his eyes were intense, Sakura felt something stir inside her. It was like her heart was trying to escape and was pounding against her chest.

With the eyes and the face, he could convince anybody, "Sakura... I really care for Naruto," those words was all it took for Sakura to give in. He didn't stop there though, "He also misses his girlfriend as well."

Her mouth dropped open again, "He has a girlfriend?"

"Didn't you hear me? I just said he misses his girlfriend." She didn't think that Naruto wasn't capable of getting a girlfriend, it was just that he looked so innocent and childish. "What kind of girl is she? Is she a dream eater too?"

He smirked, "No, Hinata Hyuga is a future teller."

**_First a dream eater, now a future teller, what next? But Hinata is a nice name, I wonder if she's a nice person._**

He returned to their previous subject, "So that's why I'm telling Naruto have my room."

Her gaze softened. **_He really does care for Naruto. I underestimated him._**

He read her face, "Do you think I would take anybody for a best friend? Naruto is someone I can trust. No, he is something I do trust," she looked down, ashamed, "and so are you."

Her shamed face was replaced with a surprised one, "W-What?" He didn't reply so she closed her eyes and rubbed them to see if she was dreaming.

During the moment her eyes were closed, Sasuke took the chance to shock her. When her eyes opened again, she stumbled backwards in shock when she found herself staring at a hard chest. She didn't get far because a long arm wrapped itself around her waist. He lifted the rosette off her feet despite the protests he heard.

Without saying anything, he carried her to the bed and laid her down. Once she was comfortable, he placed himself next to her. Sakura didn't complain, she was too tired. She also did it for Naruto, even though she didn't know the pain of leaving her beloved, she did know the pain of losing a family member. Her mother had left for America a few weeks ago and hadn't tried to contact her yet. Sakura was hurt but she didn't complain, her mother went to America for her.

* * *

><p>But enough of the past. Today is a special day, it's the twenty-eighth of March. Do you know what's so special about the twenty-eighth? It's our dear Sakura's seventeenth birthday of course, she's turning the big seventeenth. Sakura knew quite well it was her birthday today but she didn't think much of it. She wasn't the type of person to wake up early just because it was her special day.<p>

But Naruto was, he didn't care if it was his or somebody else's birthday. He loved special days, so he thought it was aright to wake Sakura up at an unreasonable time. Without considering the young girl's feelings nor his best friend's anger, he slammed the door open and screamed, "RISE AND SHINE, IT'S NIGHTMARE EATING TIME!"

Luckily, the door was saved from losing its hinges but Naruto wasn't as lucky. He was thrown into the wall by Sasuke who wasn't showing any regret. But Sasuke was too slow because he saw grinned when he saw the scene in front of him before he was injured. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around the rosette's waist and she wasn't complaining.

In fact, she was curled up into a ball against the Sasuke's chest. Sakura's eyes opened to see Naruto being thrown into the wall by her male companion. "Idiot, if you ever do that again, I'll kill you," he threatened with a playful glint in his eyes.

Sakura opened one of her eyes and silently giggled when she saw Naruto plastered against the wall. He looked like a paint job gone horribly wrong, it was hilarious.

Her laughing stopped when Sasuke asked her a question she was dreading, "What do you want for your birthday?" She froze, she didn't know if she was in shock or just didn't want to answer. Naruto had somehow managed to unstick himself from the wall and was now anticipating her answer as well.

"Nothing."

Naruto's face fell, "What? What do you mean you don't way anything?"

She twiddled her thumbs, "Well... I don't want anything. You don't need to get me anything."

The blond protested, "You can't not want anything! It's your birthday!" She was still twiddling her thumbs, but she didn't say anything so Naruto sighed in frustration. He stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The doors seemed to be getting extremely abused ever since the demons came.

Sakura whined when the warmth against her body was lost. She looked up to see Sasuke taking off his shirt and she quickly turned away from him. The girl could just feel his smirk even though she wasn't facing him. After a while, when she was sure that he was decent, she turned back to him and he was still smirking. He must have been staring at her for a while, his smirk said it all.

"You stay here," he ordered.

She glared, "What?"

"I said, stay here. You do realize it's not even 6:00AM right?" her head spun and saw that he wasn't lying. The clock almost made her cry, her face fell back into the pillow and Sasuke could hear a groan coming from the bed.

He walked over to her and placed a large hand onto her soft hair, "I'll wake you up later, okay?"

He heard a muffled, "Okay." Sakura knew that Sasuke had walked out of the room because the stroking on her hair stopped. She just closed her eyes, blocked out all sounds and relaxed. Before a minute had passed, she was asleep again.

* * *

><p>The two demons were sitting on the couch in the apartment's living room. Sasuke was sitting on one side of the black leather couch while Naruto was leaning on the other. None of them were showing any affection for each other at all. If a random stranger walked in, they would think that the two boys were enemies. But you can't judge a book it's cover. Sasuke was staring at the wall, probably thinking about ways to torture poor innocent souls. Naruto was probably thinking the same thing but he didn't have an evil smirk on.<p>

"What should we get the Little Miss for her birthday?"

Sasuke turned to the blond, "Something nice," then he turned his head back to the wall.

The handsome blond huffed, "Be more specific! Maybe clothes or something." Sasuke eyed Naruto cautiously when the blond's eyes brightened, "How about something from Victoria Secret?"

Sasuke glared daggers, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but it's still on my list."

Naruto laughed, then the blonde said something surprising, "How about going to a restaurant for dinner?"

"That's... probably the smartest thing you've ever said."

The younger looking demon grinned a toothy grin, "A new five star restaurant has just opened, it's called the 'Fallen Angel'. Anyway, I'm sure you'll benefit from it as well."

The onyx eyed boy looked at his friend with interest, "Perhaps I will." Sasuke then looked at the clock stuck onto the wall and saw it was time to wake up the sleeping rosette. He walked to her bedroom, ignoring Naruto's smirk and gently shook the young girl. She mumbled something and turned over, her back now facing Sasuke.

His chuckle was deep and rich, he shook her a little harder this time. When she didn't wake up Sasuke got impatient and lowered his face to her's, "I'll pour water on you again."

As soon as she heard that her eyes snapped open and Sakura jumped out of bed. She glared at the smirking male then stomped into the bathroom. The two bedrooms were connected to the bedroom with a lock at each sides of the doors.

Ever since Sasuke moved in, she made sure she locked both doors from the inside. She was sure that wouldn't stop him from entering the bathroom if he really wanted to. It only took the young rosette a few minutes to get ready for she had taken a shower the night before. When she walked out she saw Sasuke lying on her bed with his hands tucked behind his head. He looked up and saw Sakura with her pink hair tied up into a pony tail. Her bangs were still loose though.

She took one glance at the man on her bed, sighed, then walked out of the room. Outside, she saw the attractive blond staring out of the window but turned when he saw Sakura walk out of her room. Naruto then saw Sasuke walk out of her bedroom and gave a sly grin, "So... What were you two doing in the same room?"

Sakura glared daggers again, "Because of someone," directing her killer glare to the grinning blond, "he had to camp out in my bedroom."

Naruto gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry... I think Sasuke already explained to you..."

The birthday girl's gaze softened and she gave a kind smile, "Yeah, he did. And because of that, I'll let Sasuke stay in my room," she finished with a cheeky grin.

Naruto's sad face lightened up, "Really? You would do that for me?" Sakura nodded. Naruto leapt off the couch and jumped into Sakura's arms. But Sakura was a human, there was no way she could carry a demon without something happening. And it did, she fell down under the weight and she waited for the feeling of being squashed by the happy Naruto.

But she felt nothing, when she slowly opened her eyes, she saw his face inches away from her's but he was being suspended by a single arm. Sasuke had obviously gotten annoyed with the situation so he stepped in. Once again, the blonde man was thrown into the wall by his so called best friend.

She cringed. **_How much money are the dents in the wall going to cost? _**Sakura shook her head to clear herself of those thoughts and returned her attention to smirking male. She cringed again when she saw Naruto slide down the wall while clutching his head.

The bubblegum haired girl may have been with Sasuke for over a month but she was still curious about demons. And ever since Naruto came, her curiosity increased. Her head cocked to the side and stared at Sasuke. He saw this and looked at her, inviting her to ask the many questions she held within her. She accepted his invitation and started with the most important question, "How many demons in Hell are dream eaters?" Somehow, Naruto had managed to un-plaster himself from the wall a second time and was now next to Sasuke.

Naruto smirked and answered for Sasuke, "Two."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Only two? Like, you two?"

She pouted when the boys laughed, "What?"

Sasuke corrected her, "Two clans, Naruto's and mine."

The human girl's mouth opened, "Ooooooooooh. I see. Have all of your family found their dream yet?" Sakura saw the blond man's eyes lift towards the ceiling, he was thinking about it.

After a while, he answered, "Yes. It's just the bastard over here who hasn't found his dream yet. This is why I'm here, he may not appreciate me now but in the future, he will."

Said man rolled his beautiful eyes and snorted, "As if." Sakura giggled, Naruto and Sasuke were really good friends. **_I'll probably be labeled insane for thinking this, but demons are funny._**

* * *

><p>It was 6:00PM sharp when Sakura walked out of her room and was greeted with two very handsome boys. No, they weren't even boys, they were young men. "Wow! You look," Naruto looked at her to find a word to describe her with, "nice."<p>

Sakura blushed, "Thanks. I told you already that I didn't need anything for my birthday," she muttered under her breath, knowing very well that both males could hear her because both males chuckled.

Sakura was wearing a strapless dress which was the color of her hair. The dress stopped at her knees and it hugged her body nicely. The dress was decorated with a beautiful design which was a darker shade of pink. Her feet were adorned with bubblegum colored stilettos which made her at least two centimeters taller. Her hair was tied up elegantly with a emerald rose pin. The soft pink hair was styled into a side ponytail with a few strands hanging by her face. To sum it up, she looked stunning. Sasuke handed her a pink clutch with the same designs on her dress on it, she took it gently and smiled at the handsome man.

Sasuke kept her hand in his, lifted it to his mouth and kissed it gently. Her beautifully shaped nails were covered in clear polish and they shined. Sasuke himself was smartly dressed. His torso was dressed with a white dress up shirt and his black suit jacket was unbuttoned. His lower half was covered with black trousers made out of the finest fabric. To top it off, he was wearing black dress shoes which had been shined.

Sakura then adverted her gaze to Naruto and the blond was as handsome as Sasuke. He was wearing a black suit as well but he had a white handkerchief coming out of his breast pocket while Sasuke had a small red rose. Sasuke's hair wasn't styled in anyway but that didn't stop him from looking hot. In fact, he looked extremely hot. All three looked like super models.

They left the apartment thirty minutes later and everyone stared at the trio. There were murmurs, "Are they filming something?"

"Oh my god! They all look so nice!"

"Are they models?"

"Look at that black haired boy! He's smoking hot!"

"Yeah, look at the blonde boy too!"

"The girl looks nice!"

"I wonder what her measurements are!" Sasuke growled when he heard the last comment and wrapped his arms protectively around the girl.

Gasps were heard. Naruto chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around Sakura. They were like bodyguards protecting a princess, it was like a fairy tale. Or that's what Sakura felt it was like.

Naruto had insisted to rent a car but Sakura was adamant, so they ended up walking. It was only a five minute walk to the Fallen Angel and boy did it look grand. It looked new and definitely gave the aura of a five star restaurant.

"Wow," Sakura gasped, she turned to the boys behind her and she had tears building up in her eyes. "You guys! You didn't need to do this for me!"

She covered her face with her hands to hide the unreleased tears. Sasuke stepped forwards and silently wrapped his arms around the girl. She returned the hug with no hesitance, the tears breaking through her barrier and ran down her face. She felt a warm hand on her head and saw one of Naruto's hands patting her head without ruining the delicately styled hair.

After a few minutes, Naruto stopped patting her hair and Sasuke released her from his grasp. The beautiful rosette carefully dried her eyes, careful not to ruin her makeup.

The trio walked up the steps towards the entrance of the Fallen Angel and stopped at the doors. "Fallen Angel huh? We'll see," Sakura turned to the person who'd spoken.**_He's definitely excited about something. I'm sure it's not the food._**

The beautiful girl was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Naruto push her gently towards the now open door. She was the first one to walk through and gasped when she saw the interior of the restaurant. It was covered with marble, floor to ceiling. Tables draped with white cloth were standing in the middle of the room, decorated with silver cutlery. Wine glasses where placed above the silver, but that wasn't just it. Small green plants created a barrier around the room, but the barrier was broken by a wooden receptionist desk.

Sasuke led them to the reception and when the lady looked up from her table, her mouth dropped open. Sasuke inwardly sighed, "We made a reservation for three," he stated and the lady shook her head. "Of course. Please follow me." So they did, she led them to a table in the middle of them room. "Is this okay?" the receptionist asked. Sasuke just nodded and pulled out a chair for the birthday girl.

She smiled, "Thanks," she said before sitting down. After Sakura was sat down, the males slung their jackets onto the back of their chairs and sat down.

* * *

><p>"Hmmmmm. What to choose? What to choose?" Sakura asked herself. She was looking at the wine colored menu, "So much to choose from," she whined. She peeked over her menu to see that both her companions weren't worried at all. <strong><em>Stupid demons from hell, I bet they're use to this kind of treatment.<em>**

She then realized that Sasuke was smirking at her, she ducked behind her menu and began scanning the list of delicacies. **_Hmmmmmm, pork? Nah. Chicken? Not tonight. Ah! I got it! Duck! Yeah, I've got a craving for duck tonight._**

She quickly searched through the burgundy menu for any meals with duck in it. **_Found one! Roast duck with rose sauce. Mmmmmmm, sounds nice. I think I'll go for that. _**Her face must have been showing her thoughts or Sasuke was reading her mind again.

"Chosen?" she looked up from the large but thin book, smiled and nodded.

Sasuke turned away to Sakura's surprise but her questioning face disappeared when a waitress appeared, "May I take your order?" The young rosette twitched when she noticed the waitress was talking mostly to Sasuke and Naruto.

She inwardly smirked when Naruto motioned to Sakura, silently telling the waitress to take her order first. The brunette waitress reluctantly turned to the birthday girl and gave her a look that said 'hurry-up'.

"I'll have the roast duck with rose sauce please," Sakura said, not fazed at all. **_Humph! Do you really think Miss. Waitress, that Sasuke or Naruto would have any interest in you? _**As soon as the brunette had written down her order, she turned back to the two very handsome males. Sasuke didn't even look at her when he ordered, Naruto was kinder. He gave the waitress a charming smile and the poor girl almost fainted.

"Your meals will be ready soon," she said lightheadedly. The beautiful girl in the strapless dress rolled her eyes with annoyance. Sasuke chuckled at her antics and the waitress literally ran away before she really did faint.

It was silent until a tinkle was heard. Sakura looked forwards, since she was facing the door, and saw that a coupe, a male and a female, had walked in. By the way the man's arms were around the lady's body, they were either lovers or siblings. Then she saw the man lower his face and kiss the lady's lips. **_Definitely a couple._**

The rosette felt something stir inside or her, it felt like anger, no, it was jealousy. **_Why am I jealous? _**Automatically, Sakura's eyes wandered to her first male companion and she knew why she was feeling the way she was. He didn't seem to notice her ogling, or he did and paid no attention.

After she was certain of the reason on why she was jealous, her eyes turned back to the the couple. They were now sitting down, quite near the trio. Out of the corner of her eyes, Sakura saw a waitress place two glasses of water on their table. She also noticed that like her, the girl was served the water first. **_I wonder if that's a rule here._**

Sasuke had decided once again to read her mind, "They're a five star restaurant after all Sakura. They have a reputation to keep up, of course they're going to serve the ladies first. They also give the females the more delicate and thin glass, while the males get the other one." Sasuke was right of course. Sakura glanced at her glass and noticed it was a lot different from Naruto's or Sasuke's. It had pink and silver designs on it, there were leaves and branches drawn onto it. She also glanced at Naruto's glass, it was thicker and had different designs. After comparing the the two glasses, she then placed her attention to the swirls on the table, waiting for her roast duck.

The waitress did not lie. Sakura was impressed when a plate was placed in front of her before thirty minutes had passed. **_They sure live up to their five stars._**

The food was delicious as well, "Mmmmmmmmm," she moaned in delight. Her eyes were closed in bliss, she heard a deep chuckle. She saw Sasuke with his veal, he looked very sexy but also professional. Naruto however, looked like a complete pig. But for some reason, he looked very sexy as well. **_Must be in their genes. I wonder which parent Naruto got his eating habits from._**

It wasn't long until all three plates were scraped and cleaned. Sakura and Naruto quietly thanked the waitress who took their plates, Sasuke just nodded. It was the same waitress who had taken their order, Sakura sighed in irritation.

She was shocked when she heard, "Sakura Haruno?"

It was the brunette waitress who had spoken, "Y-Yes?" Sakura replied looking at Sasuke for help. He just smirked, and when Naruto did the same, Sakura started to panic.

She calmed down when the waitress continued, "You're from the Cherry Blossom office right? I've seen you on the news!"

The younger girl laughed nervously, "That's me." She kept her eyes on Sasuke, she started to panic again when the dream eater tensed up. But it was gone as soon as it came. Sakura looked at Naruto to see if he knew what was going on with his friend. Naruto had a pleasant smile on his face, but there was something was wrong.

Her eyes turned back to Sasuke and they bulged when she saw that Sasuke had his innocent face on. His eyes were like honey and so was his voice, "I was wondering if we could see the kitchens. It is Miss. Haruno's birthday, she said she really wanted to see what the kitchens were like." It took Sakura a few seconds to realize that he was talking to the waitress.

The brunette's eyes bulged like Sakura's and she replied before thinking, "Y-Yes." When she realized what she had just said, she tried to cover it by acting professional, "I-I-I'll go ask the owner," stuttered the waitress. Sakura snickered,** s_o much for acting professional. _**Sakura swore that the elder lady gave her a glare before walking towards the kitchens.

As soon as she was gone, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Why do you want to go into the kitchens? I'm sure that you're not interested in cooking."

Naruto snickered, "Right you are Little Miss."

"Then why?"

The active dream eater gave her a sexy look, "You'll find out later." She was hypnotized by his gaze to follow his instructions. Usually she wouldn't let anyone order her around but... it's Sasuke we're talking about here.

It was silent at their table until the waitress came back, "The owner said you're allowed. Would you like to go now?"

Naruto gave her another charming smile, "Yes please, we need to build up an appetite for dessert right?" Sasuke stood up, walked over to Sakura and offered her a hand. She took it, smirking at the waitress when Sasuke guided her to the kitchens. Naruto, who had a silly grin on his face, followed after the pair. Two large pine doors were the only thing blocking the way to the kitchens. The brunette pushed the doors open with little difficulty, but she managed to get in. Sakura was the second to walk in and when she did, her mouth dropped.

* * *

><p>It was a mess. People in white were running around, chopping vegetables, shoving trays in ovens and more things that made Sakura's head spin. She saw the brunette waitress grab a plate of food from one of the tables, place in on a tray and walked out of the kitchens. Sakura watched her open the door and disappear. <strong><em>She still must be working.<em>**

The three civilians were standing in a line, watching the chefs run around. They didn't seem to notice the trio and continued to run around. Sasuke was standing on Sakura's right while Naruto was on the left. The rosette looked at Sasuke's face and recognized the emotions on his face instantly. There was a nightmare here.

The dream eater's eyes were flickering from onyx to crimson and back to black. She saw his smirk and his canines were longer than usual. He was preparing to eat. The young Haruno then turned to Naruto. He still had a pleasant smile on his face but it was more of a smirk now. It wasn't as menacing as Sasuke's but it was still intimidating. His cerulean eyes were different, they told stories. They had an ancient tint to them.

Sakura jumped when she heard a new voice, "You must be Sakura Haruno." In front of here was a middle aged man wearing a chef's hat. His white apron was covered with different colors and he had a smile on his face. Sakura felt that there was something wrong with his smile, it was unnerving.

Sakura smiled nonetheless, "That's right!"

The man smiled, "I'm honored that such a famous person would choose our restaurant."

Sakura blushed, "You shouldn't be honored, I'm not special."

The chef disagreed, "No, no, no, you are a very important person."

Naruto stepped forwards and held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you Sir, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's Miss. Haruno's birthday today." Sakura was amused,**_this is probably the first time he called me something other than Little Miss. I think I prefer Little Miss though._**

"Oh! I had no idea. I hope you enjoyed your birthday here Miss. Haruno," congratulated the chef. He than was apologetic, "How rude of me. My name is Seiji Shimizu. I'm the main chef and owner of the Fallen Angel." He released his hand from Naruto's and held it out to Sakura. She took it and realized that he had a silver ring his left hand.**_He must be married. _**After a few shakes, she let it go and Sasuke had his turn. When Sasuke shook his hand, Sakura saw the demon's eyes turn red with excitement. After the introducing was finished, Seiji offered to show them around the kitchens.

"We would love to," replied Naruto with a handsome smile on his face. They were shown all the devices and so much more. It took a good thirty minutes to tour the whole kitchen. They were standing next to Seiji's personal space, talking about how he started the Fallen Angel when a blood curdling scream shocked them all. A few of the chefs ran out towards the dining area, some stayed with scared faces. Sakura looked at Sasuke and wasn't shocked when she saw his expression. He was smiling with anticipation, and so was Naruto.

* * *

><p>By the time they managed to get to the scene, it was almost over. They saw the victim twitch and finally, her hands clasped over heart. She was twitching horribly, spasm covering her body. Her back was arched up, shoving her chest into her hands. After a few seconds, she fell back down with no signs of breathing. She had fallen off the chair, glass was everywhere, and so was water. The closest person next to her was a young man, he was sitting on the wooden chair, eyes wide with shock. It was the young couple Sakura had seen before. Her knife and fork were resting on the white plate, her food unfinished. She had died in the Fallen Angel.<p>

The police were there in record time. "Everyone please calm down," a officer addressed the panicking customers. There were two police cars parked outside the restaurant and there were six officers in total. "Nobody is allowed to leave until we finished asking questions, please understand that we are doing this for your safety."

Two policemen stayed by the door while the other four walked over to the death scene. The young man who was the girl's boyfriend was now standing next to the dead girl, clutching one of hands in both of his. The policemen with the most badges walked over to the boy and gently laid his hands on his shoulders, "Please step away, Sir."

The teenaged boy span around and slapped the officer's hand off him. There were tears streaming down the boy's face, eyes red with bloodshot. It took two policemen to pull the struggling boy of the dead lady, it was a sad scene. A barricade was placed around scene, civilians were not allowed to step past this gate.

Sakura was in shock, she had not expected this kind of thing to happen, especially on her birthday. It was rather disappointing, then she remembered Sasuke's expression when the death took place. **_Can it be? Can it be that he knew this was going to happen? But he wouldn't let a murder take place just like that! Right?_**She then realized that she was clutching onto Sasuke's arm, she blushed. Naruto was leaning on the wall behind the two, he was grinning for some odd reason.

"A nightmare is within these walls," Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

She sucked in a breath, "Who?"

Naruto pushed himself off the wall, "Who do you think?" She gave the blond a questioning glance, so he gave her another hint.

"Who is the person that could do this with the least suspicion?"

The rosette's eye widened in realization. Sasuke smirked, "You're right Sakura."

She was even more confused than before, "Why? How? When?" She was getting loud because a hand dragged her further away from the crowd. The trio were now far away from the scene but they were still in the restaurant due to the policemen blocking the way out. "What do we do now?" fretted Sakura.

"Easy, we get the murderer arrested and I eat the nightmare," replied Sasuke. Sakura sweat dropped. **_He makes it sound so easy._**

"How are we going to get proof?" asked the oblivious Sakura.

He ignored her and asked another question, "What do you think killed Azami Kimura"?

"Azami? Was that the victim's name?" His smirked answered her.

"Was it something she ate? Or drank?"

Naruto grinned, "Second guess."

"Her drink was poisoned?" Sakura stated rather than asked.

The blond's grin widened, "Yep." Then is all crashed down onto Sakura, **_The glasses! That's why there's a different type of glass for each gender! But who is the culprit? And is it the person being controlled by the nightmare? Or is it two separate things? Ahhhhhhhhh! My head hurts!_**

Sakura felt a warm hand place itself on her forehead, "Are you okay?" She looked up to see Sasuke looking at her with his trademark smirk on his handsome face.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered. She composed herself, "So who's the person being controlled a nightmare? And if the person being controlled is the reason why Azami died, why would the nightmare kill her? She was shooting out questions at an incredible speed, she was sure that a normal person wouldn't be able to understand her. But demons aren't normal people, they weren't even considered people.

Naruto slung a muscular arm around the rosette, "Listen carefully little miss," she looked at him with interest. However, he didn't continue, he led Sakura to a table and pulled out a chair were her. She quickly sat down, wanting him to explain. Once she was settled, Naruto sat next to her and the onyx haired boy sat on her other side. They were well out of hearing range, Naruto was certain of that because he continued.

"Because a nightmare feeds off sadness, it would want more right? Eventually, a person will run out of energy so the nightmare will need find another host. So when a nightmare senses it's host running out of energy, it will create an easy host. It controls it's current host to kill a person who is important to another person. That way, when it's current host dies, it can just go to the next. It's like a parasite." It took Sakura a while to process this new information, after a few minutes she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She rubbed her eyes with manicured fingers, careful not to mess up her delicately styled hair.

When she opened her eyes again, Sakura and Naruto were staring at her with smirking eyes. "So the chef is being controlled by the nightmare, and was been forced to kill Azami? she concluded.

"Good perception little miss," complimented Naruto.

She grinned, "I'm not an honor student for nothing."

Sasuke stood up, "We need to go now, it's getting late." Emerald eyes glanced towards the antique clock, he was right. The black haired boy offered Sakura a hand, she took it with a smile on her face.

"So how are we going to start this?" inquired Sakura.

"We," started Naruto, "are going to find out what killed Miss. Kimura."

"Poison?" suggested Sakura.

"Probably, but even us demons need proof. These mortals who called themselves the protecters of the world will not let us anywhere near the crime scene," mocked Sasuke. Sakura was rather miffed that her species had been degraded, but he was right.

"So how are we going to find proof?" asked Sakura. The rosette turned to Naruto when he raised an enclosed hand to eye level. He turned his wrist around so his fingernails were facing himself. He slowly opened his fist and in there was a small glass vial, it looked like a poison holder from a murder movie. Inside the vial was a clear liquid, Sakura's eyes widened.

"That can't be! When did you? We were in the kitchen the whole time! And their drinks were given to them when we were at the table."

Sasuke chuckled, "Sneaky as ever huh?"

Naruto returned the laugh, "Yep!"

The blond then turned to Sakura, "I managed to get a sample when the waitress passed by with their drinks."

Sakura's eyes were now saucers. **_But he didn't even move! There's no way! _**She shook her head in disbelief, "You guys are impossible."

They took it as a compliment, "Thank you," they simultaneously said.

"We should give this to the police," said Sasuke.

"Huh? Don't you know what it is?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke smirked an evil grin, "Of course we know, but they won't believe us unless the moral policemen test it themselves."

The rosette had a sinking feeling in her stomach, "What is it?" She knew that the answer wouldn't be delightful, it would be the opposite. It would be dreadful and so it was. They were now in hearing range of the crowd, no one had left yet. Sasuke quickly glanced at the human crown and when he was sure that no one was listening he turned back to Sakura. He was debating, wonder if she could take the answer and when he saw the confidence in her eyes, he smirked, she was more than ready.

"Potassium cyanide," it wasn't a big surprise, KNC was one of the most dangerous poisons out there. It killed within minutes, it was dangerous.

Once Sakura had processed all the information, the two men guided Sakura towards the crowd. On the way, she saw the boy who was with the unfortunate girl. He was sitting quite near the policemen, his head was in his hands. His chest was going up and down too quickly, he was crying. They drew closer and closer until a policemen guarding the scene stopped them, "You are not allowed to pass this point."

The poor man was ignored, Sasuke pushed his way past the younger man. He made his way to the leading officer, they man turned when the trio approached him. Everyone stared, "Isn't that...?"

"Yeah, that's Cherry Blossom."

"What are they doing here?"

"Don't tell me they know who the murderer is!"

The chief officer might of or might of not have known who the trio were but his regulations were not to let any civilians enter the crime scene. "Civilians are not allowed through this point! Please stay outside of the barricade!" He was also ignored by the demons. Sasuke observed the crime scene and smirked when he saw a piece of evidence missing.

He decided to be nice and inform the chief that, "There is a piece of evidence missing you know," he stated innocently.

"What? What do you mean?" asked the shocked chief. Naruto then stepped forwards and raised his hand, stuck between his thumb and index finger was the vial of KNC.

The chief looked confused, "What?"

Naruto shoved the vial of poison into his hands and smirked, "You should test it because it's definitely not water."

The chief almost dropped it, like the vial stung him, like it was acid. The commander in chief's eyes widened, he turned to his underlings quickly, "Quickly! Test this! Now!"

One of the men in uniform ran up to his chief and grabbed the vial out of his hands, then quickly ran back to his group. He gave it to another man in the group which Sakura deduced was the police's scientists. Everyone was staring at the man in the lab coat, waiting for the results. But of course, they were interrupted.

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned to see chef Seiji walk into the dining room.

The commander in chief walked up to the chef and started explaining. "We have just gotten a vital piece of evidence sir, this could help us with the killing." Seiji saw the vial in the scientist's hand and his eyes widened. Sasuke smirked, he knew the reason of Seiji's shock.

The man in the lab coat was finished testing the substance and his eyes bulged when he realized exactly what the liquid was. But he had been doing this job for a long time, he was professional. He walked back to his chief with a tense style of walking.

"Sir... We have found out what the liquid was."

"Yes?"

"It's... It's potassium cyanide sir."

The man's eyes bulged again, "What? Potassium cyanide? Are you sure?"

The forensic looked insulted but kept it well hidden, "Positive sir."

The commander slid his hand through his hair, "I see."

He turned back to the trio and chef Seiji, "Sir, we have found out that potassium cyanide was what poisoned Miss. Kimura."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Sir, I'm sure that Mr. Shimizu knows very well that there was poison in Mrs. Kimura's drink."

Seiji's put on an innocent act, "What are you talking about Mr. Uchiha? I had no idea that their was poison in Miss. Kimura's drink! I'm really shocked!"

Said Uchiha snickered, "Stop acting. It's useless. We have evidence," he smoothly said.

"What do you mean Mr. Uchiha?" asked the shocked commander in chief.

Sakura stepped forwards now, she knew what was going on. Her eyes hardened, lips formed a tight line, "You're the one aren't you? You're the one who killed Azami Kimura!"

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about? How could of I killed Miss. Kimura? That's impossible!" Everybody was muttering under their breaths. Sakura couldn't hear any of it though, she was busy, glaring at chef Seiji Shimizu. Sasuke just grabbed the chair which Azami fell from and sat down on it. Sakura heard a quiet chuckle and turned to Naruto.<p>

The blond stepped forwards and continued for Sasuke, "It's quite easy chef Seiji." The raven haired was smiling and so was his blond friend. Sakura sighed, **_they're enjoying this too much. _**And so they were, "The secret behind Azami Kimura's death is in the glasses you serve your guests with."

Seiji stiffened, the surprised chief asked, "What do you mean?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "The glasses," she whispered to herself, but it was overheard.

Everyone turned to the rosette, "Exactly," said the smirking Sasuke. Everyone was in confusion.

"What does she mean?"

"What does the glasses have to do with anything?"

"I don't understand!"

Being the professional man he was, the commander in chief took over, "Could you please explain Miss. Haruno?"**_How does he know my name? There's is no way the police knows about our office. _**But Sakura was completely wrong. She must have been staring off into space because Sasuke answered for her.

"We noticed when we were having dinner here that Miss. Haruno had a different type of glass from my friend and I. She had a more feminine and dainty glass while we had a darker type of glass. Usually, restaurants wouldn't do this because of the extra work it would put of them, and also because it may be recognized of being sexist. But as a five star restaurant, you could get away with this type of thing. Right, Seiji Shimizu?" The further Sasuke went into his deduction, the more chef Seiji tensed. But nothing could be done to him if there wasn't proof.

"That's stupid! Just because I have different glasses for different genders doesn't make me the criminal! You're just taking this out of context! I'll have you sued for this!" shouted the chef. Any other person would of frozen but Sasuke wasn't just anybody. He was the dream eater, one of the strongest demon from Hell. But, neither was Seiji. The nightmare had been stuck onto him for longer than it should of have. If it wasn't destroyed soon, it was be too late.

"Prove it! Show me some evidence!" shrieked Seiji, he was looking less and less human. Sakura hid part of herself behind Sasuke. A deranged chef who probably had dozens of knives with him was someone you didn't want to piss off. She panicked when the person she was hiding behind let her see again but her anxiousness was short lived. A warm and muscular was placed around her shoulders, she leaned into it. It was like she melted in his arms and fit right in. It felt comforting. Ironically, her happiness was short lived.

"Well? Are you going to show me some evidence?" Annoyed, the handsome man turned towards the agitated Seiji and scowled. It was a menacing scowl, not the kind of scowl that you snicker at. Luckily, being the good friend he was, Naruto saved them.

"You could have poisoned the food," started Naruto, "but you didn't." All attention was on Naruto now. "The reason why you didn't poison the food is because you couldn't dispose of the food as well. Because the glasses you use are made out of glass, it makes it easy to hide the evidence. You knew that Miss. Kimura would fall and drop the glass, resulting it to break. This way, you could tell the cleaners to wipe up the spilled liquid and glass." All this news was shocking to everybody.

But Seiji wasn't done yet, "So! I didn't want anybody to cut themselves on the glass so I told the cleaners to get rid of the mess. I have a reputation to keep you know?"

The blond demon smirked, "Because you are the owner of a five star restaurant, you should very well know that you should never throw away evidence."

There was muttering between the policemen. The demons were smirking, it was almost time. But chef Seiji wasn't going down without a fight. But he was no more than a human being controlled. They imitated, never replaced. "You can't just arrest me for that! I won't allow it!"

Sasuke glared, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "I don't really care what you think. I'm hungry."

Sakura watched from her place next to Naruto. They were just behind the raven haired boy. Sakura felt her eyes tired, they had been out for over five hours already. It was midnight yet, but it was late. She felt her eyes close and rubbed her eyes with frustration. She heard a small, masculine chuckle but it might have been her imagination. When she opened her eyes again, it was pitch black. She saw Naruto. She saw herself. She saw Sasuke. And she definitely saw chef Seiji, but what was different was the extremely large nightmare that clung onto him. They were in the feeding grounds.

It was wrong. She had never seen anything like this, it was different from the past. All the previous nightmares were smaller, weaker. Now, it was bigger, more menacing and more stronger. But Sasuke wasn't fazed, and neither was Naruto. The enemy demon noticed them, eight red eyes glared. It didn't waste anytime trying to kill them.

The Uchiha laughed, it was a deep and velvet type laugh. Sakura shocked and jumped back when the nightmare managed to cling itself to Sasuke. Before, they hadn't even managed to touch a hair on Sasuke but it was different this time. Sakura panicked but instantly calmed when Naruto didn't show any signs of nervousness.

"The bastard will be okay. No need to worry little miss," comforted the grinning blond. She turned back to Sasuke, it covered his head and she looked at it in disgust. She almost smirked when the dark energy started to radiate off the nightmare. Sasuke's body started absorbing the stolen feelings. After a few minutes the spider demon exploded and she could see Sasuke again. The nightmare was now dust. It was gone. The well fed demon turned back to the pair and smirked.

"Thanks for the meal."

When she opened her eyes again, they were in the human world again. No one noticed Sasuke smirk and wipe his mouth on his sleeve. All eyes were on the man crunched up in a ball. It was chef Seiji, his face was hidden inside his folded hands. His body was shaking, Sakura couldn't tell if he was crying or having seizures. The whole restaurant was watching and Sakura swore that citizens managed to sneak in. **_Aren't the police suppose to stop normal people from entering? What are they doing?_**

"EVERYONE BACK OFF! IF YOU DON'T, WE'LL HAVE TO FORCEFULLY REMOVE YOU!" shouted the commander in chief. In was nice knowing that people did listen to the police. By the time the crowd had dispersed, only the police, the trio and chef Seiji remained. Sakura realized that the crowd were being herded out of the Fallen Angel. Through her emerald eyes, she saw a even larger crowd forming outside. She could see flashing cameras and reporters, the paparazzi.

A wail interrupted her thoughts, "I admit it! I killed Azami Kimura!" The only girl in the restaurant jumped, she felt like she almost hit the ceiling. She must have been the only one not focusing because she heard Sasuke chuckle. She returned her attention to Seiji Shimizu, she felt so sorry for him. Despite the police trying to restrain her, she walked towards the chef and kneeled down.

"Why?" she asked softly, "What's your reason for targeting Azami?" The demons look impressed, she knew that the nightmare wasn't the real reason. "You can tell me... I can help," she said in a convincing voice. He raised his head, tears streamed down his face, it was just so sad. Sakura felt liquid build up in her eyes, she felt Seiji's sadness very well. The rosette felt a hand on her shoulder, it was the well fed dream eater. Sakura didn't know if Sasuke did something to him but chef Seiji started talking after the dream eater approached the chef.

"It was revenge. I had nothing against Azami, it was Rei Sato."

"Rei?" questioned the kneeling girl.

The elder man's eyes hardened, "That man with her, Azami's boyfriend." The rosette's eyebrows furrowed, **_what does that man have to do with it? _**The confusion on her face must have been showing, "That man killed my lover." Gasps echoed the room, but Sakura wasn't interested, she wanted to know what Seiji's motive was. Luckily, she didn't have to wait for long. "She died in a car crash, Rei was the driver. But it was no accident! That brat was playing around! I saw him playing with his stupid phone, he wasn't paying attention to the road at all!"

The girl sighed, "I've said this so many times already. Do you really think that your wife would want you doing this?" The chef's head shot up, Sakura was no longer crying but she still had the marks on her face. But she showed no sign of sadness anymore. Instead, she was smiling, "I'm willing to bet that your wife would be sad if she saw you doing this."

Seiji's eyes were wide as saucers now, it was like he saw a new light. "You're right," he muttered, "I'm sorry my beloved Ayame. I am truly sorry." Naruto stepped forwards and gently puled his teammates back. The blond felt his female companion resist, however, she moved instantly when Sasuke pulled her back. Her sadness reappeared when she saw the men in uniform step forwards. No matter what the reason is, murder is still murder, you can't escape that. The sound of the handcuffs echoed around the large room, it was depressing. The three watched somberly when they saw chef Seiji being escorted out of the restaurant.

The two escorts bumped into the the elder man when he abruptly stopped in front of the trio. He looked at the trio with a warm smile, "Thank you. You made me see a new light." He offered his chained hands to the rosette, she smiled and laid both of her hands on top of Seiji's. When the chef took his hands back, he looked at the two males behind the young girl. His eyes widened when they saw a demonic grin of their faces. Then he smiled, **_she will never to go through what I had to. She is their fallen angel._**

Before the policemen reached the door Seiji stopped once again. But it wasn't on his accord, it was Rei Sato. The young boy blocked the front door, he barely covered it but he made it obvious that he wanted to say something. His head was down and his hair covered his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Seiji stiffened, "Excuse me?"

The boy raised his head and his eyes were red from crying, "I'm so sorry that I was stupid and ended up killing your wife. I really didn't mean it! I'm sorry. Please forgive me." All his words spilled out in a rush, he gazed into the chef's eyes. His eyes pleaded for forgiveness, but it changed as soon as the chef smiled. He raised his cuffed hands and laid them on the teenager's head.

"I forgive you," he whispered privately to Rei.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhh!" moaned Sakura, "It's so late. It's past midnight!" The tired girl leaned against the right wall of the moving elevator. She looked at the other two who were standing on the opposite side of the elevator. The rosette twitched in annoyance. <strong><em>They don't look tired at all! Do they even need to sleep? This sucks!<em>**

Her annoyance increased when she heard two different chuckles. She glanced towards the elevator screen and sighed in relief when she saw that they were almost there. **_Why? Why did mum buy a apartment on the seventy-seventh floor? It's bloody torture! _**And another thing was on her mind.

"You know we're turning into detective agency," she glanced towards the males.

"Hn, I don't care. As long as we get clients, I don't care."

She rolled her eyes, "We humans are more than food you know." She heard a snort and knew it came from Naruto. The human girl shook her head and smiled. She laid her head on the wall again and closed her eyes, waiting for the sound to tell her it was her floor.

The bubblegum haired girl literally skipped her way to her mother's apartment. She skidded to a halt when she realized that she didn't have the key. It was with Sasuke. She turned around and found out that Naruto wasn't with them anymore. "Where's Naru-?" her words stuck themselves in her throat when she saw that Sasuke was only a few inches away from her.

He smirked at her blushing face and leaned down. All that she could see was his spiky raven locks, she felt her heart pounding. Her blush increased when he leaned back and gazed into her eyes. Onyx clashed with emerald, it was electrifying. She was speechless and almost choked when the dream eater pressed his lips to her lip glossed ones. His lips were warm, it burned her. It was like liquid fire. Unconsciously she twined her hands into his spiky raven hair. He pushed her further into the door and then, she was falling.

Somebody had opened the door from the inside. All she saw was blue eyes before she instinctively closed her eyes. But no pain was felt, when she slowly opened her eyes again she gasped. With one hand, Sasuke held her body up and with the other he kept them above the ground. It was almost like a one hand push up. A low growl was heard, Sasuke was snarling at Naruto. "Calm down bastard," said the grinning man. The blond man pulled Sakura from the raven haired man's grasp. "You should go to bed Little Miss. It's late."

Emerald eyes fumed, "Stupid idiot! Suddenly opening the door like that!" Sakura hissed. She stalked off towards her bedroom and once she was inside, she slammed the door shut. Naruto laughed when his friend walked past him with an irritated look on his face.

"Night Bastard."

Said man turned slightly, "See you tomorrow Idiot."

* * *

><p>When Sasuke walked into the room, Sakura was in the en-suite bathroom. He could hear the shower running and ran his hand through his raven locks. He laid himself on the bed, closed his eyes and waited. Almost half an hour had passed when she walked out with a towel in her hair. She was wearing a black tank top with matching loose slacks. To Sasuke, she looked quite tempting.<p>

When she saw Sasuke on her bed, she sighed. He was right in the middle and didn't show any signs of moving. Sakura knew that he was awake so she nudged him gently, he still didn't move. She got irritated and flicked him with her pink fluffy towel. He opened one eye and grinned, "Yes?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Move."

He licked his lips and smirked when she blushed, "Make me." He saw the frustration course through her body and almost laughed when she jumped onto the bed. She stepped over Sasuke and laid herself down on the mattress. She then realized that she was stuck between the wall and Sasuke. She felt her whole body flare up. She felt Sasuke shift next to her and she jumped when he wrapped his arms around her. He somehow managed to turn her around at the same time.

She tried to take her mind off her position by changing the subject, "Why did you kiss me?" The rosette didn't ask this just to change the subject, she was truly curious. Her heart tried to escape her chest again when his trademark smirk appeared.

"Do you think that I would kiss just anybody?"

Her brows furrowed, "What do you mean?" He just kissed her again. Her eyes widened and she once again twined her hands in his hair. They kissed for quite a long time before Sakura realized that she was running out of air. She forcefully pushed him off her and gasped for air when he finally released her.

"How long can you hold your breath!" she shrieked. "Are you trying to kill me?" Her chest was moving up and down too quickly. She felt Sasuke shift against her again but this time he pulled the sheets over them. They were tangled up, you couldn't tell which arm belonged to who. The lack of sleep caught up with Sakura, she was out like a light. Sasuke ran his hand through her hair gently.

"Goodnight Sakura," he whispered softly into her ear.

**_Goodnight my cherry blossom. I wish you sweet dreams._**

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! THIS TOOK ME TWO FREAKING WEEKS TO FINISH THIS! I'M SO HAPPY I FINISHED THIS! WOO HOO!<strong>


	7. A Man's Best Friend

**I'm tired! I love watching Kitchen Nightmares by Gordon Ramsay. For some reason, I like watching chef Ramsay shouting at people. Anyway, moving back to my story. I want your opinions as readers. I don't know how to structure my fanfic. Should I have a climax then bring it down then finally end it with a bang? Or, should I just end it with a bang without a climax in the middle? PLEASE HELP ME! THIS IS SERIOUS! Enjoy!**

**Credits:  
>LilyVampire: For the plot.<strong>

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.<strong>

**Summary:  
>It's one more week until Sakura goes to school again. During a trip back from the supermarket she meets a crying boy. His crying is unnatural, what could be wrong with him? She consults Sasuke and he shocks her terribly. Sometimes, a human's best friend isn't human.<strong>

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

><p><span>The Dream Eater: Chapter 6: A Man's Best Friend<span>

"AIKO! ANSWER ME!"

"Haru... Let Aiko rest in peace."

"NO! AIKO DOESN'T NEED TO REST! AIKO IS FINE!

"Haru... Please... You have to let him go."

"AIKO!"

* * *

><p>"Hmmmmm. Let me see..." Sakura was browsing through the supermarket. She was in the health section, looking at tampons. She didn't know why, but she felt rather self-conscious. She felt like she was being watched by somebody. <em><strong>I really hope it's not Sasuke. I would die if he saw what I was doing right now.<strong> _She quickly grabbed the box off she shelf and shoved it into her basket. She made her way to the food section afterwards. "Strawberries, bananas, pork, potatoes, celery and carrots…." Ticking off her shopping list, her face showed satisfaction when everything was ticked off. Slowly walking to the check out, she sighed relief when she saw the checkout with a non-existent line. The adolescent male gave her a cheeky grin when she started putting her products on the checkout table. She ignored him, jumping when a certain face popped up in her mind. She blushed but it immediately disappeared when she realized the teenage boy thought it was him who caused her to blush. Sakura grabbed her change and stalked out of the supermarket.

The breeze tickled her face when she walked her way back to her house. "Grrrrr… I don't want to go to school next week. Damn it!" She wasn't watching where she was going and almost tripped over a lump on the pavement. She stumbled backwards and collected herself. She looked at the reason for her almost accident, it was a young boy. He looked around ten years old. The rosette gasped when she saw the little boy was crying. Chocolate colored hair covered part of his hands which covered his weeping face. Big tears ran down his face. Sakura quickly looked around to see if any adults who might be his parents were around. When she saw nothing, she kneeled down and laid one hand on the mass of brown hair. Hazel eyes stared back at her, he was so cute. However, there was something wrong with his crying. It looked unnatural. He didn't look like a boy who had just lost his lollipop. His expression was too old for him, it was different. "Little boy, are you lost?" she questioned gently. His mouth opened and he muttered something, but the rosette couldn't understand anything that came out of the boy's mouth. Then he ran off at top speed before Sakura could ask again. Sakura watched the little boy run until he turned a corner and couldn't been seen after that.

Sakura's brows furrowed with worry. **_I hope that little boy gets home safely. _**She couldn't do anything more so she started walking towards her apartment again. It was quite late and it was rather dark. Luckily, it was only a five minute walk from the market back to the apartment. She sighed in relief when she saw the familiar gate of her apartment blocks. She smiled back when the security guard standing at the gate gave her a small wave. She jogged her way to her block and smiled when she punched in the code to her block. The cold air from the air conditioner hit her hard when she past the strong glass doors guarding her block. She looked at her nails whiling waiting for the elevator to come down. She did not notice the sign next to the elevator as she stepped through the sliding metal doors. Pressing the button for her floor, she waited for the elevator to reach the seventy-seventh floor.

She jumped when the elevator gave a sudden jerk. The numbers on the screen stopped moving and her heart skipped a beat. She looked around worried, for she was alone. No one was with her, she was terrified. She glanced at the screen and almost cried when the saw the metal contraption moving again. She literally fell through the doors when they opened and bashed a head against a hard wall. _**OUCH! This is definitely not my day.** _She knew she had fallen back into the elevator because her right hand felt two different textures. There was a feeling of fright because she knew that the doors could close any minute. Her fears came true when she heard the sound of the doors closing. She clenched her closed eyes tighter when she felt the pressure about to crush her. However, a sound made her open her frightened emerald eyes. Slowly, her eyes opened and she broke into a smile when she saw the tall, dark and handsome male. Sasuke Uchiha had saved her once again. "Didn't you read the sign?" he asked her with a cocky smirk on his face.

Her eyes held confusion, "What?"

He sighed and answered her unspoken question, "The sign that forbade you to use the elevator. That's what."

Sakura's mouth dropped, "Oh..." She then saw that he was stopping the sliding doors from crushing her. Before offering his right hand to the rosette, he placed a foot to stop the doors from closing. Her hand reached out to him and he took it with a smirk on his face. Without any effort, he pulled her up and she was flung into his chest. He steadied her with no energy at all. Together, they walked back to the apartment. Because she was in front, Sakura pushed down the door handle and walked in. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw the feast laid in front of her. By the four seater table was a grinning Naruto.

"Good evening Little Miss. Hope you're feeling hungry." Her face broke out into a grin, "Oh my gosh! You shouldn't have!" She was so immersed, she didn't notice a hand leading her towards the table. She sat heavily on the seat and inhaled the scent of the roast duck. She helped herself to the potatoes while the boys sat themselves next to her.

While chewing on a carrot covered fork, her eyes widened when she suddenly remembered the little boy from before. Without knowing it, she broke the silence, "Wonder what happened to that little boy," muttered Sakura.

"What little boy?" Sakura jumped out of her skin when Naruto asked her that question.

Composing herself, "I met a little boy on the way home from the supermarket. He didn't have any parents around him and he was crying."

Naruto showed concern, "What happened to him?"

Emerald eyes mirrored the blonde's worry, "I-I don't know... I asked him, but he ran off." The rosette looked up when no one commented. Blue eyes clashed with onyx. Naruto and Sasuke were staring at each other demonic smirks on their faces. It was a emotion of hunger, a nightmare was around. "There's a nightmare around isn't there?" she questioned with confidence. There was no way she could be wrong. Sasuke had shown her many times the expression of a hungry demon.

"You're getting better and better everyday." complimented Sasuke.

She grinned in reply, "I learn from the best."

It was all romantic between the demon and the human until a certain blond interrupted them. "I see demon babies with pink hair running around!" teased Naruto. Sasuke must of injected his personality into Sakura because she poured her entire glass of water onto him. And to top it off, the raven haired boy flicked Naruto's forehead and the cerulean eyed boy went flying. He didn't actually go flying but his chair fell backwards and so did he. "Uggggghhhhhh!" moaned the fallen boy, "Help me..." Bright blond hair raised from the floor, it was like a newborn chick seeing light for the first time.

Sakura shifted when Sasuke made his way into their bed. They talked a little, apparently Sasuke and Naruto were treated like royalty in hell. The rosette flicked through the pages of her book while secretly glancing at Sasuke at the same time. Her eyes were flicking from the book and the demon eater, she preferred the human boy. Unfortunately, he caught her redhanded and smirked. "Like what you see?" he teased with a coy smile on his face. He comfortably settled himself next to her and she squeaked when he pulled her against his chest. He frowned when she struggled against his antics. "What's wrong?" She was reluctant to answer so stroked her cheek gently. "Tell me... I won't judge you."

She was hypnotized by his voice into telling him, "On my birthday," she whispered.

He pulled her closer, "What about your birthday?" She sighed and lifted her head, emeralds gazed into onyx. "You kissed me..."

"Are you angry with me?" She moved her face closer to his, "What type of relationship do we have?"

He chuckled, "More than friends, not yet lovers," he confirmed.

She was disappointed, "Not yet lovers?" She didn't have anymore time to express her disappointment because Sasuke had once again pressed his warm lips to Sakura's rosy ones. The bubblegum haired girl was confused, but the temptation was too great. She returned the kiss eagerly and fisted his raven locks with her delicate hands. She would of kept kissing him if she hadn't of ran out of air. She reluctantly pushed herself away from the handsome male and gasped for oxygen.

"Now we are," he said smugly.

She was flushed, "W-What?"

His smirk widened, "Now we are lovers aren't we?" Tears built up in her eyes, she was lost for words. Instead, she wrapped her small arms around Sasuke's torso. All of the events caught up to her, she was drained of energy. As her eyes closed, she felt a hand stroking her hair. The last thing she felt was a soft tickle on her chin from Sasuke's locks. Her green orbs finally closed with a satisfying emotion in them.

* * *

><p>No one saw them. Two dark figures made their way down the wide street. Unseen and unheard, they slinked past the metal gate barricading their goal. All lights were off in the three story house, nobody was awake. Without any effort, the two males teleported into an unknown room. Sasuke watched the small figure in bed tossing restlessly with pitiful eyes. Then he started to show anger within his eyes. He could see the monster on the little boy. That thing was threatening the dream eater, threatening to take the little boy's life. Sasuke was a demon but he wasn't heartless. Signaling to Naruto, the blond gave a glare that could kill to the spider demon then disappeared with Sasuke.<p>

"What happened bastard?" The two demons walked back the way they came.

One of them had a angry expression on his face, "That piece of shit was cowardly enough to threaten the boy's life." Sasuke's voice was harsh but pleasant at the same time.

The blond however, was a lot calmer, "Calm down bastard, it won't last for long." Naruto slung a arm over his best friend's shoulder and smiled when his raven haired friend relaxed. It wasn't long until they reached the apartment blocks. Instead of using the not working elevator, they vanished and reappeared in their living room. It was dark and the heavy black curtains were drawn. "You should tell the Little Miss," suggested the grinning blond.

He disagreed, "No. I'll tell her in the morning."

Naruto shook his head, "No, no, no, the Little Miss won't be very happy if you keep her waiting."

Sasuke snickered, "Sakura would never hurt me," he stated confidently. The Uzumaki had to clasp his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He made a zipping motion over his mouth when Sasuke threatened to hit him over the head. Without saying anymore, Naruto made his way to his bedroom waving goodnight to the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke shook his head, chuckling. He walked over to the door and locked the door with one simple hand twist. Without any difficulty, he succeeded with not stepping into any furniture as he made his way to his shared room.

The black door didn't intimidate Sasuke at all. Actually, he walked right through it. It was like nothing was there, he walked through it like it was thin air. His angry expression disappeared when he saw the rosette, sleeping soundlessly on the bed. He felt guilty when he gently shook Sakura's arm, waking her up in the process. Luckily, she was in a good mood, "Hmmmm?" Emerald eyes revealed themselves one after another. They shined in shock when she stared back into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Sakura… Wake up Sakura," whispered Sasuke in a soft voice.

"I really… hate you," mumbled Sakura with annoyance. The rosette felt a weight on her bed, Sasuke had decided to sit down next to her legs. He was tall enough tower over her body even though he was sitting, he chuckled and played a strong card.

"Don't you want to know what happened to the little boy?"

She shot up in an instant, somehow managing to hit her head on Sasuke's muscular torso. All Sasuke saw was pink before her head rebounded against him and fell back into the pillow. She moaned in pain and clutched her soft pink hair. Her eyes were clenched shut in pain and embarrassment, "You're so… so… cruel," wailed Sakura. Her sadness evaporated like water being chucked over a fire when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. After the two made themselves comfortable on the double bed, Sasuke began his story.

"We went to the boy's house and… he's being controlled by a nightmare," told Sasuke.

"What?" gasped Sakura, "Why didn't you eat the nightmare?" The rosette flinched back when she saw Sasuke's eyes harden with anger. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. He silently apologized she shrunk away from his murderous glare.

She accepted so he continued, "The boy is too young, the nightmare has too much control over him. The weaker the person is, the harder it is for us to take the nightmare away without harming the host."

Sakura's eyes showed worry so Sasuke tightened his grip around her. "What are we going to do?" asked a worried Sakura. When the male didn't answer, Sakura turned to look at him. He was staring at her with cautious eyes, deciding if she was strong enough to handle the answer. Her determined eyes answered him and he gave a smirk. It was different from his usual ones though, usually they were cruel and mocking but this time it was a kind and gentle smirk. But his gentle expression faded away instantly when he started to explain his plan.

"If we don't take the nightmare, the boy will die but…," Sasuke trailed off but Sakura knew what he was trying to say. **_Even if the nightmare is taken, the boy will still die because he will not regain the energy the nightmare stole. It's death either way but it's better to die on your own will. Not because of a demon. _**Even though she convinced herself of this, tears still ran down her smooth face. Sasuke's grip tightened more and she felt a slight pressure on her neck. In an instant, she was out like a light.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" inquired Sakura with an inquisitive face.<p>

The two boys just grinned back at her, "You'll find out soon enough," reassured the blond. She still didn't recognize where she was being taken too, she only knew that they were still in her neighborhood. Houses mainly occupied her neighborhood, her apartment block was the only skyscraper there. They passed the supermarket Sakura had been at yesterday and her curiosity increased. They stopped at a medium size house with a steel gate surrounding it. The rosette's thoughts immediately returned to the crying boy yesterday when she saw a figure sitting on the house's porch steps, crying. As they got nearer, Sakura could see that it was a middle aged women, she was old enough to be a mother. The sorrowful lady didn't hear the clink of the metal gates as the trio walked through, or she chose to ignore it. Only when they were right in front of her did she raise her head. A gasp left Sakura's mouth when she the state Chiyo Sasaki was in for the first time.

"W-W-Who a-are y-you?" stuttered the lady between hiccuping.

Naruto had a pleasant face as he replied, "We saw you crying so we though we'd see what was wrong." Chiyo's caramel eyes swept over the trio, eyes widening when she Sakura.

"You're from that office right? Cherry Blossom?" she guessed with interest.

Sakura smiled a weak smile, "Yep," she confirmed. Sakura was blown away mentally and literally when Chiyo grabbed her into a hug. She could hear masculine chuckles behind her when they saw her shirt was getting drenched. But for Sakura, who was a human, she was concerned for the lady. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

The lady's grip was almost as tight as Sasuke's, the rosette swore she could hear her bones crack. But it didn't end at that, "My boy!" wailed the mother. Sakura's arms were clasped by her side so she couldn't free herself but she was saved.

A large pair of hands pulled Chiyo's arms off Sakura, "Please tell us what's happening Ma'am." Chiyo's caramel eyes saw an interesting scene; Sakura was in Sasuke's grasp and she was blushing badly. Naruto was merely watching them from the sidelines, grinning like an idiot. Chiyo jumped when a hand laid itself on her shoulder, the blond man had managed to disappear and reappear behind her. Naruto's baby blue eyes convinced her to return to the previous subject. Tears started reappearing and Chiyo started sniffing again.

"It's my boy! He's not eating or sleeping!"

Emerald eyes widened, "Why?"

It was hard for Chiyo to speak without chocking or hiccuping, but she managed. "My son's dog died just a few days ago. He stopped eating and sleeping ever since! I don't know what to do!" Green eyes widened in shock. _**It can't be! The little boy from yesterday!** _Sakura gently sat herself down next to Chiyo and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting way. The rosette wanted to say something but her tongue was stuck in her throat. The dream eater saved her once again,

"May we see your son Ma'am?" politely asked Sasuke. Chiyo hesitated for a second, it was almost unnoticeable.

"Yes... Please do..." Sakura sighed in relief when Chiyo agreed to let them see her son.

Naruto grinned happily, "Thank you-?" trailed off Naruto.

"Chiyo, Chiyo Sasaki. Please help my son," said the mother as she introduced herself.

The trio followed Mrs. Sasaki when she pushed the handle of the door and let them in. It was a very nice house, a warm atmosphere. Chiyo halted at the beginning of the steps, she didn't want to go in. Once again, a hand laid itself on her shoulder again.

"Would you like to stay down here Ma'am?" offered Sasuke. Sakura watched the other women nod her head slightly and looked at her feet.

"I'll wait in the kitchen," whispered Mrs. Sasaki. The trio didn't say anything as they watched Chiyo walk through another door and disappeared. When the demons were convinced that Chiyo wasn't in hearing range, they started to make their way up the stairs. Sakura could feel butterflies in her stomach as they climbed the tiled covered steps. They were never told which room Chiyo's son was in but with two demons, it wasn't that difficult to find the right room. Sakura slipped a fragile hand into Sasuke's and he smirk. She didn't care that Naruto was probably laughing at them, she needed the dream eater near her. She gulped when Naruto started to push the handle of the door down, but she had to find out. She had to know if the little boy from yesterday was the same to the boy they were about to meet. She almost suffocated when the blond started to push the door open but was saved by Sasuke who moved himself closer to the rosette. Before too long, the door was completely open for anyone to see. It was it possible, Sakura's eyes widened even more. It was the little boy from yesterday.

A pale creature was curled up on the single bed, defenseless and crumpled. "It... was... him," Sakura whispered to herself in shock. Even with Sasuke's arm wrapped around her, Sakura still felt scared and uncomfortable.

"Haru Sasaki, definitely being plagued by a nightmare," confirmed Sasuke with confidence. Sasuke glanced up to her lover, he was angry but it was different this time. He looked angrier than before, this was the angriest Sakura had ever saw him. By the composed look on Naruto's face, Sasuke was capable of being angrier than this. For a human, this was terrifying for Sakura; lengthened fangs and a demonic aura around him. Because of his demon heritage and anger, his eyes were blood red with three commas spinning around his pure black pupil.

Sakura heard a slam and saw that Naruto had shut the door and locked it. It was unnecessary to lock it since it was impossible for humans to enter the other dimension, but Sasuke needed time. Without looking at her, Sasuke explained to Sakura, "He's weaker than all the other clients we met because he's still a child. He doesn't have the ability to fight off a demon, even if it's a weaker demon. Taking the nightmare will put him into a bad state because the energy will not be returned, but if we don't...," the demon let Sakura finish the sentence. The onyx eyed demon then put her into a bad position by making her the chooser. "It's your choice. If you want me to get rid of the nightmare, I'll will. If you don't, I won't."

Pink hair flew as Sakura whipped her head to face Sasuke, "What?" She wasn't sure if she heard him properly. **_He's not making me choose is he? Why me? Wouldn't he know best? _**

Naruto answered her unspoken question, "We may be demons and more durable and intelligent that you humans but... we don't understand the human brain. However, you are brilliant at understanding people and is able to calm people down." Any other time, Sakura would of smiled at this compliment but this was not the time. Putting her into this kind of position, it was too much for her. But her stubbornness and trust in the demons kept her here. The boys respected her silence while she made a decision she had never made before.** _It's death either way. If we take the nightmare, the boy will die. If we let the nightmare stay, it'll kill the boy and Chiyo. Didn't I say before that it was better for someone to die with their own will? At least he will be himself for the last moments of this life. Any maybe... maybe I can save him as soon as the nightmare is eaten. Naruto and Sasuke are trusting me to make the right choice, and the right choice will I make._**

Determined eyes told Sasuke that she was ready. Expecting an answer, the demons prepared themselves by approaching the little boy. They stopped one meter away from Haru and awaited Sakura's decision. "Eat it."

Those two words were enough to seal Haru's fate. Sakura prolonged her blink, trying to keep the tears from coming out. When she opened them again, it was all dark. They were in the feeding dimensions.

* * *

><p>It was pitch black, nothing from the outside world was to be seen. Sakura saw the boy, curled up into a ball. She saw Sasuke with his dangerous expression, it was so cold. The rosette searched the endless blackness for Naruto and his blond hair but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where-?" her sentence stopped dead short when Sasuke looked at her. He dared her to say any more, this was the first time Sasuke had ever truly scared her. The first time was different, she felt safe with him but this time... Sakura had always thought she had already seen his demon side what she was dead wrong. Luckily for her, Sasuke's attention went to the nightmare. For the first time, Sakura saw the nightmare that was heartless enough to steal for a little boy. It looked like any other nightmare but its expression was different. It was much more menacing than any other time, this must be the true Sasuke. Even if this wasn't all of his anger, it was still a bit of it. Sakura shivered, <strong><em>if he can still do more than this, then I really don't want to anger him. <em>**

Sasuke was in a really bad mood because he didn't even wait for Sakura to finish waiting. Sasuke was a calm and composed man, he didn't go to his food, for his food came to him. But not this time. He stalked up to the demon spider and glared at him with such intensity, if looks could kill, the nightmare would be drowning in it's own blood. The dream eater was doing a really good job at staring the nightmare down, even Sakura could feel the tension in the air. Sasuke raised an arm and spread his hand so his palms were facing the spider. In an instant, the spider exploded into pieces, it was turned into dust. There was so much dust, it clouded Sakura's vision for a while. But that didn't stop her from hearing Sasuke say some pretty crude words, "Pathetic piece of trash. Doesn't even deserve to be called a demon." When she could see again, Sasuke had returned to normal. Normal sized teeth, never-ending black eyes and his trademark smirk were all there. Sakura started at him cautiously, Sasuke was so unpredictable. She relaxed and smiled when he gave her a gentle smile, silently apologizing for his previous behavior. Only then did she remember about Haru Sasaki and his condition. When she turned to look at the little boy, Sasuke had transported them back to the human world. But that didn't change the fact that Haru was now dying.

Quicker than possible, Sakura was by the little boy's side. It was a agnostic moment for Sakura, she had never seen someone die before. Sure, she had killed a few bugs but never a human. What made it even more pitiful was the tears that came down the boy's face. The rosette didn't know if the boy was in the real world or not but he was crying with sadness. His hazel eyes were wide open. Sakura was sure that Haru didn't know himself but he was saying things that took a lot of cautious listening to understand. "Aiko. Aiko. Where are you Aiko? Where's my dog?" he was saying those words over and over again, it was maddening. The boy was delusional, the pressure was making him insane. The little boy's head was resting on Sakura's lap but even that didn't help him. She desperately looked at Sasuke for guidance but the look in his eyes and his body posture told her that even a demon of his caliber was incapable of reviving the dead. She shook her head, not wanting to accept that fact. She returned her gaze to the little boy and almost let out a loud sob, but her stubbornness refused to let her do such an act.

_**No! I was responsible for this! I made the decision and I'll go through with it.** _With a tender and motherly voice Sakura tried to save the boy, "Haru... Remember Aiko? He wouldn't want you like this! Everybody loses important things in their life but we have to move on! That's what makes us humans! Save yourself... Save yourself for Aiko... Please..." The rosette had no idea what kind of effect this would have on Haru but her luck was working today. The boy's eyes closed and Sakura panicked, thinking that he had given in but she was wrong. After a few seconds of panicking, she was saved once again.

Innocent brown eyes stared back at her, "I... know you. I met you yesterday..." Sakura stared in shock then a huge grin broke out on her face, "Yes... I remember you as well." Sakura started to cry again, but in happiness this time. She was so relieved, she was the abilities to save someone from the brink of death. She was so occupied, she didn't notice Sasuke walk from across the room, brush her soft, pink hair and continued to the door and unlocked it. He turned to see Sakura help the confused little boy up and smirked. **_This is why I love her so much... she is capable of doing what no demon will ever be able to do._**

* * *

><p>"HARU!" shrieked Chiyo and wrapped her arms around him. "Haru... Haru... I'm so glad!" The mother moved back just enough to see her son stare back at her with loving eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry, Mother. I won't ever trouble you again," apologized Haru.

The mother shook her head, "No... Don't be sorry!" Sakura stared at the couple with admiration while Sasuke kept his eyes on the main door. The two were about to leave when a voice stopped them, "Wait!" Both turned to see mother and son staring at them with such gratitude in their eyes. "I have to repay you! You did so much for me! What do you want?"

Sakura opened her mouth to refuse the offer but Sasuke beat her to it, again. "Ma'am, we are teenagers and we do need money," he said bluntly. He managed to pull it off because he had his innocent face on.

Chiyo complied instantly, "Of course! Let me write a check for you!" Before Sakura could stop her, the mother rushed to her handbag laying of the couch and pulled out a checkbook. She quickly scribbled in it and ripped out the piece of paper even more quickly. She didn't listen to Sakura when the rosette tried to protest and shoved the check into Sasuke's hands. Both pairs said their final thanks, then the human and demon left.

Outside was Naruto and he was grinning, which was a bad sign. Sakura rushed to him, "Where were you?" He just laughed in response and Sakura smiled, it was so much like Naruto to do this.

"So... Did you two have fun without me?" asked Naruto with a mischievous look on his face. Sakura flushed at his suggestive question but laughed when Sasuke hit him on the head.

The blond clutched his spiky blond hair, "Ow! Stupid bastard!" Said bastard merely smirked and started walking with his arms around his lover. "Oi! Bastard! Don't leave me here!"

"Why? Why must this happen to me?" asked an exasperated Sakura. She slowly trudged her way up the steps of her apartment block. "Stupid elevators not working! Both of them! What's the point of having two elevators when both don't work?" She ignored the chuckles behind her and tried to focus so she wouldn't trip on the steps. They were only on the tenth floor and her apartment was on the seventy-seventh floor. By the fifteenth floor, Sakura could walk no more. She leaned against the banister for support, "No... more...," she said between huffs of breaths. She didn't have the energy to yelp when Sasuke lifted her off her feet and place her on his back. She didn't have the energy to glare at Naruto when he started laughing behind them.

They had just passed the twentieth floor when Naruto started teasing them again. "Wow bastard! Trying to have children already?" He would of continued but Sasuke had kicked out his leg while walking and knocked Naruto down the stairs. Luckily everybody else was smart enough to stay in their apartments as soon as they heard the elevators weren't working. You could hear the crashes and yelps while Naruto tumbled down the stairs. Sakura couldn't help but cringe when she heard a low moan after the crashing had stopped. However, she didn't have the energy to move her head to check if Naruto was alright. She shouldn't of been shocked when she heard Naruto swear at Sasuke a few seconds later. "Stupid bastard! Trying to kill me!"

* * *

><p><strong>This took two freaking weeks! My god! I need your help in some grammar problems. I don't know how to start a sentence with an ellipsis. Do I need a space after the ellipsis of not? I'm such an idiot...<strong>

**Examples:**

… **What is wrong with you? (Space after ellipsis)**

**Or**

**...What is wrong with you? (No space after ellipsis)**

**Please be patient for the next chapter! I have school to deal with and even though Easter holidays start tomorrow, I'm still tired and lazy. Ciao!**


	8. The Thirteenth Floor

**So... It's Easter and I haven't started writing until half a week in... I'M SORRY! I can't find any new 2012 romance/action anime to watch! HELP ME! It's so nice to have two weeks of freedom! Eating chocolate biscuits while trying to write! I'm going to make apple dumplings later on!**

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.<strong>

**Summary:  
>Sakura is dying; having to walk seventy-seven floors is murderous, literally. Whoever came up with the legend of the thirteenth floor wasn't crazy after all. However, two demons being affected by a simple myth is ridiculous. Sakura is one hell of a lucky girl.<strong>

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

><p><span>The Dream Eater: Chapter 7: The Thirteenth Floor<span>

"How dare she... I'll kill her... I'll take them from her...

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... This is so good!" said the joyful Sakura who was licking her ice-cream. "So yummy!" she said to herself. After her little moment, she observed her surroundings and saw that a few people were giving her strange looks. She sweatdropped and tried to make herself invisible which was rather difficult for someone with pink hair. Luckily for her, her apartment block wasn't that far away, she sighed in relief when she reached the gates. Her mood brightened when she remembered she didn't have school yet. She pushed the glass doors opened and walked into the chilly lobby. She started walking to the elevators but reminded herself that they weren't working. However, she was surprised when the sign that restricted her from using the elevators were gone.<p>

"They were just fixed yesterday." Sakura jumped but turned to the direction of the voice. Behind her was the receptionist. She was a very pretty women; she was in her early twenties, long raven hair and matching eyes. She almost looked like Sasuke but was far away from looking like the demon. She stopped her staring when the receptionist gave her a concerned look.

"T-Thank you," she stuttered in reply. Sakura then changed the subject, "I haven't seen you before..."

Her confusion dispersed when the receptionist said, "I'm new. I just started."

Emerald eyes showed kindness, "Well... Glad to have you here...," she trailed off, not knowing the women's name.

"Musume, Musume Kurai. Nice to meet you," supplied the young lady. She stuck out her hand and the rosette shook it. Even though she didn't show it, Sakura didn't feel right. Musume's hand was cold and uninviting. Something was wrong. Being with Sasuke however, hardened her shell and she kept her emotions in check. _**Maybe I'm paranoid but I'm not taking the elevator. If Musume asks why... I'll say that it's for exercise. Yeah... I'm brilliant.** _Without revealing anything, Sakura walked towards the door leading towards the staircase.

As she expected, someone had to ask questions, "Oh... You're not going to use the elevator?" The rosette rested her hand on the door handle and steadied herself. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

She took a deep breath and replied, "I need to lose weight." When she looked at the pretty receptionist, Sakura wasn't shocked at the expression on Musume's face. Being a professional, Musume quickly composed herself and smiled kindly.

"Good luck then," she said to Sakura and gave her a wave as Sakura opened the door and started walking.

What she didn't see was Musume smash her hand on the table once she couldn't see the rosette anymore. "Damn her! I'll get her next time."

The emerald-eyed girl sighed in relief when she heard the door shut behind her. The nervous feeling lessened and her breathing slowed down to her normal pace. Quickly looking around her, she felt another wave of relief when the stairs were deserted. Even though it decreased, Sakura couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, she just felt sick. However, she continued walking and it struck her that she had to reach the seventy-seventh floor.** _Help... What was I thinking...? _**She staggered up the steps and dragged herself up. The rosette literally pulled herself up with the help of the banister. "Thank God I finished the ice-cream earlier on," she said to herself. When she was sure that she was past half-mark, she stopped. She saw two big, black digits above her head. Sakura looked up and saw that she was on the thirteenth floor. "Only? I should be on the fiftieth floor! Not fair!"

"No, it isn't fair is it?" Sakura jumped a foot in the air but instantly calmed down when she recognized the voice. Behind her, sitting on the railing was Sasuke and he was smirking.

A smile appeared on Sakura's flawless face and she turned, "Sasuke!" She was relieved but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Wait! Were you watching me?" He didn't say anything but his smirk said everything. Her eyes fumed, "I can't believe you! You watched me stagger up thirteen floors and didn't do anything!"

Sasuke kept smirking, "Hn." And Sakura kept fuming, she stalked past the Uchiha who was sill sitting on the banister and kept walking. The human girl made her way up the stairs and inwardly groaned when she suddenly realized that she had to walk up more flights of stairs.

Sakura assumed that her male companion had disappeared but she was wrong. By the time she had reached the seventeenth floor, the high school girl was exhausted. She bent down and rested her hands on her wobbly knees. **_Too tired... I might die here if I don't continue walking! Where is Sasuke when you need him? He better not be hiding and laughing at me!_ **Sakura was breathing deeply, it reminded her of her school's yearly walkathon. It was horrible, not only did they have to walk during the hot weather but Sakura had ran out of water. It was the most excruciating torture ever. Reminiscing, she did not notice two muscular arms wrap around her. Her upper-body shot up when she felt contact with the mysterious arms. Her previous irritation returned when she heard a familiar chuckle.

"Having fun?" asked the male voice.

"Oh yes Sasuke," replied Sakura sarcastically, "Walking up to the seventy-seventh floor is so much fun."

Ignoring her sarcasm, he continued, "Glad you're having fun."

Emerald eyes rolled, "What do you want?" He smirked at her temper.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Have you forgotten that I can teleport?" He also let out another chuckle when he saw her reaction. Her jaw dropped and she looked like a fish out of water. A pretty pink fish out of water actually. She did not have the energy to comment but her eyes pleaded with him. He didn't say anything but merely picked her up, bridal style. Sakura couldn't help but gasp when she felt her feet being lifted off the ground. Then they were back in the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Little Miss, you've returned." Naruto stopped short when he saw the rosette glare at him.<p>

"No thanks to you," muttered Sakura. A grin made it's way onto Naruto's face.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, feigning a surprised look. Sakura didn't say anything but her glare stayed on her face. She stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Grabbing the cartoon of orange juice, she answered Naruto's question, "You knew I wasn't in the elevator." All she got in return was a masculine laugh. Not bothering to take a glass out of the cupboard, Sakura drank from the carton. Through her peripheral vision, she saw Naruto laugh harder and she blushed when Sasuke shook her head at his antics. Licking her pale lips, she returned the box to the fridge and looked at the two boys. Her mouth opened to say something but it was unheard when a sickening crash was heard.

Sakura felt faint when she heard the crash. It sounded like metal crashing against something, and the impact shook the building. Under her, the rosette could feel the floor vibrate under her. Instantly, her mind went into a disarray. _**Earthquake? Is it the apocalypse? What's happening?** _Sakura was prepared to duck under a table or start praying but those thoughts left her mind when she heard laughter. She turned to the culprit and emerald eyes widened with shock and recognition when she saw Sasuke's expression. Crimson eyes with three blacks commas spinning, a demonic grin spread across his flawless pace and a unnatural aura around him. Sakura turned to Naruto and saw that he had the same expression. Even though it wasn't as menacing, it was still intimidating. Naruto's bright blue eyes had turn to red, cat-like ones. Lengthened fangs decorated Naruto's tan face and he was terrifying. The rosette felt scared when twirling eyes fixed themselves on her, she almost stepped backwards Sasuke moved towards her. Her fear disappeared instantly when the Uchiha's arms enveloped around her waist. When he was too close for comfort, Sakura could feel his chest shake. Sasuke was still laughing, "This will be interesting." The whisper confused Sakura but she wasn't given anytime to comprehend anything for she found herself in the lobby right after Sasuke had spoken.

No one noticed the trio standing in the shadows. No one saw the two males with red, menacing eyes observing the scene. Everybody was crowded around of what seemed to be the elevator. Bits of metal were scattered around and people were whispering everywhere. Some where holding each other, some were crying, but no one was as scared as Sakura. Even within Sasuke's arms, she was still shaking and emerald eyes started to tear up. Sakura couldn't stop the tears from taking their toll, they didn't get far though. Warm fingers stopped the tears from reaching the floor, and arms hugged Sakura tighter. She buried her head into Sasuke's chest, not wanting to see the scene. **_I-I could have been in there! I was that close! _**The rosette was glad that Sasuke could read her easily because she didn't have the motivation to say her thoughts. "It's okay... Shhh..." Sasuke's words helped her a little but she was still shaken.

Sakura noticed the police walk in and started giving instructions but she payed no heed. Her head did snap up however when the police said, "Luckily, no one was injured!" A sign left Sakura's lungs when she heard that statement. She realized that no red liquid was seeping out of the wreck and almost cried with relief. Looking towards the scene, Sakura saw the blond demon staring at the chief policemen who was talking with another man. After a few seconds, Naruto came back and nodded towards Sasuke. He returned the nod and he started to teleport back to the apartment. But just before they disappeared, Sakura heard a familiar voice say something that changed her life forever.

"The elevators will be fixed by next week," said Musume Kurai.

* * *

><p>Sakura's knees gave up on her and Sasuke watched his lover collapse on the couch. Sweat ran down her temple and neck, her breathing was labored and she was shaking. Sasuke walked towards her and sat on the couch arm and laid his palm over her forehead. "She... She said the elevators were fixed!" whispered the shaking Sakura. It had hit her as soon as they materialized back in the apartment that Musume had said the elevators were fixed. She didn't know if the receptionist had make a mistake of had done it on purpose, but Sakura could of died. She broke down again but she didn't hit the soft fabric as she thought she would, instead, her head collided again a solid chest. She looked up to see Sasuke staring at her with red eyes, but his eyes didn't show malice, they showed kindness. But the smirk ruined his kindness and compassion. Through the corner of her eyes, Sakura saw Naruto sit down of the other chair arm. The rosette felt Sasuke caress her pink hair and she relaxed and sighed with content.<p>

"Little Miss," Sakura's lifted her head from Sasuke's torso and looked at Naruto. He wasn't looking at her however, he was looking at Sasuke for approval and the Uchiha gave it to him. Sakura sensed something was wrong so she opened her mouth to ask questions but Naruto interrupted her. "As you probably know, there's a nightmare somewhere in this apartment." Sakura did know that there was a nightmare within her block's walls but she didn't know where or who. She just nodded and Naruto continued, "We can't sense the little bugger because it knows we're here so it concealed itself. But it was someone in the crowd."

Emerald eyes widened and the demons noticed her actions. "Do you know something Little Miss?" questioned Naruto.

Said girl steadied herself and shared her thoughts, "It might be the receptionist."

"Ohhhh, the receptionist?" Naruto moved closer, "Why the receptionist?" Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura while she thought about her answer. They were slightly shocked when Sakura's eyes showed anger but their confusions were gone soon.

"Earlier on, just before I started walking the stairs," she paused for a moment to glare at the boys the continued, "I met the new receptionist and she felt cold. It was unnerving."

The boys' eyes narrowed, "So you think she's the victim?" Sakura nodded and smiled when Sasuke hugged her tighter.

After their little conversation, the trio decided it was late enough to go to bed. Naruto had given them a suggestive wink when Sasuke carried the rosette to their bedroom. Sakura glared and Sasuke hit, painfully. Sasuke laid on the bed, waiting for Sakura to finish showering. His closed eyes opened when he heard the sound of the shower stop sat himself up. He smirked when he saw the pretty girl walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. She smiled and lightly jumped onto the bed then sat herself next to Sasuke. She lifted the sheets and slid herself under them, giggling when Sasuke laid down and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed in content and snuggled further into his embrace. He chuckled and sniffed her just-washed hair and buried his face into her pink locks. Surely enough, she fell asleep quickly and soundly. Sasuke himself closed his eyes and once he was sure his beloved was asleep, he also succumbed to his dreams.

It was pitch black when Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything at the beginning but her vision adjusted fairly quickly. She looked at her companion next to her and saw that he was asleep. She couldn't help but stare at him with admiration and compassion, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. It was rather tempting to lean down and kiss him, she held herself back though, not wanting him to awake and cause herself more humiliation. She staring was interrupted when she heard a banging. It wasn't that loud but loud enough to annoy a person. Somebody was knocking on their door and didn't show any signs of leaving. She glanced at Sasuke but he didn't stir so Sakura slid out of the bed so answer the door. Being a cautious and sensible person, Sakura peered out of the eye-hole and sucked in a breath when she could see no one. The door-chain stopped the door from opening fully while Sakura peered outside the door. Still no one. With only the chain stopping the door from opening, Sakura quickly ran back to the room and grabbed her pink dressing gown. Not stopping to think about the consequences, the unlocked the chain and ran out of the room. Because of her excitement, she slammed the door shut with enough energy to shut the door. After a certain time, the hall lights would switch themselves off to save electricity and money. It wasn't as dark since Sakura's eyes had already adjusted to the darkness. She carefully made her way down the hallway and stopped once she reached the elevators. She had decided there was no point walking any further and turned to go back. She would have been successfully if something or some one didn't barge into her. She waited for the impact of the elevators doors but it never came. Most people would be happy about this but the elevators weren't suppose to be working yet. She fell in the elevator of her hands and knees. After regaining her breath, she turned around to see what hit her. Her eyes bulged when she saw what slammed into her, but she was scared when she was not at all surprised.

From the bed he was laying in, Sasuke Uchiha opened his eyes and sighed. "Even though she knows how dangerous it is, she still goes out. What an interesting girl. This is why I chose her, from back then and now." After murmuring to himself, he rose and shifted out of the bed. Walking out of the room, he smirked when he found a certain blond waiting for him at the apartment's door.

"Ready?" asked the young-looking blond. The onyx-haired man didn't say anything and walked straight past Naruto as he opened the door. Walking down the hall with Naruto following closely, Sasuke made his way to the elevators and saw the digits on the screen dropping rapidly.

The Uchiha sighed turned to Naruto, "Ready?" he now asked the blond.

Naruto grinned and nodded his head, "Ready whenever you are."

Sasuke nodded and both disappeared in an instant.

* * *

><p>From her place on the floor, Sakura stared at her captor in shock and fear. The face was familiar and recognizable. Complete yet terrifying, mature yet childish, beautiful yet dangerous. It was non other than the receptionist; Musume Kurai. Sakura's throat felt dry and her eyes widened in shock. Not because of who she saw but of what the person was doing. The raven-haired receptionist was no longer calm and professional, she looked like an escapee from the asylum. In one hand was a very sharp knife ready to strike and the other hand was resting on the button for the thirteenth floor. On Musume's face was a evil grin that matched her insane and wild eyes. Her pupils and irises had constricted and the mad expression on her face was exaggerated.<p>

The rosette was lying on the floor, only propped up by her arms. She was originally facing the back wall of the elevator but had turned her body to look at her abductor. She tried to shrink to enlarge the space between the two occupants in the elevator. That didn't stop Musume from advancing on her though. Hands grabbed Sakura's pink and and threw her towards the door. Luckily, Musume didn't have enough strength to throw that far. Sakura merely landed on the elevator flood on her back. She tried to get up but a weight pinned her down, Musume was straddling Sakura. In any other time, Sakura would of blushed because of the embarrassing situation but this wasn't any other time. Especially when a knife was ready to slice her throat open, Sakura tried to open her mouth but stopped when the blade was pressed further into her throat. Musume used her other hand to grab Sakura's hair again and pulled in painfully. "You stupid bitch! I'll kill you soon," hissed the receptionist with hostility.

"Why...?" Sakura managed to croak out with difficulty.

Her hair was pulled again, "Why? Why? I'll tell you why!" A red line started to appear on Sakura's throat, the liquid ran down her neck; creating an uncomfortable feeling. She was snapped out of thoughts when Musume started to speak. "Two beautiful males! They should of paid attention to me! But you got in my way, so I have to get rid of you!" Musume pulled on her hair harder and Sakura started to tear up in pain.

"Why?" she sobbed, she was going to say more when the receptionist smacked her across the face with the hand she used to pull Sakura's hair with. Sakura closed her eyes, not wanting to hear more. **_I'm such an idiot! I should of never come out! But she's insane, I know that Sasuke and Naruto are attractive but doing this is insane! Am I going to die here?_**

Cackling interrupted her thoughts, Sakura reluctantly opened her eyes to see Musume watching the digits on the screen descend quickly. They were now on the twentieth floor, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you and leave your body on the thirteenth floor."

Sakura cried even harder when she heard that, "Sasuke..." Musume didn't hear though, she had crossed the line. It was too late for the receptionist. Once humans cross the line, they become something ugly. Sakura had encountered many of these people with Sasuke but never one to this degree. Musume was way beyond help, not even Sakura's words could help her now.

Green eyes watched the digits and felt the elevator falling lower and lower. Musume was also watching the screen as well, she was preparing for her grand finale. It would be soon, never would she see Sasuke again.

_Nineteenth floor._

"Hahahaha! Soon it will be over soon! Then they will have no choice but to look at me!

**_Sasuke..._**

_Eighteenth floor._

"You shouldn't even be in this world. I'll help you by sending you to Hell!"

**_Sasuke... I'm sorry..._**

_Seventeenth floor._

"Pink hair? Seriously? What a child!

**_What have I done?_**

_Sixteenth floor._

"Soon... So soon!

**_I should of stayed in the room._**

_Fifteenth floor._

"You're such a child! What do you have that I don't?"

**_I would of seen you tomorrow..._**

_Fourteenth floor._

"Almost time! Hahahaha!"

**"Sasuke..."**

_Thirteenth floor._

"Now! It's time!

"Sasuke..."

Musume raised her hand that held the knife and prepared to strike. The doors began to open and Sakura waited for her death. At least it would be quick, she would see Sasuke again, right? Would she go to Heaven? Would that forbid her to see Sasuke? No longer was she scared about Musume, she was now afraid of never seeing Sasuke again. Doors were almost open and Musume started to bring her blade down. Sakura snapped back to reality, she could die, not yet! She started to struggle but it was hopeless. Her fears had drained all the energy out of her, all she could do was call for help. The doors were almost fully open, it was time. She drew her remaining energy into her lungs and shouted out what was her last hope.

"SASUKE!"

And then Musume was thrown into the wall, Sakura winced as she heard the impact between the wall and Musume. Quickly, the rosette turned her head to see who had saved her; a smile breaking over her face when her wishes came true. Normally, humans would think this was a work of an angel but Sasuke was no saint. These thoughts were tainted by the aura the two demons gave off and Sasuke was murderous. He took no time to teleport them to the other dimension; the feasting grounds would be this nightmare's grave.

This time, Sakura did not close her eyes. Any other human would have been angry too, it was instinctive. Her anger stayed as she watched the nightmare appear. Musume was in front of the trio, she was kneeling and her eyes were wide with insanity. Her breathing was short and ragged, the signs of mental strain. For all their previous clients, Sakura felt sorrow for them, wanted to comfort them but this time... this time was different. She felt satisfied and almost sadistically happy that Sasuke was going to eat the nightmare soon. **_I've been around Sasuke too much... I'm turning into a sadistic maniac._**

She brushed off that thought when Sasuke stepped forward and Sakura managed to get a glimpse of his face as he walked by. The rosette saw the anger in crimson eyes, felt the sadism through his lengthened fangs, his demonic aura just by being in the same place as him. It was nerve-wrecking for a person who was in his bad books. Even though Sakura was more than just his companion, Sasuke still scared Sakura. This feeling was swept away when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She had just noticed Naruto, it was good to see him as well. She wanted to hug him, tell him how glad it was to meet him once again. She pushed her remaining energy into her feet to do this but abruptly stopped when Sasuke started feasting. The nightmare was so far, to engrossed in eating, he didn't notice the powerful aura Sasuke and Naruto gave off. It was digging it's own grave, it should of saw this coming a mile away. Soon enough, the grey mutant spider was exterminated; exploded into dust and disappeared forever.

Only after eating, Sasuke turned to look at Sakura. He was craftily regained his human features and no longer looked like a demon. He walked over to his companions, ignoring the fact that Musume was still alive yet weak. In the nicest way he could, Sasuke pretended not to see Naruto and focused on Sakura. She gasped when he embraced her tightly, almost blocking her from breathing but not quite suffocating her. Sakura felt warm and no longer in danger, she was safe... for now. Even though it surprised her, she didn't way attention to the fact Naruto teleported them back to the human world by clicking his fingers. The darkness started to merge with light from the human world. Sakura recognized the interior of the elevator and all was well until-

"What's happening?" shrieked Sakura from the floor. She was standing until a tremendous jolt flung her to the carpeted floor. She was not alone though, Sakura had forgotten about Musume until she found herself staring at her almost-killer's face. The receptionist still looked insane, at least she was screaming and trying to kill them. By Musume, Sakura saw the weapon that threatened to kill her, scrunched up in a ball of metal. Sakura shivered, knowing that either one of the demons could of done that. She was going to think some more but another jolt made her reconsider. Sakura tried to get up but the speed of the fall kept her on the floor.

Answering her previous question, "We're falling. The incident from before has affected this elevator. The ropes have broken," explained Sasuke. The onyx-haired demon looked at her with a smirk, he was not worried at all. Sakura's eyes shifted to look at Naruto and the blond had the same confidence as his best friend. The two males shared a silent message between each other then Sasuke nodded. The satisfied demon kneeled down and placed a hand on his lover's head. The two stared at each other affectionally; Sakura, completely forgetting she could die, stared at Sasuke helplessly. Then they were gone, she looked around and saw that she was the one who had disappeared. She was in the lobby, facing the entrance doors; completely unharmed.

Panicky, she turned to the elevators and bit her lower-lip with anticipation as the watched the digits descend quickly. Observing, she saw that no one else was around and sighed in relief. She wanted to step back, waiting for the crash but couldn't. To compensate, she covered her ears with her hands and prepared to close her eyes. Emerald orbs watched the digits on the screen pass two and forced her legs to slide backwards. The crash would be painful to feel but even more painful to watch; knowing that her friend and lover were in the elevator. First floor, then the screen went blank. The rosette took a step back and-

-nothing happened. No scraps of metal hit Sakura. No force sent Sakura flying. Nothing, nothing at all. It was all silent until Sakura heard something being forced open. Sakura rushed forward when she saw the elevator's doors opening. Something was forcing it open, somebody with inhuman strength. Something like a demon, and a demon it was. All of Sakura's worries evaporated when she saw the scene in the elevator. Sasuke was leaning against a wall, casually looking at Sakura just a normal human would stare at the doors, wanting to know what was on the other side. Naruto, the cheerful yet lethal blond was opposite Sasuke, grinning. In the middle, on the floor was Musume Kurai. The high school girl realized that the elevator was in perfect shape, no signs of it being tampered with.

The rosette was about to step forwards but the demons beat her to it. They walked out of the elevator, one of Sasuke's hand dragged the receptionist out as well. The middle-aged lady didn't resist, too tired to fight back. When they were completely out of the metal contraption, the Uchiha released the raven-haired female with disgust. Sakura somehow felt sorry for her, if it was her who the demon stared at, she would be holding back the urge to break down. Even though she tried to kill her, Sasuke gave Musume a chance. The rosette stepped forwards and opened her mouth to speak but something beat her to it again. Sakura staggered back, clutching her red cheek with both hands. The demons were surprised as well, not knowing how humans operated, they didn't realize this was going to happen. Breathing deeply, Musume took back her hand she had used to slap the younger girl. With crazy eyes, she said, "Don't even try! You were going to use your dirty tricks to mess with my mind! You bitch!"

Sasuke's eyes bled red, but the anger was unneeded. Musume fell to the floor, grasping her crimson cheek with pain. Sakura's hand was outstretched, anger evident on her face. "How... How dare you call me a bitch! You're the bitch! I would never attempt to murder just because I was jealous!" said Sakura, breathing heavily. Sasuke smirked, what was he worrying for? When it came to humans, Sakura knew best. Even though Sasuke was a genius who had memorized everything in the world, Sakura understood emotions. Emotions and people changed, that was one thing Sasuke nor any other demon could understand. Because demons lived for a long time, they needn't worry about fulfilling their life quickly. That is why demons could never understand humans, they didn't have limited time.

"How could you?" asked Sakura with disgust. "From all the people I've met," began Sakura, "no one has ever killed for themselves. It was always for someone else, someone they lost. But you... you are a selfish bitch who doesn't deserve attention. Sakura breathed heavily, trying to regain her energy. Sakura saw Sasuke smirking with closed eyes. He was proud of her.

Naruto was grinning with pride, "Little Miss, you are awesome."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she took the sign away when the elevators weren't even fixed! I'm glad she was arrested," said Sakura from the couch in the apartment. It was already morning and Sakura had not been able to sleep. Instead, she talked with Naruto and Sasuke about the Demon Realm.<p>

"Hn, at least she's in jail. Luckily for us, the technicians found out the elevators weren't even fixed when the sign was taken away. It was purely meant for you Sakura. She was hoping you would take the elevators," concluded Sasuke.

Sakura was currently lying on the couch, with her head on Sasuke's lap. Naruto was sitting on the opposite one-man couch. Slender fingers ran through the rosette's soft pink locks, it was comforting. Sasuke lowered himself to press his lips against Sakura's but all good times have to end. Unfortunately, this time ended before it even started. "Little Miss, Bastard, get a room!"

* * *

><p><strong>THREE WEEKS! IT TOOK AT LEAST THREE WEEKS TO GET THIS DONE! HELP ME! I NEED NEW IDEAS! If you want to, privately message me so that other readers don't know what's going to happen. It'll be our little secret! Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!<strong>

**Ciao!**


	9. Child's Play

**I am currently watching massacre documentaries... I know... Unforgiven: The Boys Who Murdered James Bulger is so sad! I'm also watching Most Evil! It's so addicting but scary! I think I'm starting to get an idea of the structure of this story. Let me figure it out, I still have school so it might take me some time to write a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.<strong>

**Summary:  
>Birthdays are usually happy aren't they? Why wouldn't they be? Eating, partying, games and so much more! Sakura's favorite party game as a child was murder games, especially wink murder. After all, it's child's play... isn't it?<strong>

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><span>The Dream Eater: Chapter 8: Child's Play<span>

"Mine... I can't let her take him away from me! NEVER!"

* * *

><p>Wind ruffled Sakura's hair as she went higher and higher. Eyes wide open to take in the full experience. Mouth open; the origin to her melodious laughter. Looking back, she grinned at the smirking boy pushing the swing she sat in. Passing her, on the other swing was Naruto. The childish blond was waving his hands around, not caring if he fell off or not. She felt herself going higher and higher. She loved going to the playground as a child and still adored going. She remembered when her mother use to take her there after kindergarten. She remembered fighting with the class bully and almost ripping his hair out during a class field trip. She got into trouble but her classmates saw her as a hero after that.<p>

Her thoughts then went to the two male demons next to her. _**I wonder what their childhood was like. Did they have playgrounds? I bet Sasuke was spoilt when he was young. He acts like a spoilt prince. **_At the last thought, Sakura giggled and earned questioning looks from Naruto and Sasuke. She shook her head to reassure them that it was nothing, they weren't convinced but let it drop. The rosette saw that she was high enough to see the neighborhood within fifteen meters. After that amazing view, she found herself getting lower and slower. She looked behind her to see that Sasuke was gone and her gaze turned to Naruto for answers. Said man grinned and pointed with his index to the space in front of her. She shouldn't of been surprised when she saw Sasuke sitting on a railing in front of her that acted as a barrier to children; forbidding them to pass it when the swings were in use. Sakura waited for the swing to slow down until she could dig her heels into the ground to speed up the process of waiting. As soon as it was safe, Sakura leapt of the swing and readied her knees to take in the impact. However, that was unnecessary since Sasuke was kind enough to catch her. She was grateful but also embarrassed when she realized that this was a place were many innocent children came to play. Reluctantly, she released herself of Sasuke's grip. Sasuke accepted her apologetic smile when her eyes wandered to the bunch of children playing together in the sandpit.

She walked back to the swing and sat down. Not enough to push herself off the ground, Sakura rocked back and forth on the swing. Next to her, Naruto stopped swinging as well. Sasuke walked over to the supports of the swing and leaned against it. Three pairs of eyes watched the group of children playing in the the sand pit. Because it was still quite early in the morning, the sand was not heated up by the sun and was fine to play in. In the pit, there were at least ten children; some building a sand castle, some burying each other in the sand, but what caught Sakura's eyes the most was a boy and a girl. The two children were sitting outside the sand pit, the small boy running his hand through sand that had been thrown out. The little girl was sitting closer to the trio with her back to them. It wasn't unusual for two children of the opposite sex to be playing together, they were only children after all.

Sakura removed her gaze from the children and stared up at the sky. The sun was barely rising and the clouds also blocked the small rays on sun trying to shine through. A small breeze was running through the park, it ruffled Sakura's hair with gentleness. She closed her eyes, taking in the wind and sighed with content. She almost forgot Sasuke was with her and jumped when a large hand ran through her hair. Sasuke had moved from his spot and sneaked up behind Sakura. Emerald eyes shone when her eyelids opened. Next to them, Naruto who had an evil glint in his eyes, was snickering and opened his mouth to make a suggestive comment when something made him stop.

Tugging on Naruto's leather jacket was the small boy who played outside the sand pit. Behind him, was his partner. Faster than the speed of light, the blond's eyes changed from suggestive to a child friendly look. Sakura sweatdropped. _**And they say girls have the worst mood swings. **_"Do you want something Little Boy?" asked Naruto with a voice equivalent to his childish smile.

Said little boy cocked his head and looked towards the rosette. Still holding onto Naruto, the chestnut-haired child asked Sakura, "Is it okay for me to marry Aimi?" Sakura chocked on her saliva and Sasuke had to lightly hit her on the back. By the time she had recovered, the little boy was looking at her for an answer. In front of her, she could she Naruto looking at the sky. However, she could see a hint of a grin on his face. Behind her, Sasuke made no effort to hide his smirk. Sakura composed herself and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear before lowering herself to a squatting position in front of the boy. She acknowledged the girl behind the brown-haired boy as the girl the little boy had asked about.

Instead of giving a direct reply, she answered with a question. "Why do you asked that, Little Boy?" The high school girl swore she could she a gleam in the boy's eyes. Unlike Sakura, the boy gave a direct answer.

"Because Aimi and I want to stay together forever and ever," said the boy sweetly. Sakura was about to choke on her saliva again when Sasuke put his hand on her back, ready to relieve her. She didn't know if he knew that she probably had bruises forming on her back or if his definition of a light pat meant a bone-crushing slap, but she didn't want another beating on her back. And to worsen it, Sasuke was playing wither her bra strap, threatening to undo it. This time, Sakura definitely knew that he knew what he was doing. She could feel the smirk on his face. Beside the raven-haired teenager, Naruto was trying his best to hold his laughter in. Being a perfect demon he was, he only let out a few chuckles. All of this was happening in a matter of seconds so Sakura decided to answer the confused face of the little boy.

Still squatting, Sakura said, "It's okay to get married-" Sakura was cut off by the little girl jumping up and squealing. The little girl's flaming red hair flew everywhere as she hugged the boy. The little boy was also extremely happy because he hugged the red-head back. The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the children. "But," restarted Sakura, ignoring the fact that she was so rudely interrupted, "you have to wait until your eighteen." Sakura's heart sank when she saw two joyous face fall. Tears were building up in the little girl's eyes and Sakura didn't know what to say. She had never been in this kind of situation before, she was use to talking with grownups, not children who wanted to get married here and now. Luckily for her, Naruto decided to step in. The rosette was surprised when the blond man stepped up and kneeled next to Sakura. He was now facing the red-haired girl with tender blue eyes. With a gentle hand, he patted the flaming red hair with such kindness that Sakura's mouth almost dropped open. It seemed like Sasuke wasn't the only one who could act. But gestures wasn't the only thing Naruto could act out.

With a voice similar to Sasuke's honey-like one, "It's best if you get married when you're older. You might change your mind in the future," persuaded Naruto in a silky voice. It wasn't suggestive but kind. So similar to Sasuke's but yet so different.

After a few more discussions, with the help of Sakura and Naruto's voice, they managed to convince the children. Reluctantly, the boy had agreed to wait until he was eighteen. "You'd better not change your mind, Aimi! There's no point waiting for so many years just to find out you don't want to be with me anymore," lectured the little boy with a pout on his face.

The girl smiled, "Of course, Akira!" piped the girl with a cute smile on her face. Akira and Aimi were completely oblivious to the face that the trio were still watching them. Green eyes looked at the two who were holding hands tenderly. _**Such a cute couple! I actually hope they get together when they're older. **_Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by two things. One, Sasuke had decided to wrap him arms around her. She felt her heart beating out of control and knew that he could hear it as well. And secondly, a voice called out to the two children.

"Akira! Where are you, Darling?" A middle-aged women with the same chestnut hair was looking around anxiously. Sakura watched as the scanned the area and how her face relaxed when she saw the children. However, even Naruto was disturbed when the lady glared when she saw the little girl. She started walking towards them, her posture no longer worried nor friendly. All the time she was walking, she kept her gaze on Aimi.

"Who's that?" asked Sakura to the children. Pink brows furrowed when she saw the children hesitate with their answer. Akira tried to hide his face but Sakura didn't miss the anger on it. Aimi was different, but the same. She showed sadness and fear.

In a whispering tone, Akira answered, "That's my mother." Through Sasuke's keen sight, the dream eater saw Akira's grip on Aimi's hand tighten. He also saw Aimi flinch from the pain but she didn't let go.

Soon enough, the chestnut-haired lady walked up to them. Her face was now friendly but there was still a hint of annoyance on it. With a tone sweeter than honey, "Akira, I think we've been here long enough. Some of the children are worn-out," said the new arrival.

"Y.. Yeah," agreed her son. Akira's grip on Aimi was still tight and he wasn't letting go. Sakura watched as the mother glare at the spot were the two children were linked. Then her fearful gaze went all the way up Aimi's arm until she reached the little girl's scared olive eyes. The glaring continued until Sasuke coughed, stealing the attention of the woman. The lady's brown eyes looked at him in alarm but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Oh! Hello! I didn't see you there, thank you for looking after my children," thanked the lady. Sasuke merely smirked and Sakura saw the lady blush. Like any other girl who was was dating an extremely hot guy, she got jealous. Emerald eyes narrowed, Sakura was no monster, but at school she was called 'The Demon'. If anyone spoke out of line to her friends, she was capable of sending someone to the infirmary. The real demons noticed this and Naruto, who was unoccupied, draped his arm around her shoulders for two reasons. Once, to calm her down and secondly, to silently tell the women that they had no interest in her. The lady got the message straight away and composed herself. Then her eyes widened in realization, "Oh! You're those famous detectives, aren't you? You solved that five-star restaurant case." The rosette inwardly groaned. _**Great! She knows we're the people who solved the 'Fallen Angel Case'. Considering it wasn't that long ago, it's still in the news.**_

Sakura jumped slightly when Naruto answered the women's almost forgotten question. "Yes Ma'am, we were at the Fallen Angel when the murder happened. It just so happened that the Little Miss here was so intrigued by it, she couldn't help but solve it." Said Little Miss spluttered and opened her mouth to contradict with the blond's words. However, she was stopped short when she felt a smooth hand over her bra hook again. She froze in her words and Sasuke playfully threatened to unhook it if she said anymore. Being a smart honor student, Sakura kept her mouth shut.

The lady clapped her hands together, "Oh my! You're one smart girl!" she complimented. Sakura chuckled nervously while scratching the back of her head. Her laughter stopped when she noticed that Sasuke was still playing with her bra strap. She discreetly elbowed him in the chest and even though it didn't hurt, he let go. The next thing the lady said surprised Sakura greatly, "How about you come over?" Emerald eyes bulged. "I mean, are you any good at entertaining children?" Sakura looked at the boys for help but turned away when she realized that they weren't planning to help her. She opened her mouth to apologize and say no when something or _someone _beat her to it,_again._

"Of course Ma'am, Naruto here is really good with children," said Sasuke with this persuasive voice. Sakura glowered when she saw the woman blush again.

Again, the woman clapped her hands, "Thank God! I'm no good with children-well, big groups of children," she said, correcting herself halfway through. She turned, "COME ON CHILDREN! WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE HOUSE AND WE HAVE SOME SPECIAL GUESTS AS WELL!" shouted the lady to the group of children. The group turned and looked at the trio, and then cheered and ran towards the lady. They crowded around and started asking questions. So many things were being asked constantly, Sakura felt her head spin. Sasuke saw this and politely asked the kids to calm down. They did so and started walking back with the lady as the shepard. Gesturing for the three to follow, her eyes widened. "Oh my! How rude of me! I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Izumi Yoshida, my son is the boy you were with. He's called Akira." Sakura, who was in front, was about to introduce herself when, "Don't bother telling me who you are. I think everyone knows you, Miss. Haruno. You're all over the news."

Said Miss blushed, "Y-Yeah. I forgot." Izumi laughed and walked faster to catch up with the children as the reached the road. Sakura watched as Izumi carefully guided the children across the road and waved at the car who had stopped for them. Then the rosette froze. _**Wait! Sasuke's is NOT fond of humans, so why? Oh... It must be a nightmare! **_Her thoughts were confirmed when Sasuke and Naruto, who were behind her, passed her while chuckling. Sasuke continued to follow after the group while Naruto stopped.

His cerulean eyes glowing, "Something wrong, Little Miss?" Naruto was a handsome man, he was as attractive as Sasuke but also kept his cheerful mood everyday.

Sakura glared at him, "You knew there was a nightmare connected to that woman."

Blue eyes laughed, "You're getting better, Little Miss. But still not great."

If glares could kill, Naruto would be a puddle on the floor. "What do you mean?" asked Sakura through gritted teeth.

Another chuckle, "It's not connected to Miss. Yoshida, it's _on _Miss. Yoshida." All this was said as the bright-haired people kept walking. If this was said when she first met Sasuke, she would have been shocked and worried. But she now trusted the two demons to sort things out. Soon enough, they caught up to Sasuke.

"Miss? Is she not married?" asked Sakura, changing the subject.

Instead of the cheerful voice, a velvety one answered, "She was, but once she caught her husband cheating on her, she got a divorce." Sasuke looked at Sasuke, then to the children crowded outside of Izumi's house, waiting impatiently as the tried to find her keys.

Crossing the road, they made it in time as Miss. Yoshida unlocked the door with her just found keys. They all stepped in, one after the other. Luckily, no one stopped so they weren't squashed in the hallway. Once they reached the living room, the children scattered and started doing their own thing. The boys didn't show any hesitance and Naruto sat down on the ground, engaging the children in a game. Sasuke, who had pride, sat down on a comfy chair and stared out of the window. He occasionally glanced at his best friend then rolled his eyes at the blond's antics. Miss. Yoshida had disappeared into the kitchen and Sakura felt completely out of place. It wasn't like she couldn't interact with children, but the rosette didn't feel right. Being in the house where a nightmare resided was not comforting.

Sakura turned around and found pure black eyes boring into hers. She fidgeted under his piercing gaze and tried to look away. To divert her attention, Sakura observed a picture that captured three people. One was tall and slender, the other two were short and small. After looking at it for some time, she recognized it as Izumi Yoshida, her son and Aimi Nakamura. It was taken some time before as Miss. Yoshida looked a couple of years younger and the children were no more than toddlers. Sakura smiled._**Heh, looks like these two were friends since they were babies. **_Sakura almost hit the ceiling when someone tapped her shoulder. It was the adult from the photo, Izumi smiled and that's when Sakura realized what was off.

"Miss. Haruno, would you like to help make some cupcakes?" was what Sakura almost didn't hear. Thankfully, Naruto kicked her from his place on the floor and she answered before the adult could realize her lack of listening.

"Yeah, sure!" All the children cheered when Sakura agreed to help. While following Izumi, Sakura thought about the future. _**Izumi is definitely being controlled by the nightmare, but for how long? From what I can see, she's been controlled before that picture was taken. The smile in that picture is like the one she had when we first met her. It has something to do with Aimi, I know it! **_They had made their way into the kitchen and Sakura had to admit, for someone who was being possessed, Izumi was a great cook. The cupcakes were still in it's first stage: the batter. Immediately, the adult set Sakura to work with making new batches of batter. Sakura enjoyed cooking, she felt satisfaction when she saw the perfect texture of the batter when she poured it into the cupcake cups. She kneeled down and set them in the oven then set the timer. Once she had stood back up, she found Akira's mother looking at her. She was smiling with kindness but it was off. However, Sakura didn't feel scared, two demons were in the room nearby. She was sure Sasuke wouldn't let her get hurt, especially by a nightmare. Not wanting Izumi to continue her staring, Sakura asked, "Do you need help with anything else?" Sakura's suspicions were confirmed when the lady jumped and tried to compose herself, quickly.

She plastered a smile on her face and said, "No, it's okay. I can do the rest from here, it's just the frosting left. You go back to the living room." The rosette complied and walked back into the room where the demons were waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched his lover walk into the kitchen, following that wretched woman. He was sure that she knew that Izumi was being possessed. The rosette had picked up many things from the previous events. She was evolving nicely, soon, she would be above all humans. Worthy enough to be the wife of an Uchiha. The youngest Uchiha snickered when he saw his friend on the bottom of a pile made out of kids. Naruto was childish and knew how to play. Sasuke sighed, it wasn't like his heritage refused him a childhood, he was just like that. It ran through the family, he was like his mother in appearance but his personality was a lot like his father's; the head of the Uchiha clan. Naruto was born into an equally powerful and respected clan, but the blond's parents were a lot more playful. Strangely enough, his father and Naruto's father were good friends and rivals as well. His mother, Mikoto had been delighted when her son and Naruto were the same. Naruto had definitely taken after his father, physically and personality-wise but Kushina was the cause of Naruto's determination. Soon, they would go home for a while. Hopefully, they would take Sakura with them. Maybe then she would remember the past. It wasn't like she had forgotten, it was in her memory, locked away until something or someone unlocked the door for her.<p>

Speaking about Sakura, she had just walked out of the kitchen. There were no stains on her she Sasuke assumed she had donned an apron. She was smiling but it was forced, but she truly grinned when she saw Sasuke. She sat herself next to Naruto for there was no chairs next to Sasuke. She laughed when some children crawled onto her legs and started mussing up her hair. She winced slightly when they started pulling on her hair and sighed in relief when Naruto persuaded them to release her hair. While Naruto occupied the children, Sasuke took the chance to interrogate Sakura. "So, how was making cupcakes?" he asked with a double meaning. She understood and stood up to sit on the arm of the sofa Sasuke was currently occupying. She leaned into him but not enough to fall off the arm. Quietly, making sure nobody apart from Naruto was listening.

She shared her thoughts, "She's definitely being controlled and it has something to do with Aimi. And you would never guess-" She was stopped short when Sasuke let out a snort.

"Never guess? Who do you think I am? You think I don't know there's rat poison in the kitchen?"

The rosette stared in disbelief, "Ummm... Yeah... That's it." She had forgotten that he was no human and could do monstrous things. Sakura looked away in embarrassment but instantly regretted it. Naruto, who was still on the floor had a hand clapped over his mouth, resisting the urge to laugh at her. Making sure the children weren't watching, Sakura kicked him in the shin. Even though it didn't hurt, Naruto still winced and clutched his leg. Sakura rolled his eyes, "Come on. That couldn't of hurt."

Naruto did the opposite and started sobbing, "Why Little Miss? Has the Bastard possessed you? What did he do to you?" Another kick was sent to Naruto's shin but this time it hurt. Sasuke had been discreet and quickly kicked Naruto. Sasuke being a demon, there was a huge difference in Sakura's and Sasuke's physical strength. Sakura giggled as she watched Naruto roll around in pain. The children didn't notice and started stepping over the blond. While the kids were occupied and not paying attention to the lovers, Sasuke twisted his hand into Sakura's pink locks and pulled her to him. Their lips met and they kissed passionately. Sasuke gently bit the rosette's lips and she gasped silently. He was about to slip his tongue into her mouth when Akira's mother walked in the room. Luckily for the kissing pair, her attention was on something else.

Naruto stopped crying when Izumi walked into the room. The elder lady was carrying a tray holding filled plastic glasses and cupcakes. The vanilla cupcakes with chocolate icing were very tempting, even to Sakura. The aroma wafted around the room, tempting the occupants. "Here we are! Cupcakes made by Miss. Haruno," announced the lady. Sakura was about to say that she only helped when children started screaming. They all crowded around the lady, stretching their tiny arms, waiting for a cupcake to be given to them. Once everybody had one, they quietened down and sat in various places of the room. It was still noisy but not as loud as before and Sakura enjoyed the short moment of peace. She, herself was munching on a cupcake while watching Naruto stuff one into his mouth, whole. Sasuke being the prince he was, ate it like a royal being would.

Once all the food had been taken off the tray, the children were told to sit in a circle. The teenagers decided to join out of politeness. Izumi, who was the judge explained what they were playing. "We're going to play Wink Murder!" There were voices everywhere after that, some claiming they were the best at that game and some saying they didn't know the game. Once the children had been silenced, Akira's mother clarified the rules of the game. Sakura was feeling giddy, this was her favorite game as a child and still was. She hadn't played it in a long time since she didn't have time to go to parties. It was absolute that she would not be attending any parties soon since her school opened again tomorrow. She dreaded that day, it limited her time with Sasuke and Naruto. They would probably find a way to sneak in, though.

Due to many votes, Akira was elected to be the detective and was sent out of the room. It had also been decided that Izumi would decide who the murderer was so all the children were give eye-masks while the teens were trusted enough not to need one. There were no sounds of Miss. Yoshida as she walked around the circle, not stopping even as she lightly tapped Sakura on the head. Even if it was a light touch, it was hard enough so Sakura wouldn't miss it. The walking lady made one more round so no one would be suspicious of Sakura and took extra precautions to stand far away from the circle before she let the children take the masks on. "The game starts now!" claimed Izumi as soon as Akira had been called back.

The rosette started right away. She stared at a little boy across her until he made eyes contact with her, then she winked. Straight way, the boy grinned before making a choking sound before falling backwards onto the carpeted ground. Some of the children jumped in surprise and like most people, they looked around to try and find the culprit. Akira was also doing his best to find the culprit. After no avail, they continued. Sakura knew the boys knew she was the murderer, they didn't need to see to know. So for the sake of it, Sakura looked at Naruto through the corners of her eyes and once making sure the coast was clear, she winked. Sakura had to admit, Naruto was a great actor. He put on a stunning performance as he made his way to the floor. She also saw Sasuke roll his eyes and resisted the temptation to snicker. The searching for the culprit started once again as the children tried to find the wanted. Once the search had quieted down, Sakura was more alert. She knew Akira was a smart boy, he would quickly catch on. Making sure Akira was looking the opposite way, Sakura turned her gaze to Aimi and winked. The little girl's olive eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth like she way going to say something. Something did come out but it was unheard as she fell onto the carpet, face first. Her unfinished cupcake she had been munching on stayed in her hand even as she fell. Sakura breathed in relief when she saw none of the frosting stained the carpet. Sakura flinched when she heard the thud as the little girl fell. _**I hope she didn't hurt herself. **_Due to the fact the little girl didn't move, Sakura assumed that she was okay. Sakura was getting confident but that was her downfall.

Thinking it was clear, Sakura winked again but was stopped when Akira shouted while pointing at her, "It's you!" The rosette tried to keep a straight face and deny it but like all humans, she couldn't help the growing grin on her face. The other children started shouting and laughing.

Without facing her, Akira said, "Thanks Aimi! If you hadn't of distracted her, I don't think I would of caught Miss. Haruno." When he got no response, Akira turned and gasped when he found Aimi, who was not getting up. Sakura had a sinking feeling in her stomach and felt nauseous as she ran towards the fallen girl. She rolled Aimi onto her back and started to panic even more when the girl's chest wasn't moving up or down. The rosette put two fingers on the girl's neck and emerald eyes widened. She turned to the crowd who were looking at her anxiously. Sakura looked down, not wanting to see the faces of so many scared children as she said two words that had someone grinning with pleasure in the background.

"No pulse."

* * *

><p>Children were screaming everywhere, running around while knocking everything over. Sakura was still next to the girl, unable to move. "How?" she whispered to herself, "How could this happen? I didn't even..." She stopped when she heard sobbing that showed more grief than her. Akira was clutching onto Aimi's blouse, creating creases. Then she felt sudden anger, she knew she shouldn't be angry at them but she turned to look at the two demons. Her eyes said it all; why didn't they say anything? Why didn't they try to do anything? Why did they let a small girl die? She was shocked by their blank faces, they didn't show any worry at all. She got up to confront them but she was stopped by something so evil.<p>

"It's all your fault!"

Sakura turned around to see Izumi Yoshida crying with both hands over her mouth. She was staring at Sakura, chestnut eyes blaming her. Sakura spluttered, "Excuse me? You think it's my fault? How could I?" The lady opened her mouth to say something but she was stopped by a hand to her neck. Akira's mother was pushed into the wall by Sasuke. Even though his bangs were covering her face, Izumi didn't miss the glare of his now red eyes. It was terrifying. Sasuke was started to show his true colors and even though Izumi was being controlled by another demon, it didn't show. Perhaps it was smart enough not to show while a more powerful demon was on the rampage. It wasn't only Sasuke though, Naruto was showing signs of being a powerful demon. His blue eyes started to turn red and three horizontal marks on each of his cheeks started to show.

Sakura watched, immobile as she watched two male demons threaten the elder woman. She started feeling guilty for accusing them when they protected her. She now knew that they would never let anyone die without a reason and it was still possible that the girl could still be saved. Nevertheless, Izumi took this as a chance to frame the trio. "Look! All of you are violent and uncontrollable. I'm calling the police!"

She stalked off to the other room but turned briefly to glare at Sakura when the rosette said, "Why don't you call the ambulance while you're at it?"

The trio watched as the elder lady went to call the cops. She didn't even try to calm the children down and Sasuke was getting irritated. After a few more minutes of screaming and wailing, Sasuke finally snapped. "Be quiet!" he hissed quietly but everybody heard it. Even Sakura was compelled not to say anymore. They all waited and the only thing that broke the silence was the footsteps of more than one person.

Naruto whistled, "Wow, they arrived quickly."

Sasuke merely smirked, "Hn. So, she wants to put the blame on us, huh? Sorry, but I have a reputation to keep up." Sakura rolled her eyes as she heard the boys converse but her confidence wavered as she watched three policemen, three forensics plus Izumi walk into the room. Miss. Yoshida was in front and as soon as they walked in, she pointed to the rosette.

"This is her, Inspector. I don't know how she did it but she killed one of my son's friends. She solved many cases and is smart isn't she? I'm sure she's intelligent enough to find a way to kill someone without touching them!" Sakura gaped as she heard all of this. _**That stupid bitch! I'm really going to kill someone if she doesn't shut up!**_

Being professional, the commander in chief questioned the woman patiently without jumping to conclusions. "Please calm down, Ma'am. Please explain what happened."

Izumi took no time, pointing to Sakura once again, "This girl," she spat, "killed this girl." When talking about the younger girl, Izumi pointed to the fallen Aimi. Only then did the police notice the girl who wasn't showing any signs of living. One of the forensics rushed to the little girl and checked her pulse. Without saying anything, the man in white motioned to one of his partner and together, they carried the girl out of the house. Sakura didn't see or hear the two vehicles arriving, which was hard to believe since the sirens were on and the red and blue lights were still flashing. This time, Sakura heard and visualized the ambulance rushing off in the direction to the closest hospital.

No one said anything until the emergency vehicle wasn't in sight anymore. When it was definitely gone, the commander in chief turned to Sakura, who was staring out of the window after Aimi. She turned back when the chief coughed to get her attention. She quickly turned back to him, but not before seeing the satisfied look on Izumi's face. "Well, Miss. Haruno. We still have yet to find you guilty of murder but since you are one of the suspects as well as one of the witnesses, please come with us," asked the policeman politely. Sakura couldn't be bothered to put up a fight so she turned to follow them. She noticed Naruto and Sasuke scanning the room, their eyes moving faster than eyes should be able to move. They stopped as soon as they were told to follow as well and Sakura was surprised when they showed no resistance. They were about to start walking when a voice stopped them.

"Wait!" All eyes turned to a corner of the room where all the children were huddled up. Akira was in front, standing while all the others were sitting down, hugging each other. Some were crying, some weren't saying anything but Akira stood out the most. "Wait," he repeated in a softer tone, "Miss. Haruno couldn't of killed Aimi. THERE'S NO WAY SHE WOULD HAVE HURT-"

SLAP!

Akira's face was turned to one side, a red handprint on the side that was showing towards the audience. Izumi Yoshida panted, an outstretched hand shocking everybody. Once she realized what she did, Izumi stared at her son in shock. "Akira," she began but stopped when her son turned his back to her. She stretched out the same hand she used to hit him to touch his shoulder but before she could even touch him, she was sent flying. Izumi recoiled sharply when someone slapped _her. _Sakura was now blocking Akira from his mother and her hand was now outstretched. Her eyes were wide, the white parts were huge, her irises and pupils had contracted. Izumi tried to defend herself, "LOOK! SEE HOW VIOLENT SHE IS? SHE MUST BE THE CRIMINAL!"

Even the rosette could see that she was getting desperate. Or the nightmare was because it was letting itself show. Sakura could feel the demonic aura from the woman and was sure the two demon princes could feel it a lot better than she could. Sakura was even sure the policemen and the kids could sense it, they just didn't know what it was so they brushed it off. This was what they called 'a bad feeling'. Sakura was starting to feel frightened but she didn't back down.

With the same amount of venom as the nightmare, "At least I would never hit my children," spat Sakura. Izumi advanced on Sakura, her fist clenched and raised, ready to hit. The police were ready to intervene but it was unneeded. Naruto stepped in between the two and smiled at Sakura, silently telling her to stop. The rosette complied and thanked the gods that she did when she saw what Naruto did to the other party. While being kind to Sakura, Naruto's eyes showed red when he turned to Akira's mother. She cowered, instantly backing down. Before anyone else could notice, Naruto rid himself of brutality and smiled again.

"Now, now," he started, "if you two start going at each other, you might of destroyed the evidence." All eyes in the room but one pair stared at the blond. Through the corner of his chestnut eyes, Akira saw his mother clench her fist and bite her lip.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" asked one of the lower policeman.

Naruto kept smiling but answered, "What I mean is that the cupcake Miss. Nakamura had was what hurt her." Gasps were heard all out through the room, even the younger ones understood. But what Sakura caught was that Naruto never said anything about death. _**Does that mean Aimi's still alive? But she had no pulse!**_

"That's impossible!" was what broke the silence. Everyone stared at Izumi, she continued, "Are you saying I had something to do with the girl's death? That's impossible!" The commander in chief opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Miss. Yoshida.

"Miss. Haruno was with me the whole time! She would of seen me putting something in the batter! For all I know, she was the one who probably poisoned the girl!" This time, Sakura opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted, "Anyway, if the cupcakes were poisoned, all the children would of died! Stop making accusations you can't back up!" A vein on Sakura's forehead twitched. _**If this bitch doesn't shut up soon, I really will have to go to jail! I remember seeing a large chopping knife in the kitchen! Or maybe I could poison her with the rat poison! Wait! Rat poison! Of course, how could I not notice? I even talked about it earlier with Sasuke. Stupid...**_

The look on Sakura's face cued Sasuke to speak. "How about the icing? It's possible to have made a separate batch and Miss. Haruno wasn't in the room when this happened." he asked with his velvety, dark voice. The policemen turned to him, eyes wide. As soon as Sasuke had said that, the inspector ordered the remaining forensic to test the icing on Aimi's cupcake. That's when they realized it was with the girl and probably fell out when she was being carried to the ambulance. Izumi showed to effort in hiding her smirk when she realized this. It fell as soon as it came when Naruto held out something to the scientist. In his tan hand was a half-eaten cupcake, still covered in chocolate frosting.

"W-When?" stuttered the lady being controlled by a nightmare. The blond just smirked and turned back to the forensic. "That's poisonous, I would be careful if I were you," warned Naruto playfully. The man was speechless but he quickly composed himself and took the cupcake carefully. His gloved hands gently put the treat into a bag before walking out of the house to his van, ready to test it.

Like with the ambulance, they all watched the forensic until he was out of sight. Then they turned back to Izumi, who was shaking. Her son stayed in the corner with his friends, refusing to look at his mother. Sakura was glaring at her which such anger, it was almost as scary as Sasuke's. Naruto, sat himself on the couch and waited for Sasuke. Said man raised his head and started to change, onyx eyes to crimson, lengthened teeth and his aura increased dramatically. His voice had changed, it was now so much more dangerous and appealing. Like the Devil's melody, irresistible but lethal, it would be somebody's downfall. His perfect mouth opened to let his song play, "Hn. Fallen apart haven't you? Is that the best you can do? Out of all the criminals we have faced, you are the most pitiful," taunted Sasuke. Izumi's teeth clenched together, she raised her head so her crazed eyes could be seen by the whole world. She opened her mouth and let out a shriek of insanity while running towards the Uchiha. She was unarmed but any mentally unstable person is dangerous... well, for a human. It happened all so fast; Izumi running, the police pulling out their guns, Naruto stood up while Sakura was frozen on the spot. The air forced Sakura to blink and when she opened her eyes again, it was all black. They were in the feeding grounds.

* * *

><p>Like all the other sinners before, Izumi stopped running. But it wasn't her who had stopped, it was the nightmare. It started to show and Sakura's eyes widened when she saw it. It was huge! It wasn't attached to Izumi apart from a thick strand of web that stuck on her back that ran back to the spider. What was strange about this spider was that the web came from it's mouth, usually spider's web came from near their back. It towered over the boys and it definitely towered over Sakura. She started to back away, nearing Sasuke and Naruto with every step. The nightmare was bigger than a three-story house. It's eyes were bigger than a smart car, it's fangs larger than any elephant's tusk.<p>

The rosette started to whimper in fear, tears in her eyes threatened to fall. She was comforted by a hand on her shoulder, Naruto pulled her towards them with little energy. If he wasn't currently glaring at the spider, Sasuke would of pulled Sakura back instead of his best friend. Even though the demonic spider was glaring with it's big red eyes, and eight of them mind you, it was nothing compared to Sasuke's. The nightmare must have been feeding on Izumi for a _long _time, she had never seen an animal this big before. It didn't wait for Sasuke to start, the nightmare raised one of it's hairy, large legs and let it drop right above the trio. _**It intends to crush us! We have to move!**_And Sakura would of moved if it wasn't for the strong hand holding her back. She closed her eyes as the leg closed in on them but opened them when she felt nothing. Her eyes bulged when she saw what was protecting them. Black fire surrounded them, shaped into a protective dome. It didn't grant permission for anything to pass through.

Sakura covered her ears, trying to block out the sound of the spider who was screaming in pain. One of it's leg was on fire and the black flames were moving up fast. Still keeping it's hold on Izumi, who wasn't endangered by the fire thanks to Sasuke, the nightmare shot another thread of web out it's mouth towards it's burning leg. For a while, the spider demon was saved... for a while. The web protected and smothered the fire until the fire started to burn through the web. Within seconds, the nightmare's leg was being burnt off. It started to burn the rest of it's body and soon enough, it was nothing but ashes. Sakura wondered if Sasuke still managed to have his meal and turned to look at him. His facial expression answered for her, he had eaten. Judging by his grin, the bigger the nightmare, the better. But what really shocked Sakura was the Uchiha's eyes.

Shyly, she expressed her thoughts, "Y-Your eyes," she whispered. He heard though, and so did Naruto. Sasuke's eyes were still red, but they no longer held the three spinning commas. Instead, his irises were two colors: red and black. Instead of completely red irises, black surrounded the red six-point star shape in his pupils. Inside the red, were six lines that made up a star. Like two triangles making up a star. His pupils were still black, but his eyes showed more depth, more danger, he showed more power. _**He was this powerful all along? Wow...**_

"Shocked, Little Miss?" She could only nod and listen to Naruto chuckle. "The Uchiha clan is well known and feared for their bloodline; the Sharingan," explained Naruto.

"Sharingan?" asked a curious Sakura.

Naruto nodded, "Yep, the Sharingan is one of the most powerful bloodlines in Hell. In it's first stage, when the eyes have three commas in them are used for illusions. They can cast illusions and also read a person's movement which allows the user to copy them. The Bastard got his when he was quite young. What you're seeing now is the Mangekyo Sharingan, the upgraded version on the Sharingan. It still has the qualities of the previous Sharingan but this gives the user access to several powerful techniques. The black flames that protected us from the nightmare is Amaterasu, it's a flame that can never die unless it's destroyed the user's target or if the user gets rid of it. Another technique is the Tsukuyomi, a unbreakable illusion. It's said to represent the Spiritual World and Darkness. Even though this torture illusion seems to last for days when in fact it only lasts for seconds. And lastly, the most powerful technique of the Mangekyo Sharingan; Susanoo." The blond stopped, allowing Sakura to absorb all the information that was being thrown at her with great speed. Once she had taken in all of the information, she nodded at Naruto, signaling him to continue. _**This is what I always wanted right? To know more about Sasuke. Even though if it's only his power, it's still Sasuke.**_

Naruto opened his mouth to continue but Sasuke beat him to it. "The Susanoo is a giant humanoid made out of demonic aura. It's appearance differs to the user, but it's used for defense and offense. The user can also use other techniques while inside the Susanoo. It's the ultimate defense for us Uchihas," completed Sasuke. Once the lecture was finished, Sakura's head was spinning on the inside. This was a lot of information for her, then she realized that they were still in the other dimension. She then saw Izumi, she was drained of energy and breathing heavily. There were heavy bags under her eyes and she looked older, like she was drained of her youth. Behind Sakura, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. She tilted her head to see that the Uchiha's eyes had reverted back to it's usual black. She leaned into him, content with his arms around her.

* * *

><p>When Sakura opened her eyes again, she sighed in abatement. She was standing where she had been before Sasuke had taken them to the other dimension. Naruto was sitting on the couch again and Sasuke was standing calmly. The only difference was that Izumi was kneeling on the floor, between where she had been and Sasuke. She was crying, drops ran down her face yet she made no sounds. She covered her face, refusing to show her sadness. Hesitantly, Sakura walked towards the weeping lady. She kneeled in front on her and asked, "Why?"<p>

Izumi understood, "After my husband cheated on me, I was devastated. I saw how much Akira loved that girl, and soon, my son would leave me. I couldn't accept that. So I..."

The rosette sighed, "You know, there is a time where all parents are separated from the children. Even though your husband cheated on you, you're no different."

As the policemen handcuffed her, Izumi whispered, "I know. I'm sorry, Akira." The little boy said nothing as he watched his mother being led out. Either he was glad to see his mother go, or he was in shock. This was a lot more than a little boy could handle.

Parents surrounded the house, they heard what was going on and came to collect their children. There were hugs everywhere and sobbing. Akira stood with Sakura, holding her hand. The little boy was crying and Sakura could do nothing. The four watched as the forensic confirmed that the frosting was laced with rat poison. However, Akira held no resentment as he watched the police cars drive away. "My mommy was sorry. That's all that matters," was what he said when Sakura asked him if he hated his mother. Sakura smiled. _**This child is so mature. If I was in his situation, I would be screaming my head off.**_

The four looked as the commander in chief walked up to them, "Akira Yoshida, because of the situation, you are now under custody of your aunt and uncle." The little boy showed little emotion when he heard this. Sakura knew he was still said about Aimi. The chief walked away but not before turning and saying nonchalantly, "Oh, by the way. Aimi Nakamura survived."

Akira's head shot up, then he started grinning. The young boy was crying with joy this time, he started crying harder when a small girl jumped out of an ambulance and ran to him. Aimi flung her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. Akira hugged back, burying his face into her red hair. They released each other after a while and gazed into each other's eyes. Sasuke, who was on the other side of Akira, lowered himself a little and whispered something into the boy's ear. Akira blushed and gazed at Aimi before leaning in, then planting one on her. He let go as soon as their lips had touched but Aimi's face matched her hair color.

Casually, Naruto asked, "Hey, doesn't your aunt and uncle live next to Aimi's place, Akira?" The young pair's heads shot up with realization. They grinned, and ran towards four adults. Two of them being Akira's aunt and uncle and the other two were Aimi's parents. The adults embraced their children as they ran into their arms.

Before walking away, Akira turned around and shouted, "Thank you, Miss. Haruno! Remember what you told me! Don't marry until you're eighteen!"

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD! That was probably the most tiring case we took. I'm dying!" complained Sakura as she leaned against one of the walls of her apartment's elevator.<p>

"Be glad you're taking the elevator and not the stairs," scolded Naruto. The rosette just moaned and ignored the blond. Sasuke chuckled and the other two turned to look at him.

"Reminds you of the receptionist, doesn't it?" he asked.

Sakura groaned again, "Don't remind me," she pleaded. Sasuke just smirked and pushed Sakura out of the elevator when the doors opened at the seventy-seventh floor. Sakura grumbled and dusted imaginary dust off her. _**I don't want to go to school tomorrow.**_ The trio started walking down the hall when the two demons stopped, Sasuke first. Their eyes wide open with alarm, then after a few seconds, they smirked. Sakura didn't like their smirks, "What's happening?" she asked them. None of them said anything but continued walking. Sakura glowered, "Hey! Tell me what's happening!" she demanded.

"You'll see soon," was the only thing Sasuke said as he opened the door with Sakura's key. _**When did he take-? Oh, never mind. **_Sakura walked in first and stumbled backwards, letting out a small scream. Hands caught her but the demons showed no concern for the figure sitting in the darkness of her apartment, lounging on one of her sofas. Sakura wanted to say something but nothing would come out. The lights flickered on thanks to Naruto and Sakura was speechless when she saw who was the intruder. Naruto and Sasuke, however, weren't distressed at all. In fact, if she wasn't pushing it, Sakura was sure that Sasuke was happy. _**Wait! Is this the reason for their strange reaction in the hallway? This person can't be a human, this apartment has top security and Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't let a human enter my apartment just like this. Could this be another demon?**_

Long black hair was secured into a loose ponytail. Long, pronounced tear troughs under his eyes was the only physical quality that distinguished him from looking like the younger Uchiha. The stranger observed the three, his gaze stopping on Sasuke. His stare intensified where Sasuke's arm was wrapped around the rosette. Sakura leaned into Sasuke, trying to make herself smaller. After a few minutes, the intruder opened his mouth and confirmed Sakura's unheard and wavering suspicions.

"Long time no see, Little Brother."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOOOOOODDDD! THAT TOOK OVER ONE MONTH! I'M SO SORRRYYYY BUT I HAD EXAMS AND ETC. I HAD TO STUDY AND I WAS JUST TO LAZY TO WORK ON THIS. I'M SORRY. BUT IT'S SUMMER SOON SO I MIGHT WORK ON IT... MAYBE.<strong>

**And this A/N is currently being written two weeks after the one above. Right now, I'm in another country for a relative's funeral. I'm jet-lagged but I was determined to get this done today... AND I DID! Now, all that's left is... the next chapter. You guys will have to wait quite a while for the next chapter.**

**So... How many of you know who the stranger is? :P**

**Ciao!**


	10. The Uchiha Clan

**Hiiiiiiiii!**

**I know you're glad that Itachi is here! So am I! I haven't watched Naruto in ages but I'm keeping up with what's going on. I'm so happy that Itachi and Sasuke are working together right now. :P This is kind of an explaining chapter but it still fits in with the story. This chapter will explain where demons get their powers from.**

**I'm sorry if this is a crappy chapter because I'm kind of stressed out right now. I'm so glad that some people of the internet are sympathetic and empathetic because I really need help. I can't tell anybody I know because I... just can't. I hate being adopted, I have food and shelter but I feel sad. It's like I've been abandoned. It feels like I was the mistake after a one-night stand. It really sucks and sometimes, my adoptive mother is really annoying. I get grumpy sometimes and she's such a bitch about it. She's so unfair! Whenever I have to do something for her, she says, "We're family. You have to help." But when she buys me clothes or drives me somewhere, she says, "Now you owe me for one month. You need to be nice to me." So unfair right? Then my brother is such a pain in the ass. He's sixteen and he smokes. He probably already had sex already and he takes so much money from my parents. Every time I see his wallet to put money in it, he has tons already. I'm really pissed with the both of them. But I won't bore you anymore, on with the story. :D**

**Credits:  
>LilyVampire: For the plot.<strong>

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.<strong>

**Summary:  
><strong>"**All things have an origin, even demons. Different demon clans come from different roots. For the Uchiha clan, it's Izanami and Izanagi," said Itachi while smirking at Sasuke. "So Little Brother, how is your relationship with Sakura? Have you done it yet?"**

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><span>The Dream Eater: Chapter 9: The Uchiha Clan<span>

Right now, Sakura Haruno was speechless. She stared at the man until she made eyes contact, only then did she remove her gaze. He smirked at her the very same way Sasuke did. She flushed, not wanting to be the center of attention anymore. Unfortunately for her, that wish wasn't granted. She then moved her gaze to the ground. Failing miserably, she tried to ignore the elder Uchiha.

"What—no greeting? How cold of you, Little Brother."

Sasuke pouted, "You could have told us that you were coming, Big Brother." Said big brother smirked and chuckled.

"Hmmmm, where's the fun in that?"

Sasuke rolled his mysterious black eyes, "You never arrive normally, do you?"

The newcomer said nothing. He then turned his gaze to Naruto—who was grinning like a madman—and said, "Hello Naruto, good to see you again."

The blond grinned, "You too, Itachi." Sakura blinked. _**So his name is Itachi? And he's Sasuke's elder brother? They are quite similar—physically and verbally. **_As if he had read her mind, Itachi turned to Sakura. The rosette fidgeted under his piercing gaze. She continued to look towards the ground, refusing to meet the gaze of the elder Uchiha. However, that attempt was futile. She tried to ignore the sounds of footsteps approaching her, the hand that tilted her head up, the similar eyes that bored into her own. Sasuke let out a low growl that was unheard by human ears when Itachi touched her. Unfortunately for him, the majority of the room consisted of demons. Naruto snickered and Itachi chuckled at his little brother's actions. With his hand still of Sakura's chin, Itachi turned to look at his brother.

"Little Brother, are you not going to introduce me to your pretty girlfriend?" None of the demons missed the red blush on the girl's face. Sakura gasped when she was ripped away from Itachi's loose grip. She was flung into a hard chest and recognized it to be Sasuke's. Sakura tilted her head back to see Sasuke looking like a little boy who'd had his candy stolen. It was a mean glare but also playful. He meant no harm and the opposite party meant the same. Sakura had almost forgotten Itachi's question until Sasuke answered it.

"Her name is Sakura, but there's no point explaining that to you."

Another smirk. "Oh? And why not?" The younger Uchiha refused to answer to his brother. Stepping forward, Itachi extended his hand for Sakura to shake. Shyly, she took it and he gently shook it. She glanced up and saw Itachi smiling kindly at her. However, something was wrong. His eyes showed more than kindness, Sakura swore she saw sadness in his endless orbs. Convincing herself she was being paranoid, she abandoned the thought. "Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's elder brother."

Sakura stuttered, "N-Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno."

A deep chucked resonated throughout the room, "Yes. Like my brother said, I'm well aware of who you are." Sakura blushed, she felt uncomfortable and wished that she could leave the room. Luckily, Sasuke had decided this was a good time to read her mind.

Sasuke bent his head down and whispered into Sakura's ear. "Why don't you take a shower? It's been a long day." Grabbing the chance to leave the room, Sakura nodded and quietly slipped out of the room. Sakura jogged to her bedroom and grabbed her night clothes. Then, she ran to her en-suite bathroom with impressive speed. She locked the door for extra precautions. Turning on the shower beforehand so it could heat up, Sakura stripped herself of her clothes and looked at herself in the face mirror. She was beautiful, no flaws on her face, no wrinkles to show stress, full lips that girls craved for and last of all, bright green eyes that defined courage and determination. It was not difficult to see why Sasuke chose her. When she had checked the water temperature, she stepped in to the shower and closed the sliding door behind her. She sighed in content when she felt the warm water hit her. It had been a long day, they had just come back from suppressing a maniacal woman. There, she had seen the biggest nightmare of her life. Even though it was hidden well, our favorite rosette did not like spiders. Like many other people, she found spiders creepy. The way they stared with their many eyes, the way they moved with the long, spiny legs, the way they built traps, waiting for victims to walk in. Sakura shivered despite the balmy water falling and cascading down her back. She reached next to her, squirted a moderate amount of shampoo on her hand and rubbed it through her hair. _**Huh, I wonder what Itachi is doing here. Could he be here to find his dream? But he seems too old—not that he looks it. Actually, where did demons originate from? **_After washing the soapy substance out of her hair, Sakura started washing the rest of her body. Finally feeling relaxed, she turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower on to a fluffy mat. Wrapping an equally fluffy towel around her, Sakura again stared into the mirror and let out a shriek.

Itachi was staring right back at her. Instinctively, she clutched her towel closer. She span around but no one was there. After searching the room with scrutinizing eyes, she finally turned back to the mirror—and Itachi was gone. Looking like a lunatic, she stared at the mirror. The only thing she could see was a bathroom with no one in it apart from herself. _**I need to see a psychiatrist, I'm going crazy.**_

"Oh, I don't think you're going crazy."

This time, Sakura letout an ear-piercing scream. Thank God the apartments were built so they were almost soundproof. Wondering why the two younger demons didn't come rushing in as soon as she screamed, she picked herself up. Clutching the towel even closer, she looked around the room for the voice. No culprit was to be seen or heard. Afraid to let her towel go so she could change, Sakura stood still in the bathroom. A knock on the bathroom door was enough to make her jump in fright.

"Little Miss, are you okay?"

Sakura immediately recognized the voice and his nickname for her. "O-Oh. Naruto. Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Detecting her lie, Naruto made a grunt to tell Sakura that he didn't believe her. Sakura stayed silent, inwardly praying to herself; hoping the blond man would let it go. He understood and to her surprise, he laughed. "W-What's so funny?" demanded Sakura. She was met with silence and after a few seconds, she came to the conclusion that he had left. Finally feeling safe, Sakura let the towel drop. Slipping on her black tank top, she sighed. _**Ah, what should I do? Naruto definitely knew something was wrong or... he was part of it. I mean, seeing a demon's face in the mirror isn't abnormal but... AHHH! WHAT SHOULD I DO? Should I go back to the living room? Or go straight to bed? I know, I'll just take a small peek. Yeah, I'll do that. **_Making sure she hadn't forgotten her shorts, she threw her towel on the heated towel rack and unlocked the door. As she walked out of the door, she glanced back to see if she had forgotten anything. Satisfied, she flicked off the light switch and gently shut the door.

Her mother's apartment was small but sufficient. There were two doors at the entrance, one a main door and the other, a bar-like door. It was usually used for fresh air, but the gaps between the bars weren't big enough for a person to fit through. The closest room next to the entrance was the living room cum dining room. The closest furniture next to the doors were four chairs surrounding a square table. Next to the table and furthest away from the door, was a comfy sofa accompanied by a large television. The sofa was black and blended in with the carpet. It had three small seats and one long bed-like seat, all stuck together. All four had a soft headrest, all had a brilliant view for it was next to a window. The window took up almost half the wall, placed directly in the middle. Around the window were black curtains that were drawn back. Stuck between the television and couch, a low wooden table sat there. The living and dining room were divided by a black fluffy carpet covering the living room side. Also in between the dining and living room was a hallway. Walk down it and first on your right would be a spacious kitchen, first on your left would be the first guest bedroom. Second on the right was the next guest bedroom. Opposite that was the washing room filled with a sink, washing machine, dryer and cleaning supplies. Last room on the right was Sakura's en-suite bedroom which she shared with Sasuke. The concluding room was the bathroom. In total, they had three bedrooms. When Sakura's mother had been living in Japan, she and Sakura had their own bedroom and one for guests.

Sakura was now at the closed door blocking the hallway from the first room, her hand hesitating on the door. She was debating whether she should open it or run back to her bedroom. _**I'm too scared. I don't care if I'm a chicken, there is no way I'm going in there. And I just realized something; we have two guest rooms. Which means I needn't share a room with Sasuke, which means Naruto was playing with us—or just me. Oh well, I'm not going to kick Sasuke out of my room any time soon.**_

She was going to continue thinking about Naruto and his cunning mind when, "You can come in," was heard. The rosette stiffened, her hand refusing to budge. That was unneeded however, because the door was opened from the opposite side. Greeting her on the other side was her sex god boyfriend. She tried her best not to blush but failed completely. Luckily for her, none of the demons said anything. Sakura looked around her living room and observed the scene. Sasuke still had one of his hands on the door, wearing his sexy smirk. Itachi was sitting on the middle small seat of the couch, legs crossed. The only blond was resting on the armrest next to Itachi. Nothing was said until the elder Uchiha broke it.

"Tut, tut, I'm very disappointed with you, Little Brother." Sasuke glared while Sakura stared, confused. Naruto butted in, seizing the chance to scold his best friend.

"Yeah, Bastard. Don't hide things from your girlfriend." Itachi rolled his eyes, sighed at his brother's childish nickname then smirked. He turned to Sakura and stared at her with fake seriousness. Again, Sakura fidgeted under his stare. However, Itachi didn't torture her for long.

"Sakura, why don't you and I have a talk about my dear little brother?" offered Itachi. The rosette looked at Sasuke for his opinions. He stared into her emerald orbs and gave a small nod. Feeling more confident, she turned back to the waiting man and gave a small nod just like Sasuke's. Itachi smiled and patted the seat next him, inviting Sakura to sit next to him. She walked over, hoping she wouldn't do something embarrassing like fall over. Favorably, she didn't. She sat down next to him and he waited until she was comfortable before he started.

"So Sakura, what do you want to know?" Sakura pondered at this question, she had an idea but didn't know how to put it in a question. She desperately wanted to speak and not seem stupid but she couldn't think of a question. Her emerald eyes rolled up, an instinctive action done by most humans. Itachi, being an observant demon caught sight of this and answered for her. "How about we start from the beginning? Is that alright." The rosette just nodded, not wanting to argue about something out of her world. Itachi smirked and moved his gaze to Sasuke, "Honestly Little Brother, you were telling Sakura about the Sharingan but you don't tell her about our two most powerful techniques?"

"Hn. They did not come from the Sharingan, our bloodline came from them," contradicted Sasuke.

Itachi's smirk widened, "Very clever, Little Brother." He then turned his attention back to Sakura. "I believe Sasuke told you about our bloodline, am I right?" inquired Itachi.

"Y-Yeah," said a surprised Sakura.

"But he didn't tell you where it came from?" asked Itachi, staring at his brother with a smirk. The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore his brother. Sakura giggled, it was rare seeing Sasuke like this. It wasn't obvious but Sasuke admired his brother a lot. It was a very close relationship. Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when Itachi cleared his throat, not for his comfort but to gain Sakura's attention again.

Itachi Uchiha cleared his throat once more before starting. Sakura prepared herself, waiting for a long speech, just like Naruto's previous explanation. The elder Uchiha stared into Sakura's emerald eyes and she stared right back into his onyx orbs. He smirked and she tried her best to ignore the jittery feeling in her stomach. Through the peripheral vision, she saw that Naruto had gotten up and was standing next to Sasuke, by the door. She was snapped out of her thoughts once more when Itachi started.

"All things have an origin, even demons. Different demon clans come from different roots. For the Uchiha Clan, it's Izanami and Izanagi," said Itachi while smirking at Sasuke. "So Little Brother, how's your relationship with Sakura? Have you done it yet?" For the first time, Sakura saw her boyfriend flush. It was almost invisible but it was there. Sakura felt some sort of happiness when she saw Sasuke's reaction. The discoloring was proof of his love for her. And in return, Sakura was as red as a tomato. She tried not to splutter and choke. Next to Sasuke, Naruto was clutching his stomach, laughing.

The two lovers tried to ignore the question Itachi had shot at Sasuke, hoping it would be forgotten. Itachi's smirked widened, "So you have?" The rosette prayed that the floor would open up and swallow her, unfortunately for her, it didn't. Sasuke's expression was blank but for someone like Itachi and Naruto, they saw the embarrassment and anger in his eyes. He opened the door into the hall and started to leave. Before he completely left, he said, "It's none of your business." And then he was gone. Following him closely was Naruto—who was laughing his head off.

"Have fun, Little Miss," said the blond before closing the door behind him. The sound of the door clicking broke through the silence in the living room.

* * *

><p>"Do you think the Little Miss will be okay?" Sasuke tried to ignore the question just as he tried to ignore the blond. Shaking off the nervous feeling, he made his way to the bedroom he shared with Sakura. Still not giving him privacy, Naruto followed Sasuke into the room. The blond-haired demon whistled when he walked in. "It must be nice sharing the bed with her, Bastard." With practiced skill, Naruto dodged the fist thrown at him by his best friend. Naruto winced when he heard Sasuke's fist hit the wall. The abused wall was unscathed but Naruto knew that his friend didn't put any effort into his punch at all. For demons, that kind of punch was like a person hitting something with a limp hand. No energy, no effort, no strength. Objects in the human world were a lot less durable than the fine materials of Hell.<p>

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when his best friend spoke, "Sakura will be fine. This is Itachi we're talking about." Naruto grinned but it soon slipped off his face when a dismal thought was brought up. Sasuke glanced at the blond and hid his shock when Naruto wasn't smiling. The usually happy blond was now solemn, unsmiling, serious, all the things that contrasted with his usual self. "What's wrong?" asked Sasuke, knowing the blond's next words would mean a lot. There wasn't a thing in the world—or Hell—that Naruto couldn't take care of. Him being serious must mean a big problem. Sasuke prepared himself for the worst when Naruto opened his mouth.

Quietly, Naruto asked, "Do you think Itachi will bring _that _up?" Sasuke stayed silent so Naruto glanced at the raven-haired demon. Sasuke was staring out of the open window, letting the wind ruffle his hair. His raven locks danced around his face and he looked beautiful. Like a lost ghost, a fallen angel... the devil. Naruto watched as his best friend's eyes started flickering from black to red. He jumped when the Uchiha decided to answer.

"I don't know." And it was silent from there on. The two male demons stared out of the window, letting the breeze dance through their hair. It was bright for it was a full moon. The dark streets were illuminated by the glow of the white planet. As the clouds passed over it, shadows crept over the boys' faces. And when the moon was free of the clouds, the adumbrations disappeared. And when the shadows disappeared from the boys' faces, two transformation had taken place. No longer did two boys stand in the room, instead, two monsters took their places. A beautiful raven-haired man with a devious smirk stared at the city below him. His hair seemed to have it's own life, it was longer and spikier. Red eyes completed his handsome man's face. His red eyes were accompanied by three commas in each eye, surrounding his pupils. When angered, they would be spinning around his dark as night pupil.

Naruto was just as dangerous. The lines marking his cheeks became more prominent. His teeth became sharper and his sunny locks grew. Cerulean eyes dissolved into red and his pupil constricted until it was like a cat's eye. They were showing their true colors. It wasn't a threat or anything, they just wanted to step out of their disguises. It's like wearing unfitting shoes for a long period of time, it was relaxing to step out of them. It wasn't painful, just annoying. The atmosphere around them changed as well. The temperature in the room dropped by a couple of degrees. Mist started seeping in though the window, creating a curtain of fog around the monsters. Another cloud passed the moon and blocked the boys from view. When they could be seen again, they were wearing their uncomfortable shoes again. The fog had evaporated and the temperature was normal again. There was no evidence of what had just happened. There was silence in the room. There was no need to talk nor the need to move. The demons continued to stare out of the window, scrutinizing the moon. It would of stayed that way but a certain blond-haired demon had to open his mouth.

"Bastard, tell me the truth." Sasuke glanced at his friend and nodded a small nod. Naruto took a deep breath and turned to look at his friend with a serious expression on his face. The Uchiha was momentarily confused when the solemn expression broke into a wide grin. "Bastard, there's no need to lie. Have you done _it_ with the Little Miss?"

The last thing Naruto saw was the ground getting closer to his face. His so-called best friend had chucked him out of the open window. Any other person and Naruto would have been able to land the fall but Sasuke was no ordinary person. He was a royal demon, sadistic and narcissistic. He smirked when he heard a loud thud and his smirk widened when he heard an, "OW!" afterwards. Ignoring the variety of insults and threats coming from the blond, he shut the window. He then made his way to the bed and laid down, waiting for his lover.

* * *

><p>Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Next to her, Itachi was silently waiting for her to adjust. When she finally realized he was waiting for her, she stopped moving and blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled under her breath, knowing his hearing was as good as his younger brother's. A deep chuckle was his reply. She finally looked up at him, wanting him to start speaking. When she locked eyes with him, her breath was stolen away from her. His deep onyx eyes defined wisdom and intelligence. Just like Sasuke's, his orbs promised mysteries. And that promise was kept.<p>

"As I said, I would tell you about my dear brother," began Itachi. Upon hearing Itachi talking about Sasuke in a lovingly fashion, Sakura couldn't keep a grin from rising on to her face. Deep in her mind, she knew she shouldn't be so happy when the subject they were going to discuss was Hell itself. However, Itachi had no problem with her beaming. In fact, he was wearing a smirk. His sly smile stayed even when he started talking. "Do you remember what I said about the Uchiha clan?" Sakura flushed and the smile fell, she was too busy trying to clear her mind to comprehend anything that was said to her. She slowly shook her head, hoping he wouldn't think she was stupid or mentally disabled.

The elder Uchiha said nothing of the sort, choosing to accept Sakura's state of mind from before. Instead, he continued, "Izanami and Izanagi, do you remember now?"

A lightbulb appeared over Sakura, her smiled returned as she said, "Yes." As soon as she had said that, something in the room changed. Sakura's instincts perked up when she felt the room get colder. She found the source and bit her tongue to hold in a gasp. Itachi was transforming, just like Sasuke. Lengthened fangs, longer hair and most importantly, the eyes. His eyes were the same as Sasuke's; red with three commas enveloping each pupil. And like his brother before, it wasn't a threatening gesture—but that didn't mean it wasn't scary.

Sakura tried to ignore the perspiration running running down the back of her neck. Tried to ignore the thumping of her heart. Tried to ignore the clenching of her fists, hiding it behind a cushion on her lap. She was distracted by Itachi starting his story. "As you can see, we Uchihas have red eyes in our true form. This is the mark of Izanami and Izanagi," Itachi paused, letting Sakura absorb the information. After a minute, Itachi advanced, "Izanami was a goddess who married her brother, Izanagi." Sakura's nose crinkled, marriage between families was a universal taboo. However, she did not say anything as she was a listener. So Itachi spoke again, "Izanami died after giving birth to one of her sons and was sent to the underworld. Izanagi went to retrieve her but he broke a sacred rule: he was not suppose to look at her before they escaped." Sakura could guess the ending and Itachi confirmed her suspicions. "He saw her decayed form and in fright, he ran out and blocked the entrance," Sakura swallowed loudly. "After Izanagi failed to take back his wife, he washed himself in a stream. When he cleaned his left eye, Amaterasu was born. Tsukuyomi was born as he washed his right eye and when he blew his nose, Susanoo was born."

Sakura took in all the information and looked at Itachi to see if he was finished. He wasn't, "But that doesn't explain how we Uchihas were given the Sharingan, does it?" The rosette could only nod. "When Izanagi died, he went to Hell and his creations went with him. There, they met Izanami. When she saw them, her decayed form became beautiful again. Izanagi begged for forgiveness and Izanami was merciful. Finally, eons later, the first demons were born. One of those demons were chosen by Izanami and Izanagi to inherit their powers. That demon was given Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo and from there on, the Uchiha clan was born," concluded Itachi. Sakura didn't realize she was holding her breath until her chest started to hurt. She breathed out as she consumed the new knowledge.

"Wow," she whispered, "That's one hell of a story." Only when Itachi chuckled did she realize the pun she had made. Even as she blushed, she smiled. _**I'm glad I know more about Sasuke. He was so secretive about his life. **_For the first time since Itachi arrived, Sakura asked him about a certain blond. "How about Naruto? What are his roots?" She became weary when she pictured Naruto in her mind. Itachi smiled and answered with one word that confused even more. "Kurama? What's that?" asked Sakura.

"Kurama is also known as the nine-tailed fox demon. It's as old as Izanami and Izanagi. Out of all the tailed demons, Kurama is the strongest. He's also known as the Kyuubi. That's why Naruto looks like a fox in his demon form."

Sakura blinked, "Wow... Never expected this to happen to me. So much for one night."

The elder Uchiha silently let out a dark chuckle. "If only you knew," he whispered so quietly, it never made it to Sakura's ears.

The high school girl suddenly felt a delayed onslaught on tiredness. Her limbs felt heavy and her eyes were threatening to close. Itachi saw this and grabbed the opportunity. When people are tired, they forget about protection and usually tell the truth. Their minds become clear and things they forget or lock up come to light. Itachi took this chance and asked, "Sakura, do you remember Sasuke from when you were a child?" No response, the Uchiha looked at her and sighed. He was too late, she was already asleep. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her peaceful face. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world. Itachi stretched out his hand to remove a strand of stray hair off her face.

"That was a bit rash, was it not?" Itachi turned and watched as a silhouette dispatched itself from the shadow of the hall door. Sasuke stood in front of his brother but was not looking at him. Silently, he picked Sakura up with great dexterity and held her bridal style. She did not move at all, she was definitely in a deep sleep.

Itachi watched smugly from the couch but genuine concern was present, "Well Sasuke? Are you going to try and remind her?" Walking back towards the door he came from, he answered his brother without turning around.

"I will... one day," was all he said before he shut the door behind him.

Itachi smiled sadly at the door, "One day, huh?"

Sakura opened her eyes to see nothing. It was pitch black and nothing was in sight. When her eyes finally adjusted, she realized she was in her room, on her bed, but something was wrong. Sasuke was not next to her. "Sasuke...?" she whispered, knowing he would be able to hear her even if he wasn't in her room. No reply. Sakura tried to brush off the tingling in her stomach—something was wrong. She stepped out of her bed silently, careful not to make any sounds. Walking towards the door, she hesitated. It was like those horror movies where someone was waiting for you, anticipating your every move. Swallowing a gulp in her throat, she pushed the door open. Nothing. All the doors in the hallway were closed and the lights were off.

"Naruto?" she breathed, "are you there?" Silence met her. Anger rose, "If this is a joke, it's not funny!" It was empty, no sounds, nobody else in sight, just nothing. Removing her hand from her doorframe, she started walking down the hall. Her eyes flickering from door to door as she passed them, ready to move if one of them opened. The door separating the hall and living room was closed. She reached out of her hand to open it but stopped mid-way. Sakura's emerald eyes widened when she felt her heart thump against her chest, irregularly. _**What's going on? Why is no one here? Where is everybody?**_

She prepared herself to meet the demons on the other side but her instincts told her she wasn't going to be so fortunate. Mustering up her courage, she flung the door open and she almost fainted when she saw who was in there. In the living room, back facing her was a woman. She was taller than Sakura and had dark pink hair. It was streaked with white that contrasted beautifully with the rose colored hair.

"Mom?" asked Sakura, her heart now banging against her torso. The woman didn't reply, it was like she didn't hear her. Braver now, Sakura walked forwards and put a hand on one of the woman's shoulders. The next few moments happened so fast, the strange woman fell backwards towards Sakura and the young rosette screamed. Her mother was bleeding all over, it was so bad, you couldn't see where the source of the wound was. The injured woman's eyes were blank, lacking iris and pupil, only the sclera remained. Her bloodied mouth was open and there were no signs of breathing. Sakura felt tears coming, "Mum!"

She rushed forwards and knelt next to her mother. Using her extensive knowledge on first-aid, she checked for a pulse. Nothing. The next thing made Sakura scream even louder. She was crying for her mother, when something touched her cheek. Sakura's previously closed eyes shot open. A hand was resting against her cheek. Sakura followed that hand back to an arm and that arm back to a body. Her mother was touching her but Sakura felt her blood freeze for she was still holding her mother's wrist after checking her pulse... and there was no pulse. A blood-curdling scream emitted from Sakura as she scrambled backwards. The elder woman's eyes were still blank but she was moving.

On hands and knees, she moved towards Sakura. The younger woman tried to shuffled about, tried to move away. But she couldn't move, something was stopping her from moving. When she glanced down, she felt bile move up her throat. The blood from her mother was keep her from crawling away. It wrapped itself around Sakura's arms and legs, refusing to let her budge. Sakura could not keep it in any longer so she threw up. But she couldn't concentrate on the puke when her dead mother was crawling towards her. Green eyes dilated in fear, "Stay away..." The decaying woman was now in front of Sakura, her rotting flesh approaching the terrified female. "S-Stay away..." The corroded hand was now lightly brushing her cheek. The stench was terrible, just like a compost mixed with decaying flesh. Sakura felt another set of bile moving up her throat. Gathering her final bits of audacity, she closed her eyes, "STAY AWAY!"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura's eyes shot open. Her breathing was labored and she was all sticky from the sweat running down her body. It was dark once again. She frantically looked around, searching for her zombie-like mother. When she realized she was in her bedroom, part of her fear disappeared. She almost screamed when she felt something around her face, she jerked back. When her eye focused in the dark, she saw a concerned face. It was Sasuke. When Sakura recognized him, she started crying. Warm hands returned to her face, she leaned in towards them.

"Sakura, what happened?" whispered an all too familiar voice.

Between her gasps, "I had a bad dream," was all she could say. She almost laughed at herself, usually she would say nightmare but it now had a completely different meaning. She sighed in content when moist lips moved up and down her neck. It got even better when he started consoling her.

"Shhh... It's okay. You're fine now," he murmured to her. Soon enough, she was sleepy and was out like a light soon enough. When he heard her breathing even out, he stopped kissing her. Not that he wanted to stop but he wanted to see if she was really sleeping—and she was. He smiled when he saw her peaceful face again, but his mood darkened. When he found the source of her nightmare, he would kill it. He knew it wasn't a demon nightmare or he would of sensed it. This could just be a one-off bad dream. Leaving it for tomorrow, he rested his head against Sakura and closed his eyes. He groaned quietly when he realized what he was in for tomorrow. _**Stupid brother of mine. Can't I just stay here? Why do I need to go back to Hell?**_

He was finally brought peace when sleep took over. Demons didn't need to sleep that long but when they weren't in Hell, they needed to sleep for at least three hours everyday. He smirked when he felt Sakura shift against him, moving closer to him. She cuddled against him, her head buried against his chest. His smirk grew, she would be so embarrassed when she woke up. Just as he fell asleep, he pondered about a conversation he once had with his brother.

_"Sasuke"_

_"Yes, Big Brother?"_

_"You know what a dream it right?"_

_"Yeah, something we dream eaters find once in our lifetime right?_

_"Very good Sasuke, you've learnt a lot."_

_"Of course I have. It's all thanks to you, Big Brother."_

_"How very kind of you, Sasuke."_

_"Big Brother."_

_"Yes."_

_"What was it like? Finding your dream, I mean."_

_"It was very pleasurable."_

_"What does 'pleasurable' mean?_

_"You'll learn when you're older."_

_"Big Brother!"_

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to an empty bed but she didn't mind. She stretched but immediately contracted when she heard a deep chuckle. Sasuke was leaning on the door frame to her en-suite bathroom. "Sasuke," she breathed happily. His smirk merely widened and he walked past her.<p>

As he opened the door leading out to the hall, he said, "We're making breakfast." Sakura grinned, it was nice having someone else cook. "Oh and Sakura," said Sasuke who was turning to face her.

"Huh?" she asked, still half-asleep.

He grinned, "Nice view by the way." Then he shut the door and was gone.

Sakura—like any other girl would have—glanced down towards her body. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. Her pajamas consisted of a tank top and a pair of comfy and loose slacks. However, both of her shirt's straps had fallen down her shoulders and a uncomfortable amount of cleavage could be seen. She yelped and instinctively threw her sheet around herself.

After inwardly crying, she got up and went to the bathroom. Cautiously, she checked the bathroom for any uninvited guests. She knew it was her boyfriend's brother who had scared her last night. Even after finding no one, she changed in record time. Demons were known for being cunning and inhumane. After spraying herself with lavender deodorant, she waked out of the room, satisfied. After quickly sorting out her crumpled sheets, she happily threw her door open and walked down the hall, kicking her door closed behind her. Last night's events came back to her and she felt her hand sweating when she opened the door to the living room. She mentally kicked herself for being paranoid over a bad dream. Her happiness returned when she saw Naruto lying on the couch, a towel wrapped like a turban around his head. Upon hearing her arrival, he turned towards her.

"Morning, Little Miss. Sleep well?" he asked cheerily.

She nodded with the same amount of energy, "Yep."

This time, she slapped herself mentally for lying over a nightmare. Especially when she was talking to a demon who could see through lies miles away _**I really need a psychiatrist.**_

Then she noticed Naruto's towel, it definitely wasn't one of hers. Curious, she asked, "Where did that towel come from?"

She shouldn't have asked, "From the swimming pool showers."

Sakura's brows furrowed, "Why were you there?" _**That's weird. We have an extra shower for guests...**_

Naruto put on a fake frown, "Well, after the Bastard so _kindly _threw me out of the window last night—"

"HE THREW YOU OUT OF A WINDOW?" shrieked Sakura. _**OH MY GOD! SASUKE'S FINALLY LOST IT!**_

"Hn," Sakura spun around to face the culprit.

"Sasuke, how could you?" asked Sakura with a disapproving look on her face. Behind her, Naruto was smugly shaking his finger at Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked at Sakura with blank eyes, "He deserved it."

The rosette choked, "D-Deserved it? Oh, I give up." Sakura flopped on to a seat near the dining table. Only then did she realize a steaming bowl of noodles on the table. "Ramen?" she asked, bemused. She wondered which of the demons liked instant noodles.

The blond owned up, "Yep! It's awesome! We can't get them in Hell so I'm savoring the last moments."

This shook Sakura, "Last moments? Are you leaving?" She looked at Sasuke, worried that he might leave her.

"Yes. Would you like to come?" a new voice answered her. New voice it may be, new person, definitely not. She looked towards the hall, she had completely forgotten to check the kitchen. Itachi walked through the kitchen doors carrying a plate in one hand, and a glass in another. He set them down on the table in front of Sakura. "You're welcome," he said after Sakura had said her thanks.

Before eating she asked, "How come you're going back?" The question was partly directed at Itachi and partly directed at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha hesitated but his brother did not.

He showed mocked disappointment, "My, my, Little Brother. Did you not tell Sakura?" Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Tell me what?" asked a very curious Sakura who was looking at Sasuke then back to his elder brother.

Next to her, Naruto grinned and said, "It's the Bastard's and my birthday soon."

Sakura's eyes bulged, she turned on Sasuke. "Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Sakura.

"Hn," was the only reply she got.

She was distracted when Itachi asked her, "Sakura, would you like to go with us?"

Indecisively, she nodded then realized her mistake. "But what about school?" She gulped when all three demons smirked at her question.

Sasuke pouted, "Sakura, do you really think we would forget about your school?" Sakura reddened, embarrassed.

Itachi shook his head, "Now, now Sasuke. Don't be so rude. As for you Sakura, your school now believes you have left school and is now being home tutored." Sakura swore her jaw hit the ground, "What?"

Naruto repeated like nothing was wrong, "Itachi hypnotized the school."

The rosette's head nodded slowly, "O-Oh." The demons looked at her with concern.

"You're not going to faint are you," asked Naruto.

Sakura shook her head, "N-No. Just taking in all this information is not the easiest task." Three masculine chuckles echoed around the room. Another problem rose, "How long are we going to be gone?" _**The staff will start to worry if I'm gone too long. But then... these demons might of hypnotized them as well. **_Sasuke always had to read her mind at the right moments.

"Don't worry, time is different in Hell. One day here would be approximately one month in Hell." For the nth time, Sakura's jaw dropped. But she was more composed than the other times. Time with the demons had made her resistant about things that would have shocked normal people.

"Well, we'll leave the day after tomorrow then," confirmed Itachi. Sakura looked around the room; Naruto was giddy with excitement, Sasuke was as unresponsive as ever and Itachi was smirking. She mentally face-palmed herself.

_**What have I gotten myself into?**_

* * *

><p>…<strong>I'm sorry! It took me over a month to complete this. The good news is that school has finished for the summer. But... that isn't going to speed up my writing. I've just been so busy: family issues, traveling and my laziness. I am now addicted to 'American Horror Story'. It's so creepy but I love a certain couple (A.K.A. Violet and Tate). Aren't they the most perfectly twisted couple? Why? Why did they have to break up? Yeah, so he might of screwed her mum but... Okay, I'm going to stop there, I'm completely off subject. But Tate is smoking hot for a ghost. Then I'm into Greek mythology. Persephone and Hades are such a cute couple. Even though he kidnapped her. I'm really twisted aren't I? Anyway, by being obsessed with Greek mythology, I realized that the story of Izanami and Izanagi is the Japanese version of Orpheus and Eurydice. :D I'll start writing the next chapter soon but my laziness will probably overpower me. I'm sorry! Virtual cookies for everyone!<strong>

**Ciao! (I really have to stop using that word).**


	11. Hell

**Hiiiiiiiii!**

**So... I'm in France right now! Summer holidays rule! I'm going to Scotland soon to visit some friends which is great, but... I won't be able to write for one week. Perhaps I can get some inspiration from Scotland. And to tell you the truth, I have no idea how long this story will go on for. Another five chapters maybe... Another ten... I don't know... :D So, our dear Sakura is going to Hell for Sasuke's birthday. If you remember, his age was revealed in the pilot. So, if all is done. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.<strong>

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><span>The Dream Eater: Chapter 10: Hell<span>

"HOW DARE YOU!"

The whole building shook. Some ducked under their tables in case of an earthquake. Some dropped to their knees and started praying. Some started grabbing necessities for an evacuation. However, when no alarm rang, the fear slowly dispersed. Yet, three _people_ knew the real cause. Even so, Naruto was hiding under the table. Eyes closed, whispering some sort of prayer. The Uchihas were unfazed but Sasuke was looking slightly amused. Itachi on the other hand, was shaking his head.

Sakura Haruno was fuming, literally. She was as pink as her hair. Her palm clenched into fists, teeth grinding against each other. Slowly and carefully, Naruto crept out of his little cave.

"Calm down, Little Miss."

His pleading just fueled the fire, "CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" With a shriek, Naruto returned to his den. It was silent from there on. Only the bright screen interrupted the muteness. The television was showing a familiar pinkette... dancing. Sakura blushed, her mother had taken a video of her dancing in a show. She was about thirteen back then and was an excellent dancer for her age. Her mother had turned it into a disc and had given it to Sakura for her birthday. Unfortunately for her, the demons had not only found it but decided to watch it. She had been in the shower at that time so she didn't hear the music. When she had finished showering, she had heard and recognized the music but could not place where she had heard it. Putting her clothes on, she made her way to the living room. Because the television was facing the other way, she couldn't see why Naruto was grinning like an idiot. When he had seen her, he motioned for her to come over. Suspiciously, she complied and she had erupted like a volcano.

Even so, she was still an enchanting dancer. She was agile, flexible and fast. She completed each spin with grace, landed every jump with elegance. She was the incarnation of Terpsichore, the muse goddess of dance. However, right now, Sakura Haruno was no goddess. She was the quiet before a typhoon. The silence even more deadly than the outburst. The deadly wait before a battle.

The three males looked at Sakura. Anticipating her next action. The rosette was quiet, her eyes were covered by her messy bangs. She was looking towards the ground, not saying anything. But when nothing happened, the demons became cautious. It was not funny anymore, something was wrong. "Little Miss?" asked a concerned Naruto who had crawled out of his base. That's when Hell broke loose. A demonic grin carved it's way onto Sakura's face. Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura lifted her head. The smirk on Sakura's face worried the blond. With great skills, she grabbed a pillow of the couch and leapt into the air. With Naruto as her target, she landed on him with great skill. Sakura was light, but she had focused all her weight into her feet, therefore, she landed heavily. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was the rosette's victim. Sakura was now straddling the blond demon. She didn't hear the low growl her black-haired boyfriend gave. She wasn't actually sitting on his groin, more on his abdomen. The victimized blond screamed bloody murder.

"HELP MEEEEEE!"

Sakura's evil grin widened, thinking she was in control, she raised her pillow. "Any last words?" she asked, looking like a murderer on the loose. Next to them, the Uchiha brothers looked at the couple, amused. Only they noticed the small smirk Naruto gave, Sakura was too occupied with her pillow. She tightened her grip on the pillow, "Well?" The cerulean orbed boy turned the tables quickly. His more intimating smirk threw Sakura. In a flash, Sakura was now on her back... without her pillow. Sakura blinked, "W-What?" It took her brain some time to process what had just happened. Naruto was now on top of Sakura, armed with the rosette's pillow.

A hellish grin decorated Naruto's face, "Sorry, Little Miss. But demons get to go on top." That's when Sasuke cracked, he kicked Naruto off and grabbed Sakura. Within an instant, Sakura was tightly wrapped between Sasuke's arms.

"Don't touch her, Idiot," ordered Sasuke, glaring at the blond. Said blond merely smirked and stood up. It worried Sakura that Naruto didn't listen to any of Sasuke's threats.

Itachi interrupted the silence, "Well, we're leaving tomorrow so we have a day off."

Sakura smiled. _**Yes! A day off! We could spend it with Sasuke and- **_"Do I need to bring anything?" inquired Sakura, pushing her less decent thoughts to the back of her mind.

The elder Uchiha smirked, "Everything will be provided for you." She didn't like his smug grin. _**What are they planning? What do they even wear in Hell? Help... **_Also dismissing these thoughts, Sakura nodded. She then realized she was still in Sasuke's arms and quickly turned red. Swiftly, she dislodged herself from him and stepped away. He made no motion to stop her and she silently sighed in relief.

"So... What are we going to do for the rest of they day?" Wrong question. All the inhuman occupants of the apartment grinned, Sakura gulped. _**I feel like cornered prey. Why are they looking at me like that? **_

Naruto interrupted her pondering, "Let's play hide and seek."

The rosette backed away, "Oh no... You would find me in an instant. No way!"

Naruto pouted, "Aw... Come on, Little Miss." Sakura remained stubborn by crossing her arms.

She turned her head, "No! I will not participate." She desperately tried to ignore the look Naruto was giving her. He looked like a kicked puppy and it was so hard not to just give in. Just like all demons, Naruto was _very _good at acting. His lips were quivering, his brows furrowed but the worst of it was his eyes. They were pleading with her, sky blue eyes begged her to give in.

But his voice was what broke her. "Please, Little Miss. I'm beg you." The blond's voice was like honey, thick and sticky. It wasn't as sexy as Sasuke's but it worked as well. To compensate, his voice was sweet but not so it was painful.

She tried her last defense in vain, "If I play, it'll be over in seconds. I really shouldn't play." Sakura started to back away, hoping to discourage the playful blond. Inching towards the hall door, she inwardly sighed in relief when she touched the door handle. Too bad she was fighting against a demon.

He gave an excellent reason, "If you go with the Bastard, he can cover your presence."

She halted, "What do you mean...?"

Sitting himself on the couch, Naruto started to explain. "Because you'll be so close to the Bastard, we won't be able to sense you. Also, demons can hide their aura so it'll be a fair game."

The rosette sighed, "I don't know..."

Naruto started to pout again, "Please..."

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled, "Fine, I will." After hearing she wouldn't be so easily seen, she gave in. Not to mention, she would be with Sasuke. Naruto whooped and pranced around the room. She couldn't help smiling, seeing Naruto was like having your own personal sun.

"Okay, Okay. Itachi and I will seek then." Sakura's smiled dropped, going against her boyfriend's brother would not be easy. Sasuke's hand gripped hers and she felt her courage come back. Joining Naruto on the couch, Itachi placed a hand over his eyes.

With good pacing, he started to count, "One... two... three." Without hesitating, Sasuke started to pull her out of the room. Just as they walked out of the apartment, Sakura saw through the corner of her eyes that Naruto had also closed his eyes. Sakura didn't contemplate what was happening until she was pushed into the elevator. But Sakura was confused when she didn't see Sasuke next to her. She turned around just in time to see the doors closing and Sasuke wasn't there. The rosette looked towards the button panel and saw the button to the ground floor clicked. Leaning against the back wall, she waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the ground floor. No Sasuke. Sakura walked out cautiously, somewhat expecting the two seekers. She looked towards the receptionist's desk and furrowed her brows when no one was there. Shaking the bad feeling off, she walked towards to the main doors. Pushing them open, she couldn't help but jump back when she saw her boyfriend waiting for her. He was leaning next to the doors, looking straight ahead.

"It's lunch break," was the first thing he said to her.

"Oh," was the only thing she could say. He took her hand in his, and they started walking around the block. As they walked, she asked him a question that had been on her mind since the elevator episode, "Why didn't you ride with me?"

For the first time, the demon looked at her. His eyes were as black as ever but she swore she could see some red. His elegant eyebrows were placed perfectly on his face, his hair framed his face without a flaw. She blushed when he made it known that she was blushing. They continued to walk around her apartment block as he answered. "I went to all the floors, spreading my scent. They won't be able to catch us if they can't find us. To put it simply, this whole apartment is my domain right now."

Sakura was impressed, "Wow, I didn't know hide and seek was this serious in your world."

He snorted, "Hn. I refused to lose to my brother and the Idiot."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Sibling rivalry." Soon enough, they were behind the block and next to the swimming pool. Each apartment block had their own swimming pool and right now, since Sakura was suppose to be in school since a couple of days ago, the pool area was empty. Sakura sweatdropped as they walked under the covers on the umbrellas. _**Oh well. They think I'm being home tutored anyway. **_Hidden by the umbrellas, Sasuke sat her down on one of the beach chaise longues. Her legs were still touching the floor and she was sitting sideways on. Only then did Sakura realize that she was panting like a dog in heat. Her heart was pounding against her chest, demanding to escape.

"W-Why am I so tired?" she whispered to herself, "I haven't done anything excessive."

Sasuke being the demon, heard her. "It's the fact we're playing a hunting game," he explained. Sakura's expression made Sasuke chuckle deeply. He made an effort to explain, "Humans were born to survive. Even though you don't really need these skills anymore, it's still there." Sakura nodded, showing she understood, so he continued. "Assuming you have played hide and seek before, don't you feel the need to survive when you're the prey?" The rosette nodded, understanding the feeling. Sakura giggled at his term to describe her when she was hiding. It was true though, when Sakura was younger, she would play hide and seek many times with her friends. And she was good at it, she was always the last to be found. Just before she was found, Sakura had the urge to run and fight. The need to escape, small amounts of adrenaline kept her alive, made her the strongest. It was the survival of the fittest. Even though she was a strong human, going against a demon would be the end of her. Luckily, she had one of the strongest demons as her lover.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she was gently pushed back onto the beach chair. Her legs were placed on the chair by Sasuke's strong thighs. He placed his legs either side of her and Sakura blushed as she looked at him. As she looked up at him, a smirk made it's way on his face. Sakura was a color that put her hair to shame. They had never gotten this far before. Her attention was diverted when Sasuke started placing kisses along her neck. She tried to contain her sounds to herself but when Sasuke bit her neck, she let it all out. She mewled with pleasure and she could feel Sasuke's smirk. "No... Sasuke... We can't... Not now," pleaded Sakura. He ignored her and did the exact opposite, he continued to gently bite her neck. She was slowly given in and he started to take it further. Moving his mouth back up to her face, he kissed her deeply.

Without her permission, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She didn't argue at all though, she encouraged it. It was getting hot, Sakura felt something in her nether regions. She tried to cross her legs but Sasuke slyly slipped a leg between hers. She was running out of oxygen and she tried to make it noticeable to Sasuke by trying to back away. As much as he was a gentleman, he was also a demon. And right now, the latter side had taken over. When her attempt to get away didn't work, she resorted to pulling his spiky hair. He then decided to listen to her needs and released her mouth. She was panting hard, her pupils had dilated with arousal. Her whole body was flushed and it got hotter as Sasuke smirked at her. His arms were placed either side of her head and he was towering over her. Through her peripheral vision, she could see his arms were laced with muscles. He wasn't overly ripped but enough to make her hot. They stared at each other for an endless amount of time and were only interrupted by a loud and penetrating wolf-whistle. Sakura looked over Sasuke's shoulder and her face masked into horror when she saw who it was.

Behind them were Naruto and Itachi, both had an amused look on their faces. She desperately tried to push Sasuke off with no avail. The younger Uchiha had his head turned, glaring at the uninvited demons. Naruto was grinning his huge grin and Itachi had one brow raised. Sakura really wished the floor would open up and swallow her. Slowly, Sasuke got up and then helped Sakura. She gratefully took his offered hand for her legs were like jelly. As soon as she had stood up, she hid behind Sasuke. Only by peeking over Sasuke's shoulder did she see Naruto shaking his head in mock disappointment. She desperately tried to melt into Sasuke, hoping she would disappear. No such thing happened.

Naruto being the great friend he was broke the silence, "So, you couldn't wait could you, Bastard?" Sakura blinked and when she could see again, Sasuke was in front on Naruto and briefly hit the blond on the head. The rosette winced as she watched Naruto roll on the floor, clutching his head. Itachi walked towards them, making no effort to restrain his chuckle.

"My dear little brother, I'm sure Sakura would prefer her first time to be special." Itachi's words set Sakura off, she cringed and melted into Sasuke who was now in front of Sakura again. You couldn't even see a glimpse of her lustrous pink locks. Her heart beat faster as Sasuke slyly slipped a hand behind him and grasped Sakura's quivering one. The embarrassment quickly faded and she couldn't help but smile. Naruto made his way to stand in front of Sasuke and cheekily smiled.

"Found you," was the only thing the blond said. The younger Uchiha twitched, he really didn't like being beaten. The blush returned when Sakura was remembered the reason of their loss. The feeling of Sasuke's lips lingered of her tainted skin, the hotness burned her.

Itachi stepped forwards, "Shall we return, it's late." Sakura blinked, had that much time passed? It's obviously had for the sky was beginning to darken. _**What? I swear it was just past 12:00PM when we started playing. How long were we kissing for? **_They slowly made their way around the block again. The couple in front while the other two males lingered back. Sakura had a nasty feeling that they were talking about them. The cool air of the air-con hit them as they entered the lobby. However, she was warmed up by Sasuke's long arm around her shoulder.

The new receptionist nodded to them as they walked by. She was pretty and married, and she was extremely loyal. She didn't stare at the demons, she merely smiled and treated them more like children than eye candy. Some would find this annoying but the males preferred this much more than being hit on. Sakura was wearing a smile as the doors closed as the elevator prepared to climb. It was a long ride even though they didn't stop to pick anyone up. Naruto was sulking because everyone refused to play 'I spy'.

Sakura giggled as the blond pouted in a corner, Sasuke rolled his eyes and Itachi merely smirked. Sakura stared off into space, blocking everything out. In fact, she felt quite nervous. _**Going to hell tonight... Going to hell tonight... Calm down... Shit, now I'm more nervous. Stupid reverse psychology. **_The 'ding' of the elevator brought Sakura back to her senses. She followed the still pouting Naruto out of the elevator. She didn't stop to wait for Sasuke for she knew he was talking to his brother. Sighing as Naruto pulled out her key, she waited for the blond to open the door. The door was quickly unlocked and Sakura stepped into her apartment. The first thing she did was glance at the clock standing on the lounge table, 7:00PM. Walking over to the couch, she sat next to Naruto. The Uchiha brothers hadn't entered yet so the rosette started a conversation with the blond demon.

"What's Hell like?" asked a truly curious Sakura. The young female had heard from various people when she was younger, that Hell lived up to it's name. It was suppose to be barren, no true life at all, the place where demons thrived.

Naruto chuckled, "It's not that bad." Sakura pouted, "Be more specific." But Naruto would say no more so Sakura let it go. She would find out soon enough anyway. That was when the two other demons walked in with stoic expressions on their faces. "What took you so long," asked an annoyed Naruto.

"Hn," was the only reply he got.

Itachi walked towards the hall door, "I'll make dinner—don't argue," he said was Sakura stood up to protest. Defeated, Sakura fell back on to the couch as the elder demon disappeared into the dark hall for he did not bother to switch the lights on.

Sakura stared after him, dejectedly, "He's spoiling me." She shifted a bit when Sasuke sat on the armrest. In fact, she moved closer to him and leaned her head against him.

He placed a hand on her soft hair and said, "You should count yourself lucky, it's better for him to be your ally than an enemy."

Sakura looked up to Sasuke, "Is he like you then? Terrifying?"

Naruto choked on a snicker while Sasuke frowned. "Joking, joking," laughed Sakura.

In less than no time, dinner was ready. Before Sakura could ask to help, food was set on the table. The rosette unwrapped herself from Sasuke and made her way to the table. Even though she was nervous, she ate well. Maybe it was because the food was delicious. Naruto was wolfing down the food while other two demons ate with refined manners. Sakura sweatdropped. _**How can they be this different? **_When all the food was gone and the glasses empty, Sakura leaned back and patted her stomach.

"Ah, that hit the spot," Naruto said for her. He too, was also leaning on the back of his chair. Sakura frowned, she was getting tired, fast. Her mind started going blank, her vision fading. Soon enough, she slumped forward but before she could hit the table, a hand stopped her. Sasuke stood up and picked up the knocked out rosette.

He looked at his brother, "Was that necessary?"

The elder Uchiha only smiled, "I could feel her nervousness, she needs to sleep. We are leaving tomorrow, you know."

Sasuke sighed, "I'll take her to bed."

As he walked down the hall, he resisted the urge to go back when Naruto screamed, "Don't take advantage of her, Bastard." Withstanding the temptation to hit the blond, he continued until he reached Sakura's room. Gently, he lowered her on to the bed. She didn't budge, Itachi must of used some strong sleeping pills. He had quietly slipped it into Sakura's plate in the kitchen. After all, they were leaving exactly tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sakura moaned as she felt something shaking her. She hadn't dreamed at all for she had been in such a deep sleep. She couldn't remember why she fell asleep so suddenly. She brushed it off, thinking it was game that had taken place during the afternoon. Her eyes were still shut so Sasuke shook her harder. Finally, she opened her eyes and yawned. Standing next to the bed was Sasuke. He looked at her with amusement, "We're going." Sakura shot up, looked around her and frowned. The curtains were still open and it was dark.<p>

"What? I though we were going tomorrow," asked a confused and slightly irritated Sakura. She didn't like the way he smirked, "It is tomorrow. 12:00AM marks the beginning on a new day, does it not?"

Her jaw dropped, "You were planning to leave as soon as it turned tomorrow?" His smug grin widened and his eyes answered her. She groaned, "Why didn't you tell me?" she whined.

"You wouldn't of agreed to go if we did tell you," contradicted Sasuke. Sakura had the deepest urge to just fall back on her bed and sleep but she convinced herself otherwise. Pushing her temptation away, she slipped off the bed. Catching a jacket Sasuke threw at her, she slipped it on. He held the door open for her, she stalked past him, still annoyed. She continued to stalk down the hall, ignoring Sasuke as he walked behind her. She slammed the hall door open to find Itachi and Naruto waiting for them. Both had expected her annoyance so Itachi remained quiet, Naruto... not so much.

"Good morning, Little Miss," he said in an almost mocking fashion. She turned slowly to glare at him. She may have been half-asleep but her killer intent was not. Even if he was a demon, a powerful one at it, he couldn't help the shiver that went down his back as the rosette glared at him. Sasuke stared fondly at her. Had Sakura Haruno been born a demon, she would have been a feared and respected one. Green eyes couldn't help but look at the clock sitting on the table. The Uchiha hadn't been lying, it was midnight. She stared at the demons, and they stared back. She looked expectantly at them, "Well? How are we going to get there?" She abruptly stopped short when she noticed a giant black circle against the wall. It wasn't flat but seemed to be a void that promised something.

"It's a portal to the Underworld," explained Itachi. The opening to Hell took up the whole wall, it's uninviting aura scared Sakura. Dark mist was pouring out of the hole and it looked positively creepy.

Sakura gulped, "W-We're not going through there, are we?" She almost cried when Naruto nodded, "I cant. Not through there." She jumped when Sasuke locked her wrist with his thumb and index finger. It wasn't a tight grip but it didn't allow her to escape. The rosette pulled back when Sasuke started to pull her towards the dark portal. Mist started engulfing the room and soon, Sakura couldn't see anything. She couldn't even see Sasuke who was the closest to her. He still held her wrist but was unseen. Her fear increased when the demon let go of her and she couldn't see any of the inhabitants. Sakura started to step back, away from the dark gate. The fog was doing something to her, it drew her in towards the portal. The heavy air caressed her, tempting her to step right through... so she did. Not wanting to see, she snapped her eyes shut. Just as she disappeared, she made one last effort to resist, "Sasuke..."

When Sakura didn't feel anything beneath her, she opened her eyes a bit. However, they flew open when she saw what was happening. She was falling. She couldn't see what was around her for she was falling fast. Gravity had turned her around and she was now facing upwards. The fear forbade her to speak, but in her heart and mind, she pleaded for Sasuke. In an instinctive action, she shut her eyes again. That was why she didn't see the dark chariot nearing her. Her breath was knocked out of her when something or _someone _caught her.

When she couldn't feel the wind whipping her back anymore, she opened her eyes for the second time. When Sasuke's face greeted her, she teared up. Sakura threw herself into his chest and held herself there. She didn't care what they were on, all she cared about was being alive. The demon stroked her back, in a gesture of calming her down. When her tensed shoulders finally relaxed, she turned around. She was in a chariot, a midnight black one. It was decorated with gold designs and when she looked to see what was drawing it, she gasped. Magnificent winged horses elegantly drew the chariot. They were black as well, each of their hairs looked like velvet, they were fit and supported the weight of the chariot with ease. Their large wings consisted of feathers that looked so soft. The black feathers glided through the air without trouble. The chariot itself seemed to float, the winged horses only needed to pull it. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke with awe on her face. He chuckled and raised his index finger to point in front of her. She looked, wondering what he meant. She had been so intrigued by the horses, she hadn't the giant rock in front of them. It was floating but that wasn't what shocked the rosette. Standing proudly on the floating island was a castle. It look up most of the island and it—Sakura deduced—was an Arabian styled castle. It had the signature roofs that looked like fat water drops. It had the tall spike that protruded from the tip of the roof. Yet it was black, everything was mostly black.

The main castle seemed to be covered in black gold. It shined, so much it brightened Hell up. The island itself was flat on the surface but as you looked down, it became steeper and more jagged. But what stood out the most was the insignia that was plastered on the castle. It looked like a round fan, red on the top, white on the bottom. Sakura swore she had seen that sign before. Then she realized it was the same symbol that Sasuke wore around his neck. When they were in bed together, she had once seen the small logo attached to a black chain. She had never questioned it before, thinking it didn't have much significance. Now, she realized it was the Uchiha clan symbol.

"That's the Bastard's family castle," said Naruto who was sitting next to Itachi who were behind Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura nodded, already knowing that fact. "And that's my family's castle," said Naruto while pointing to something on their right. She looked and to her surprise, another floating island was there. And as she looked around the vast space, she saw that there were many islands with castles on them. Some bigger than others but Naruto's home was about the same size as Sasuke's. However, the Uzumaki castle was a lot different than the Uchiha's. It had the same layout but it was covered in gold and it shined a lot brighter than the Uchiha castle. It also had a bright gold gate surrounding it. It also had the Uzumaki symbol, a circle with a spiral inside it that. It was also plastered against the front wall of the castle.

As they neared the castle, Sakura saw tall, shiny titanium gates surrounding the castle. It's silver color contrasted well against the black castle. _**At least if I go sleepwalking, I won't walk of the island. **_The gates were open and the horses flew through the gap. Soon, they was low enough for Sakura to jump out but at the speed they were going at, she didn't dare. The landing was smooth and quick, Sakura only felt a small bump as they hit the ground. The small door of the chariot were opened by Naruto after he jumped over it. He unlatched it and helped a nervous Sakura and steadied her. Itachi followed after his brother and together, they looked towards the castle. And to Sakura's horror, a crowd of demons were waiting for them. Some dressed in high quality clothes and some were wearing uniforms. As they four walked, the crowd parted to let them through. Sakura couldn't help but listen to them as she walked by.

"Prince Sasuke is back!"

"Who's that girl? Isn't she human?"

"How did she manage to attract their attention?"

"How is a mortal here? This is the Underworld."

Said mortal fidgeted under their gazes. She didn't belong, she felt like an item. Everybody was staring at her. She felt inferior towards the demons. "Ignore them," said Sasuke without looking at her. He was looking straight forwards, where the palace doors were. Soon, they were in front of them. There was no crowd here, they were all behind them. Sakura stared at the massive doors in awe, there was no way she could push them open. Naruto laughed at her expression while Itachi smiled fondly at her. Uchiha Sasuke turned to look at her and she stared into his endless onyx orbs. His trademark smirk adorned his face and she blushed. His lips parted as he started to speak and her green eyes widened at his words. But as she digested them, she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

"Welcome to Hell, Sakura Haruno."

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY DONE! It's kind of short but I need to publish a new chapter before I go crazy. I think this story is nearing a end though. It's sad but also nice. When this is finished, I will have completed my first multi-chapter story. I'm going back to school in less than three weeks so I don't know when I can update. Read and review!<strong>

**I'm going to say goodbye in many different languages from now on.**

**Goodbye!**


	12. A Stranger Appears

**OMG!**

**I haven't updated in AGES! I've been so busy! Started a new year in school and it's so much busier than last year. This chapter will be about Sakura adjusting to the Demon World. But that's not it! :D But I won't spoil it, you'll have to wait! So as you read this, (while I'm squashing evil mosquitoes that thrive in the humidity of Hong Kong) please tell me if you have any 'mini-case' ideas. Make sure you PM me, so there won't be any spoilers. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks you reading!**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>**I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.**

**Summary:  
><strong>**Having finally arrived in Hell, Sakura is excited for the party. With just one more night until the birthdays, Sakura suddenly remembers she hasn't got Sasuke a present. To make things worse, an evil force is planning something against the lover of the Dream Eater.**

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><span>The Dream Eater: Chapter 11: A Stranger Appears<span>

"Let's play!"

"What do you want to play?"

"Ummm... How about tag?"

"Hn. I'll chase."

"Fine! But you need to count to ten!"

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you Sasuke!"

"Hn."

The boy watched the little girl run away. He watched as she quickly disappeared from sight. She didn't see the movement of his lips and he smirked as the wind carried his whisper away.

"Anything for you... Sakura."

* * *

><p>Sakura shivered, it was cold in Hell. So much for Hell freezing over, it already felt like the Arctic. She jumped when the massive twin doors opened inwards, beckoning Sakura to walk in. Hesitating, the rosette only walked in when Sasuke gave her a gentle push. Ignoring the crowd behind in, she took a nervous step towards the dark abyss. She suspiciously looked at the twin gargoyles she hadn't notice before at each side of the massive doors. She was sure that they had moved. Making sure the three demons were behind her, she smiled nervously at Sasuke. He smirked back and made a discreet gesture for her to continue forwards. She jumped harshly when the two onyx doors shut behind them.<p>

Her fears of being in the dark disappeared when the hall was lighted up by torches stuck onto the walls. The interior of the castle was just like the outside, the walls seemed to made out of black liquid gold. It was shiny enough that Sakura could see a vague reflection of herself as the walked down the hall. The floor was also made out of the same material but it was mostly covered in a red fur carpet. It looked extremely comfy and Sakura was tempted to feel it, but she resisted. Sakura couldn't see any doors apart from big double doors at the end. On the right of that, there was a hole in the wall. As the four stopped at the double doors, Sakura glanced at the gap. There were stairs, two to be precise. On the right, the were stairs that went upwards while the stairs on the left went down. The rosette turned around, glancing around. There were no pictures on the walls, just shiny black walls. The shiny doors were framed with shiny red, outlining the doors. When she turned around again, she saw the two demons looking at her with interest. "Well?"

Sakura knew what Sasuke was asking about. "It's... beautiful," she answered, not lying at all. She was truly in awe of the Underworld, she always though it was a dark, dull and creepy place. But ever since she met Sasuke, she had changed her mind. _**I guess Hell reflects their inhabitants. **_She smiled, even though it was cold, it was welcoming. She didn't realize that Itachi had put his hand on the doors and proceeded in pushing it open. Her previous nervousness reappeared, she clenched her hand only to find out she couldn't. Sasuke had slyly slipped his hand in hers in a sign of comfort. Light seemed to pour out of the widening crack of the doors. Sakura raised her unoccupied to block the light from blinding her. As the doors fully opened, the light seemed to fade. A warm hand gently pushed her hand down and Sakura looked into the room—and almost fainted.

There were people—a lot of people. There were at least ten or more. And they were all demons, Sakura gulped. She thought knowing three powerful demons would nullify the nervousness but apparently, it didn't work at all. There was a group of people—mostly males. They were wearing some sort of uniform, black capes with red clouds. It was a peculiar pattern but somehow, it matched them. Unconsciously, Sakura discreetly shuffled behind Sasuke, hoping to not draw attention. Sakura couldn't really see their faces for she was staring at the ground. The group of eight stood together next to a couple. Sakura looked towards them and her eyes widened in shock.

The woman was beautiful. She was a fair-skinned woman with long, black raven hair. She had bangs on both side of her cheeks which framed her cheeks beautifully. Her deep onyx eyes accented her silky hair greatly. Saying she was beautiful was an understatement, she was gorgeous. And she didn't look like she could be a mother at all, she looked like a teenager, no older than twenty. The man beside her had one hand on her shoulder. He had short brown hair that reached his shoulders. He had the small laugh lines but Sakura greatly doubted that he had ever laughed. The man had a stern look on his face and it didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon. Sakura moved her emerald eyes to the larger group. The cloak they wore covered all the way from their feet up to their necks. However, some had undone the button and their faces could be seen.

"Sasuke, Itachi. My sons, I'm so glad you're okay." Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as the beautiful queen glided forwards to hug her sons. As she hugged Sasuke, the queen looked over his shoulder and smiled at Sakura. The rosette politely nodded back. The elder woman laughed in reply, "What polite manners you have," complimented the queen. Sakura blushed, she had no idea what to say.

Luckily for her, a certain blond broke the tense atmosphere for her. "Queen Mikoto, long time no see," Mikoto turned towards the excited blond.

A beautiful smile graced her face and she shook her head, "How many times have I told you to call me Mikoto?"

Naruto grinned in reply, "More than fifty times." Queen Mikoto shook her head again at Naruto's childish antics. Sakura could tell straight away that Sasuke's mother thought greatly of Naruto. Because she was so engrossed with the current events, the rosette didn't notice the group of eight drawing nearer. Therefore she gasped when Sasuke reached behind him and pulled her to him.

Chuckles resounded through the room, "Itachi, you're little brother is quite possessive is he not?" Sakura shivered at the deep voice, she looked up and saw a blue man looking at her. She leaned even more into Sasuke when he grinned, showing his sharp shark-like teeth. _**I wonder if he's a shark demon or something. **_Whatever he was, Sakura hoped he didn't like the taste of pink-haired high school girls.

Itachi stepped forwards, "Kisame, please don't be so rude in front of my brother and Sakura."

Kisame's grin widened, "Yes, of course. Sorry, please excuse me rudeness."

Sakura swore that Sasuke rolled his eyes, she tightened her grip on him. The elder Uchiha son looked at Sakura, "Sakura, this is a council," he said motioning towards the group wearing the red clouds.

"Council?" she bravely asked, nothing that this was the first time she had spoken since they entered the castle.

"A council is a group of demons from different clans that group together," answered Sasuke from beside her.

"I see," Sakura said while nodding.

Mikoto glided towards Sakura again, "Itachi is part of the this council," she said motioning towards the larger group. "They are called the Akatsuki," the raven-haired demoness said with pride. Sakura looked up at Sasuke asking an unspoken question, he smirked back at her.

"I'm with another council, it would be useless for two of the same clan to be in the same council," he explained, "It's better if we space everybody out so we have an equal amount of power in each council." Sakura was going to nod again but she felt something come over her, her eyes closed and she fell forwards. She would have hit the floor if it wasn't for Sasuke catching her quickly.

Mikoto looked at her sleeping form, "It seems that she has had too much excitement. Perhaps you should take her to rest Sasuke. We can continue this talk at the party tomorrow."

"Hn," was the only thing Sasuke said before adjusting Sakura so he was carrying her bridal style. Without another word, he disappeared in a blink of an eye. The Uchiha queen looked fondly at the spot where her son was at.

"It seems that Sakura has arrived," Mikoto looked at her husband who had spoken.

She smiled at her, "She has arrived indeed." The beautiful demoness looked at her son and Naruto, "You two should rest for tomorrow, it will be one hell of a party after all."

They smiled at her pun, "See you later then Queen Mikoto," and just like Sasuke, Naruto disappeared.

Said queen rolled her eyes, "Honestly, that boy."

Itachi spoke up, "I will see you later Mother, I need to catch up with the Akatsuki." And again, the group of eight and Itachi vanished.

Only two were left in the room. Mikoto walked towards the Uchiha king, "Fugaku, what should we do now?"

The king merely shook his head, "Nothing, we do nothing. We have to let the boy sort things out for himself."

Mikoto pouted, "But I'm worried about Sasuke."

The Uchiha patriarch sighed, "He's not a child anymore, he can take care of himself."

The remaining demoness sighed, "I guess so." Smirking the trademark Uchiha smirk, Fugaku wrapped an arm around the queen.

"Let's leave my queen." Mikoto giggle childishly and like so many others, they disappeared without a trace of them ever being there.

* * *

><p>When Sakura came to, she realized that she was lying on something very soft. She seemed to sink into the soft mattress, it was like it was made for her body. But the softness was contrasted by a hard object pressing into her. Something was wrapped around her waist, making sure she didn't move. She had the feeling of not wanting to open her eyes and just lying there.<p>

After debating for five minutes, she finally opened her eyes. She jolted when she found herself staring into onyx. But the arms enveloping her waist stopped her from moving. A smirk graced the boy's face, "Sleep well?" Memories flashed through her mind, reaching Hell, the castle and meeting the Uchiha family and the Akatsuki. She hadn't formally met all of the Akatsuki council but she had a feeling she would later. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she was pushed even further into the black silk mattress. Sasuke positioned himself so he was straddling her.

"You do realize it's already tomorrow right?" whispered Sasuke into her ear.

"Ah!" she blushed at the thought of falling asleep in front of Sasuke's family.

He chuckled, "It's fine, you were tired anyway." The rosette pouted and then realization struck her. The color drained from her face and Sasuke immediately noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, ready to destroy the object that caused her misery.

Yet he almost laughed when he heard her answer, "The party's today right?" Sakura's pout came back when Sasuke chuckled, "Don't laugh at me!" He ignored her request and proceeded to bury his face into her hair. Only then did she realize he was still on top of her in a compromising position.

"Um, Sasuke?" He didn't lift his face from her hair but she continued, "Shouldn't we be preparing for the party?"

Onyx eyes met her again, "Don't worry. We have servants to do that."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Of course you would have servants." The demon snickered and was about to say something when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"SASUKE BASTARD! GET UP!" The two in the bed groaned at the blond's orders. "Go away, Idiot," commanded Sasuke but said idiot did not comply.

"No! You can spend time with the Little Miss later. We have a party to prepare for."

Sakura winced as Sasuke growled, "Naruto," he started in a deadly tone, "we have all day to prepare. The party doesn't start until the evening." But Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer to without warning, he slammed the doors open and marched into the room. Sakura winced when the blond demon roughly threw Sasuke off her. Surprisingly, the Uchiha let his companion handle him. While he mussed up his spiky hair, Sakura blushed when she realized he was wearing nothing but a pair of black trousers. She turned her head the other way and found herself staring out of a window. There was no glass, just a perfectly shaped semi-circle. The sky outside was a beautiful surprise to Sakura. It was a sky made out of pink, purple and blue. The colors blended in together in the most beautiful fashion. Coughing snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see the two demons looking at her, Sasuke smirking in a predatory way.

"We'll have to part ways here, Little Miss."

Sakura looked at him, "Huh?"

The rosette gulped at the spark in Naruto's eyes, "You see, the maids will see to you while the Bastard and I have to do our own things." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's antics which Naruto pouted at. "Come on Sasuke! We're turning one thousand and one soon!" The human girl almost fell over. _**One thousand and one? Oh dear lord... What kind of moisturizer do they use? **_Sakura was taken back into reality when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "See you tonight." She blinked and then they were gone.

The rosette glanced around the room, observing her surroundings. The walls were just like the castle walls, black liquid. The bed was pushed up against the wall and there was a desk opposite the bed. A red carpet covered the floor and that was about it. The room didn't have very much inside it but it was still enchanting. A shut door was placed next to the desk. The rosette couldn't be bothered to get up and open it. A cupboard stood in one of the corners and Sakura made her way to it. She pulled it open and gasped when she saw the contents. Dresses were hung neatly on a rail. They were gorgeous, made out of the finest material and fit for a queen. Sakura carefully pulled out a black dress and observed it intently. It looked like it was made out of silk, it stopped above her knees. The dress had beautiful red designs on them. It was a spaghetti strap dress, at the waist; a red metal belt was hooked on. Even though the dress appealed to her, she didn't think it was right for her. She was about to look at another dress when a knock at the door startled her.

"Lady Sakura?" an unknown asked through the door.

"Yes?" she answered back, feeling slightly unnerved. The door clicked and opened briefly, two figures entered through the doorway. Sakura slowly exhaled when she realized who they were. Both wore matching uniforms, they were maids. Both were beautiful as demons usually were.

"Prince Sasuke has given us the duty to attend to you for the party," one of them said with a respectful tone. No one dared to insult the mate of one of the most powerful demons out there.

"Um..." Sakura didn't really know what to say. _**I've never had someone attend to me before, do I need to strip in front of them? **_

"Don't worry, Lady Sakura. You just relax and we will take care of the rest," the other maid said convincingly.

And that's how Sakura found herself in a luxurious bathroom a few minutes later. _**So this is what was behind the door next to the desk. **_Right now, she was relaxing in a large bath tub. It was round and made out of marble. She observed her surroundings with envy. The bathroom was made for royalty. The surfaces were made out of black marble, a polished mirror stood in front of the sink, reflecting everything that it saw. She glanced into the mirror in front of her, she felt quite self-conscious when around demons, especially the female ones. On her right was a makeup table. It had multiple mirrors all side by side so you could see every part of your face. On the table was a few objects such as lipsticks, blush, eyeshadow and other expensive cosmetics. The rosette was glad of the bubbles that hid her from view for the two maids were bustling around in the very same bathroom. One was picking out the perfect eyeshadow for her while the other was fussing over Sakura.

The mortal girl sighed in content as the maid washed her hair throughly. She had never been through this kind of treatment before. With just her mother at home, Sakura didn't have the money or time for these luxuries. So she was sad as she watched the water disappear down the drain. However, as compensation, a soft fluffy towel was wrapped around her. She was immediately warmed up by the warm fabric. Sakura stepped out of the tub and onto a mat, guided by a maid. She was quickly ushered the cosmetic table and taken care of. She kept her eyes closed and just felt the different sensations as different things were applied to her face. The touch was so smooth, she almost fell asleep. She was snapped back to reality when a maid proudly exclaimed, "Done!" Emerald eyes snapped open and she stared at the woman in the mirror.

The woman was a stranger, but a beautiful stranger. She had shining greens and a flawless complexion. Only when she blinked did Sakura realize that she was staring at herself. She knew all along it was her but could not believe it. She looked so mature, so beautiful, like she could stand next to Sasuke without feeling like a burden. Slowly but surely, a shy smile made it's way onto her face. The maids blushed when Sakura began to thank them repeatedly. They moved her back into the bedroom to pick out a dress.

"Don't we have plenty of time to prepare for the party?" she asked when the felt like she was being rushed. When the female demons told her they had spent almost five hours preparing, her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped to the floor.

"F-Five hours?" she squeaked, not believing in what had just been said to her. She looked out of the open window to confirm their statement and when she saw the darkness of the night, she almost fainted. _**Five hours? It felt like thirty minutes to me!**_

In a daze, she sat herself on the bed. She nodded unconsciously when the maids asked her if she was okay. Her attention was brought back when one of the servants opened the wardrobe to the gorgeous dresses. She shrugged when they asked her which one she wanted to wear. She gazed at the fabrics and stood up. Slowly, she made her way to the wardrobe and starting going through them. She had gone through all of them. They were all appealing but they didn't fit her. She know she sounded silly but there is always a dress that you immediately know has been made for you.

She was about to turn about dejectedly to say she would just wear the black one she previously examined when a streak of white caught her eye. It wasn't in line with the others, Sakura had to dig to the back to find it but it was worth it. She could even hear the demon maids gasp as she pulled it out and when she laid eyes on it, she also let out a breathless sigh. It was _beautiful. _And she knew at that moment, that is was made for her. She turned back around excitedly to her helpers. The two of them smiled at her enthusiasm and even though they didn't voice it, both of them knew why their prince was so in love with a mere mortal.

* * *

><p>It had truly passed six hours since the morning and Sakura was waiting anxiously for Sasuke. The maids told her before they left that, "Prince Sasuke would escort her down to the hall." She rolled her eyes. <em><strong>Prince Sasuke... He may look and act the part, but if they only see what he was really like. <strong>_She smiled as the thought about the arrogant prince, it wasn't a drawback for Sasuke when he was arrogant. If anything, it reinforced his authority. She jumped as the door started to open. She stood up and smoothed out her chosen dress. _**I really hope he likes it. Please tell me you like it, Sasuke. **_

And there he was in all his glory. Sakura had to stop her jaw from hitting the ground. He was always handsome but this time, he was just plain sexy. He sported black trousers and he wore a black military style shirt. It had badges and all that stuff sewed or pinned onto it. A onyx cape was draped over his side. One corner hooked onto his back while the other was clipped onto the front. He finished off the look by donning a pair of black polished shoes. His hair was his usual messy spiky self and his trademark smirk was there. If you glanced carefully, you could also see a hint of red in his eyes, a mark of his demon powers.

As he entered the room, Sakura fidgeted nervously. _**Will he approve? **_She watched him as his eyes observed her. She swore that his endless onyx eyes widened a hit. In an instant, he was in front of her, crushing her between his arms. "You look absolutely beautiful," he whispered into her ear. She turned bright red from the compliment.

She smiled, "You don't look bad yourself."

He chuckled, "Shall we go, my queen." She turned even redder as he addressed her. He swept her out of the room, silently closing the door behind them. He took her down the all, she gazed around her. She had only been down this hall a couple of times, she still didn't know where she was going. They stopped at a unfamiliar door. Like most of the main doors here, it was a black double door. The rosette realized that this would be the entrance to the party. Other demons would be there, Naruto would be there, Itachi would be there and Sasuke's parents would be there. She had to keep Sasuke's image up. Her fists clenched. _**There is no way I'm embarrassing Sasuke. I can't ruin his image. **_Said demon glanced at Sakura through the corner of his eyes. He smirked proudly, she would make a fine queen. "Are you ready?" he asked her a final time. She nodded her head confidently and stared straight ahead as the doors opened. _**I may not be a demon but I am Sakura Haruno. If I can fall in love with a demon, I can do anything.**_

* * *

><p>All eyes turned to the arriving couple at the top of the stairs. It was the same hall that Sakura was introduced to Sasuke's parents but just a different entrance. This entranced led to the top of a staircase covered in a red carpet. Everybody looked at the two figures standing at the top, one a female, the other a male. Both looked absolutely beautiful. Itachi smirked as he sipped his drink. <em><strong>Perhaps you are not so foolish after all, Little Brother. <strong>_Naruto grinned at the two, he was happy for Sakura. There was no doubt in his mind that Sasuke was the one for her. They just matched each other perfectly, they were compatible.

Sakura tried to ignore the stares as Sasuke guided her down the stairs. Her right hand was elegantly placed into his left. She stared straight ahead, trusting Sasuke to not let her trip down the stairs. Her dress was no problem since it wasn't long enough to hinder her. Even though they were demons, all the other females in the room with the exception of a few stared enviously.

Not only did this mortal girl have the Uchiha prince but she beautiful, even in demon standards. Her face was made up so more of her natural beauty shined in. Nude lipstick made her lips shine, a soft pink adorned her cheeks and bubblegum pink shadowed her eyes. Her face was naturally flawless. Around her eyes was black lines that accented her eyes. At the end of each eye, the line was elongated to create a cat's eye. Her clothing matched stunning beauty. Even though the black dress had appealed to her, she was a mortal, she had to stand out from the others. So she wore white, a pure color that stood out even in the depths of Hell. It was made out of a soft material that flowed gracefully around her. It was short at the front and long at the back. The longest part stopped at the middle of her calf and smoothly went up above her knees. A silver fabric belt was elegantly draped around her waist to accent her hips. The top was strapless and it clung onto her curves well. The rosette knew she wasn't at all busty that that was fine for her. She didn't need a large chest get a man. Around her neck, a pendant shined proudly. The insignia on the Uchiha clan dangled from the black chain. It was the necklace that Sasuke had given her some time ago.

Naruto met them at the bottom of the stairs, "Good evening, Little Miss." Sakura smiled back, "Naruto," she said in acknowledgement.

He grinned at her, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." His grin widened as he watched Sakura's face relax. He knew of her worries, he knew the pressure she feared. He wasn't Sasuke's best friend for no reason. Sakura may not have seen it but Naruto certainly did. The blond demon saw the protectiveness in his best friend's eyes. Naruto saw it ever since he arrived in the upper world. Sasuke would glare down any male — demon or not — that dared look at Sakura in an inappropriate way. And this party was no exception.

Naruto sweatdropped at his friend's attitude. "Hey, Little Miss. Why don't you meet my girlfriend?" That caught Sakura's attention. Naruto had only talked once about his demon girlfriend and it had been so long ago that the rosette had forgotten her name. _**Isn't something like Hana? Or something like that... **_Sakura watched as Naruto gestured a girl over. As the rosette saw her approaching, her breath was taken away from her. Naruto's girlfriend was stunning. She had soft raven hair that was straightened, her pupil-less eyes just added charm to her. Her figure was matured, her hips and breasts would be appealing to any man. Sakura knew if she was spotted in the human world, she would be hit on straight away. Sakura smiled as the demoness stop next to Naruto.

The cheerful blond grinned, "Sakura, I would like you to meet Hinata. Hinata, this is Sakura; the Bastard's girlfriend."

Peridot eyes widened, "That's the first time you said my name."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I had to say it sometime." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's actions. Sakura returned her attention to the demoness, Hinata smiled back at her. "N-Nice to meet you, Sakura. I hope we can be good friends."

Sakura grinned in return, "Nice to meet you as well, Hinata."

"Hey! Were you going to leave us out?" Sakura turned around to see a group of eight coming towards them. They were all good-looking, Sakura could not deny that. She looked towards the one who had spoken. It was a male. He wore a fur jacket and trousers, two red upside down triangles market his cheeks. Point canine teeth poked up from his top lip. His pupils were slitted, giving him a wolfish look. Next to him was the largest dog that Sakura had ever seen. It looked like a mongrel, it had white fur with hits of brown in some places.

"Hn, Kiba," Sasuke answered, nodding his head in acknowledgement. The newcomers stared at Sakura, the rosette shifted slightly in discomfort.

That's when a dazzling blond stepped up, "Hello, my name is Ino Yamanaka, you must be Sakura." The mortal looked at the demoness, she was even more beautiful than Naruto's girlfriend. She had long blond hair that was tide up in a ponytail. Half of her face was covered by her long fringe yet she was still stunning. Sakura nodded in reply and shook the hand offered to her. Sakura felt envious of the soft and smooth skin the blonde demon had.

Sasuke stepped forward, "Sakura, this is the council I'm part of."

Green eyes looked at the Uchiha demon is surprise, "Oh, really?" The council laughed at her expression.

"We may not look it but we are older than we look," a demoness with brown hair tied up in buns said.

Sakura giggled, "Oh, I know." The older looking brunette laughed with her, "I like you, my name is Tenten. I'm a weapon demon."

The rosette's brows furrowed in confusion, "Weapon demon?"

"Every demon has their own speciality. For example, while I excel in using knives and swords, Neji here can predict and intercept the movements of others," the destructive demon explained while pointing at a long-haired demon who had the same eyes as Naruto's girlfriend.

The pupil-less man nodded in agreement, "My clan are known for having eyes that can see the future. My name is Neji Hyuga, I am the cousin of Hinata Hyuga." Realization dawned on the pinkette and she smiled, "Nice to meet you," she replied politely.

"AND I AM A YOUTHFUL CLOSE COMBAT DEMON," a deafening voice shrieked. Sakura jumped out of her skin as a demon clad in a green jumpsuit bounced forwards. He had a bowl haircut and extremely thick eyebrows. Even though he looked weird, Sakura could see a warm sparkle in his eyes just like Naruto had. He took one of the rosette's hand and kissed it. She blushed in embarrassment, next to her, Sasuke growled lowly. The enthusiastic demon took no notice and proceeded to introduce himself as the rest of the council shook their heads. "My name is Lee, Rock Lee. Nice to meet such a youthful person as yourself," he said shaking her hand.

_**I think my hands are going to fall off. **_However, Sakura warmly smiled back, "Nice to meet you too."

"Ah, this is so troublesome." Sakura turned to the foreign voice and found staring at a lazy looking demon. His posture was lazy but his eyes were not. His eyes were calculating, taking in everything. His hair was tied up in a spiky ponytail. _**Heh heh, it looks like a pineapple. **_Sakura shook of that thought as the man began to speak to her. "So this is the famous mortal that everybody has been talking about."

The color drained from Sakura's face, "Huh?" _**Talking about me? What's going on? **_

The man shook his head, "You've been the talk of this world ever since word of Sasuke's return." The rosette tried to keep from falling over. _**The last thing I need is to be the object of everybody's interest... especially in this world. **_The lazy demon could see the discomfort in the mortal's eyes. He glanced around her and caught the eyes of the younger Uchiha demon and the normally emotionless demon had a look in his eyes that made Shikamaru Nara shiver. Knowing his message, he turned back to the uncomfortable Sakura.

"Don't worry about it, they won't do anything," Sakura looked at the demon and instantly felt better.

"Thanks for worrying about me...?"

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara," he finished for her. "I am a shadow demon," he said while shaking her hand. "This is Chouji," Sakura looked at the man Shikamaru was introducing to her. Chouji was rather plump but like most demons, there was something about him that made you like him. _**Bet if someone called him fat, he would crush them anyway. He wouldn't be part of Sasuke's council for no reason. **_

The fat demon grinned at the rosette, "Nice to meet you, Miss Sakura," he told her in a kind voice. She smiled in return, "You too." Finally, the last person of the group came to introduce himself.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Shino Aburame." Sakura looked at him, he wore a jacket that covered most of his face. Even his eyes wear covered by dark glasses. _**Creepy... **_Despite that thought, Sakura smiled and greeted him.

Sakura was thoroughly tired. Demons definitely knew how to party hard. After meeting Sasuke's council, Sasuke's parents had announced the start of the party. Sakura had also met Naruto's parents, Kushina and Minato were an inseparable couple. The rosette now knew where Naruto got his personality from. Mikoto had came up the group to congratulate her son's and Naruto's birthday. Fugaku had also pulled the two boys over and quietly wished them the best. People came over to give the two demons their presents. They had all been put on a table, the amount of presents on the table now almost overwhelmed the pinkette. Shyly and nervously, Sakura discreetly handed the blond his present.

Unfortunately for her, the fox demon had stood up on a table and exclaimed that, "The Little Miss' present was one of the best!" The rosette tried her best to hide behind Sasuke as the blond did this. Sasuke had chuckled at her actions and took her in his arms, protecting her from the ever staring eyes.

"He didn't need to do that," she mumbled to him.

"Ramen is not made in Hell," Sasuke had said in defense of his best friend, "He's just very happy." The rosette grumbled and said some things that made Sasuke snicker. However, deep inside, Sakura was worrying. She hadn't gotten Sasuke a present yet. It wasn't like she had forgotten, she just didn't know what to get him and since their trip into Hell had been so abrupt, she didn't have time to get him one. _**I'll just to get something here. Maybe I could ask Naruto or Hinata.**_

"I'll be right back," is what Sasuke had said as he went to talk to a few guests. He really wanted to stay with Sakura but he was brought up with manners. Sakura was feeling a little tired from all the action so she was standing outside right now. She leaned on the rail of the balcony and stared into the dark sky. No one could see her for the curtains were drawn behind her. The balcony was onyx black and made out of the same material as the rest of the castle. She breathed in content and closed her eyes, she was happy right now. She had Sasuke. _**I couldn't ask for anything more. **_

Then she felt a gust of cold and shivered. Sakura's eyes shot open as her body started moving on her own. She started to panic as one of her legs started to move over the rail. Her eyes bulged, the drop was too high. If she fell, she would definitely die. She tried to open her mouth to call for help but her mouth wouldn't budge. _**What's going on? Why is my body moving. What's happening? HELP! **_

Tears started to run down her cheeks as her other leg moved up. Her fingers were still gripping onto the balcony but she knew it was only a matter of time. Both of her legs were now over and felt her finger involuntarily move. Sakura tried her best to hold on but her body was moving against her will. She was now stepping on a little ledge on the outside part of the balcony. Her hands were behind her, holding on desperately. She closed her eyes, knowing it was useless. And as her fingers finally let go, she tried to ignore the feeling of falling forwards. Not wanting to open her eyes and see, she clenched them shut. Knowing her voice would not work, she just let her tears flow. _**Sasuke... I'm sorry... I didn't even get you a present.**_

Realizing her death would be soon, her eyes shut even tighter. Her breath was knocked out of her when something hit her on the back. _**Since when does the ground feel this soft? And why can I still feel the wind around me? **_Slowly, she opened her eyes. The snapped open when she found herself staring into cerulean orbs. _**Naruto? **_"N-Naruto," but it wasn't him. Long blond hair whipped around the man's face as he smirked at her. Only then did the realize that she had been caught by this man and then she realized that she knew this man. He was there when she was first introduced to Sasuke's parents. He was part of the council Itachi was in. She mostly recognized the trademark cloak; black with red clouds. She hadn't formally met him but he knew her.

"You okay, yeah?" Not knowing if she could speak yet, she just nodded slowly. The rosette look around her, she was gliding through the air on a bird. But it wasn't a real bird, it was made out of something. _**Is this clay? **_The bird started to go down and gently landed on the ground in a garden. Sakura looked up to see the Uchiha castle nearby. _**This must be their garden, behind the castle. **_Looking in the opposite direction, the rosette could see the titanium gates standing proudly. The only thing that kept careless wanderers from falling off the floating island. In the background, she could see many other islands with castle. All the castles had symbols and now, she recognized a few. There was Naruto's castle and next to that, the Hyuga castle stood on another island. She had seen the same insignia from the castle on a pendant Hinata had worn to the party. It was yin and yang with markings around it.

She jumped as the stranger helped her off the clay bird. "Don't worry, yeah. Itachi told us specifically not to do anything to you, yeah." Deidara laughed inwardly as the human girl brightened up at the mention of Sasuke's elder brother. "What happened back there, yeah?" Deidara asked. He had been flying around for some fresh air when he saw a spot of pink falling. He instantly recognized her for her hair and caught her before she fell to her death.

Sakura gulped, "M-My body just started moving on it's own." If Deidara was a mortal, he would have thought her to be insane. But he wasn't a mortal, he was a powerful demon in his own right. He was part of the Akatsuki, one of the most powerful councils in the demon realm.

"Don't fret, we won't let it happen again, yeah."

Deidara was shocked when the girl grinned, "You demons are kind after all."

The clay demon blinked and then smirked, "You're too trusting."

The rosette smiled nonetheless, "I've been told that a lot. By the way, what's your name? I think I deserve to know the name of the man who saved me."

The demon grinned and stuck his hand out, "Deidara, clay demon, part of the Akatsuki."

Sakura mimicked his actions, "Sakura Haruno, human." Deidara laughed, this girl was amusing, he now knew why Itachi was so fond of this girl.

"What's going on here?" Both turned to the new voice, eight people stood before them. They were wearing black cloaks with red clouds just like Deidara. "Sakura, are you alright?" and familiar voice asked her. Itachi stepped forwards, looking concerned for the girl. Deidara had sent out a message for them to come over, saying it was an emergency. They were about to ignore him when he mentioned Itachi's younger brother's lover.

"Someone had a go at her life," explained Sakura's savor. This was news for Sakura. _**Someone tried to kill me? Did someone take control of my body? Is that possible? **_The look it Itachi's eyes confirmed her suspicions. The elder Uchiha had red eyes, it had been a long since he had gotten this angry and his comrades knew it.

"Calm down, Uchiha. We'll get him or her later. What's matters most is Miss. Haruno," a purple-eyed man said. He had orange hair and strange rings in his eyes. His eyes were a dar shade of purple and they seemed to stare straight into your soul.

"Pein's right, Itachi," said the man called Kisame. He was a large man with blue skin and hair. He had pointed teeth and gills just like a shark. Strapped onto his back was a bandaged sword of some sort.

"We can deal with the fucking retard later," a silver-haired man said. Sakura winced at his crude language, he noticed this and grinned. His hair was gelled back and just like Kisame, he said a weapon of some sort. He had a three-bladed scythe with a long red handle next to him.

Itachi gave in, "Fine... Zetsu, can I leave information gathering to you?" Another large man stepped up, he was far most the strangest looking. He was half white and half black, he also had a large venus flytrap structure protruding from him.

"No problem" **"We'll find the little fucker." **Sakura stared in shock as two very different voices came from the same demon. Apparently, there were stranger demons than Naruto out there.

"I will send some spies out," said a red-headed man. Sakura's eyes widened at his youthful looks, he looked as old as Sasuke but the rosette could tell that he was probably as old as Itachi due to the fact of being in the same council.

"That will be useful," Itachi said, looking at the balcony that Sakura had fallen from. He narrowed his eyes, whoever this fiend was. They made a huge mistake, they actually dared to challenge the Uchiha family. Everybody knew that by challenging the Uchiha clan, you were also declaring war on all the family's of Sasuke's council and the Akatsuki. It was like digging your own grave, only an idiot would do that. _**Unless... **_

"We'll find this fucking demon in no time," the silver-haired man exclaimed. Sakura didn't like the look in his eyes, he looked rather crazy. She raised a brow as the same man pulled up his necklace which had some weird insignia on it. It was a circle with a upside down triangle in it. The man brought the pendant to his lips and started whispering something.

"Finish your praying later, Hidan," a male demon said while rolling his eyes. This man also covered himself up, all you could see was his eyes. Talking about his eyes, they were unusual. The white of his eyes were red and he had no pupils. He irides were electric green.

"Enough," the man called Pein said as Hidan opened his mouth to retort back. "Kakuzu, you and Hidan will check every corner of his realm." Hidan rolled his eyes, "Yes, Pein." The purple-eyed man proceeded to give everybody orders, "Sasori and Deidara, you will search the skies. Kisame, check the seas." The called out demons nodded in acknowledgement. "Konan," a blue-haired female stepped out from the shadows. Sakura looked at her, she was so pretty. Her blue hair was put up in an elegant bun, a paper flower adorned her hair. Her golden eyes leaked wisdom. _**She must be one hell of a badass to be in a group of all-males. **_"Can you escort Sakura back to the castle?"

Sakura blinked, she had almost forgotten about herself. The Akatsuki looked at the rosette, and she stared right back. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly adverted her eyes. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see Konan, the blue-haired female was about to guide her in the direction of the castle when, "LITTLE MISS!"

Sakura squinted into the distance and almost laughed when she saw Naruto and Sasuke coming their way. Naruto was running like an idiot and she stumbled backwards when he enveloped her in a hug. "Are you okay?" he asked with real concern in his blue eyes.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered at his seriousness. This was the first time she had ever seen Naruto serious. The rosette bit her lip as Sasuke approached them. Getting the cue, the blond released Sakura and as soon as he did, Sasuke grabbed Sakura.

"You really scared me," he confessed into her hair.

Tears started to pool up in the corner of her eyes, "S-Sorry."

He smirked, "You apologize for something that wasn't your fault." She blushed and his smirk widened. But it quickly fell as he turned to look at his elder brother. "What happened," he hissed, reflection his brother's anger.

"Some fucking idiot tried to take her fucking life," Hidan replied. In an instant, Sasuke's usually reserved onyx eyes turned to crimson, the commas surrounding his pupils spinning.

"Who?" he asked, turning more demon-like every second.

"We don't know, Sasuke" Itachi said with annoyance. "We'll find them," he said as his brother opened his mouth. "Don't worry, Foolish Little Brother. We have the most powerful demons on our side, we'll be fine. Now take Sakura back to your room so she can rest." Trusting his brother, Sasuke took Sakura's hand and disappeared.

The group watched Sasuke and Sakura disappear and as soon as they were gone, Itachi turned to Naruto. "Keep your eyes open, whoever tried to kill Sakura, they were good enough to slip by without any of us noticing. There might even be more than one of them." Serious blue eyes bored back into Itachi's onyx eyes. Even the elder Uchiha was surprised by Naruto's expression, it had been such a long time Naruto had been like this. It obviously meant a great deal to him to find whoever tried to kill Sakura.

"I'll kill them," the fox demon promised. "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt Sasuke."

* * *

><p>"What should we do? Our plan failed."<p>

"Do not worry, we still have many other chances."

"But they will be even more cautious next time."

"Relax, we shall prevail in the end."

"Yes, we have to cleanse ourselves of all the filthy humans."

Unfortunately for the two strangers, they didn't notice a demon smirking in the shadows of the large room. _**So, that's what they're planning. **_Two snake-like eyes opened and the two conspiring demons looked into the shadows just as the man disappeared. "Did you hear something?" "Stop being so paranoid, we would have noticed if someone was there. We are the most powerful demons in Hell after all."

The mysterious man demon chuckles and he silently left the castle that stood on a floating island. He stared fondly at the snake wrapped around his arm as he disappeared into the night. _**The most powerful demons in Hell? Just wait till dear Sasuke hears about this.**_

* * *

><p>Sakura landed on the bed and was pressed back into the bed by a certain demon. She stayed silent as Sasuke attacked her neck. Words were not needed at this moment and as she lifted his head to reach his lips. He knew exactly what she was telling him. So he returned her kiss with passion, she gasped when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. However, she let him and sighed in content as he explored her mouth. After a good while of making out, they spent the rest of the night bathing in each other's presence until they fell asleep.<p>

_**Happy birthday, Sasuke.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I've finished this chapter. I am so sorry to al those who were waiting for such a long time. I've just been so buy and lazy... mostly lazy. I lost my inspiration for a while so it was hard for me to write but since I have a one week holiday, I told myself I would get the next chapter out. And I've finished, yay for me. We're renovating upstairs and all the hammering is seriously annoying. I'll start planning the next chapter soon enough but I can't say when I'll update again. Me being the lazy person I am, I probably won't get around to it until way later.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review,**

**Ja ne! **


	13. A Real Demon

**Hello!**

**I am proud to say this fanfic is almost over. I'm also sad but happy that I will soon complete my first multi-chapter fanfic. But I'm sick with a sore throat right now, I knew I shouldn't have gone to the swimming gala. The whole secondary school swimming in the same pool, disgusting... I know. I am also happy to say that this is the first chapter that has been proof-read by a fellow fanfiction author. She has read this fanfic ever since it started and has been ever so helpful with her reviews.**

**Credits:  
>Bianca K: For proofreading.<strong>

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.<strong>

**Summary:  
>In Hell, there is a single floating island that everybody is welcome to. Insulam Chaos, the public market in Hell. Then there is Inferni Paradisus, the only beach within the Underworld. However, during all this, Sakura doesn't realize that she's being watched. Who is this dark force? What is their motive?<strong>

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><span>The Dream Eater: Chapter 12: A Real Demon<span>

"What should we do, Homura?"

"Do not fret, Koharu. We will soon cleanse the Uchiha clan of human filth."

"Yes, but how? That witch has Prince Sasuke under a hex."

"I have a plan. If we get rid of the caster, Prince Sasuke will be freed."

"Prince Sasuke will thank us for this and we will soon rise to even more power."

"Yes, this is all for the good of our world."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sakura. It's almost noon."<p>

Sakura ignored the raven-haired demon and proceeded to bury her face into her pillow. She couldn't help it, the bed stuffing was the comfiest thing ever, nothing in the Human World could compare. Sasuke smirked at the pink-haired mortal lying in their bed. He shook her softly, deciding to be gentle with her. Apparently, his efforts were wasted for she didn't show any signs of getting up. The Uchiha shook his head, this girl was crazy. _**It seems that I will have to use a different approach. **_"Sakura, if you get up. I promise you I will show you the Underworld today." Sasuke almost laughed when Sakura shot up, eyes wide open. Her peridot eyes turned onto him, no longer showing any trace of sleepiness.

"Do you promise?" she asked, suspiciously.

The male smirked, "Would you like to pinky swear on this?" She growled and threw the sheets off her. Sasuke watched her as she walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. He licked his lips and stared at her backside as she bent over to pick up an article of clothing. She hadn't noticed before but there was a couple of draws underneath the main wardrobe. Those draws contained clothing that suspiciously looked like clothing from the Human World. However, Sasuke was looking at what she was wearing right now and currently, she was almost naked. The rosette was wearing a skimpy tank top and short shorts. It was lacy, black and most importantly of all, it was making Sasuke hot. She didn't notice his staring as she stood back up and as her shirt slid over her back. She made her way into the bathroom while carrying her clothes, not even flinching when Sasuke came up from behind to hold her by the waist.

Sakura walked forward nervously. _**Oh good Lord, I've just realized. Me and Sasuke... Together... Naked... **_Her red cheeks didn't go unnoticed and soon, Sakura found herself being stripped by Sasuke himself. She didn't dare look backwards, there was no way she could bring herself to look at Sasuke. She gasped as she felt herself being hoisted up into bridal style by the Uchiha. He stepped into the large tub and with a flick of his finger, hot water started coming out from one of the spouts. Sakura was currently sitting on Sasuke's lap and she was as red as a tomato. "Don't be so shy..." murmured Sasuke, "You're beautiful." The rosette couldn't help but smile, she turned her head around to face the handsome Uchiha. He was smirking at her and Sakura gulped when she realized he also lacked clothing. She tried to not stare at his muscular chest but failed quite miserably. He noticed her staring and his smirk grew even wider. He grasped her chin with a hand and brought his lips to hers.

They kissed passionately as the hot water filled the tub, the liquid nearing the brim. With another flick of his hand, the taps automatically turned off. Sasuke's lust started to possess him and his kisses became rougher. Sakura had to pull on his hair to let her breathe. She gasped for air, the warm water surrounding her only increased the flush on her face. Sakura felt herself shiver despite the hot liquid around her when Sasuke gently trailed a single finger down her spine. She arched her back, not realizing she was pressing herself into Sasuke. He growled at the feeling and put his arms around her back to press her in even further. But that wasn't enough, he forced her face to his again. He felt addicted, she was like a drug, like the nicotine in cigarettes. He was insatiable, he had to have her soon—but not right now. It was still too early, she was still unprepared, even if she didn't know it. So he pulled back reluctantly and swiftly pulled the plug out. Sakura whined as she felt the level of the water decrease, however she was even more upset with the loss of Sasuke's touch—and he could tell. The rosette rolled her eyes as his trademark smirk widened. _**His ego must be as large as the palace right now.**_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Prince Sasuke, Lady Sakura."<p>

"Greetings, Prince Sasuke, my Lady."

Sakura blushed while Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment as they walked pass the servants and through the main doors of the palace. She squinted momentarily as her eyes met the bright light of Hell. Unlike her arrival in the Underworld, there was not a crowd waiting for them so it was fairly easy to walk out without any disturbances. They walked a different path and Sakura found herself at some stables. The stables were clean and well-kept. Inside them were the black horses that took them to the Uchiha palace. Brushing one of the horses was none other than Kiba Inuzuka, he grinned as the couple approached him.

"Good morning Sasuke, Sakura," said the dog-demon. Sakura smiled at the enthusiasm Kiba had, he reminded her of Naruto. The same grin, similar personalities, the will to protect. _**I think all demons have a strong will to protect the things important to them. **_She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke requested a chariot. Kiba obliged and soon enough, they were seated comfortably and about to take off. Sakura squeezed onto Sasuke as the winged horses started running and Sakura's eyes grew wide as she saw the edge of the island nearing. She squeezed her eyes shut as the horses spread their wings for flight. After a moment, she opened them and sighed in relief when she saw themselves flying without a problem.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura, just realizing that she had no idea where they were going. _**He said he was going to show me around but he never told me where.**_

"Insulam Chaos," was his simple reply.

The rosette rolled her eyes, "In English?" she ordered rather than requested.

He chuckled, "In your language, it means 'the Island of Chaos'. It's the local market."

The rosette's eyes widened with interest, "What's it like?"

The Uchiha looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Sakura dear, the Island of _Chaos_?"

Sakura's brows furrowed, then—"Ohhhhhhhhhh... I get it!" The handsome demon shook his head and wrapped an arm around her.

"You're so naïve Sakura, that's what I love about you," Sakura flushed at his compliment. She leaned into his embrace and rested her head against his torso. She was about to fall asleep when she felt the horses speeding up and dropping at an alarming fate. She looked over the edge and saw themselves nearing an island. And the island really lived up to its name, it was chaotic all right. Sakura couldn't even see any of the earth because it was covered in people and stalls. The only clear strip of dirt she could see was the runway where chariots usually landed. The chariot was nearing the island and Sakura prepared herself for the landing. However, the landing was smooth and she could barely feel the chariot hitting the ground. Sasuke unlatched the door and held out a hand for her. She took it with grace and hopped out of the chariot with excitement.

She looked around and saw every demon staring at them. Most of the females were looking at the Uchiha demon. She felt a spike of jealously and refrained from glaring at them. She hid the smug smirk that graced her face when Sasuke wrapped an arm around her. Sakura saw through the corner of her eye that their horses were tied up with other winged horses, waiting patiently for their masters to come back. There was a barrel of water to keep them hydrated and a stack of hay to keep their stomachs satisfied.

Sasuke ignored the looks the female demons were sending him and continued to walk down the stalls with Sakura. Sakura observed the little shops with interest, some sold food, some sold jewelry, some sold clothing and Sakura had a hard time taking her eyes off everything. The stall owners were very friendly and Sakura wondered if they were only acting nice because one of the most powerful demons were in their presence. But Sakura could tell that some of the demons' act of kindness was genuine. The proceeded to walk across the island, observing all the stalls and what they had to offer. A good couple of hours had passed by the time they had finished.

* * *

><p>As Sasuke untied the ropes holding the winged horses, Sakura stood behind and munched on her food. One of the stall owners had given them a delicacy of the Demon World. She didn't know what it was but it tasted very good. Better than anything from the world she came from. She accepted Sasuke's hand to help her back in the chariot. He shut the latch as he climbed in after her. And soon enough, they were in the air again. "I'm exhausted, are we going back?" the rosette asked hopefully. Light diminished in her eyes when Sasuke smirked and shook her head. She opened her mouth to protest but Sasuke cut her off.<p>

"You'll really like the place we're going to. I promise you that." Sakura could not help but trust him so she kept silent as the chariot flew over the Uchiha palace. She peered over the edge and grinned when they passed a certain gold palace. The Uzumaki castle was really grand, it literally radiated happiness. Night was starting to rise for the sun was in the process of setting. The sun glowed orange and it reminded Sakura of the first time she had met Sasuke. He had asked her if she was okay with him, okay having a life full of dangers. Her reminiscing was interrupted when the chariot started to dip downwards. They were approaching another island but it was so different from Insulam Chaos.

The island was mostly covered with water and where it wasn't, layered sand created dunes. The water looked pristine and the sand was a bright sparkly yellow. There were a couple of palm-like trees that provided shade. "W-What is this place?" stuttered Sakura, her eyes bulging.

"Inferni Paradisus, known as 'Hell's Paradise' in your language," replied Sasuke with an evident smirk on his face. Sakura's grip on the chariot tightened, her heart was going to explode. _**This man...**_

"Sasuke, thank you," whispered Sakura. He looked at her and his gaze softened for an instant. He slowly brought his hand up and her eyes widened when she felt him pat her head. It was an affectionate gesture and Sakura felt elevated when he did this. His hand stayed on her head until they landed on the island. She was about to stand up when she felt herself being lifted by the Uchiha demon. He carried her bridal style from the chariot and walked towards the water with her. The island was literally a mini ocean, you couldn't really see the end of the water. He stopped at the edge of the water and gently put her down. The sunset was right in front of them now and they were positioned so the light illuminated their faces. They stared into each others' eyes; no words were needed for they talked with their eyes. Sakura felt her head tilt to the right automatically as Sasuke's did the same on the left. Their faces inched towards each other and Sakura closed her eyes as their lips touched.

Their kiss wasn't like the one in the tub during the morning, the kiss right now was slow and sweet. It was more than kissing, it was a non-verbal way of telling each other how much they loved each other. They didn't move much, they just let their lips linger on each others'. It felt like it had been forever when they parted. Regrettably, the only reason they parted was because Sakura needed oxygen. Sakura smiled shyly at him and the Uchiha smirked back at her. His smirks were his way of smiling and Sakura wouldn't have it any other way. If he didn't smirk, it wouldn't be Sasuke. They spent the rest of the day at the beach. Sasuke had made a wooden boat materialize and they both relaxed as the boat glided gently by itself. They had made out on the boat as well but they had gotten to rough and the boat had tipped over.

Sakura gasped as she felt herself and Sasuke sliding into the water. She closed her eyes for the feeling of coldness but it never came. The water was warm, it was lovely to be in. So they had spent a long period of time swimming. The rosette was grateful when Sasuke dried her clothes with his powers, one of his specialties was fire after all. They were even closer to each other when they climbed back into the chariot. The held hands as the horses began to take flight and Sakura leaned against Sasuke the whole way back. Sakura was on the verge of falling asleep, it had been such a tiring day for her. _**I am so happy that Sasuke took me to all these places. Insulam Chaos, the place was so energetic. It was lovely. And Inferni Paradisus, it really was Hell's paradise.**_

They were approaching the Uchiha Island when Sasuke snarled. "How dare they," hissed the Uchiha demon, "I'll kill them..."

Sakura's brows furrowed, "What's wrong, Sasuke? What's happening?" He looked at her and emerald eyes widened at his appearance. His usually stoic onyx eyes were crimson red. The black ring around his pupil held three spinning commas. He sported a feral snarl, he was not happy. He stood up and stared down at his clan's island. When Sakura tried to stand up, the demon pushed her back down. He wasn't harsh but used enough strength to keep her from trying again. So the rosette shifted slightly to the side to peer over the edge. Her mouth gaped open, the Uchiha palace was under attack. Sakura jolted up, ignoring Sasuke's hand on her shoulder. His other hand was clenched by his side as he stared at his family's palace.

Sakura didn't recognize any of the demons in the attacking party and thankfully, they didn't sense the couple in the flying chariot. The guards were being overpowered easily. There were too many of them and they were powerful demons. Sakura gasped as a demon enlarge in size until it was as tall as the palace itself. The rosette shook her head in fear when the giant brought one of it's foot back and Sakura realized it was going to kick the door down. Without thinking, Sakura put a hand on the edge of the chariot and then a foot, she was going to jump. _**I have to do something! I just can't stand here and do nothing!**_Just as she moved forwards, she was roughly pulled back.

Sasuke glared at her through his red eyes, "What the hell are you doing?"

She stared back indignantly, "I just can't sit back and do nothing!" She was going to say more but his red eyes stopped her, he was ordering her to stop. She was bewildered when he started grinning; it was different from his usual smirk. He looked deranged right now; he was not worried at all. The demon saw the confusion on her face and his grin widened.

"We are not called one of the most powerful for nothing, Sakura," he said to her with a confident look in his eyes. And as the giant demon brought his foot forwards with the intention to bring the door down, he was thrown backwards into the mass of fighting demons. Sakura looked down and saw someone with his arm extended. It was Naruto.

But it showed no resemblance to the blond boy Sakura knew. This boy was a demon. Nine tails sprouted out of him and those tails had fire surround them. Red orbs replaced the normal sky blue eyes and on each cheek, three horizontal scars marred his face. The pupils in the demon's red eyes were slitted, just like a cat's eyes. His usual orange jacket was ripped open and his black shirt was burnt away by the flames that surrounded him. A design of some sort marked Naruto's stomach, the nine-tailed fox that resided in him had come out. In a single punch, he had thrown back a demon that was a lot bigger than him. He no longer had a playful look in his eyes, right now it was anger. "How dare you do this to Sasuke..." hissed Naruto through his gritted teeth. The opposing demons flinched at his tone, they knew what power he possessed. The fox-demon threw his head back and roared, "I'LL KILL EVERYONE OF YOU BASTARDS!"

Sakura jumped at his outburst, it was the first time she had seen Naruto in his true form. She feared his red eyes, his sharpened nails, his menacing aura. It was silent until, "We are doing this for the good of our world." Everybody turned to the one who had spoken, there were two of them. They stood above everybody else. In fact, they were sitting on thrones that were being carried by the vermin who had agreed to help. Naruto's eyes narrowed, "You bastards..."

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane stared nonchalantly at the fox-demon. "If that witch stays, Prince Sasuke will be under her curse forever. We can't let that happen, that witch will destroy us," said Koharu.

Sakura blinked. _**Are they talking about me? What have I done?**_

"You've done nothing wrong," said Sasuke, once again reading her mind. "They will pay for their actions, I will make sure of that," confirmed Sasuke.

"Who are they?" asked Sakura, staring at the two old-looking demons sitting on the throne.

"They are one of the oldest councils out there. They wish for the good of our world but they have been corrupted, this is what time does to us," explained the Uchiha. Sakura looked at the two council elders again. Sakura could tell that they were extremely old, perhaps some of the first demons out there. If Sasuke was already a thousand years old and looked no older than twenty, they must have been ancient.

"No Prince Sasuke, we are not corrupt. This is all for the good of our world," the couple in the still flying chariot looked down at the elders. _**Hn. So they did notice us. **_Homura moved his gaze to the pink-haired mortal. Said mortal fidgeted under the piercing gaze of the male elder. "We weren't going to harm this mortal but now, the circumstances have changed," continued Homura.

Sakura grasped onto Sasuke's arm, "Sasuke..."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, "Do not fret, Sakura. We will be fine."

Homura shook his head and disappointment marred his eyes, "We will have to destroy the witch, Prince Sasuke. She has to go."

"I'm afraid we can't let that happen." All eyes turned to the gates of the Uchiha palace. There stood a crowd that contained perhaps the most powerful demons ever. Itachi Uchiha stood in the front and continued, "We will not allow you to harm Sakura, she is part of our family." Behind him stood the whole of Sasuke's council: Infernum, the Akatsuki and some of the oldest demons. Mikoto Uchiha stood furiously next to her son, she was no longer the mild demoness Sakura had first met. She was as vicious as her son, she would not show mercy. By her, Fugaku stood proudly, not only had they tried to attack their home but they had also dared to attack his son's joy. He did not show it but he had grown fond of the rosette mortal, she had changed his son in the best of ways.

The vermin under the control of the elders shivered, they no longer had the advantage. They stared bunching up, just like preyed fish. Hoping that if they kept together, it would be harder for them to be taken down. But even fish were higher than the vermin who had tried to take down the only thing Sasuke loved in the way he did. Homura and Koharu stood up from their thrones, unlike their subordinates, they did not show any signs of fear.

From the castle doors, Naruto smirked as smirk very much like Sasuke's. "Let's do this," hissed Naruto and he licked his lips. He was gone in a flash and reappeared in the middle of the group of vermin. Sakura flinched as Naruto brought his nails right into a demon's chest and when he took his hand back, a pulsing organ lay trapped in his hand. The violated demon fell to the ground, after all, even a demon couldn't survive that kind of attack. Sakura watched from the chariot as the group at the gates disappeared just like Naruto and rematerialized in different places of the battlefield.

Sakura watched as the Hyuga cousins performed some kind of style of hand-to-hand combat. Next to them, Rock Lee used his own type of body combat. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame worked together with insects of all variety and a single white dog. Weapons flew throughout the air, commandeered by the weapon demoness, Tenten. The remaining three of Sasuke's council were working in perfect sync with each other. Ino and Shikamaru were back to back. Black shadows were being controlled by Shikamaru Nara while the blond demoness seemed to be unconscious. But Sakura knew different when the giant demon started to attack his own comrades. Chouji had enlarged in size and was now taking out demons with single swipes of his arms.

"Hello Sakura," the rosette jumped and turned around to see a certain blond demon on the very same bird that she was caught on when she was possessed. Behind them stood Deidara, the demon of clay explosions. He grinned at them, "I'm in charge of arial attacks."

The youngest Uchiha smirked at him, "Make it good then."

Deidara returned the grin, "Of course, art is a BANG!" And as the last word was said, a bomb was detonated and demons were sent flying. A large crater was left from the explosion and a good number of demons laid unmoving. Sakura's eyes bulged when they started to rise.

"Don't worry, it's only Sasori," comforted Deidara. The puppeteer was indeed standing in the middle of the crater and had glowing blue strings from his fingertips. Attached to the other end of the strings were the dead demons who were now attacking their former comrades. On the other side of the battlefield were the zombie twins, Kakuzu and Hidan. The silver-haired Jashinist was standing in a symbol drawn by blood and his partner had stitches coming out of him. He was surrounded by monsters made out of stitches that donned masks of different sorts. Kisame was wielding Samehada but the bandages were now undone. Underneath the bandages were spikes that seemed to move on their own.

Each and every demon that touched the sword was instantly shaved. Sakura winced as she saw their skin fall of their body without delay. Near him was Sasuke's elder brother. He wasn't moving like his comrades but he was causing most of the damage. Black flames surrounded him and everything that touched it was burnt to ashes. Sakura noticed that slivers of paper flew around in the air, the rosette's eyes trailed back to the owner. God's Angel was lifted in the air by wings crafted out of paper. As elegant as she looked, her shreds of paper cut everything it touched. Below her was Pein, he was taking down everything with ease. The Uchiha and Uzumaki leaders were working together perfectly. Fugaku and Mikoto had the same red eyes as their sons and were showing the true powers of their name. Minato Namikaze was disappearing and reappearing in an inhuman speed and his wife, Kushina was backing him up. She seemed to possess the same type of energy as her son.

Soon enough, the whole party of vermin was lying on the ground, unmoving. The only two of the opposing party were the elders. Homura and Koharu stood near their thrones, their faces still stoic. They still did not fear what was going to happen to them. Sakura grasped onto Sasuke as the winged horses started to plummet down. The winged-horses were being possessed, they were going to crash right into the ground. The Uchiha wrapped his arms her and as she closed her eyes, he jumped. Claw-like wings ripped from his back and they glided safety onto the ground. Even as they touched the ground, the Uchiha did not release his grip on her. They landed in front of the elders and soon enough, the group had reformed.

Sasuke reluctantly let go of Sakura and walked forwards. "I knew you know," Sasuke simply said.

Koharu's eyes narrowed, "What?" Sasuke smirked. _**They're finally cracking. **_The Uchiha demon continued with a smug demeanor, "I knew you were going to attack Sakura." The elders' eyes widened in shock.

"H-H-How?" stuttered Homura in confusion. Sasuke licked his lips and stepped back and the ground started rumbling. The ground cracked open and from within, a monstrous snaked protruded from the ground. The purple scaled snake opened its mouth and a man stood there. His pale face was framed by long black hair. His eyes were yellow and slitted, purple markings acted as eyeshadow. He walked out of the mouth towards the large crowed of demons.

He stood next to Sasuke and grinned a cruel grin, "You should have taken better care of your security," he hissed out just like snake.

Homura's eyes narrowed, "Orochimaru," he growled out.

"It'sssss been a long time, Homura," replied the snake-demon with cruel delight.

"You traitor," spat out Koharu, "We let you be part of our council and you went and betrayed us!"

Mikoto stepped forwards, "I'm glad he did, you deserved to be betrayed."

Koharu's face distorted into a horrible snarl, "What do you know about peace? You just want your clan to be the best, you don't care about our world at all!"

Sakura jumped when Koharu was sent flying. Sasuke stood with his arm held out, "Don't you dare insult my mother," he hissed. Koharu steadied herself on her knees, blood ran down her chin.

Homura ran to her, "Koharu!" The elders watched as the youngest Uchiha walked towards them with the most evil intention.

He stopped before them and stared down at them, "I will kill everybody and anybody who tries to hurt Sakura. You will pay the price..." He raised a hand and Sakura turned away. She felt Naruto embrace her, blocking her view of what was going to happen. However, she could not cry and could not feel any guilt as Sasuke did what demons were made to do.

"It's over, Little Miss. You can look," whispered Naruto into her ear. She looked forwards and saw Sasuke walking towards them. The fox demon released her of his embrace and she was immediately enveloped by Sasuke.

"I will destroy anything that tries to hurt you, Sakura. Mark my words."

She hugged him back, "Thank you, Sasuke." Their moment was interrupted when Kiba and Naruto started wolf-whistling behind them. Sakura flushed bright red and she realized everybody was staring at them.

Naruto grinned, "Auntie Mikoto, be prepared to have grandchildren soon." Sakura gaped and Sasuke glared at him. If glares could kill, Naruto would be drowning in his own blood.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving already?"<p>

The trio stood at the gates of the Uchiha palace, next to them stood a chariot attached to the black winged horses. There was a very large farewell crowd, all the servants, all the demons from Insulam Chaos, Infernum, the Akatsuki and the leaders of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan. A night had passed since the elder's demise and Sasuke had told Sakura they were planning to go back to the Human World.

"Are you not coming back with us, Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

The elder sibling laughed, "No, no, I'd better stay here." Sakura pouted in disappointment, she had come to love the elder Uchiha sibling. Itachi laughed at her expression, "Don't worry, Sakura. I'm sure my foolish little brother will make you come back soon." Sasuke rolled his eyes while everybody else laughed.

Mikoto hugged the rosette, "Take care, Sakura. Sasuke, look after Sakura."

Sasuke smirked, "Of course, Mother." She laughed a beautiful laugh and step back as her husband stepped forward.

"My son, do not let this girl go." Sakura's eyes widened, this was the first time Sasuke's father ever showed any signs of approval of her being with his son. Sasuke nodded solemnly, "I won't, Father..." Fugaku smirked and ruffled his son's spiky hair.

"Naruto, take good care of them both," commanded Kushina. The blond fox demon laughed while his father ruffled his blond hair.

"Will do, Mother. Who knows what will happen to them without me."

"Don't be so cocky, Idiot. We were fine without you," Sasuke said while hitting his friend on the head while smirking.

"Bastard," retorted Naruto with a grin.

Sakura felt teary as she said her goodbyes. The Akatsuki had grown fond of her and so had the rest of the inhabitants of the Demon World. Sakura laughed as Deidara mussed up her hair and pecked her on the cheek. The clay demon laughed heartily as Sakura was pulled back by Sasuke. Sasuke, once again offered his hand for Sakura as she stepped into the chariot. The horses took off as soon as Naruto stepped in and they were in the sky once more. The rosette looked down and grinned as the crowd waved and cheered for them from the Uchiha island. The two demons with her chuckled as she waved back.

They soon neared the black portal they had arrived in and stood up. Sakura looked at them suspiciously, "What are you guys doing?"

They grinned back at her, "We're going to jump!" explained Naruto.

Her jaw dropped, "What?"

The blond demon rolled his eyes, "We can't go through the portal with the horse. The last thing the Human World needs to see is a pegasus, right?" She silently agreed but the thought of jumping while the chances of missing was still possible was—terrifying. However, she had to trust Sasuke. She smiled slightly as the demons took her hand, Sasuke on her right and Naruto on her left. Sakura bent her knees when they did and prepared herself for the signal.

"Ready... Set... JUMP!" screamed Naruto and she did. This time, the rosette did not close her eyes but she couldn't see as they jumped into the black void.

Sakura squinted as she saw the light, and her eyes closed by natural reflexes. When she opened them again, they were back. Back in the Human World. They were in the living room, the exact same room that they had left in. Sakura looked at her two boys, and they looked right back at her. They were still holding hands and Sakura wouldn't have it any other way. They stared at each other and Sakura started laughing. Apparently, laughing was contagious since Naruto started falling over and even Sasuke chuckled. Naruto and Sakura gasped for air and Sasuke shook his head at them.

They were finally back.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Finally done! It took me so long to finish this chapter and I seemed to have a problem with my spelling. I got the red squiggly line ever so much. I would like to thank Bianca K for proof-reading this chapter. I hope her editing will make my chapters so much exciting and grammatically better. For all the words you didn't understand, it was because it was Latin.<strong>

**Insulam Chaos: the Island of Chaos  
>Inferni Paradisus: Hell's Paradise<br>Infernum: Sasuke's council**

**Thank you for reading! Please review, it'll make me ever so happy!**

**See you next time!**


	14. B O M B E R

**HELP ME PEOPLE! I'M DYING!**

**I've contracted a cold! Sniffly nose, sore throat and a cough! Getting sleep was really difficult last night. However... I went home on Thursday before school ended which means I have a long weekend. Have to skip school because of a French exam on Monday AND Tuesday. Don't wanna miss school! I hate makeup work... I think there are going to be 1-2 more chapters left for this story. I'm going to be really happy when this story is finally finished!**

**Credits:  
><strong>**Bianca K: For proofreading.**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>**I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.**

**Summary:  
><strong>**A serial bomber is on the loose in Japan. Victims are being targeted for petty reasons and before t****hey know it, a famous landmark is about to be destroyed.**

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><span>The Dream Eater: Chapter 13: BOMBER<span>

"Please stop it... Please..."

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY HE'S DEAD! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED INSTEAD OF HIM!"

"No... I didn't mean for this to happen! Please stop..."

"DIE! BEGONE YOU INSOLENT CHILD! DISAPPEAR LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO! BRING HIM BACK TO ME!

"Stop... Stop... STOP IT!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugghhhhhh... So bored... What to do, what to do? <strong>_Sakura sighed as she stared at her laptop screen. She was currently going through her emails, desperately searching for a certain sender. "Why hasn't she sent any emails?" wailed Sakura. "What's wrong, Little Miss?" Sakura looked to her right from her place on the couch. Naruto was sitting next to her, looking at the television. He was staring at her in amusement, the rosette blushed. "No... Nothing," replied Sakura with hesitance. It was almost noon and Sakura was resting peacefully in the sitting room. The large window let in a large amount of sunlight which warmed up the apartment naturally.

_**Why hasn't mum sent me any emails? I mean, I know she's busy with her job and everything but she could have sent something after all this time. I wonder if something has happened. **_She sighed again and pushed down the lid of the laptop. "Anything wrong?" asked a new voice which came from the hall doorway. The two on the couch looked in the direction the voice came from and saw a certain black-haired demon standing there. Sasuke Uchiha looked at the occupants in the sitting room and smirked.

"I asked her that just now, you know," stated the blond, "Apparently, nothing is wrong."

The rosette rolled her eyes at the blond, "Honestly, nothing is wrong."

Naruto shook his head, "If you say so." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, the change in his expression was discreet enough, Sakura didn't notice it. However, his blond companion did. Cerulean eyes bored into onyx orbs, something was wrong and Naruto knew it. He wasn't Sasuke's closest friend for nothing.

"Is something wrong?" both boys looked at the single mortal sitting on the couch. Sasuke smirked. _**It seems that she is more observant that I thought. **_Emerald eyes curiously observed her surroundings. Sasuke shared a quick—so quick that it was impossible for human eyes to catch—glance with the blond, telling him to act as if nothing was wrong.

The blond laughed, "The bastard and I are just having a brotherly moment."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the demons. _**Ok... **_She brushed the bad feeling off her back and shook her head. "Fine, have your brotherly moments then."

Naruto wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "What? Jealous? Do you and the bastard want a moment too?"

Before Sakura could reply, Naruto was rolling on the floor, clutching his head. Sasuke stood over him and smirked. "Who says I haven't already had a moment with Sakura?" Sakura flushed bright red while Naruto's jaw dropped. "D-D-Don't tell me that you two have already d—" before Naruto could continue, Sakura threw a pillow at him and smothered his question.

She opened her mouth to scream at him when she was stopped. Not by Sasuke but by the television screen. The commercial break had finished and the news was back on screen. A lady reporter in a suit was sat down behind a desk. She had a bunch of papers in front of her and she looked solemnly into the camera lens. The trio looked at the television with interest. A smaller picture of a gruesome murder scene was on the screen. Most parts were censored but Sakura could see the streams on blood on the walls and floors. All she could see was a pair of legs underneath the distorted pixels. Sakura swallowed loudly and stared at the screen with fear. The picture stayed on the screen as the reporter stared talking.

"Another gruesome murder has been committed by the unknown bomber in Japan. Some believe it's a serial killer but no connections between the victims have been found. It seems that a random bomber is more likely to been at work. The only connections between the murders if that the first name of each victim has been written on the walls by the victim's blood. Despite a bomb being the murder weapon, the police have no trace of who the murderer is. The police believe the murderer places the bomb on the outside of the building and sets a timer so the bomb doesn't detonate until he or she is safely far away. The police are sending out a unit to check every area in Japan for bombs. It is recommended that students travel in groups and stay within public areas. Now, moving on to a recent scandal—"

Sasuke had switched off the television once the reporter stopped giving out useful information. Sakura looked at him with uncertainness, "Sasuke... Is that a work of a nightmare?"

He returned her gaze with his trademark smirk. "Getting sharper everyday aren't you, Sasuke?"

The rosette pouted at him, "Don't be so mean!" His smirk widened and Naruto laughed. Sakura grinned as well despite knowing that a bomber was on the loose, targeting random people. But in the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't random people.

"Hey, hey, how come we haven't heard about this before? I thought that time down there was different than up here..."

Sasuke stared out of the window as he answered her, "That is true, it seems that the bomber has already taken ten lives in the past few days. We were in the Underworld for longer than you think." Sakura's eyes looked towards the ceiling, trying to recount her days in the Demon Realm.

"Talking about the Underworld, this kind of bombings would really piss Deidara off," mused Naruto.

Sakura's mind went to the blond haired, blue-eyed clay demon. Deidara was very passionate about his art and he would not like the events happening in the Human World. He took pride in his explosions. While Deidara and the mysterious bomber both used explosions to kill, they were on a different level. The clay demon's art was much more beautiful while the gruesome murder scene by the bomber was appalling. Sakura shivered as she remembered the picture displayed on the television just moments ago. It was disgusting and Sakura herself was disgusted.

Sasuke chuckled as Sakura jolted when a knock on the door was heard. Sakura looked in the direction of the door. As silly as it sounded, the rosette feared that a masked man was outside, waiting with a bomb trigger. Naruto hopped off the couch and went to get the door. Sakura smiled when Sasuke sat down next to her and placed an arm around her for comfort. He felt her uneasiness and did his best to calm her down. The rosette looked to her right as Naruto opened the door. She was shocked as well as relieved when she saw who the unknown were. Three men stood outside the doorway, all dressed in similar uniforms. When Naruto moved aside after inviting them in, Sakura recognized the face of the middle man. It was the superintendent from the Fallen Angel case.

"It's been a while Miss. Haruno," he said with a kind smile. It was obvious that wisdom had come with age, he knew it was better to be kind than professional. The two younger officers behind him kept level-headed faces but Sakura could see they were observing the place. After all, this was the headquarters of a group that had solved many faces and sent many criminals behind bars. Sasuke growled lowly when they looked at Sakura, keen to see the girl who was renowned for her negotiation skills. The eyes stopped gazing when the superintendent coughed to gain their attention.

"Miss. Haruno, we would like you to come with us. It's about the bomber case," the superintendent scowled when he mentioned the bomber. It was obvious that the police didn't like this murderer who was targeting innocent people.

"Why do you want us there? We don't have any clues on who this person could be," stated Sakura, confused by the question by the law worker.

"No, we're not going to ask you to try and identify the bomber but instead, we hope you can find a connection between the victims," explained the superintendent.

Emerald eyes widened. _**So, the police believe there is a connection after all... **_Sakura looked at the two demons next to her, silently searching for approval. Sasuke didn't make eye-contact but nodded slightly. Sakura took that as confirmation and returned her gaze to the waiting superintendent. With confidence that made the middle-aged law worker smile, the rosette said, "We'll go."

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed for the third time when she sat down on the only chair in the room. It was a white room, clean and washed. A small rectangular table was pushed against one of the walls, a television against another. Sakura peered to her right and saw Naruto leaning against the table with his back. The rosette then used her peripheral vision to scope out where Sasuke was. She couldn't see him directly but a blob of black caught her limited vision. The raven-haired demon was leaning against the wall behind her with his arms crossed. He looked at the top of her pink head and then his eyes turned to the door when it opened. Sakura turned around in her seat and saw the three policemen that came to their apartment walked in. A fourth came in afterwards with a brown package in his hands. The man holding the package placed the bundle on the table and unwounded the string holding the flap together. He carefully placed his hand in the package and pulled out ten photos. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the photos, they were gruesome. Ten victims starred in their individual photos, they all died the same way. Bombs, explosions, they were the murder weapon. The photos were more horrendous than the pictures on the television for they were not censored, no distorted pixels hid away the terrible murder scene. Five females and five males, all dead, all killed for the same petty reason. Some didn't even look order than eighteen; they hadn't even finished adolescence before they were stripped of their lives.<p>

The girl sitting in the chair forced herself to look at them. She had told the police she would try and help, how could she if she didn't have the courage to look at the evidence. Sakura looked at the evidence again and saw one of the photos upturned. On the back was a name, date and time of death and reason of death. The rosette's hand automatically moved forwards and she turned over the remaining nine photos. She stared at them and her eyes went to the upper right corner, she stilled her jolt when she saw Naruto staring at her with a bemused expression. He was smiling but his cerulean eyes showed signs of mischief. She heard someone stepping forwards and saw Sasuke place himself next to the blond. He also had the same look in his eyes as Naruto—they saw the connection, Sakura just knew it.

Her eyes scanned over the written information again, it was there somewhere, she just had to find it.

Takeshi Hayashi

Okita Tanaka

Kimiko Suzuki

Youta Miyagi

Osamu Yoshida

Tsubaki Arakaki

Outa Kuroki

Wataru Yamamoto

Eri Nakamura

Rina Kinjo

_**A code perhaps? According to Sasuke'**__**s expression, it's not within the visual evidence but the written. An anagram? The dates? Oh... shit! Oh, you've got to be kidding me... God no... **_Even the officers who were trained to keep a poker face jumped when Sakura slammed her palms on the table.

"Is something wrong, Miss. Haruno?" asked the superintendent who looked at her with concern.

The girl looked at him with horror, "Tokyo tower... HE'S GOING TO BLOW UP TOKYO TOWER!" The superintendent looked at her, mirroring her expression. Immediately, he turned around and shouted instructions to a startled officer who rushed out of the room. Sakura stood up and the superintendent turned to her,"Miss. Haruno, you'd better stay here."

His eyes bulged when she shook her head, "No, I have to go. I have to know why." The superintendent's eyes softened, a dilemma whirled in his head. He was torn between his duties and his heart's voice. He looked into her determined green eyes and felt his heart swell in his medal covered chest. There was something about this girl, she emitted an aura that could melt even the coldest of hearts. Sasuke was proof of that.

The superintendent smiled kindly, "You may accompany us Miss. Haruno. But you must be careful."

Sakura nodded solemnly, agreeing to his terms. He walked out of the room before giving orders to another officer, that officer held the door open for the three civilians. Sakura stood up with the help of Sasuke and they made their way out of the room. They were guided to the car park where policemen were already leaving to Tokyo Tower. They were placed in the car with the superintendent himself who was sitting in the passenger's seat in front of them. A younger man was driving and before they knew it, they were on the highway, racing to Tokyo Tower.

"Miss Haruno," Sakura's head turned up when she heard her name being called. The superintendent had turned around with an inquisitive look on his face. She could guess his question before he even asked it.

"How on Earth did you know a bomb was placed in Tokyo Tower?" The two demons smirked at this question. _**Hn. How pathetic that the police can't even decipher a simple code. **_

Sakura took a deep breath before answering. "The murderer left a code through the evidence, within the names. The first names of each victim spell out Tokyo Tower." The rosette heard the superintendent's breath hitch, he was shocked. She was shocked too when she solved the code.

The ride was silent apart from the frequent radio messages from other police cars. Sakura sat in the middle, surrounded by demons on both sides. Naruto who was sitting on the left stared out of the window, hiding his fox-like smirk. Sasuke was also staring out of the window but he had one of Sakura's hands in his. Sakura leaned slightly to the right, lightly leaning against him. Sakura gripped his hand when the car screamed to a halt. Sakura looked out of the window and saw a familiar red construction—Tokyo Tower. _**Oh my God! **_Sakura felt faint as she saw all the people—tourist and citizens—crowded around, all waiting for their turn.

"Don't worry, the police might not be that good and deciphering codes but they're sufficient enough to evacuate a large building," Sasuke whispered into her ear. The door was opened by Naruto who had got out of the police car in record time. Some people stared and started whispering but the panic really settled in when a officer jumped onto a table and started shouting through a speakerphone.

"EVERYBODY EVACUATE THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY. A BOMB HAS BEEN PLACED IN HERE, EVERYBODY EVAUCUATE. LEAVE YOUR BELONGINGS. IF YOU DO NOT APPLY TO THESE RULES, YOU WILL BE ARRESTED!"

Harsh as those rules may be, there were for the safety of all these people. Sakura watched as everybody started to run away from the building, even the foreigners understood what was happening. Policemen stood in lines as a barrier and security tape was placed everywhere. Sakura tried to stay calm as chaos surrounded her. She was doing a pretty good job for a mortal butt being a target by demons really did strengthen her shock endurance. Some people stayed but were behind a barrier composed of policemen and security tape.

The superintendent walked over to them, "The bomber has been identified by the security cameras. A Japanese civilian called Shinda Hokori."

Sasuke looked at the superintendent, "How do you know it's him?"

The superintendent looked at the red tower wearily, "We've managed to access the security cameras from here, he's the only one left in the building and he's not panicking at all. We've sent a message up to him and he has claimed himself to be the bomber."

Sakura gritted her teeth, "What will you do know?"

The superintendent sighed again, "We're going to have to call in stronger forces and negotiators. Hopefully, they will be able to convince Shinda Hokori to disarm the bomb. If not, we're going to have to take him out and disarm the bomb ourselves. The only problem is that we have no idea where the bomb is or how long we have."

It was silent after that, Sakura looked at Tokyo Tower. _**Lives could be taken; we don't know the range of the bomb, the time or where it's placed. **_A voice broke through her thoughts, "Miss. Haruno, we're going to have to ask you to leave now."

The rosette gasped, "What? Why?" The superintendent looked at her apologetically, "You are still a citizen so you are obliged to follow the rules. It's too dangerous right now; we're evacuating the citizens to a further location. The opposite side of the city actually, we cannot have you risking your life. You have done enough."

Sakura spluttered, "B-But—" Before she could finish her reply, an arm dragged her away. She looked at her arm and saw Naruto pulling her away. "What are you doing? You're the only ones who can—" She was interrupted once again by Naruto who tugged harder to silence her. The superintendent watched sadly as she watched the young rosette being pulled away.

"Sorry Miss. Haruno. But we can't have you dying because of our incompetence."

Sakura was pulled into a deserted alley by the blond with Sasuke following behind them. Once they were safely hidden by the darkness, she turned of them. "What the hell? You're going to let Japan be blown up?"

Naruto tried to calm her down, "Little Miss, calm down."

She ignored him, "How can I calm down? This is my home, you know! I just can't let it be blo—" The rosette almost ripped her hair out when she was interrupted once again. However, she let it go because it was Sasuke this time.

He looked at her with amusement and that just added fuel to the fire. "What's so funny?" He smirked while Naruto rolled his eyes at his raven-haired friend.

"Sakura, do you really think I would let my food escape like that? We're going to stop Shinda, we just can't be seen by public eyes. That's why we had to get away. Teleporting into the tower would certainly cause more panic within the public."

Sakura thought about it and blushed with embarrassment when she realized how she acted just now. She turned to Naruto, "Sorry," she said while scratching the back of her head.

He grinned, "It's alright, Little Miss." The blond stuck his tongue out at her at her apologetic expression.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at their antics. "Sorry to interrupt your moment but if you don't want Tokyo Tower to blow up; I suggest we get a move on."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Ah! Let's go!" The Uchiha sighed at her forgetfulness; it was amazing how she brushed things off. Sasuke offered a hand to her and she took it without hesitance.

He smirked and then turned his attention to the grinning blond, "Oi, Idiot. Switch off all the security cameras and make sure the humans outside can't get access."

Naruto saluted, "Roger that, Captain of bastards." Sakura giggled as Sasuke held back the urge to hit his friend.

"Just get going, you stupid idiot." And with that, they disappeared without a witness.

* * *

><p>When Sakura could see again, they were inside Tokyo Tower. She could tell from the view that they were quite high up. She looked around the vast empty floor and her eyes stopped on a figure facing the opposite direction. She was as tall as Sasuke, had black hair and was wearing casual clothes. He looked nothing like a serial bomber.<p>

She flinched as Sasuke cleared his throat which caused the man to jump and turn around. Hard, angry eyes zeroed on them, "Who are you?"

Sakura didn't answer so Sasuke took the opportunity to answer for her, "That's none of your business is it, Shinda Hokori?"

Said man narrowed his eyes, "How do you my name?"

Sasuke smirked with confidence, "The police told us."

Shinda laughed, "So, the police are asking normal civilians for help? How pathetic!"

He growled when Sakura let out a laugh, "What's so funny, you stupid bitch?"

Sakura gasped indignantly, "Who are you calling a bitch?"

A dark laugh was her only reply, "All women are bitches. Especially _that _woman, that abusing bitch of a mother."

The rosette raised an eyebrow, "What...?"

The mortal man laughed with a hint of insanity, "Since you're going to die any way, I'll tell you about myself."

Sasuke sighed impatiently. _**Hn, another annoying story about a mortal who had a bad past. So fucking annoying. **_Unlike Sasuke, the rosette was interested since she was the one who was supposed to be at negotiating.

Sasuke eyed her and was momentarily amazed at how she could forget there was a bomb in this building that could go off at any time. He looked at the bomber, either he knew he had enough time to get out of here or he was suicidal. His advanced instincts told him the latter idea was more likely. He smirked as he spotted a flashing light in a plant pot nearby. _**So that's where the bomb is. Honestly, mortals are so predictable, it's not even funny. **_He turned back to serial bomber who had just started his story.

"I was a normal child, went to school like everybody else, had a decent amount of friends, life was good. However, my parents worried over me because I had a fascination with fire. They brushed it off as natural fascination that any child would have. I was ten when it happened. I was playing with some matches and the gas stove hadn't been turned off properly. My father came in and realized, he tried to stop me. I accidentally dropped it and the whole house went up in flames. I was saved by my father who had shielded me from the blast. My mother was out when it happened and it wasn't until later that she found out what happened. She blamed me even though the policed ruled it as an accident. She started abusing me. To cut the story short, I ended up killing her with an explosion. It was ruled as an accident as well."

Sakura looked at him with horror, "How could you?"

He sneered at her, "What? How could I kill my own mother? Easy, with bombs, I can do anything! I'm not planning to stop at Japan; I'll go to Paris next. I'll blow up the Eiffel Tower!"

Sakura gasped in horror when Shinda pulled out a device from his pocket. It had a button on it and even though Sakura knew nothing about electronics, she knew what pressing that button would do. It was the trigger for the bomb. "I'm not that stupid to put an automatic timer on the bomb, it'd be too dangerous. I'll hold you hostage and once I'm far away, I'll blow up this tower!"

The rosette glared, "You coward!" she hissed between her teeth. An ugly expression covered Shinda's face, "You bitch! DIE!" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as the serial bomber pressed the button. She waited for the force of the explosion to throw her backwards and—

—nothing happened.

Naruto held up an electronic box that was evidently destroyed. "W-What?" spluttered Shinda who was in shock. The blond had appeared out of nowhere and he had found and destroyed the bomb in record time.

"Who are you?" asked Shinda with a nasty scowl on his face. "Me? I'm the Ramen King!" Sasuke snorted at the the blonde's reply. _**Could he be anymore of an idiot? **_

The Uchiha smirked, "What will you do now? Your bomb has been disarmed; the police can come in anytime." Shinda glowered at him; the Uchiha really knew how to tick people off. Sakura was trying her best not to smirk smugly at the serial bomber. Sasuke really knew how to handle people, demon or not.

Sakura's brows furrowed when Shinda didn't show any sign of worry, he merely threw his head back and laughed. "You really think I wasn't prepared for this? Don't be so ignorant!" The man threw off his jacket and Sakura gasped when she saw what was under it. Sticks of dynamite was tied onto his body, it created a belt around his waist. Her breath hitched when Shinda drew a box of matches from his pocket, took one out and lit it.

"I won't disappear just like that. I'll blow this tower up if it's the last thing I do." He lowered the match to the wick and Sakura's eyes widened as the wick caught fire. Emerald eyes watched the wick slowly but surely shorten and just as it reached the end, everything went black.

Sakura opened her eyes and sighed in relief then almost choked. It had been a long time since Sakura was taken to the other dimension. She could see nothing but blackness but that was not what shocked her. It had also ages since she had seen a nightmare. This one was larger than all the previous ones she had seen before. It didn't cling onto Shinda's back but was connected by a thread of web. A demonic aura surrounded the spider-demon which leaded to the serial bomber. Even though Sakura couldn't see the room, she knew the nightmare was as big as the room. It reached the ceiling without a doubt.

Sakura watched as her lover walked forwards. He will shifting forms as he did. Onyx eyes to spinning crimson, canines lengthened and a feral grin.

He licked his lips, "I haven't had a decent meal in ages. This will be amusing." The nightmare made a terrible sound as it reared up two spiny legs and brought it down on the Uchiha. _**Thank God this is the other dimension and not Tokyo Tower. What's the point of stopping a bomb if it's destroyed by a demon? **_

Her attention was returned to reality when she saw Sasuke stopping the two legs with one hand. He stopped them without effort and sighed just to add effect. The Uchiha turned around to his blond friend, "Idiot, stop watching and help me."

Naruto pouted, "You don't need my help, Bastard."

Sasuke looked at the fox-demon lazily, "The more action I get, the stronger I become."

Naruto glared, "You're on, Bastard!" Sakura looked as Naruto's eyes shifted from cerulean to bed and his pupils narrowed into slits. Bubbly lava like substance protruded from his lower back and formed into nine tails. His nails and teeth lengthened by a great amount. One minute he was there and when Sakura blinked, the blond was gone. He instantly reappeared behind the nightmare and tightened his palm into a fist and drew it back. He flew forward and slammed his fist into the nightmare's back. The spider-demon flew forward, it's beastly form coming right towards Sasuke. Sakura opened her mouth in horror, "Naruto! Watch out!" He grinned at her, "Don't worry, the Bastard will be fine." And so he was.

Sasuke licked his lips once again. In the next moment, dark energy started coming off the nightmare. It surrounded Sasuke and started soaking itself into his skin. After Sasuke was satisfied, he stared at the nightmare with boredom. Sakura brought her hand to protect her eyes when the nightmare exploded into dust. The connection between the nightmare and Shinda faded away and soon enough, the darkness began to fade. When Sakura took her hand away from her face, they were back in Tokyo Tower.

Sasuke was by her side and she smiled at him while he smirked back at her. Naruto was looking down at Shinda who was panting from the lack of energy. Naruto stared down at him with a expression that wasn't very Naruto-like. "You know," the blond started, "if you had killed yourself, you would have just worsened _your _situation." Shinda looked at him with curiosity but was too tired to voice his questions.

However, Sakura knew what he was talking about. _**If Shinda had killed himself, he would have descended to Hell where Naruto and Sasuke could have met him. Who knows what they**__** would have done to him. Not to mention what Deidara would have done to this man.**_

Sakura wanted to say something but her voice was caught in her throat. Even if she could say anything, she was grabbed by Sasuke and Naruto. Tokyo Tower flashed before her eyes before she was teleported back into the alley.

"Sorry, Little Miss. The police had decided to enter the building." Sakura's brows furrowed with sadness, "I see..."

Sasuke saw her sadness and wrapped an arm around her. "Shall we go back to the apartment?" She nodded slowly and closed her eyes out of tiredness. She did not open them again until the next morning.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched the rosette sleeping peacefully with soft eyes. He knew she felt guilty about Shinda, he knew she felt like it was her responsibility to stop people from doing stupid things. <em><strong>Stupid girl, it's not your job to save everybody. You are merely a mortal, Sakura Haruno. You are not me<strong>__**,**__** you have to stop trying to save everybody. It was not your fault, even without the nightmare cling**__**ing onto him, Shinda was already gone. He didn't need a nightmare to commit these murders**__**,**__** the nightmare was merely fuel for the fire.**_

Sasuke look at the girl when she stirred. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned her head to stare at Sasuke. She smiled lazily at him and he smirked back at her. He stroked her temple with the back of his hand and bent down to kiss her forehead. His lips trailed from her temple, across her nose and stopped at her neck. He started kissing her neck and moved back up to her lips. Sakura's sleepiness disappeared when Sasuke inserted his tongue into her mouth. It started getting really hot and would have continued if Naruto hadn't burst into their room at that exact moment.

"AAHHHH! MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES! HELP ME!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his exaggerated actions. He parted himself from Sakura and stood up. "What do you want, you idiot?"

The blond pouted, "The superintendent from yesterday is here."

Sakura shot out of bed, "What?" She was about to rush out of the bedroom when Sasuke stopped her. Not physically but verbally, "You're going to go out dressed like that?"

Sakura looked down and almost screamed. She was not in the clothes she was wearing yesterday which meant—_**someone has changed my clothes. **__**SASUKE! **_She turned onto the smirking demon, she was about to say something but grabbed her dressing gown instead. Throwing it on, she rushed out of the room mumbling some things about killing a certain demon. Sasuke chuckled as he heard her running down the hall to the door but abruptly stopped. He sensed a familiar feeling and so could Naruto. He looked at his blond friend with a hint of alarm on his face. "Bastard, could it be...?" Sasuke gritted his teeth in agitation, "Damn it!"

Sakura opened the door, not surprised at all when she saw a familiar face. "Miss. Haruno, I'm glad to see that you are well," said the superintendent with a smile on his old face.

Sakura smiled back, "What a pleasant surprise!" she said even though it was certainly not a surprise. The mortals didn't notice the demons walking into the room with angered expressions.

"We are glad to say that Shinda Hokori was apprehended yesterday. Have you seen it on the news?"

"Yes, I was waiting for it," lied Sakura through her teeth. The last thing the superintendent needed to know is that she directly disobeyed the police when he told her to go home and that she fallen asleep right after that.

"We would like to thank you and your acquaintances for your cooperation," said the superintendent.

Sakura blushed, "We were glad to help." The superintendent smiled at the young girl's expression but then he remembered why he was here. Sakura saw the change in his expression and asked what was wrong.

"I'm afraid we have some terrible news for you, Miss. Haruno," explained the law officer. Naruto sadly looked at Sasuke as he gritted his teeth in frustration. _**Sorry, Sakura. We should have prevented this**__**, **__**we don't know why it escaped us. **_Sakura stared in confusion and then her face warped into shock as she heard the news. Her breath hitched and she felt hot liquid run down her face. Her heart started beating rapidly as she bit her lip, trying to stop the tears.

The superintendent looked at the girl with sympathy. He really didn't want to be the one to tell her what had happened but he felt like it was his responsibility to. He bowed his head once before leaving. She distantly heard him say that when she felt better, she would have to come down to the police station. "The body needs to be confirmed by you," the superintendent had said before leaving.

Sakura clutched her chest as the two demons could only watch. They could only sympathize but never empathize. After all, demons were immortal, they could not die. They would never know what it was like to lose someone important to you. But as Sasuke watched Sakura cry her eyes out, it felt like he was about to lose her.

Sakura couldn't hear anything after having the news broken to her. She couldn't hear Naruto's words of comfort after the superintendent left, she could only hear the superintendent's words, it echoed inside her head.

"I'm sorry to inform you this Miss. Haruno... But your mother has passed away."

_It is the aura of death..._

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**Ha! You guys probably thought I forgot**** about Sakura's mother, but I didn't! Well... I might have... Yeah, I'll just shut up know. Anyway, thanks for reading and your always welcome to review. Another shout out to Bianca K for proofreading this chapter. She always makes my writing so much bette****r!**

**See you guys next time! It's almost December break! I wrote this chapter in the span of 1-2 days! The fastest time ever! So proud of myself... 'Sob' 'Sob' 'Sob'**

**Goodbye, Little People!**

**See you next time!**


	15. Somnia

**Hi!**

**This is the final chapter for this fanfic! I'm proud to have finally finished this fanfic and hope you guys keep reading and reviewing it. I would like to thanks all the readers who took the time to read and review my story. I would also like to have a shout-out for some authors who have supported me since the pilot chapter.**

**Bianca K**

**raven rose 101**

**ILoveSxS**

**LilyVampire**

**LadyMartel4000**

**xXLindy-ChanXx831**

**I would like to thank these authors for their undying support throughout the chapters. They have given me great feedback and advice. Thank you so much! I would love it if you guys read my future stories!**

**The word 'somnia' means 'dreams' in Latin. Because if you remember from the first couple of chapters, dreams are very important to demons.**

**Credits:  
><strong>**Bianca K: For proofreading.**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>**I do not own Naruto or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.**

**Summary:  
><strong>**Sakura has fallen into depression after learning that her mother has passed away. She misunderstands the two demon's disappearance and is possessed by a nightmare. Sasuke strives to save her soul but even the Dream Eater cannot save somebody that is out of his domain. However, something does save Sakura and she is shocked to discover about a hidden heritage her unknown father has left her.**

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><span>The Dream Eater: Chapter 14: Somnia<span>

"Don't go... I'm begging you! Don't go!"

"I have to go... I have to protect her!"

"We'll leave! We'll run!"

"It's too late, this is the only way. I'm sorry... I don't want to leave you..."

"You don't have enough energy. You'll die!"

"I have to try. I love you..."

"I love you too..."

"Look after her..."

_Goodbye Sakura, my angel..._

* * *

><p>"Sakura, please. You have to eat something." The rosette ignored the persistent blonde. She buried her face in the pillow, trying to block out his pleads.<p>

"Go away, Naruto. I'm not hungry," she said after a while. Sakura rested her chin on the pillow, staring blankly at her bedroom walls. _**I'm not hungry**__**... I just want to disappear. Mother... **_Naruto stared at the girl with pity. He could do no more than sympathize with her. Because he was a demon, he would never have to lose someone important to him. But right now, he felt like he was losing the rosette. Not physically, but emotionally. She had not shown even a glimpse of a smile after the heard the news after her mother. _**But if she continues refusing food, that will take a toll on her physical state.**_

Knowing she would continue ignoring him, she left the room and quietly shut the door. But before doing that, she left a tray of food on her bedside table. Not once did she look at it, having lost the desire to eat at all. Her gaze moved to the right and there was a picture of her and her mother. The photo was taken when she was a little girl, when she didn't understand why she didn't have a father. Her mother had always said he had gone on a long trip but after she reached maturity, she no longer dreamed of him arriving at their doorstep in the middle of the night. She no longer prayed to God, asking him to return her father to her. She had simply moved on. She never asked her mother what really happened, she just forgot all about him.

But that didn't stop her from wondering. Countless possibilities had plagued her mind. Did he have another woman? Didn't he want a child? Had something happened to him? There were never any pictures of him around. But she didn't ask because she knew it would kill her mother. The rosette knew her mother suffered more than her for she had actually known the man. Her tired eyes stared at the picture, she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Even though she had stayed in her room, she hadn't slept at all. Right now, she was plagued by insomnia.

She heard the door open and knew who it was without even looking. He sat down on her bed and placed a warm hand on her head. Sakura felt something in her break and she burst into tears. _**I hurt**__**... My heart hurt... **_Sasuke looked at her, his onyx orbs filled with sadness. He leaned down and wrapped his arms her whole body. She twitched in his arms, gripping onto him for support. Right now, he and Naruto were the only family she had left. She couldn't turn to her school friends, they wouldn't understand. But deep inside, she was angry with the demons. They didn't need to face death—ever. She didn't want their pity, their sympathy, it made her look weak. But she couldn't be angry with them, especially Sasuke who was genuinely worried for her. But she couldn't stop the hidden anger inside her. To put it simply, she was jealous. Jealousy was a natural in life. Just like how a snake envied would envy a bird who had wings, Sakura envied those who didn't fear death.

Finally, she looked around to see Sasuke clutching onto her. He had buried his face in her neck and was breathing deeply. Her emerald orbs softened, he really did care about her. He noticed she was looking at him and offered her a soft smile. The muscles in her face involuntarily moved so her lips formed a small smile. The Uchiha celebrated inwardly, this was the first time she had smiled in weeks.

"Sakura, you have to let go," he said. Her eyes narrowed, her internal anger arising. _**How dare he ask me to move on! He would never understand. I don't want to be angry at him but I'm just so frustrated!**_

And to her horror, words she would forever regret saying slipped through her teeth and went out into the open. "What would you understand about losing someone. You've never had to go through this, you selfish bastard!" As soon as she said this, her hand clapped over her mouth in horror.

She lowered her gaze when Sasuke released her and stepped of the bed. Peering through her fringe, she saw his head lowered, his fringe covering his eyes. Even though his eyes were covered, she saw his fists clenched and knew she had hit a sore spot. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

She was cut off when she heard the door slam. Sakura felt her tears rise again and sobbed when she realized the full impact of what she had done. She had harmed the one person who truly cared for her. Even though he was trying to help her, she pushed him away and said something she didn't mean. _**Those words, they must have really hurt him. I am so sorry, Sasuke... **_The rosette knew she should apologize but she didn't have the courage. So like a abandoned dog, she curled up in her sheets and closed her eyes. Due to the insomnia from the past nights and the stress, her mind could take no more. Finally, she thought no more and she drifted into deep slumber.

_**Sasuke, I won't deny it. I've been taken advantage of the fact that you're a demon. I've become arrogant;**__** I thought death wouldn't come near me if you were beside me. I'm sorry...**_

Two demons sat on a black couch, each on the ends. The both stared away from each other but they were still connected through mind. It was Naruto who broke the silence, "What should we do, Sasuke?"

The raven-haired demon flinched when he heard his friend use his given name. Naruto never used his real name, it just wasn't him. Sasuke knew that his friend was seriously affected by Sakura. His onyx eyes continued staring out of the window.

"I don't know," he said when he finally replied. The blonde looked sadly at him, he had never seen Sasuke this troubled before. Suddenly, an idea struck the blonde's mind. His cerulean eyes widened at the sudden thought but he kept silent. _**Should I tell him? It is very unlikely that it will work but we have to try. **_He opened his mouth to voice his idea but closed it again. It was an internal dilemma for the fox demon, he just didn't know.

"What is it, Naruto?" Just like Sasuke, the blonde shivered when his first name was used by his best friend. It was even worse when Sasuke used his first name. It just wasn't right and Naruto didn't want to be called by his given name. So he knew if he wanted things normal again, he would have to tell Sasuke.

The fox demon licked his lips in nervousness. "Sasuke," he started, almost stopping when his friend looked at him but his stubbornness forced him to continue, "I have an idea." Cerulean eyes peered into onyx eyes, waiting for permission to proceed with his idea. A slight nod by the Uchiha demon gave Naruto the motivation to advance.

"We... We could try and search for the soul of Sakura's mother," whispered Naruto. Careful so to not wake the rosette. Onyx eyes flashed red and Naruto cringed. The blonde looked at his companion, waiting for a verbal reply. Naruto could see from Sasuke's closed eyes, he was fighting an internal battle; to go or not to go. It was a risky choice. To go would mean entering a realm where even the most powerful demons didn't stray near. It was true that demons lived in Hell but not in Death itself. Death was a realm where dead mortals went to despite the popular idea that they went to Hell. It would not harm the demons but it was a place where they just did not go. But not going would mean risking the chance of Sakura staying like she currently was. It was a possibility that she would never be the same. Right now, her mental stability was not in balance; a trauma would completely tip the balance over.

When Sasuke's eyes opened, they were red. He looked at the blonde who awaited his reply. "Naruto," the blonde prepared himself, "we're leaving now." A grin broke out on the blonde's face. "Yeah, let's save the Little Miss." Both stood up with determination. Sasuke raised an arm with an open palm towards the wall. A pinprick sized hole appeared and started growing, eventually, it grew big enough that is almost covered the whole wall.

"The very same wall the Little Miss went through, huh?" reminisced Naruto. Sasuke smirked and looked back to see Naruto putting down a pencil on the lounge table. Below the pencil was a scrap of paper covered in words. Naruto had written a note for a certain rosette. It did not say where they were going or why they left. They didn't want hopes to rise just to be crushed if they failed.

_Dear Little Miss,_

_Sorry we had to leave but a situation has arisen in Hell so the Bastard and I went back down. We'll be back before you know it, hold on in there!_

_The Ramen King and the Bastard_

When Sakura woke up, she instantly remembered what had happened the night before. She gulped when she thought of facing the demon. She felt better after a night sleep but it didn't stop the pain from coming. She looked around to room and to her relief and disappointment, Sasuke wasn't there. _**He probably hates me now. What have I done? I have to apologize;**__** I can't lose anyone else important to me. **_With all the courage she mustered, she managed to leave her room and walk down the hall. The hall door was closed which made it even more intimidating for Sakura. She reached it and placed a hand on the handle. Taking a deep breath, she threw the door open, prepared for the stares that would come her way. Her eyes widened when she saw no one. She stepped in the room and looked around—no one. She went back into the hall and checked all the rooms. They weren't in the kitchen, not in the bathroom, not in the washing room and not in the guest rooms. _**Where... are they? They couldn't have... left me, right?**_

She ran back into the lounge and desperately looked around. She wished that they would just materialize out of thin air like they usually did. But no one came. _**Maybe they went out, I'll take a look. Please let them still be he**__**re! **_So after throwing on a jacket and shoes, she rushed through the main door. Never did she notice the note on the table for it was not there anymore.

Throwing the keys in the pocket, she pressed the button for the elevator and waited impatiently. Then something hit her—right in the heart. Her eyes clouded over and she wobbled on the spot. Even as the elevator doors opened, she started walking back to her apartment. Her steps were shaky and heavy. Her shoulders were shrugged over and her pink hair covered her face. Had any other mortal been with her, they would have not noticed a familiar—to Sakura—giant spider clinging onto her back. The nightmare bared its fangs, all of its eight eyes glowing red with malice. In its stomach was a piece of paper that Sakura would never find.

The rosette staggered into the apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights. She hazily peered around the room and her eyes widened at what she saw. Her mother was sitting on the couch, crying while clutching a framed photo to her chest. "Mother?" asked Sakura, shaking even more as tears started to run down her face. The woman didn't notice her and continued to cry. The rosette panicked when her mother started to fade away, she ran forwards and outstretched her arm. She gasped when her appendage went right through the illusion and she cried even more as the vision of her mother disappeared.

Sakura felt her energy being drained, but she did not know why. She couldn't see the demon spider sucking the energy out of her. Bags appeared under Sakura's eyes and light diminished from her emerald orbs. The girl gritted her teeth; she knew what the picture was. It was that man, the man who caused her mother so much grief. The man she was ashamed to call her father. She had never met him but she never had hated anybody so much as she hated this man. He made her mother cry, he left her alone. Sakura's fist clenched strongly even though she had little to none energy left. The nightmare grinned; it wouldn't be long until she finally cracked.

_You__'re alone..._

_You have always been alone..._

_That man left your mother... He's the reason for your mother's death..._

_They left you..._

_You're so bothersome..._

_They put up with you..._

_Why would anybody want you...?_

_You'll always be alone..._

"Stop..." whispered Sakura, her hands clutching her hair. The voices ignored her plea and continued. They called her a burden, a nuisance, someone who should have never been born. "Stop it..." cried Sakura once again, "Please... Stop it..." She fell down onto her knees, clutching her head even harder. The nightmare pulsed and started growing bigger in size. The remaining light in her eyes began to fade. What was once bright, confident emerald eyes were now plain, dull green orbs. Sakura's knees could no longer support herself and she fell. She didn't even have the energy to wince as her forehead hit the floor. Her breathing was labored but that didn't stop the tears from running down her face. As her eyes started closing, she thought back to all the times she had with Sasuke. From the time she had met him to the time he had left. _**Sasuke, I'm so sorry I was a burden. I really didn't want to be that, sorry. Naruto, you're the best person Sasuke could have as a friend, look after him.**_

As the light finally disappeared from her eyes, the corners of her mouth turned upwards. _**Even though I didn't want to die, I can die happily. Meeting Sasuke was the best thing that could ever happen to me. Perhaps one day, I can meet him again—even if it's just a glimpse... Goodbye, Sasuke**__**. I will love you even in death...**_

* * *

><p>"Dammit!"<p>

Naruto winced as Sasuke smashed his fist into the wall. He too was panting from the events they had just endured. They had failed, they couldn't find her soul. They had searched for ages but it was just darkness. They had met the occasional soul condemned to Death's realm but there were no signs of Sakura's mother. They had teleported back to the apartment block, the fear of meeting Sakura face to face straight away consumed them. Cerulean eyes narrowed when he felt a familiar but unfriendly presence. He turned to tell his friend but Sasuke had already noticed it. Without any hesitance, he slammed the door open.

His onyx orbs shifted from concern to shock and finally to anger. His upper lip curled over his teeth and he bared his fangs. Red started spinning in his eyes as three commas orbited around his pupil. Naruto sky blue eyes also transformed to crimson as his pupil narrowed into a cat's eye. His nails grew and the marks on his cheek became scars. The nightmare in the room finally noticed them but did not stop consuming its meal. It continued to drain the life out of the unmoving rosette. She was barely breathing but to Sasuke's trained eyes, he could see the feeble movement in the rosette's back when she breathed.

"How dare you... Look at what you've done! My precious Sakura is injured. SHE'S NOT MOVING!" The nightmare finally seemed to comprehend the situation for it swiftly moved away from the mortal. Not matter how much energy it consumed, it could not see Sasuke moving behind it faster than the speed of light. It flew into the wall from Sasuke's strike. The nightmare slid down the wall, leaving an indentation in the wall. It sprung back up, Sakura's energy radiating around it. Sasuke snarled, recognizing the aura. "I'll fucking kill you, you lower scum..." hissed the Uchiha prince. Naruto smirked as darkness began to overtake the room. Soon enough, it was all never-ending black. They were in the feeding grounds.

Naruto's red eyes fixed onto the nightmare. His smirk widened as the nightmare's nervousness showed. Sasuke, who was next to the blonde, smirked as well. It would pay, pay with its life. "Oi, Naruto."

"Hmmm?" replied the blonde, not taking its gaze of the spider. The thrill ran through him. No matter how kind the demon, they always found pleasure through violence. It was in their blood.

Sasuke was thinking the same thoughts. He licked his perfect lips in anticipation. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"I think you overdid it, Sasuke."<p>

The red-eyed demon looked at his blonde friend while licking the blood off his fingers. The other dimension was not so plain anymore. It was covered in red, crimson red. But it wasn't all red. Parts of the nightmare lay around the feeding grounds. Sasuke continued licking the blood off his fingers when he replied, "I'm not the only one covered in blood, Naruto."

The blonde who _was _also covered in crimson liquid laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you're right about that." After laughing, all traces of humor disappeared from the blonde. "Sasuke, we need to go back."

The Uchiha tensed up, knowing it was already too late. He sighed and let the stained walls shrink away. The walls of the bedroom could soon be seen again and there lay her body. Her pink hair splayed everywhere. Sasuke stepped towards her and crouched down. He gently laid a hand on her neck to check her pulse. She gritted his teeth when his suspicions were confirmed. No beat, no pulse... no life. Sakura Haruno was dead.

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes flickered open. She did not move but instead scoped the area with her orbs. It was all black, just like the other dimension. <em><strong>Where am I? <strong>_She tried to move and with some difficulty, she managed to raise herself. Because she didn't have enough energy, she settled with sitting with her legs crossed. She looked around again, nothing.

"Sakura Haruno." Said girl whipped her head around; shocked that someone had been behind her. There stood a man who made her eyes bulged. He looked exactly like Sasuke. He had bags under his eyes which looked like it came from lack of sleep. He had long, spiky hair but what really shocked Sakura were his eyes. He had the famous Uchiha bloodline—the Sharingan.

"W-Who are you," the rosette asked, ready to run. She didn't know where she would run but running was definitely the option if this man was going to try anything.

He sensed her uneasiness and kneeled down. "Do not worry, I will not hurt you." Those words struck Sakura right in the chest. _**He reminds me so much of Sasuke.**_

"I am Sasuke's ancestor. My name is Madara Uchiha, otherwise known as Death." Sakura's eyes widened as she digested his words.

"U-Uchiha?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes," he replied. "I was originally a demon but because I am the oldest, I have become death." The word 'death' reminded Sakura that she was no longer living. She clenched her fists; her memories were coming back to her. She now realized it was a nightmare. _**How could I be so careless?**_

The rosette looked at the ancient Uchiha, "Where am I?" Madara smirked at the girl; he knew exactly who she was. He had seen his precious little descendent searching for a certain soul with Kurama. He had contemplated about helping them but decided not to in the end. He would let them sort out for themselves. But he had not expected the child of a soul to be sent to his realm.

"This is my realm, where all the souls are sent to after death," he answered him nonchalantly. She winced at his unchanging expression. "Sasuke came down here, looking for your mother's soul. He was going to let you see her for the last time before she was lost forever." Emerald eyes widened at the news. _**They didn't leave me. They were doing this for my sake and I just had to get myself killed. **_Tears of frustration balanced on Sakura's waterline, threatening to fall over at any point. Madara saw this and gently placed a hand on her head. "The first time you met Sasuke—was not the first time."

Sakura's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?" _**What does he mean it wasn't the first time? I've met Sasu**__**ke before? **_She panicked when Madara's hand that was on her head slid down to her eyes and covered them. Her panic was subdued by what she saw next. In her mind, a locked memory had it's chains broken.

She saw herself in a field, she was seven back then. She was against a tree, crying her heart out. Sakura almost laughed at the nostalgia. She had been bullied about her forehead that day and refused to go home. So she went to a field she used to go to with her only friend, Ino Yamanaka. Ino was the only child of a couple of florists so she knew everything about flowers. She taught Sakura everything from the names of flowers to flower arrangement. A bunch of forget-me-nots surrounded her but her head was buried in her arms.

"Why are you crying?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she watched her younger self look at a guy she knew very well. Onyx eyes, spiky hair and a charming smirk. Sasuke Uchiha—who looked eighteen—was kneeling by her younger self.

"B-Because people b-bullied me a-about my forehead," wept the younger rosette. Tears running down her face as she answered. Sasuke's eyes softened as he answered.

"I think you're very pretty," both Sakura's blushed at his compliment. Sasuke looked around the field before leaning down and kissing the little girl's forehead. "What's your name?" he asked when he removed his lips from her temple.

The little girl blushed even more before answering. "M-My name is Sakura Haruno." Sasuke smirked at the girl. She really was unique; pink hair and bright green eyes. He liked her, he liked her a lot.

"Well Sakura, I'm sure your parents are worrying about you right now." Sasuke's brows furrowed when the girl's lips turned downwards.

"I don't have a daddy," she said softly. Tears running down her face once more. Sasuke sighed before pulling the girl on his lap. He kissed her again but this time on the cheek. The rosette blushed and grinned. "But it's okay, because I have you."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the girl's confession. No one had dared say something like that. Not even the female demons that had a crush on him. He smirked at the girl's confidence. "Well, Sakura. I like you as well but your mother is probably worrying a lot. I'm sure she doesn't want to lose you as well."

The little girl bounced up, "Yeah, you're right, Mister. I'd better go." Sasuke watched as the girl ran towards civilization and inwardly laughed as she turned to wave him goodbye. Just as she was about to turn around again, Sasuke called her name.

"Sakura, when you're older. Let's get married," he called out to her. The young rosette's eyes widened and she grinned. She waves once again before running away. The Uchiha demon chuckled at what just happened. But it wasn't a joke, he genuinely wanted to marry that little mortal girl. But he would have to wait until she was old enough. He laughed as he started fading away from sight. _**So, that little girl isn't aware of her heritage.**_

Sakura was snapped back into reality when Madara removed his hand from her eyes. She gaped at him, "I knew him all along." Sakura's head was spinning, she was so confused. But sadness overcame her again. _**What does it matter? I can't ever see Sasuke again.**_

Madara felt her sadness and his eyes softened. Just like his descendent, he liked this girl. Had she been alive when she was younger, he would have definitely gone after her. So this was why he was going to help her. "I can bring you back to life and make sure you don't age anymore."

Sakura gasped, "What?"

Madara looked away from her, "Don't make me repeat myself. You heard what I said."

The rosette smiled a smile that would even make an angel green with envy, "Thank you, Madara." Death looked at the girl and smiled for the first time in a long time. _**It seems that she doesn't know what she really is.**_

"I cannot change you into a demon—but an angel is possible," said Death, smirking at her shocked expression.

"A-An angel?" she asked, amazed. "Why an angel?"

Madara inwardly laughed, "You really don't know?" The rosette shook her head at his confusing question. _**What does he mean? **_Death let out a chuckle, "Sakura Haruno, you've inherited your father's blood. You are half angel." Death took pleasure in her baffled expression. She truly was confused. She opened her mouth to ask more but Death gave her no time. In an instant, all Sakura could see was white. She watched as pure white overtook the darkness and she could see no more. Madara looked as the girl closed her eyes and didn't notice a pair of white feather wings sprouting from her back. _**If he were still alive, she really would h**__**ave made him proud.**_

When Sakura opened her eyes once again, it was white. But there was a figure above her. Her vision was still blurry but she was sure she recognized the person. "Mother?" she asked unsurely. Her now beating heart skipped a beat when the figure nodded. When she blinked again, her vision was clear and she gasped when she saw her mother. She opened her mouth to cry out loud but the woman placed a single figure across the rosette's mouth.

The finger placed against her mouth slowly moved to point in front of her. Sakura followed the finger and she gasped when she saw who was in front of her. A man smiled at her, a pair of wings decorated his back. An even brighter light haloed around his body, outlining him. She wanted to speak but her voice wouldn't work. She tried to protest when her mother stood up and started to walk away. But she couldn't help but smile when she walked over to her father. Together, they slowly faded into the white light leaving Sakura all alone. But she didn't feel alone, she felt her parents in her heart. _**Mother can finally be with the person she truly loves the most. Thank you, father for protecting me all this time. **_The rosette closed her eyes again but before they fully closed, she caught sight of her wings in her peripheral vision and smiled. _**No matter what we are, Sasuke and I will always be together. We stayed together when I was a mortal so it doesn't matter if I'm an angel. That's what love is.**_

_My daughter, you've made me proud. I'm sorry I can't be with you now __but I know that boy will protect you. I love you, my Sakura._

* * *

><p>For the third time, Sakura opened her emerald eyes. She gasped when a weight almost crushed her. When her eyes focused, she saw a familiar being hugging her. "Sasuke?" she asked, her voice raspy from the lack of speaking. He raised his head and she almost cried when he started at his with those onyx eyes. She had no time to speak anymore for Sasuke smashed his lips against hers. She cried tears of joy as she kissed him back.<p>

"Little Miss!" Sakura laughed as Naruto pushed the Uchiha away to hug her. Sasuke growled but smirked when Naruto pushed the rosette into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. We should have seen the nightmare." Sasuke apologized while hugging her even more. She smiled at his sincere actions.

"It's okay; it's a good thing it happened though. I've learnt a lot of things and met many people," she replied while returning his hug.

Sasuke stiffened, "Who did you meet?" Sakura smiled at the memory of Madara Uchiha, her mother and the angel her father was.

"I met Death," she said while smiling. Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened. "He granted me this life," Sakura continued after seeing the boys' shocked expression. Sasuke's eyes softened, "It doesn't matter as long as you are alive." Sakura smiled as he pressed his lips to hers again. Naruto chuckled and slipped out of the room, letting them have a moment.

"So, the Little Miss is an angel after all," the blonde demon mused to himself. He could sense a different aura in her when he first met her. She had this peaceful presence which was why she could calm the most agitated demons.

Sakura snuggled into Sasuke, they had moved onto the couch. He was constantly kissing her hair and it felt good. "Sasuke?" she asked while her eyes were closed.

"Hmmm?" he said, only half paying attention, too busy kissing her.

She breathed deeply before answering. "I'm half angel," she said in one breath. She blinked and looked up at him when she heard no reaction. He was smirking and her eyes widened when she digested the situation. "You knew?" Her only answer was her smirk. She narrowed her eyes, "Then did you know what—!" She was cut off when Sasuke once again smashed his mouth against hers.

"Don't be stupid Sakura, I wouldn't put you it that much danger. I didn't expect your father's blood to have much influence on you than your personality just like I didn't expect you to meet Madara."

Sakura pouted at him against his lips, "Why didn't you tell me?" She sighed in content as Sasuke started moving his mouth up and down her neck.

"I was going to wait until you were ready," replied Sasuke, occupying himself with her hair once again. Sakura opened her mouth to protest but closed it in the end. _**I'm with Sasuke**__**, **__**I'm not going to age anymore, what **__**more could I ask for?**_

Sasuke understood her thoughts and slowly moved his mouth down to her hair and whispered something that made Sakura gasp in joy and nod her head frantically. She snuggled even further into him and he chuckled. She eventually fell asleep against him and Sasuke smirked as he spied Naruto leaning against the doorframe.

"So, it was her all along." Sasuke nodded, sighing. "You're so stupid, Bastard. I can't believe you didn't notice until today." Naruto winced as Sasuke glared at his friend. Laughing, the blonde disappeared into his room again. Sasuke stared out of the giant window and looked down on the human world. _**There is no need for us to be here any longer. This world is not fit for Sakura. We **__**will descend into Hell tomorrow. **_Satisfied with his idea, Sasuke let his eyes close and he was soon sleeping with a content expression on his face.

_Sakura, I've found my dream. It was next to me all along... So... Will you marry me?_

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I can't believe this is the final chapter! I've finally finished my first multi-chapter fanfic! I just want to say thank you to everybody who ever read and reviewed this fanfic. Thank you very much!<strong>

**I'm going to start a new fanfic soon and I hope you guys will read it. It's going to be called 'Time Is Running Out' and I really hope it's as successful as this fanfic.**

**So chaps, this is the end of 'The Dream Eater'! Finishing it is like an early Christmas present for me. Please tell me how you think about the ending and the story all together.**

**Thank you so much!**

**sakura2733**


End file.
